Hell Hath None
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, which is why a woman found her perfect fit in the group belonging to the tank named Fury. As she fights by the sides of her new friends, they face tough times, tragic deaths and the new kid, Norman. But war leaves scars, and only some are visible.
1. This is War, 30 seconds to Mars

Hell Hath None-Fury Sorry if it is a bit chopy in the beginning. It's going to get better i promise. I jut needed to get the first chapter up. So what do you guys think?

She had been in Germany for four long, cold, wet months, hopping from one platoon to another. Every time she got settled into a group and making friends, they died. Not all of them, but enough to make them be placed into another unit. She has yet to be shot, but she burned her leg a month before. It was almost bad enough to send her home, but it was able to heal quickly. Few people knew she was a woman, most of the ones who did know were medics. She did not want to risk getting sent home.

She wasn't sure how she managed to keep it a secret, she didn't really look like a boy. Maybe it was the extremely baggy clothes that hid everything and her short hair that mimicked everyone elses.

The truck she was in hit a bump in the muddy road, jolting her out of her daze. She felt it slow to a stop. She looked out the back and saw the American army had taken up a small town. There were tanks in the square and soldiers milling about. She had been in Germany long enough to be able to block out the dead and severly injured. The mud and cold was just another part o life for her. It was dark, grey, and cold. She missed the laughter from her first group. Maybe their laughter and joking nature is what got them killed. She could still hear the laughs echoing followed by the blast that had begun the massacre. She and the few others piled out and headed over to the tent of men who seemed to be in charge.

They all reported for duty and were dished out their next placements. There were only a small handful of men with her. Each one was called to step forward and given their assignment.

"Private Jack Edwards." She pulled her hat lower and stepped forward. "Assigned to Sergant Collier, assistant driver on the tank." The girl nodded and stepped back into formation. The other men did the same when their names were called. It was quick and no-nonsense. No one had time to deal with them so the new boys were on their own. After being dismissed, they went around looking for their new platoons. She went around near the tanks looking for her sergant. One man passed by her with bright blue eyes and a cold expression. He looked like a man in charge who could point her in the right direction so she followed him.

"Hey. Sir!" She called out. He stopped and looked at her. His gaze went right through her and for a second she worried he knew her secret already. "Sorry. I'm looking for Seargant Collier."

"What the fuck do you want with him?" The man asked in a harsh tone. The girl, whose actual name was Jacqueline, brushed off his cold demeanor. She had been here long enough to understand it.

"I've been assigned to him. I'm his new driver." She informed him. His look hardened.

"No you aren't." He said and turned to walk away.

"Yes, I am. Where is he?" She argued and followed, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"You're fucking looking at him. I didn't ask for a new driver." He said.

"Well you got one." She stated firmly.

"Who fucking told you this, hu? Who?" He spun with his hands on his hips. She stood firm and tried not to show her intimidation. She pointed to the man who was luckily out of the tent. Collier seemed to sigh in defeat. "How fuckign old are you, you can't be old enough to be enlisted." His tone seemed less aggressive but still firm.

"Twenty, sir." She said. He looked at her, studying her. She had to fight the urge to fidget.

"Name." He said. It took her off guard for a minute. "Hu?"

"Name. What's your name?" He said impatiently.

"Oh, uh Jack Edwards, sir." She said and stuck her hand out to shake his hand. "How long have you been here?" He did not shake her hand.

"Four months." She said quietly. He nodded. "You know how to shoot?" She nodded. He turned and pointed to a tank that had the name Fury painted on it. "Home. That is your new home until you leave, die or the war ends. Do what you are told, don't get attached." He said. She nodded. _Don't get attaatched._ That either meant he was going to try to get her transferred or people out there died quickly. Jack was guessing both.

He walked away and she headed to the tank. Three men were working on it. Two were up top with the guns and one was on the ground watching them, humming. It looked like they were taking apart the guns. She approached the one on the ground. He had a mustache and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hey. I'm Jack Edwards. I'm the new driver." The man turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Seargant Collier sent me over here. What can I do to help?" She asked firmly, hoping to be able to show she isn't dead weight. The other two jumped down. The Hispanic man walked behind her. She felt him try to grab her bag. The moment she felt it move, she stepped back and elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't touch my shit." She threatened quietly. He backed off and the other two men chuckled. The one in suspenders spoke. "He sure showed you, Gordo."

"Shut the fuck up man." Gordo said quietly.

"Now hold on, no reason to get so worked up." The man with the mustache said. "Just trying to help is all." She did not believe him. "Where you from? Missouri?" She shook her head.

"Naw, he's from Alabama." The one in overalls suggested.

"Pennsylvania. Out in bum-fuck nowhere." She said.

"No one gives a fuck." The overalls man said. sHe glared at him and sighed through her nose. The lord was testing her patience. She looked down and tried to count to ten. "Lord give me strength." She muttered.

"Hey, Bible, you got a praying man!" Gordo said and tapped him on the arm.

"What kind? Catholic? Protestant?" He asked and tossed his finished cigarrete to the ground.

"Episcopalian. Born and raised." She said and shifted her bag to her other shoulder. He nodded.

"You go to tank school?" He asked next.

"Do you ask everyone all these questions?" She retorted. She was cold, tired, hungry, and felt as if her fingers were going to fall off. The three men laughed. "Only those I have to work with."

"No. Never been, never even heard of it. I got my practice out on the front. Crash course, you could say." She said irritably. "Been doing that four almost four months." The men nodded. The man in overalls stepped to the side and hit the tank.

"This is gonna be your seat. Climb on in and have a look. We just fixing up some electrical work right now." He said and climbed back up the tank. The other two went about what they were doing and Jack, the girl, climbed in. It was tight, but not too tight. If there had been another person there before her, you wouldn't really be able to tell much. All of his personal stuff had been cleared out.

She was personalizing her area. Her small Saint Christopher pendant was hanging from the ceiling. On the small chain was the pendant and a small cross. On the wall was a small picture of her family and her sister's family. There was a small picture beneath them that just held a small boy's smiling face. He was no older than seven. There was a picture of her and the boy but she kept it hidden in her pocket. That picture had her with her long hair and girl clothes.

She sat staring at the little boy for a while until she heard a lot of noise from a lot of people. She climbed up through her hatch to see Bible restraining her Seargant and men escorting an SS officer away. She guessed Collier had attacked him. She thought Bible should just let him kill the fucker. As the SS officer was escorted past her, he glanced her way and she spat in his dierection. They were awful people. She hoped every last one burned.

Collier turned to her. "SS Officer. You kill every last one, you hear me? They're real assholes." She nodded.

"Trust me I know. Fucking bastards." She said. The man in overalls, Grady, climbed up there with her. "Hell yeah. That's what I'm fucking talking about. Gonna go kill us some Nazi sum bitches," he hollered after a man had ordered them to head out.

"Mount up! Move out!" She heard the call. She climbed back in and got settled. Gordo got in the seat next to her. They nodded at each other. Drivers were drivers, they had a universal language all to their own. One would rest, the other would drive. That's the unspoken way of it. He decided to let her take the first shift of driving, so she could get a feel of the tank. She didn't mind. She wanted something that would take up her focus. Anxiety and fear began rising in her gut like always. The tension hardly ever subsided.

They drove for a while, the tank moving slowly and steadily. It was cold and she flexed her fingers that had gone stiff. The joints in her fingers had frozen and tensed up. The tank provided little warmth and her gloves had been long gone. She had a scarf back in December but she gave that to a small child.

She flexed her hands and swore. "Son of a bitch." She muttered quietly. "God Dammit."

"Hey, now. Don't be using the Lord's name in vain." Bible said mockingly.

"What's wrong?" Collier asked from his standing position in a relaxed tone, still looking out of the tank.

"Nuthin' sir. Hands are fucking freezing to the controls." She said.

"Well, why don't you use your gloves now, dumb ass." Grady mocked and nudged the back of her head with his foot.

"My gloves are holier than your friend Bible here. I had to toss 'em. They got burned up." She said.

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Grady asked while he smoked a cigarrete.

"My leg was on fire. My gloves were on my hands. I tried to get the fire out. Burned through and burned my hands a bit. Nothing serious. Jut annoying for a while." She said and shrugged.

"Damn, son. Coulda burned alive." She nodded to what Grady said.

The group rode in silence for a while. Around two in the afternoon, when it was warmest, she woke Gordo up so he could take a turn driving. She popped her hatch and sat on top, joining Grady, Bible and Collier in the little bit of sun shine they could get. She stuck her hands in her pockets. The sun had come out and she let it warm her face.

"Edwards. You from PA right?" Collier asked. She nodded. "How did a farmer get into the army. Don't we need you guys growing food for us back home?" He asked. She had to think carefully on how she answered. She wasn;t really needed at the farm so her leaving wasn't a big deal in terms of finding a replacement. Back in America, she was a woman. She was a woman with no future. At least here she ment something, could do something, make a change.

"Parents own the farm. I just worked there. Few months before I joined, my sister and her husband were arrested in Germany." She began. She was interrupted.

"The fuck were they doing here?" Grady asked, assuming they were Nazi sympathizers.

"Shut up and I'll tell ya." She bit at him defensively and shot him a glare. "They were smuggling Jews outta Germany. SS caught them and gunned down everyone on sight, from what I heard." She said. There was an awkward silence from the three men, not sure what to say for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about your sister and her husband." Collier offered. She shrugged and began looking for her cigarettes. She finally found them and began smoking.

"Worst part was, they have a kid. He's only seven but he's an adorable little shit. Sweetest kid." She said and ducked back into the tank. She gently peeled off his picture and stood outside again. She handed it to Bible. "His name's Norman. He still doesn't know they're dead. No one knows how to tell him. All he knows is that they haven't come back. I told him I'd bring them home. He's with my parents at the farm." The three passed the picture around. Collier got it last and nodded when he handed the picture back to her. "He's the reason I'm here. I wanna do my part in the war so it'll end before he has to go." She stated honestly. Everything she said was the truth. She was glad she didn't have to lie. She hated it, always worrying if people would see through it.

"Cute kid." Bible offered. She nodded and crouched down to put his picture back on the walls. She sat back on the outside of the tank and listened to the men talking. They were a riot, talking about who God can save, if some Nazi were going to heave, if Hitler would fuck someone for a chocolate bar. It was nice, she had missed the banter.

When the wind began to pick up she climbed back down into the tank. She missed the warm fire in her living room. It was days like this when she would sit next to it with a good book. She left her hatch open so fresh air could come in and blow out the smell of sweat and smoke. She watched as clouds rolled overhead and darkened. Rain was coming.

When the rain did finally come, she closed her hatch reluctantly.

"Does it ever stop raining here?" She asked after it closed. Grady laughed.

"Naw, it's fucking hell here. Can't be having nice weather here." He said and kicked her shoulder. She sighed and rested her head against the wall, trying to get some shut eye. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. Most nights she found herself waking up in a panic. She would be looking at one of the men in her first platoo and he would eplode right in front of her. Some nights she woke up screaming. It wasn't often, but it was often enough for her to want to stop sleeping in an attempt to avoid it.

After about an hour, the rain stopped and the sun bean to peak through. She found herself back on the outside of the tank, talking to Bible. The tanks they were traveling with were in open field and the tree lines were out of range for even the tanks to reach. No one expected bullets to begin to rain down on them. Jack jumped when a bullet ricoched off the tank next to her hand. Everyone began yelling and swearing. She jumped down and slammed her hatch shut, heart racing wildly. Grady followed Bible through their hatch and began firing up the canonPeople began yelling and they fired up the tanks. She rotated her gun towards the field.

"I don't see 'em! Where they shooting from?" Gordo yelled. Jack scanned the field. When she saw where the bullets were coming from, she honed in. "Found 'em." She said and fired in short bursts. She continued until she was sure they were out. She moved on to the next group. The other tanks were firing as well. Her and Gordo decided to see who could get the most.

"Gordo, let's see who can get the most. Pack of smokes to the person who gets the most." She wagered.

"Aw, yeah. Be prepared to pay up, man." Gordo said confidently.

The line of tanks were able to quickly get rid of the Nazi's hiding in the trenches they hid under grasses. It took fifteen minutes tops. Eventually she heard the order to cease fire, followed quickly by an all clear. Jack sighed in relief and leaned back in her chair.

"Not bad, kid." Gordo said to her. She smiled and pulled the bill of her hat down a bit in thanks.

"Alright boys, let's go see what we can find." Collier said. Jack grabbed her gun and pulled herself out of the tank. She hopped off and slowly began sweeping the field, making sure the Nazi soldiers were dead. So far none were alive and it saddened her. Most of them seemed to be kids. There was an adult in every other trench but for the most part it was just young teens. Just fucking kids.

"This is fucked up." She said. Grady had come up next to her as she dropped one of the trench covers onto the ground next to her.

"Sure as hell is. What kind of a fucked up bastard does this?" He said. The two moved on, looking at the bodies on the ground. No one wanted to jump into the trenches but she saw a few brave souls doing it. The two walked past the uncovered trench. They had begun heading towards the next one when a metallic cling caught Jack's attention. She turned and saw a grenade rolling towards them.

"GRENADE!" She yelled as she shoved Grady in front of her before throwing both of them to the ground. The grenade had exploded before they could hit the ground completely and she caught some shrapnel. She let out a pained yell and fell next to Grady. The blast had made them both lose temporary hearing and Jack's sight was foggy at best. He was cut up but nothing too serious. Jack had scrapes but she clutched at her side where a small piece of debris had stuck her. It wouldn't be too bad if it was looked at properly. She hoped to God it didn't hit anything serious. She faintly heard gun fire and could see the flashes of the guns. It stopped soon and she could faintly hear someone calling her. Grady's face was above hers and she barely registered him gently tapping her face. She also didn't realize he had turned her over. She blinked to try to get her eyes to work properly. Her ears were ringing and everything sounded muffled. Soon Bible's face appeared and his hand brushed away the hair that had fallen on her forehead and into her eyes. He tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear. She kept blinking and she furrowed her eyebrows. Grady and Bible said something to each other before Bible called over his shoulder to someone. She felt her hands on her side and she tried to look. Her hearing had started to improve quickly, she could hear Bible calling for Collier to grab the first aid kit. She tried to lift her head to see her side but Bible's hand gently forced her to keep her head down. He turned to speak to her.

"Head down." Was all she heard.

"Be ok." Was what she heard Grady say with a smile. "Crazy ass sum bitch." Jack heard as her hearing got sharper. Her eyesight returned to normal. She lifted a hand to push away Bible's arm and it caught his attention. He turned to her smiling.

"Good, you're ok. Keep your head down." He said and Collier came into her line of sight with the med kit. He passed it off to Bible. "You fit your head on the ground really fucking hard. Be surprised if you don't got a concussion."

"First day here and you're getting' yourself blown up." Collier said with a small smile. She just gave him a dead stare.

"I'm fine." She tried to swat away the hands. The movement jostled her side and her hands went back to the shrapnel sticking out of her and stifled a groan. Grady laughed and pulled her hands away. It wasn't too deep of a cut. Her thick jacket and clothes had helped signifigantly but it did get her. Once it was out, it wouldn't be much of an issue unless it got infected.

"Let's get some of these layers outta the way." Bible said. This made her begin to panic and she began to struggle. Collier looked at her, confused as to why she resisted.

"No! I can do it myself! Let me go." She insisted as she tried to sit up.

"Stop, you'll fuck it up worse." Collier said firmly as he knelt down. Grady held her arms away and Bible was cutting away at her shirt after the jackets were moved out of the way. He ripped the bottom half of the shirt and stopped. The shrapnel had gotten her right under her ribs. It was very shallow, but when Bible ripped the fabric more, it revealed her ribs and the hint of her bra.

"There's no way." He mumbled, catching the men's attention. "No fucking way." He said as he looked at Jack who stared back at him in worry. Collier noticed it too and sat with his eyebrows raised, slightly shocked. He had his suspicions as to why Jack had no facial hair and his chest was slightly fuller. Gordo ran up and hovered over Bible.

"Holy shit. You're a girl?" He asked bluntly. She frowned and forced Grady to let go of her. When they removed her shirt, it was very easy to see the feminine curve of her waist. There was too much of a curve for it to be a man's waist. She slowly nodded. "Oh shit." He breathed.

"Holy fuck. Our new driver's a fucking girl!" Grady said to Collier. Collier sat on his rear silently.

"She fights like a man, too." Collier said. He didn't mind having her, but it was odd having a girl fight beside him. They should be home where it's safe. He would have to report it probably and she would probably be removed and sent home. She'd get into a lot of trouble. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it yet. She was a good addition, and she didn't seem to be dragging them down. Hell, she outlasted two of her other platoons.

Bible set out to removing the fragment from her side.

"This, uh, this is going to hurt." He said after clearing his throat, now uncomfortable to be working on a woman. She rolled her eyes. "You, uh, you can scream if you need to." He tried to tell her, let her know they won't judge her.

"Please. I've been in Germany for four months. Don't treat me different just 'cause I'm a girl. Gimme a glove to bite down on." She said. Bible helped her get a glove between her teeth. She bit down as hard as she could and took a few deep breaths.

"Ready?" Bible asked. She nodded. Bible quickly pulled it out and she felt her torso and stomach spams in pain. Her jaw clenched shut on the glove and tried to keep a groan back. It ended up only being a quiet, muffled grunt. She tried to curl in on herself but Bible and Grady kept her from squirming. They didn't want her to rip the muscle or damage it anymore than it was. She blinked her eye and they went wide with pain. It took her a few moments before she could let go of the glove. Bible chuckled as he set the piece of metal down and set to patching up the cut. It wasn't deep but it was wide. Gordo picked up the piece of metal. It was sharp and had rough jagged edges, almost like hooks.

"Damn, girl. You a tough one." HE said. She hummed in annoyance. She was in a lot of ain and her patience as nearly gone. Bible cleaned it up as best he could and bandage it as best as he could. "Keep pressure on it and make sure it don't get infected." He said to her. He wasn't meeting her eyes. "Can you sit up?" He asked. She tried but it was too painful at the moment. She was sore and shaken up from the blast.

Bible finally met her eyes and he and Grady helped her up into a standing position. She thanked them.

"Don't thank me sweat heart, you saved my ass. I should be fucking thanking you." He said jokingly as he tried to wrap her arm around his shoulders to help her walk. She pulled her arm away and smiled. At least someone wasn't shocked into silence.

"Thanks, but I can walk. Hit my side not my legs." She said and looked around for her hat. She spotted it and walked over to grab it. It had been blown away by the blast. It hurt a bit to walk, but it wasn't anything too bad. She only had a slight limp and she kept her hand on her side, applying pressure.

She picked up her hat with difficulty and dusted it off. She turned to Gordo.

"Hey Gordo. You kill him?" She asked, pointing to the man who threw the grenade. He nodded. "He doesn't count. I got more than you, I won." She stated firmly, referencing their competition. "Pay up, asshole." She said teasingly with a smile. Gordo laughed

"Aw man, I got out gunned by a woman!" He complained and dug into his pocket. He pulled out and tossed it to her. She was able to catch it with one hand. She was glad. If it had hit the floor, there was a very good possibility it was going to stay there. Grady was laughing and taunting Gordo. Bible shook his head, not approving of the gambling. Collier watched them, how they interacted. She fit in very well with them. It was the quickest they had taken to anyone and she was able to keep up. Making her leave would mean they would get another replacement. It wouldn't sit well with anyone. He lit up a cigarette while he was thinking.

"Glad to see that blast didn't keep you down long." He said while standing. "Go back to the tank and rest up for a bit." He ordered. She nodded with a small smile and moved to head back. "Edwards. What's your real name?" He asked. She turned and smiled, glad to be able to use her real name. "Jacqueline Edwards, sir." She responded before letting her smile fall. "You gonna report me?" She asked nervously. His men looked to him and he thought about it.

He shook his head. "Nah. If they were blind enough to let you in the army in the first place, that's on them. You've made it four months, let's see how long you can make it." He said. She smiled in thanks. She would get to stay. She like the platoon she was in. It was the only place she was welcome. When she left, her mother had pitched a fit. If Jack went home, she would not be welcome. Her father had not been so angry, more so worried for her safety. He had already lost one daughter, he did not want to lose another. Her father helped Norman to write to her. According to the last letter, her mother was still unforgiving.

She and Gordo began walking back to the tank. She couldn't hide her smile. Her fellow driver seemed to notice and laughed.

"You just got hit by a grenade. Why you so happy?" He asked. She smiled even bigger.

"I'm alive, for starters. I'm not getting shipped home. You guys are alive. I don't have to try and hide anymore. That's the biggest reason. I just hope you guys don't act any different." She admitted at the end. Gordo thought about that. After her saving Grady, they had all come to the conclusion that she belonged, she was family. It was hard to see her as anything but. They might have only known her for a day, but she fit in well She did what she was told and she did damn well at what she did.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Jack." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Sure. You saved Grady and almost got yourself killed trying to save one of us. You family know kid. No changing that. You get our backs, we get yours. That's how we are." He assured her and tapped her shoulder.

"Thanks Gordo." She said and he nodded. "Hey, Gordo, how much farther do you think-" Her sentence was cut off when the ground beneath her gave out and she let out a shout when she crashed into the trench. Dirt and mud and grasscovered her and she coughed and groaned.

"Jack! You good, man?" Gordo asked from above. She sat up and looked to him. It was a deep trench.

"Yeah. Getting' tired of being bet up today." She said and began removing the bits of wood and earth from her legs. She rolled herself into a crouching position but froze when the SS officer's leg next to her moved. He was laying on his back opposite of her. She had no gun. He did. Gordo had moved on to the next trench after figuring out she was ok. He was only one over, wating for her to climb out. The SS Officer sat up and stared at her wildly. In a flash he reached for his gun. At the same time Jack launched herself at him with a shout. She landed on top of him and struggled for the gun. One of her knees was on his chest and she struggled for the gun. She punched him in the face, hoping he would loosen his grip. The gun was aimed upwards and he pulled the trigger. A bulet went out of the trench and the sound alerted the rest of the American troops. It was a mistake on his part.

The struggle in the narrow, soggy trench was awkward and difficult. He tried to role her off but she braced against the wall. One hand kept the gun aimed away from her and she punched him in the face again. He lashed out and struck her jaw while rolling the other way. She fell off of him and into the standing water and mud. He sat and aimed the gun at her. He pulled the trigger but all it did was click. He was out. She smiled in relief. He stood and she launched at him again, smile gone. She had to get rid of him. He swung but he swiped her arm away and kicked her in the gut. She stumbled back and he advanced, knocking her into the water. He put a knee on her chest and forced her down into the mud and water. She was in the deepest part where all the water had pooled. She struggled to keep her head out of the water and swallowed some of the nasty mud water. His hands wrapped around her throat in an attempt to strangle her. In desperation she struck her fist straight up. It hit his nose with enough force to break it. His head snapped back and he loosened his grip. With a grunt she rolled forward and kicked him back. Her foot hit his face and she coughed up some water she had inhaled. Jack pumped on his back. He had landed face down in the mud. She sat on his back and grabbed his hair. She slammed his head into the mud.

"How you that, you son of a bitch!" She yelled and slammed his head down again. "This is what you get! Try and fucking drown me, you fucking shit!" SH slammed his head into the mud when he tried to for her off. She had one knee on his back and the other on the ground. She pressed his head further into the mud and put more weight on the knee that was pinning his back. She was going to suffocate him. She brought his head back up and slammed it again. She was so filled with hate and anger. He was a fucking SS Officer. He could have been the one to gun down her sister. It wasn't likely but she didn't care. She hated him.

"This is what you get! For trying to fucking drown me!" She yelled and slammed his head. He began to yell and shout, trying to get air as he struggled. She slammed his head. "For using fucking kids to do your goddamn dirty work!" She pushed it in deeper before yanking his head up at a painful angle. The SS Officer saw the American troops standing at the top of the trench, watching them, guns lowered but still ready to shoot if needed. Jack didn't notice.

She slammed his head down again. "For killing my friends! You fucking piece of shit! This is what you get!" She lifted his head briefly. She was keeping him alive long enough for her to let out some pent up anger. "For those kids! For my friends! For fucking damn near blowing me up!" She yelled in anger. "For my fucking sister!" She yelled. "You fucking killed her you sick fucking pig!" She shoved his head down into the mud. "This is what you fucking get for fucking with us you fucking bastard!" She yelled and pressed his head even farther into the mud. The officer struggled. She held him down and forced his face deeper into the mud. She sat there, waiting for him to stop moving. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he stopped struggling. She could still feel a pulse in his neck so she kept his head down for a little longer. It was faint but still there. She sat in silene as she felt it slowly fade away. She sat there and counted to thirty before she let go, just to be safe. Once she was sure he was dead, she leaned back and looked up, surprised to see a few soldiers looking back at her.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked incredulously. Collier smiled a bit.

"For a while." He offered. She scowled.

"Why the fuck didn't you help?" She yelled at them.

"You seemed like you fucking got it." Grady laughed at her. She glared at him and stood. She was covered in mud. Collier and Bible knelt down and offered hands out to her, wich she took. The trench was a good foot deeper than her. She wondered how the kids were supposed to get out. Or maybe the SS Officers knew it would be their grave. They pulled her out of the trench and Grady slapped her back.

"Damn, son. Who knew you'd be such a fucking blood thirsty little shit!" He exclaimed loudly. She brushed her hair back. It was cut very similar to Collier's, so she still had hair in her face at times. The soldiers began to disperse. Collier stepped towards her.

"You forgot your gun." He said sternly but with a small smile. "Don't fucking lose it again." He ordered. She nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied. He nodded to her. The small upturn of his lips made her pleased. He approved of her behavior in the trench. She would get along with him fine. Her last Sergeant didn't like how aggressive she was. It may have been because he knew she was a girl though. They went back to their tank and someone shouted out the orders to roll out. She turned and looked at the destroyed field as they left. A part of her mourned for the kids they had to kill. Another burned with rage and anger and hate. She slipped back into her seat.

"Hey, wipe your face, kid." Gordo said and tossed a bandana at her. She nodded in thanks and used it to try to get some of the mud off her face. She wondered if maybe she should leave it, make herself look more like a young man. She shook her head. It didn't mater anymore. Her seargant knew and that's all that really matters. He was the highest rank in the tank. She tossed the bandana back with a thanks. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She needed some sleep.

So this is the first chapter. What do you think? LEt me know and I'm not sure if i will be doing a pairing. If there is one, who do you guys want to see her with?


	2. I know a rose tree springing, hymn

Hell Hath None Chapter two

**Ok first of all, to those who review, yall damn near made me cry. I am having a crappy day and I need sleep but you guys are being so encouraging and loving and you guys think this is an amazing story. Like all I ever wanted from this site was to hear exactly what you guys are saying and it just really helped me out today. Thank you guys so much I hope this chapter is to your liking. And please feel free to put in plot suggestions!**

Jack woke up to Grady kicking her shoulder. She groan and sat up straight. Her side was still very sore. While she slept, they had arrived at a small town. It was completely deserted. They couldn't even find German soldiers. It probably had something to do with the fact that all of the buildings were in ruins. It was a literal ghost town.

"There ain't even a dead body." Grady said looking around. Gordo agreed. "Yeah, man. It's fucking creepy." Jack saw this opportunity to scare the two. She snuck up silently behind her group and breezed past them, right in between Gordo and Grady.

"Looks like home to me." She said eeirily. None of them heard her coming and Grady and Gordo jumped a bit.

"Damn, girl, you sure you ain't some monster from hell or something?" Gordo asked. "You don't act like no normal girl." Jack looked over her shoulder and tilted her head, flashing a toothy grin. She did not answer. She heard Collier chuckling and the group split up to check the area, just to be sure.

Bible, Collier and Jack entered a nearby building that still had the first floor intact. Jack headed into the kitchen while the boys checked a few other rooms. Once she found it clear, she began looking in the cupboards and pantry for food. She found canned beef and canned vegetables. In the pantry she found a few good potatoes. Perfect. She soon set about looking for a large pot.

"What are you doing?" Collier's voice sounded from the doorway. She spun and saw Bible and Collier standing there, watching her with amused expressions. She smiled at them.

"I found some food in the cupboards and pantry. Thought I'd make us some real food." She explained as she tested the tap for water. Somehow, a little bit still came through. She got just enough and set about making them a good dinner.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna argue." Bible said and left to go gather Grady and Gordo. Collier stood in the doorway. She placed the potatoes in water and somehow managed to light the stove. It may sound like she was working in a fully functional kitchen, but that was a lie. There were only two cabinets still on the wall and a small section of the counter near the sink remained. She had to step over many piles of debris to get from the sink to the stove, and even more to get to the half destroyed pantry. The stove was the only thing that appeared untouched. It was an interesting scene. Now if only there was an apron. Collier stepped into the kitchen and starting scanning the debris for an apron. She looked over her shoulder to him.

"What you looking for?" She asked and she pulled out her large knife to start working on the cans. Collier did not look up from the ground.

"Looking for an apron." He stated teasingly. She sent him a glare as she struggled with the can.

"If you find it, you can wear it. I'm not going to wear a stupid apron in a half destroyed kitchen when I'm dressed as a soldier." She insisted. She yanked the knife out of the can and they heard the other three men entering the house. Jack stabbed another can.

"The upstairs is completely destroyed. In the study behind the drawing room, there is still a chaise. You can stay there for the night." He told her as he leaned against the counter net to the sink. She glanced his way.

"I can stay with you guys the night. I'll be fine. I've been sleeping with men for the last few months-" She stopped for a beat after she realized what she had just said. Her face went red as a tomato and Collier gave her a humorous look. "I mean! That's not-" she stuttered before scowling and glaring daggers at her Sergeant. "Oh, you know what I mean!" She huffed and turned back to her can of vegitables, struggling with her knife and the can. Collier watched her, still smirking.

The two turned their attentions to the doorway where they heard heavy footsteps clomping in their directions. Grady appeared with a big grin on his face.

"Aw, shit! We gonna get some real fuckin' food tonight!" He called down the hall energetically as he jogged away. Collier and Jack could hear Gordo yelling in the sitting room excitedly. Jack smiled to herself at how easy it is to please these guys. In her last platoon, they were very serious, no-nonsense. They didn't care if they were eating gourmet food or dirt, the reaction was the same. They were such a boring and stuck up group. There were other issues she had with them, but none pertaining to food.

She was glad this unit liked good food. It was the easiest way to make them happy usually. Who doesn't like food? She thought to herself and yanked the knife out of the can. When she finished with the cans she set about trying to pull the metal upwards. In retrospect, she should have used the knife to help her. Because of the water in the can, she could not get a good grip on the metal. Her hand slipped and skid across the metal. She swore loudly as she put her hand over the sink quickly. Collier saw her looking for something around her to wipe the blood and maybe use it as a bandage. He approached her and pulled out a rag.

"Lemme see you hand." He said and grabbed her wrist without her approval. He set his gun down and took his small bag off his shoulders. He dug around and pulled out the first aid kit. Jack still held her hand over the sink and turned on the water. It came out slowly but it was enough to start washing the blood. "Gimme your hand." She heard him say. She turned and looked at her Sergeant and froze when she saw the bottle of iodine in his hands. He noticed her look of fear and tried not to laugh. "What, don't tell me you scared of it." He asked.

"I'm fine, I don't need it." She said firmly and began washing her cut. Collier walked towards her.

"No fucking way. I'm not having one of my damn drivers die because they didn't clean their fucking cut." He paused and looked at her side. "Should probably put it on your side, too." She stepped away from the sink and Collier advanced. He grabbed her arm and wrapped hit under his arm and held on tightly. Jack struggled and kicked at the wall, trying to get away from the sink. Collier undid the bottle.

"Stop fucking complaining. You just got a big chunk of shrapnel pulled out of you. Why the fuck didn't you freak out then?" He asked firmly. She kept squirming. "Hey, hey, hey. You still want to be treated like a man?" He asked and looked at her. She glared.

"Men don't use iodine on their cuts! They suck it up and keep going! I am fine with that!" She tried to yank her arm free and Collier laughed at her quietly.

Boyd, Grady and Gordo were in the sitting room. They had pulled the dinning table out of the ruble from the dining room and dragged it into that room. They found a few chairs and set them haphazardly around the table. Bible was looking for some plates to use in the mostly destroyed dining room. Grady and Gordo sat on the couch smoking cigaretes and passing a bottle of something back and forth. All three jumped when they heard a quick, pained shout. They quickly made their way to the kitchen and saw Collier holding her arm over the sink and pouring iodine over it. The three men laughed at Jack.

That evening, the five sat at a table and passed around the pot of food. She had tried to bake it all together but the oven wouldn't work so she cooked it over the stove. The men didn't mind, they just wanted something good to eat. She watched happily as they enjoyed their dinner. Someone had found a few bottles of wine and opened them up. It was a nice quiet evening inside their make shift home. Outside they could hear men being loud and obnoxious. Jack perked up when she heard someone do a mail call.

"I got it. Be right back." She said as she hopped up from her seat. She was out the door before anyone could say anything. Collier looked to her seat and saw she left her gun. Again.

"Goddamit." He said and stood. He grabbed her gun but before he could do anything, a bullet whizzed past his head. All four men hit the floor. "Shit!" They cursed.

Jack was running towards the man who held their mail. He turned to her and was about to ask her name when a bullet ripped through his neck. Blood sprayed onto Jack as she hit the floor. To her left was the tank. She quickly rolled under it and cursed herself for forgetting her gun. Collier was going to rip her a new one. She looked above her and saw the hatch she could use. She opened it and sat up. As a grenade rolled past her she hoisted herself up and rolled away from the hatch to the other end of the tank and held a hand over her ears. The blast shook the tank and dirt and shrapnel flew into the tank. She was not hit. The grenade was not directly under the hatch. The blast disoriented her a bit and she shook her head to try and get her sight and hearing to work again. When she got her bearings she closed the hatch and slid into her seat.

"Jack's under the tank." Bible shouted. He saw her duck and roll. Collier found himself sighing in relief.

"I'm gonna fucking rip her a new one after this!" Collier yelled and Bible smiled. She did need to stop leaving her gun. The men rolled to the other side of the room where there were no windows. They could still see outside through them but they would not be seen. They heard a grenade go off. Bible looked out the window and felt himself go cold.

"Oh, shit." HE breathed quietly as smoke and dirt flew from beneath their tank. Collier looked to him and then out to the tank, realization dawning on him.

"No! Goddamnit!" Grady yelled and hit the yall behind him hard enough to leave a hole.

"Fuck." Gordo said quietly. The four watched the tank, their new friend was dead under it. She didn't even last a day.

The four quickly put it aside and began firing at the Nazi soldiers they saw. They were silent and they were angry. Jack had quickly made her place in the group and it hurt when anyone they knew got killed. None of them expected one fo the guns from the tank to begin firing. You can imagine their surprise.

"Either she's haunting it, or Jack's alive!" Gordo yelled excitedly.

"No such thing as ghosts!" Bible yelled excitedly. "God's word! She's alive!" He yelled. The four celebrated loudly and didn't stop even after the enemy had been defeated. The four ran outside and to their tank. Jack was emerging from her hatch and Grady reached up and punched her in the arm.

"You son of a bitch! We thought you was fucking dead!" He hollered and she smiled at him and climbed out.

"Yeah, we thought you was gone for sure." Gordo added. "Forgot about the hatch at the bottom."

"Good thing I didn't then." Jack laughed.

"Ma'am, you have God on your side. That's twice you almost got yourself blown up yet here you are." Bible said and removed her hat to her. She nodded and laughed with the three before turning to Collier. She hung her had slightly.

"I forgot my gun." She said as she put her hands on her hips and kicked the dirt. Collier nodded.

"Fucking told you not to. Boyd, make sure she puts iodine on her side tonight." Collier said to Bible before walking back to the house. He wanted to finish his dinner. Jack sighed in defeat before turning to Bible.

"You're name's Boyd?" She asked.

"What, did you think it was actually Bible?" He teased she laughed and shook her head.

"No. Let's go get this stupid iodine done with." She said as the four went back to the house. Before they could a few men came up to her and the group of men. One man was talking with War Daddy off in the distance.

"Damn, girl, who said women shouldn't be in the army!" One man said and clapped her on the arm. She looked at him, shocked and in fear of getting reported. Her jaw hung open and Gordo laughed.

"What, did you think our yelling about it would go unnoticed? You don't exactly act like a boy." Gordo said. Jack just stared at him, jaw open, as a few more men came over. Apparently, everyone they were traveling with knew she was a girl. Some had figured it out before she got blown up, some were just now learning the news.

Later in the evening, the guys started claiming spots to sleep. Sergeant Collier put his stuff on the couch. Jack had picked a corner and set her stuff down. She was going to use her bag as a pillow. Grady walked over and pulled her bag out from under her head. She smacked her head on the floor.

"Ow! What the hell!" She yelled as she stared up at Grady.

"The fuck you on the floor for?" He nudged her with his foot. "Get up." He urged. She sat and glared at him.

"I'm fucking sleeping here. Give me my shit back." She demanded.

"Edwards, go sleep in the study." Collier ordered. She stood, outraged.

"Why the hell should I?" She challenged. Collier marched over to her.

"Because I said so. I'm not having a woman sleeping on the floor when she can have a decent spot to sleep." He argued. Jack scowled. She thought there was going to be a problem.

"Why? Why can't Gordo or Grady or fucking Boyd take it!" She challenged. Collier stared her down. She stood firm and glared at him. "I am Jack. You call me Jack. This morning you looked about ready to bite my head off!" She turned to Grady. "You're the one who shot me down when I tried to say where I was from. Gordo, you tried to take my shit. You do that to a woman back home? No? Didn't think so! Bible, you are the only one who is even remotely close to treating me the same way! But you still try to act likea fucking gentleman!" She yelled. She turned back to Collier. He had stood still besides to shift his weight to his rear foot. "This morning you thought I was a man! Nothing has changed!" She yelled. "The only thing that changed is the fact that I got metal in my side!" She finished. She didn't mean to go all out and rip their heads off but her patience had been running thin. All day they had tried to remember their manners and be more gentlemanly. Grady stopped nudging her head in the tank. Gordo insisted he drive and let her rest. Even Collier had been nicer and less intimidating. She didn't want to say anything but she was so tired of it. "No more gentlemen. Treat me like you would treat anyone else. Trust me I can handle it. I'm pretty durable in case you haven't noticed!" She stated and put her hands on her hips. Collier looked at her and she could see him exhale in defeat. He was wrong and he knew she had a point.

"Get the fuck over it girl. All you women do is bitch and-" Grady began but was cut off when Jack pulled back and punched him as hard as she could. He stumbled back.

"You shut up! I'll fucking rip your throat out! You ass!" She yelled at him. "DO I fucking punch like girl?" She asked. She kicked out her foot and kiked him in the gut. "Do I fucking kick like a girl?" She challenged.

"Grady. She just bitched us out for treating her like a girl. Do you learn nothing man?" Gordo asked. Grady had doubled over. "Shut up, man." He groaned. Collier picked up the bag and tossed it back in Jack's corner.

"Fine. Sleep on the floor." He said and turned to go back to his couch. She briefly worried that she had pissed him off, but quickly dismissed her guilt. She didn't really care. She just wanted to be treated as an equal. Was that so much to ask? If he had an issue that was on him. Her first platoon understood it and this group doesn't seem like her second one, so hopefully they would get over themselves.

Jack got down on the floor and focused on getting some sleep. She put a protective hand over her cut on her side. She curled in on herself and used her coat as a blanket. She could hear the guys settling down and heard Grady and someone (probably Gordo) pushing each other around. Before long they all settled down or at least got quieter. Bible leaned against the couch and smoke a cigarette while reading his bible. About an hour later he heard Sergeant Collier grunt and roll over. He dug out his cigarettes and tossed it up to Collier. Her heard the man shift and light one. The cigarette pack landed back in his lap. He put it away before speaking.

"Still not sleeping good?" He asked. Collier grunted. "I know what you mean. I know we've been at this since Africa, but even four months is enough to mess with someone. How is she sleeping?" Bible commented. Collier sat up, leaning on one of his elbows.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one with answers, now?" Collier asked. "You're the one who's married." Bible nodded and twisted his wedding ring on his finger. His wife was still with him, even though he hasn't been home in so long.

"You were married, too." Bible said quietly. Collier nodded.

"Yeah, look how well that turned out." Collier said gruffly. Both men jumped slightly at the sudden sound in the corner. Collier had his hand reaching for his gun until he realized it was just Jack. She had bolted upright and kicked the wall in the process. They could hear her inhale sharply and her alarmed eyes scanning the room. Collier sat up and Boyd put his Bible down. They both had seen this before and recognized the reactions. "Looks like you were right. Four months does get to ya." Collier commented before whistling sharply. Jack Jumped and twitched in her panicked state and her head snapped to them. Collier had his hand moving to tell her to relax.

"Jack, you doin' ok?" Bible asked slowly and quietly. Jack stared at them. Bible tried again. "Jack?" She looked at Bible. Jack had began scanning the room again. "You good?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She said and leaned against the wall. She tried to calm her breathing. She had just seen her best friend get blown up. This must have been the hundredth time. Nothing was different. It still scared the shit out of her. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It must have worked because the next thing she knew, Grady was knelt down and shaking her leg.

"Rise and shine buddy." He said loudly. She sat up straighter, she had fallen asleep sitting up and took the cup of coffee Grady had offered her.

"Grady, you're a saint." She said to him. She couldn't remember the last time she had a cup. Boyd had been up for a while and made some.

"Alright boys. Mail. They got the letters that survived last night." Collier said as he walked in. "Grab it and your gear. We gotta move out." He ordered and dropped the mail on the table.

"Been called a lot but ain't ever been called a saint before." Grady laughed.

"It's 'cause you act like an animal." Boyd said as he sipped his coffee and opened his mail.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Grady threatened and moved forward. Gordo passed him and smacked his letter to his chest, stopping him in his advancing. Gordo past him and walked over to Jack who was picking herself off the ground. Gordo handed her the letter. It was from her nephew. She smiled and put it in her pocket. She would read it in the tank. The five of them made their way to their tank quickly, the sound of bombs echoing through the empty town like thunder.

The next day, after they had left the town, the five were riding through Germany in their tank, followed by a few other tanks. Jack was driving whle Gordo got some rest. They day had been pretty uneventful which everyone was grateful for. Boyd was reading from his Bible (go figure), Grady and Collier were talking about something, Jack had tuned them out.

"Hey Boyd, sing me something." Grady demanded. "Sing one o' your preachy hymns." He laughed. Boyd looked up and stared at Grady.

"Which one? I know a whole slew." Boyd asked as he leaned back in his seat, setting his Bible down.

"Oh, I don't know, surprise me." Grady said. Boyd frowned. That wasn't really helpful.

"Boyd, don't sing anything. If he don't know what he wants he won't get anything." Collier said, while keeping a look out. It was raining and they all hid in their tanks. Jack decided to speak up.

"Do you know the hymn I Know A Rose Tree Springing?" She asked. Boyd shook his head.

"No I do not." She wasn't surprised. Her church used an old hymn book. "If you know it, you can sing it. Be nice to hear someone else sing for a change.

"I like that idea." Grady agreed. "C'mon, sing us something." He said and nudged the back of her head.

"No, I can't sing." She tried to brush them off and regretted saying anything.

"Anyone can sing better than Boyd. Hearing him for the past two years gets old." Collier said.

"No, trust me. I don't sing. I just sing in church when everyone else is louder than me." She said. She really didn't want to sing.

"Hey, Jack. Would you sing for a chocolate bar?" Grady asked and nudged her head again. Jack laughed, it reminded her of him asking if Hitler would fuck them for a chocolate bar.

"Sure, Grady, sure. Too bad you don't have one." She said. A few seconds later something hit the back of her head and Grady hollered.

"He don't but I got one." Collier said. She turned and saw the chocolate bar on the floor. Jack stared at Collier in disbelief. Traitor. "Go on. Sing it. Sing something." He said and leaned back.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone when your voice breaks something." Grady teased. Jack sighed and rolled her eyes. She began humming to tune that always played before the singing started.

"I know a rose tree springing, from an ancient root…" She began to sing. The men listened and Gordo had woken up. They listened as she sang the slow hymn and they enjoyed every minute of it. When she finished, Bible began clapping at her proudly. Collier gave a small clap, too.

"Damn, girl. What else can you sing?" Grady asked. She glared at him.

"I'm not singing anything else." She said firmly. She jumped when Gordo spoke.

"Aw, c'mon. Sing something." HE begged. She thought about it for a moment. She enjoyed singing, but she didn't sing in front of people.

"Fine, but as long as I'm singing, you're driving." She said to Gordo.

"Worth it." He agreed and took over driving. She began another hymn. It was called All Things Bright and Beautiful. It was a happier song usually sung around Easter or spring. After a while she even had to sing some Christmas carols and Amzagin Grace.

"I know a few others ,but they aren't hymns." She said apologetically. They assured her it was ok. She thought on what she should sing.

"Oh of all the money, that ere I had, I spent it in good company." She began as she leaned back in her seat. "And all the harm that ere I've done alas it was to none but me. And all I've don't for want or wit, to memory now I can't recall so fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all." She paused. She turned to her group.

` "Oh of all the commarades that ere I had, they are sorry for my going away and all the sweat hearts that ere I had they would wish me one more day to stay." She turned to face Boyd at the next line.

"But since it falls unto my Lord that I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and ill softly call good night and joy be with you all." She sat back in her seat.

"A man may drink and not be drunk," She looked to Grady.

"A man may fight and not be slain," She looked at Gordo and smiled.

"A man may court a pretty girl," She looked at her sergeant with a fake serious look. "And perhaps be welcome back again." She smiled and tried not to laugh. "But since it has some where to be, my time to rise and a time to fall, come fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all. Good night and joy be with you all." She finished. There was silence in the tank for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'm hungry." She said quietly and Grady and Gordo laughed. "Eat your damn chocolate bar." Grady said teasingly. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag. "Why ain't you eating it?"

"Maybe I wanna save it. Maybe I need to bribe someone else to sing for once!" She huffed.

"What was that song called?" Gordo asked. "Parting Glass. My dad used to sing it all the time." She explained. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Jack? I've been meaning to ask, what's with the scarring on your stomach?" Boyd asked. "You said you got burned but that scaring is too old to be from you burn." Collier and Grady turned to look at her. She had slightly frozen and gone pale. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." Boyd explained. She shook her head.

"No. It's ok." She paused and sighed. "Right out of highschool, my boyfriend proposed. We were going to get married the winter after graduation. A few months before the ceremony, he was giving me a lift back home. It had been snowing and the roads were icy. In retrospect, I should have told him to slow down. We went around a turn too fast and he slid off the round and the car flipped around when it rolled down the hill. We hit a fence and it went right through the wind shield." She paused and the men listened patiently. "He was dead. Broke his neck. One of the posts had gone through me. Not all the way. The doctors had to take out uterus, it was too damaged. So, I lost my future husband and any hope of having kids." She said lightly as if it had been no big deal. Gordo looked at her.

"Damn. I don't know what to say to that." He spoke honestly. He stared at her. She offered him a small smile.

"You don't have to say anything. It was a few years ago." She offered.

"I was wondering why you ain't back home, looking for a man to marry." Grady said from his spot. "Shouldn't 'ave just given up like that." He said bluntly.

"Trust me, I tried. No one wants a girl who can't have kids. At least not where I'm from. No where really for me to work, too. Except the farm and I don't really want to get old just working there. So I came here." She admitted.

"Where you have no future." Collier said, realizing something. He looked away from his little windows and looked at her knowingly. She met his stare. "You came here to die." She stared at him, silent for a moment, just realizing it for herself. It was a grim thought.

"Yeah. But it hasn't really worked so far." She smiled and joked. Grady and Gordo snickered. Bible smiled.

"And it's not gonna if we have anything to say about it. Don't you worry, ma'am. We'll get you home and get you a future. Man or no man, that's up to you. But we will get you home." Bible assured.

"Man, she ain't gonna want anyone back in the states. She been through war. She tough like us. Better be a pretty good som' bitch before she even looks his way." Grady joked, but he wasn't wrong. If she made it home, her choice in men would be much more challenging to fit. She would be even pickier if that was possible.

"So, Bible." She stated, wanting to change topics and get to know her guys better. "Tell me about your wife."

The day went on with them getting to know each other and being ambushed twice. They settled down for the evening and rotated someone on watch with some of the other men from the other groups. The next day she was able to read her letter. It was a nice day so they sat on top of the tank. She read them what her nephew had written with her father. She wrote back, describing her new group and even got them all to sign it for Norman. When they got to a base a few days later, she gave it to be shipped out.

Weeks went by in a blur. She had gotten to know them very well and they learned a bit more about her. They dealt with good days and they helped each other through the rough days. They got her to sing a few more times and she even sang some songs with Bible. They sounded pretty good together. On one of the days where they had nothing to do but sit around, Boyd had convinced her to teach Grady how to dance. It was pretty funny to see but she helped him get the hang of it pretty quickly. It probably did not help that most of them were slightly intoxicated by then. She had settled in well with them and even got pretty close to Collier. He had approached her one day about her nightmares. He could empathize with her and shared his own nightmare with her. She understood completely. She had unfortunately also gotten the boys into a habbit of hugging her. She really didn't mind, she like them, but sometimes she just wanted to be left on the ground.

They were paused at a base and one of the men from Jack's first platoon was there. He picked her up in a hug and she hugged him back. It was good to see him again. After he left to go do his job, she returned to her group.

"Why you huggin' him?" Grady asked as he fiddled with something.

"One of my friends from the first platoon I worked with." She explained.

"How come you never hug one of us?" Gordo asked teasingly. Jack laughed. "You never asked." She said as she walked over and hugged Gordo. He hugged back. Grady walked over and picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. The two laughed. Collier returned then.

"The hell are you two doing?" He asked, trying to fight a smile. "She givin' out free hugs, man. No chocolate bars needed." Boyd answered through his chuckling. Jack turned to Collier, arms open.

"You want one two, War Daddy?" She joked. He smiled. "Why don't you kill me an SS officer, then we'll talk." She smirked, up for a challenge. "Deal." She said as she climbed into the tank. The day after, when they were done taking a town, she approached Collier with the badge of an SS Officer.

"I'm here to collect." She said with a smirk. Collier laughed quietly and gave her a one armed hug. Now, when they were on down time and messing around, they would sneak up behind Jack and pick her up in a hug. Grady would spin her so that she fell over when he set her down. They were so easily entertained.

The weeks flew by and they fought battles. They lost good people and took over towns. They were dirty and tired but that wasn't any different from when she first came into the group. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until her platoon and two other tanks were headed to a town that was two days away. They had stopped next to an old farm house for the night. Everyone settled down for the night near or in their tanks. There was a tree line near them on all sides. They had checked to make sure no one was hiding before they settled in. No one liked it, but they didn't really have a choice. Three people would stay up and on guard. They would switch every two hours.

Jack was shaken awake by Boyd around midnight. It was time for her shift. She got up, grabbed her gun and began walking. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was a full moon and for once there were very few clouds. It was nice. Cold, but nice. Her boots squished in the soggy earth and she saw the other two walking around the tree line. She began walking on her own stretch of trees. Halfway through her shift, she heard something moving around in the woods. She froze and listened. She tried to see what was making the noise but couldn't tell if it was human or an animal. She squinted as she saw something dart between the trees. She brought her gun up and slowly made her way into the woods.

Jack hadn't gone in deep when someone jumped behind her and grabbed her. Before she could scream to alert the others, the man put his hand around her mouth. She struggled and kicked. A second man fought with her for her gun. She tried to make as much noise as possible. The man holding her forced her onto the ground face first into the dirt. He tied a rag in her mouth and cuffed her hands behind her back. She kicked, trying desperately to do something.

"Jack?" One of the other guys she was on watch with called into the woods. Everyone turned to see the two soldiers she was on watch with peering into the woods. Without warning, one of the Nazi's opened fire and gunned the unsuspecting soldiers down. Jack screamed but it came out quiet and muffled. The Nazi's began whispering harshly at the man who fired but they picked her up off the ground and forced her to run. The Americans would be waking up at the sound of gunfire and be out looking for them soon. They had to get out of there and they took Jack with them. They took her gun and brought it with them. She couldn't understand what they were saying and for the first time in a long time, she could feel fear rising in her chest.


	3. Ghost of You, MCR

Hell Hath None 3- Ghost of You, MCR

SO I decided to put chapter titles with songs that relate to the content of the chapters. I changed the others to match. Hope you guys like this one.

She had been gone for two months. Collier had been damn near silent for two months, as had his squad. No one approached them to get on them for their excess violence and take no prisoner attitude. Every time they caught an SS Officer, Collier questioned him about Jack and when they got the answer "Dead" he had the officer killed. He would not accept that. Boyd would not accept that. Grady would not accept that. Gordo would not accept that. They would keep asking, keep trying. There was no way she would be dead, she wouldn't go that easy.

The first week had been hell for everyone. Collier had been furious and taking it out on everyone. He rode Grady harder than usual and bitched out Boyd and Gordo more often. After one particularly nasty day, Boyd approached him about it.

"Don, you been on us a lot more." Boyd said quietly to him one night. "We know you didn't get her killed. She's not even dead." Collier sighed and looked at his friend.

"I didn't do anything to save her." He said pressing his lips together before bringing a cup of coffee to his mouth. Boyd clapped his arm.

"Nothing we could have done. Damn Germans were hiding. Could have been anyone." He said before pausing. "We'll find her, man." He assured.

"We better." Collier stated firmly.

He let up after that, but they were all quieter and firm. The only time they even came close to smiling was the day they got a letter from her nephew, Norman. He had actually written letters to them as well. They learned he had done it for her first group, too. He was a sweet kid and they enjoyed his and his grandfather's wit. They had responded to him in separate letters, but they had also decided to tell him that Jack had to go do a "special job where mail can't go." Undoubtledly, her parents would be receiving the letter of her death soon. They felt it best to leave it up to the parents to decide what to tell Norman.

From what they could tell, her parents kept it quiet because he sent them letters again, along with a letter for her to read when she got back. They all responded in their own letters, promising to give it to her when she got back. Collier kept the letters he sent to her in his inner coat pocket. They refused to believe she was dead.

At one point, they men and the tanks entered a town that had a large pile of burning bodies. The flames had died down, leaving chard skeletons and the smell of burnt flesh. It was enough to make even the men of Fury to gag a bit. What they didn't expect to find was a few American soldier's clothes surviving. They had to go through and see if they could find clothing to identify the fallen men. Gordo was the unlucky man to find Jack's hat. He picked it up slowly, his body running cold.

"Guys. Guys, you need to see this. I found her hat." He explained as he called over the others. Grady was the first to get to him. He snatched it out of Gordo's hands.

"How the fuck do you know, man?" He yelled as he looked for a way to tell. Boyd agreed.

"It could be any soldier's hat." Bible agreed desperately. Collier took it from Grady and looked inside.

_Private Jack Edwards _

Collier sighed through his nose. "It's hers." He said as he briefly showed them the name. Gordo was right. Collier inspected it. There was blood staining it and a bullet hole on the front. The bill had been singed, but not too badly and it was covered in mud. It could be cleaned.

"The fuck are you gonna clean it for? She dead, man. She been dead." Grady bit at Collier. He just stared at his loader, calm faced and answered quietly.

"For her nephew." Grady backed off. That night, Collier spent his time cleaning the mud and blood out of the hat as best as he could. A part of him believed she was still out there, still alive. The other part of him finally had come to terms that Jacqueline Edwards was dead. Her number came up and God brought her home. And he was so angry that her death had been at the hands of a fucking Nazi soldier. Hadn't they promised her they would get her home? They broke their promise, she was dead. Shot in the head. The gun must have been close to her head, or close enough to leave burn marks. There was no exit would. That bullet that ripped her from this world would stay lodged in her brain tissue.

After he finished cleaning it, he climbed inside the tank and put it on her seat. Gordo went to touch it but Collier stopped him, telling him to leave it alone. The tank had broken down and Grady was still trying to fix it. They could all hear the German's coming. The sound of bombs echoed in the distance.

"Coon-ass, any time, sweet heart." Collier called out to him. Grady bitched at him, why he's always kicking him and not to calm him that.

"Yeah man, vamanos." Grodo said agreeing with War Daddy. Collier and Gordo went at it aout speaking languages.

"You tell him it was for the war, Bible?" Collier said to Boyd.

"It's for the war Gordo." He said automatically. They had had this argument hundreds of time. Jack would usually pitch in her two cents so it was a hollow feeling for everyone when she didn't say anything. How could she? All that was left of her was her hat.

"What country are we in, Boyd?" Collier asked.

"Germany." He said sullenly.

"Right, Germany." Collier said as he and Gordo still bitched about languages. Bible sighed. Usually Jack was here to get them to shut up. For the last two months she hasn't. A part of him felt a little better finally knowing, finally having that closure. A part of him didn't want to believe it.

"What the fuck you still kicking me for?" Grady bit at Collier. Don furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Bible and Gordo looked to see what was going on.

"I didn't fucking touch you, Grady." Collier said firmly. Grady grumbled and went back to fixing the wiring. "I'm gonna fucking kick you if you don't get us going in a minute, though." Collier snapped.

Grady grumbled and got the tank running. As they rolled away Grady sat and thought about the kick. It was right where Jack would kick him. She had a habbit of kicking him in the ass any chance she got. It was her retaliation for always getting spun. He spun her so bad once she puked. She was also fighting a stomach bug. Grady almost missed the kicks to the ass. He missed her. They all did. It was odd only having four of them. They were just glad they hadn't been sent a replacement yet.

A week after they had found her hat (it was left untouched in her seat) they had been sent to a camp that was near a city. From there they had to go take a neighboring town. The ride was about three days. They were traveling with a caravan of other tanks and trucks of soldiers. It was just another job for the boys, nothing special. They rode quietly to the town. The people they were traveling with knew to leave them be.

On the second day, one of the tanks in their group had broken down. They set to working on it as soon as possible. While Grady and Gordo went to help, the rest of the men set up camp for the night. Boyd Sat on a small box while coffee was being made, reading his bible. It was cold and muddy. And to make matter worse, it started raining. If there were no clouds, the sun would be about to set. Sergeant Collier paced slowly, aimlessly next to his tank, smoking a cigarette.

Jack was on his mind. How long had she been alive? When did they kill her? What did they do to her? So many questions had been running through his head for over a month. He began to wonder if he had finally lost it. When he saw a familiar silhouette standing at the top of the hill, he seriously considered the possibility that he lost his god damn mind. He shook his head and looked, expecting the figure to be gone.

Jack's figure was still there and making her way down the hill. He gripped his gun and began to walk forward. The rain made it hard to see. He put his hand up to block the rain. Collier could make out her face. He saw her. It was her. She was alive and stumbling through the mud.

Then he saw her hands in handcuffs and the blood all over her face and shirt. He began to walk forward quickly.

"Medic!" He called out. Boyd looked out and up, dropping his Bible in the mud. "Medic!" Collier yelled louder and began to run, yelling for a medic. His shouts had caught Jack's attention. Her head snapped up and she looked straight at him and froze for a second. In that brief moment, relief flooded her weary veins. _They were alive, oh god, they were still alive._

She began to run as best as she could to Collier. She could hear him calling her name and for a medic. She could see Grady and Gordo running from a tank in the line. They were hollering at her. Boyd was running from his spot near Fury, calling to her, too but Collier was the loudest. She ran to him, tears of relief (and a little pain) nearly blurring her vision that was already being affected by the rain. She tried so hard to call out but her throat was so sore, she could still feel the bruises. She stumbled as she ran, but refused to let it stop her.

As she neared Sergeant Collier, she pushed her legs to run faster. _Faster, please let me make it. I'm so close._ She closed the distance between them and Collier had seconds to drop his gun and catch her. She had plowed into him and wrapped her bound hands behind his head and around his neck. He could feel her hands cling to his jacket behind his left shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around her thinner frame as he felt it shake with sobs. He chuckled as she buried her face in his neck and he held her, rubbing her back. HE needed to make sure she was ok. Collier gently pushed her back, holding her arms firmly, looking for the source of the blood. He didn't see a cut or wound. It was spread from her mouth and down her face and shirt. Boyd arrived and was taken aback at the sight of her. She was so pale, thin and weary. A strong wind could knock her were running down her face as she smiled. Her hadns sought out someone or something. She grabbed at Boyd's jacket.

"Alive. You guys are alive." SHE croaked out horsely. Boyd had bent his knees to get on her level and he looked at her oddly while smileing.

"Alive? Of course, we're fucking alive!' He laughed. Grady and Gordo had reached them. She was vaguely aware of their presence.

"Jack. Jack, you ok?" Collier asked. She looked back at him and nodded before smiling and she tried to fight back her tears. It didn't work. "The fuck happened to you?" He asked as he undid her restraints. Pure fear flashed across her face for a second as fresh tears rolled down her face. She found she couldn't breathe and her breathe became rapid and shallow. She began to sway.

"Woah, woah. Hang in there." Sergeant Collier said gently, pulling her into his chest and holding her, trying to get her to breathe before she passed out. He called for the medic over his shoulder again. "Hang in there, kid. Hang in there." He whispered as he put a hand on the back of Jack's head and leaned his head down on top of hers. He was trying to be as calming and as comforting as he could offer her. Her hands slowly came down from being pressed against her chest nervously to wrapping around his sides, and clinging desperately to his jacket.

The rest of the men in Fury looked to each other. _What the hell happened to her?_ Was what they were all wondering. After the time they spent with her, they understood how she worked. Breaking down in panicked sobs was not how she was. It must have been a lot to push her this far. They realized they would have to wait for another time to know. Collier felt her fingers release his jacket and her legs went limp. She was out. Collier had to hold her tighter to keep her up. "Woah, woah, shit." He said as he tried to keep her up. The medics finally arrived and they got her back to the caravan. They took her into a truck. They found bruises on her neck and arms and torso. She had come around at some point. She helped the medics find the severely injured ribs. There was a slight fracture, but nothing too serious. The blood on her mouth and clothes was not hers for the most part and she needed to stay warm. The medics determined she was suffering from hyperthermia. Had she been alone for another day, she would have not made it. Once they got her patched up, they sent her back to her tank. She refused to go anywhere except with her group.

Jack struggled to climb up the tank. She looked back when she felt two hands wrap around her leg and boost her up. It was Grady. She msiled tiredly at him.

"Welcome back, kid." He said in his rough voice. She could only smile softly at him, greatefull for the boost and the welcome. She climbed in and smiled when she saw her hat. She put it on her head, glad to have it back. Some ass hole German took it from her.

There had been an extra jacket in the truck and it was given to her. Jack's old one had been taken from her. She wrapped herself in it and curled up in her little seat. The guys tried to speak to her but realized she could hardly respond. She had started to doze off when someone tapped on her hatch door. Boyd opened it, smiling down at her.

"Hey. Coffee's ready." He said to her she smiled and he passed a tin mug down to her. She beamed at him. "Got some food too. You interested?" She nodded quickly. She was starving. From the way she looked, Boyd wondered if she actually had been starved. He passed down some food to her. It was more than most of them usually got. Collier had given up half of his ration to her. He refused any of his other men to do the same. He felt it was his responsibility to take care of his men. And Jack counted as one of his men.

The men spent as much time out of the tank as they could before it got too cold and rainy for them. When they did finally go in the tank, they made sure to be as quiet as possible. They settled in for the night and quietly talked or smoked. Jack jolted awake and pitched forward in her seat, a hand flying to her mouth. Gordo, who was in his seat next to her, reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey man, you good?" He asked. She slowly removed her hand and nodded. She gulped down air before shivering.

"Yeah." She croaked out, her voice still a bit hoarse. "Think I'm getting kinda sick, though." She added quietly.

"Tomorrow we're taking a town. I need to know if you're going to be up to it." Collier stated firmly from his spot. Jack turned in her seat with a look of pure hatred.

"Trust me," She said lowly, "I'm very ready." She said firmly. Collier held her gaze briefly before nodding. She turned back in her seat after he told her to get some more rest. Each one soon fell asleep and they heard the rain patter outside. Jack was warm and comfortable. It was such a foreign feeling.

And they were still alive, too! When she had been held captive, they told her a German squad wiped out everyone who was in that field that night. Seeing them alive and well was enough to ease her into a deep sleep. It could have been the best sleep she had ever gotten if it hadn't been for the nightmare.

Everyone in the tank Fury was sleeping soundly, each man glad to have Jack back. There was a sense of peace around them and the feeling that everything was going to be ok. It was almost comical as well. She really just wouldn't die. They had talked about what name to give her, she had definitely earned it.

Each man was ripped from his sleep when they heard the loud banging of a hatch door opening violently. Collier straightened up and was the first to be fully awake and aware. He was just able to catch a glimpse of Jack's legs leaving the tank.

"What's going on?" Boyd mumbled as he sat up.

"What the hell, man!" Grady mumbled. "It ain't time to get up yet."

"The fuck was that?" Gordo asked and looked over to Jack's seat. "Where the hell did she go?" He asked. They heard her roll off the tank and land in the mud. Rain fell into the tank and Gordo closed her hatch as Collier climbed out of his to see what was going on. He leaned over the side and saw Jack on all fours, throwing up everything she had eaten and then some. She was getting soaked in the rain. Collier climbed down and knelt next to her. Her eyes were wide with shock but still looking down. She had yet to register he was there. Collier could hear her mumling something to herself.

"Oh god, so much smoke, so much smoke. There's so many. So many of them, so many. I can hear them, I hear them. I have to get back. I have to keep going. I have to keep going." She said to herself as she tried to stand up. She fell back into the mud and threw up again. "Oh god I can smell them. I can smell them burning. They're all burning." She sobbed quietly.

"Hey, man. What's going on?" Gordo called quietly. Collier turned and motion for him to quiet down. The men sat on the tank, watching. He turned back to Jack.

"Jack, where do you have to go?" He asked, wondering if she was still asleep.

"I have to find my group. I have to find them. They said you're dead but you can't be dead, you're not dead but I can't breathe. I can't breathe." She said as she gasped for air.

"Why can't you breathe?" Collier asked, trying to talk her through whatever memory she was reliving.

"So much smoke, oh go so much smoke. I can smell them all burning. I have to go I have to find my group. I have to go they're gonna find me!" She yelled and forced herself up. Collier grabbed her belt and kept her from running off into the woods. She began yelling. "No! NO! No! They're gonna catch me! They're burning! All of them burning! Burning! Burning! I have to go! Let me go! Please you have to let me go!" She screamed as she struggled and kicked. Collier lifted her off the ground to keep her from running. He put a gloved hand over her mouth and bent over, covering her to keep her restrained and confined to him. He held her close to him, hoping that his presence would help her realize where she was. She close her eyes and screamed against his hand for a few minutes before she began to calm down. He felt her torso expand with each deep breath she took.

"That's it. You're ok. Keep breathing." He coached her. He slowly removed himself from her and she braced her hands on her knees. "You good? Jack, are you good?" He asked. She nodded before vomiting again. Hardly anything came up. She spat and wiped her hands against her mouth. Collier turned to the tank and Grady tossed him a cantine of water. She took it gratefully and used it to rinse out her mouth before drinking.

"I don't think you're getting sick." He commented with a small smile. She returned it and shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. It had gotten longer, longer than Boyd's. "What was that about?" He asked in a tone that let her know she wasn't going anywhere until she answered. He breathed out heavily through her nose.

"German base camp they held me at. They had couple of prisoners. One day they decided to move the camp. Me and a small handful had to go with them but the rest were shot and their bodies were burned. They actually took us to one of the concentration camps for a few days. You should see what they do to them there. Burning, starving bodies everywhere. I'm not even sure some of the people walking around were alive." She answered quietly. "It was hell. I can still smell the smoke."

Collier nodded and decided not to press her further. He looked back up to the top of the tank. The guys had gone back inside. He looked back to her. She was so tired.

"We're gonna get you better. You're safe now, you understand?" He asked her she smiled at him and nodded. "Good. Tomorrow make sure you get something to eat." He said as he began to climb up the tank. Before he could get off the ground, Jack reached out and hugged him around the waist. He paused for a second before turning and hugging her back.

"Thank you." She breathed quietly into his chest. He smiled to himself and gently kissed the top of her head. She was ok now. She was alive. She was with them. She was home.

Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry if it's so short. Lemme know what you think.


	4. circle the drain, katy perry

Thank you all for reading. While I make this story, I was also thinking of writing a story for Boyd and Collier. I have been on tumblr too long and when I watched the movie there were some scenes I legit thought they were going to kiss or something. I also think it would be an interesting story because of the time period and Boyd's closeness to his religion. I think it could be good. ANywho, let me know if I should write that one too. Enjoy

Hell Hath None 4 (wooh!) Circle the drain- Katy Perry

Jack felt herself relax when Collier returned her embrace. Her heart however, sped up slightly when she felt him leave a kiss on her head. She knew he meant nothing by it, it was a gesture of comfort, but her heart didn't seem to get the message. She let him go and the two climbed into the tank. She was shaking from the cold and was exhausted from the vomiting. He offered her a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it.

Once back in her tank, she had to shed her soaked, muddied coat. Luckily, Grady had tossed his to her. It was way too big for her but that was the point. Jack wrapped herself in it and settled in to get some sleep. The smell of cigarette smoke, tank grease and gasoline filled her nose and rid her of the memory of burning flesh that seemed to be engraved in her olfactory cells. She did not have nightmares again that night.

When they woke her the next day, they were an hour away from the battle. She got ready, got her gun ready and sat in silence, not joining in the usual banter. The four men noticed. She was usually a light, talkative person who would jump in with her two cents and witty remarks. Jack did not say a word but sat stony faced as she helped take out as many nazi soldiers as she could. She didn't flinch like she used to when a bullet hit the tank near her scope. When a grenade went off near them, she didn't jump, didn't even acknowledge what had happened. There was no betting with Gordo, no exchange of cigarettes after the battle, no words, no smile. She was cold and she was still. The Jack they have now is not like the Jack they used to have.

After the battle, when they exited the tank to make sure the Germans were dead or surrendering, she gripped her gun so tight her knuckles turned white. She stuck close to the men from her group only, and avoided the woods. Once the area was cleared, they all began to set up camp for the night. Boyd brought out some crates for seats like usual and heated up hot water for coffee. Jack sat on a crate and rested her face in her hands. She was exhausted and Boyd could see a weight on her shoulders.

"You doin' ok?" He asked conversationally. She hummed. "What's buggin' you?" He asked as he checked the water.

"Headache." She said simply. Boyd nodded.

"You should probably drink something. Get some food, too. Hopefully it'll stay down." He said as he grabbed a canteen of water and some crackers. If she could hold that down, they she would try to eat the other food. "Your nephew, Norman. He wrote to us while you were gone. Wrote to you too." Jack looked up at him.

"Do they know? Do they know I was gone?" She asked quietly, worry etching into her tired face. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her legs.

"Army sent a letter saying you had been MIA. Basically means you're dead and they don't get a body to send home." Boyd said quietly. "Word has probably gotten back to a base where they can correct that. As far as we can tell, they didn't tell Norman." He finished and began making two cups of coffee. He handed one to Jack. "Drink this, too. Help warm you up. I'm gonna go get his letters from WArdaddy." He explained as he walked away. She nodded and sipped some warm coffee. She had finished the crackers and some water. She sat staring at the fire Boyd had lit. It was small but it was still enough to create an assault on her senses. Each crack and pop from the wet wood sent her reaching for her gun or jolting in surprise. The small amount of smoke it did create made her stomach churn dangerously. Soon her coffee went cold and she sat, just staring into the fire. Gordo and Grady had come to sit and make their food. They tried to greet her but let her be after they got no response. She was miles away. Boyd and Collier had arrived, too. She didn't see them, she didn't hear them. When Boyd waved the letters infront of her nose, she didn't blink. All she saw were the dead bodies of soldiers and civilians, burning. All Jack heard was the pained, agonizing screams of the women and children they murdered and tortured. She could feel her heart beat rapidly, almost painfully and Jack felt as if her airways had closed. She slowly raised a hand to touch her throat. She could feel the man's hands around her throat, choking her. She heard someone call her name through the screams. It sounded like a young boy. She heard it a second time in a man's voice.

"Jack!" collier called sharply, breaking her out of her trance and gaining her full attention. Her heart began to slow and she was able to breathe. "You back?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sorry. Must have zoned out." She explained. Her stomach lurched dangerously.

"You let the coffee go cold." Boyd said as he took the tin mug from her and set it on the grate over the fire to warm it up again. "You eat?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's staying down so far." She said, life creeping back into her voice. Grady and Gordo relaxed. Collier remained on guard. Boyd made sure his demeanor was relaxed. He was always the firm, relaxed one. Almost always quiet, listening. He was the sturdy one when Collier slipped up. Boyd gave her back her coffee and she began to drink it. She could feel her back and shoulders relax and the knot in her stomach left. Her stomach settled and she was fine. She began to join in the conversations and banter as the guys got their dinners out. Being with them, near them, eating and drinking was doing wonders for her. Jack's head still pounded but she was just glad to be back, having them near her and alive. She knew she hound not have listened to the German soldier but there was that small whisper of doubt that he wasn't lying.

A few of the guys popped open their cans of meat and set it over the fire to warm them up a bit. Jack was filled from the water and crackers, her stomach must have shrunk over the past two months. Soon after the cans of meat began warming up, the smell wafted over towards Jack. Her smile vanished instantly and she could feel the blood draining from her face. Jack felt her stomach lurch dangerously and she set her tin cup on the ground and dug her nails into her knees as her stomach continued to riot. She hung her head and tried to fight away the nausea. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before holding it. Boyd noticed her change in demeanor. He walked over from standing over the cooking meat to kneeling in front of her. Collier watched. Boyd tapped her arm. She looked up and slowly released her breath.

"You good?" He asked. She nodded slowly but the moment she inhaled slightly, the smell of coking meat wafted off him and assaulted her nose. Her stomach had reached its limit. She stood suddenly, knocking over the crate she was sitting on, and walked a few feet away from the group before bending over and vomiting again. The smell of meat reminded her too much of the smell of burning people. They guys let her be and took the meat off the fire. After she threw up the food and water she had eaten, she threw up bile and acid. Her throat burned and she hoped it would burn out the smell of the dead from her nose. Her back became sore from vomiting so much. People from other platoons walked by and looked curiously but knew better than to butt in.

Once she finished emptying her stomach, she straightened up and put her hands on her hips while trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, you done?" Collier called over to her. She nodded.

"Think so. Don't have anything left." She added. Grady whistled before commenting.

"Damn, girl. You're gonna turn yourself inside out if you do that anymore." He spoke loudly. Unfortunately, Jack knew exactly what the inner organs of a human looked like and the nausea came back full force. She swore and bent back over before dry heaving.

"Dammit, Grady." Bible mumbled. "Why you gotta go on and do that? Hu?"

"I didn't fucking know she'd puke again!" He defended. Collier stayed out of it and kept an eye on Jack.

"Fuck you, Coon-ass." Jack called quietly from her spot when she finished vomiting. She stayed bent over and hung her head. Her head throbbed and her throat and nose burned. Jack swayed slightly, a little dizzy. She had vomited so hard she popped blood vessels around her eyes and her throat was so raw that there was a little blood in the vomit. She stayed where she was for a few minutes before heading back to the group and sitting on the box. Boyd tried to offer her food (not meat) but she shook her head.

"I'm just gonna see if I can keep water down. I'll try to eat later." She said. Boyd nodded in understanding and Collier let her be. She needed to be able to keep down food or else she would get herself killed. She was weak enough as it was. She needed food.

"Here's the letters." Boyd said and handed her the two letters from her nephew. She read them and smiled. The group was glad to see her smiling again. They would get her back to semi-normal. Or as normal as they could.

For the next week, Jack was able to keep down water and food during the day. She was even able to stand the smell of meat. Once she got over the smell, she was able to eat it. Of course the smell would remind her of the burning humans. But her stomach no longer lurched at the smell. The only problems she had was at night. Every night, after everyone had fallen asleep, she would wake up form a nightmare, get away from the group, and vomit everything she had in her stomach.

She began looking worse and worse. She had bags under her eyes and struggled to stay awake during the day. She would get dizzy if she moved to fast and she had begun to lose more weight. It was alarming to Collier. He had promised to protect his group and keep them alive. But what could he do to save his driver who was literally wasting away in front of him?

On top of the less sleep and food and water in her system, the stress of the whole situation lowered her immune system and she caught a head cold. She felt like shit and didn't even have enough energy to argue or snip at her group. Collier confessed to Boyd on evening that he was concerned about her. He confessed in his own way. Boyd agreed. What Jack had been doing to get some food in her was eating as much as she could for breakfast, a small lunch and skipping dinner so she could digest more and vomit less at night. It was only effective enough to keep her alive. However, with the development of the head cold, mucus drained into her lungs and stomach. Her already limited appetite vanished completely and what she did eat, she threw up before sun down. She was miserable.

But when Collier learned that she had not been eating for a few days, he was livid. Fury had been at a base camp for three days to rest and fix the tank. On the third day, Collier approached Boyd, Grady and Gordo, Jack had gone off somewhere, probably to the mail carrier. The guys were packing up their food and provisions, putting them back in the tank. They had just finished up eating.

"Boyd, did you see Jack eat anything today?" He asked. Boyd thought for a second before shaking his head no, confused. Collier had noticed that food wasn't disappearing as if five people were eating. Only enough for four.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I seen her eat since yet fucking got here, man." Gordo added quietly.

"Bitch starving herself?" Grady asked, not really understanding.

"Probably tired of throwing it up." Boyd suggested. "With this cold now, her body's fighting twice as hard with less energy. If she don't start keeping food down, she's gonna die." Boyd stated. "I don't even know how to get her to stop throwing up every night."

"Think someone in the medic tent would know something?" Grady asked. They all looked to him in slight surprise. How could they have all forgotten? They had a fucking medic tent now.

"Yeah, but is she gonna go willingly is the problem." Gordo stated. " She's just as stubborn as the rest of us, man."

"But none of us are on the brink of starving to death." Collier stated before sighing through his nose. "I'm gonno go find her, see if she's eaten yet before I take her to the medics. I don't care if I have to throw her over my goddamn shoulder." Collier said as he grabbed a few crackers before heading out to find jack.

Collier spent about ten minutes looking for her before bumping into her. She was on her way back from the mail carrier's tent with a few letters. Norman had written them again. She apologized for bumping into him and tried to head back to the tank. He stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"You and I are gonna go visit the medic tent." He said firmly, challenging Jack to argue. She accepted the challenge.

"I'm fine-" She started but Collier cut her off.

"Bull shit." He stated firmly. " You haven't eaten since we got here, you can't keep food down, you're cough has gotten so bad I'm surprised you haven't coughed up a fucking lung. You're fucking going." He stated firmly. She glared and trid to step around him. He grabbed her arm and her hand flung and struck him in the face. It was a reflex and he knew it from the look on her face. It flashed from anger to complete horror at her actions.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." she began to apologize. Collier clenched his jaw shut, trying to keep his patience.

"You're going to the medic tent." He ordered. Not wanting to piss him off and feeling guilty for back handing him, she nodded. She really didn't mean to and he knew that. Plus it's not like she had actually had the strength to hit him hard. As they began walking, collier pulled out a packet of crackers and handed it to her. She scowled.

"No." She refused. The two stop walking.

"Excuse me?" He challenged.

"I'll fucking go to the tent, but I'm not fucking eating anything. Fucking tired of throwing it up." She orderd and began to walk. Collier lost his patience and figured he would have to take more drastic measures. He grabbed Jack and tripped her, getting her on the ground. She landed with an oof in the mud and Collier knelt. He had one knee pressing down on her torso slightly, just to keep her here and one hand on her shoulder. She glared at him and struggled.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She growled. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed as she struggled. Collier smiled slightly, an idea coming to his head.

"If you can get me off you, prove you're not gonna fucking get taken out by a fight, I won't make you eat." He challenged. She struggled and tried to push him off. "Go ahead, give it our best damn shot."

"I'm fucking trying." She grumbled before coughing. Collier lifted his knee off her enough to let her breathe better. The coughing subsided and she let her arms fall onto the ground, one hand still gripping the letters tightly. She groaned and Collier smiled a bit before getting off her and helping her up. She glared at him but let him help her. She took a cracker and began slowly chewing it as they walked in silence to the tent. Halfway there, she got really dizzy and began to sway and stumble. Collier tried to steady her and ask her if she was ok. The moment his hand reached her shoulder, she fell to the ground. Jack passed out. He swore before picking her up. It was alarming how thin she had gotten. Luckily for him, the medic tent wasn't busy. It was one of those times where no injured were coming in. Everyone there was already tended to and the medics were winding down form the long day. One greeted him and helped get her to a cot. The medic, McMurphy, left and returned with ammonia to wake her up. It worked and she woke up coughing and gagging at the smell. She leaned over the cot and threw up for the hundredth time.

McMurphy asked what was going on, to see why they were there and Collier spoke, not trusting Jack to be honest. Jack leaned back and rested against the pillow on the cot, exhausted. It didn't take much to tire her these days. McMurphy grabbed her a few pills to help fight a fever, help with the mucus build up and a pill to help her sleep. He sat and had her drink water slowly. They sat there for half an hour and he monitored and controlled how much she drank and when she drank. McMurphy got her a blanket that was usually used for shock and mad sure she was wrapped up in it before she passed out from the sedative.

"I want to keep her here for at least two nights. If I see significant improvement she can return to duty. The longest I can keep her is a week before we have to ship her off to a more capable place to treat her." McMurphy explained. Collier nodded.

"If we have to move out before you let her go?" Collier asked. McMurphy sighed and hesitated before answering.

"You'll have to go without her. I'll make sure if you guys are shipped out, it won't be anywhere too far so you guys can get back before the week is up." McMurphy promised. "The sedative is strong enough to keep her asleep through the night. She shouldn't wake up. I'll keep her on that for a while until she can sleep on her own. The cold should subside tomorrow evening or a bit later. I'll make sure she eats. Don't worry, we got her." Mc Murpy assured. They weren't going to receive any injured for a while. If they did, it wasn't going to be swarming like it had been a few months ago. Collier nodded and headed back to his group. He had taken the letters for his men but left Jack's on the bed next to her to read when she woke up.

When collier returned, he told the guys what was going on and they were glad the Medics had stuff to help her. There was a very real possibility they had run out. Jack slept well that night. She didn't wake up, she didn't even have nightmares. It was the best sleep she had in months. When she woke up the next morning, she felt a little better. Her head still hurt and she wasn't hungry, but her fever was gone and her head didn't feel as congested. McMurphy gave her some water and more pills to help keep the fever away and help with the mucus. He didn't monitor the water she drank but made sure she ate a few crackers. She was able to keep it all down. She read Norman's letter that morning. He started off telling her that her mother had passed. She had a stroke that killed her. Her father was sad and not as energetic as he used to but was still able to take care of Norman and keep him happy. Jack admired her father. An injury from the farm in his young adult hood had crippled his leg bad enough to keep him from warm but her father was one of the strongest men she knew. He was able to push past his sorrows and keep going. He always has been. From what Jack could tell from the letter, he was still able to smile and have some fun with Norman, but Jack couldn't even begin to imagine losing the person you love like that. She was sad when she learned her mother passed and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Even though she didn't get along with the woman, she still loved and respected her. Jack wished she had fixed their relationship before she left, but had to shove that down. There was nothing she could do know.

Collier came by around then and saw tears falling down her face. He walked over and sat on the cot next to her.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. She sniffled and breathed through her mouth before wiping them away.

"Mother died. Had a stroke." Jack said quietly while flipping the paper over. Her father had written on the back. "Sorry about yesterday." She stated, not meeting his eyes. There was a pause before she turned to glare at the chuckling man next to her.

"Don't worry about it. You're so weak right now you couldn't do much damage." He said referring to the hit. She glared at him. McMurphy came over with a mug of broth and some water.

"Here. See if you can keep this down." He said and handed it to her. She thanked him. "How you feeling? Any better?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Haven't slept that good in months." She said as she sipped the broth. McMurphy smiled, asked a few more questions and left. Collier let her drink some of the broth before getting to why he was there in the first place.

"What happened to you when you were taken?" He asked firmly and bluntly. The question took Jack off guard and caused her to choke on her soup a bit before looking at him with an almost outraged expression. He held her gaze with his own firm, unwavering look. She knew he wanted answers and he wanted all of them. She sighed and let the soup rest in her lap. She had to tell someone eventually.

"After they shot the two men I was on guard with, they half dragged me through the woods for who knows how long. After a while they knocked me out. I don't know why. When I woke up, I was bound and in the mud at one of their camps. I have no clue where. They would try to ask me things in German. I didn't understand them so they kicked me a lot. Fucking hurt. Two days of that and they got a young kid who spoke English to talk to me. He's one of those kid's who shouldn't be in a war in the first place you know?" She asked looking at Don who nodded. "He was nice. Didn't even want to be there. They took his sister to force him or something. From what I understand, they moment they got him in their army, they gunned her down. He didn't find out until about a week before I got there."

"What does this have to do with you?" Collier asked firmly, trying to get her back on the topic he wanted to know about. What happened to the kid was sad yes, but that didn't matter to him. She sighed.

"He asked me what they wanted to know. They wanted to know where our bases were. How many tanks and men we had. Things like that. He told me that if I do know, to not tell them. The longer I keep it to myself, the longer they would keep me alive. If I didn't know or I did and I told? They would have shot me once I gave up all the information." She explained. Collier nodded, understanding. She moved on. "So, a little after that, we had to move. They shot most of the prisoners and burned the bodies. I had given my hat to a little boy they had kept there with the prisoners. That's how my hat got in that pile. As we were leaving I could smell them burning. It was horrifying to see. As bad as it was, the concentration camp was worse." She paused here, closing her eyes against the memory. Her stomach began to churn a bit, but she drank some water to try and calm it.

"We thought what we saw on the battlefield was horrifying. We were so wrong. What they do in those camps.." She trailed off and looked down, frowning deeply. "Hell has to be more human than those camps." She whispered and shook her head. "We stayed there for a few days before moving on. The smell of burning bodies was so thick. There was always smoke coming up from the furnaces and the people walking around looked like skeletons. There were literal skeletons. That place was like living in a nightmare you don't wake up from." She paused and drank some of her soup before it got cold. Her stomach settled.

"What happened after you left there?" Collier asked. She shrugged.

"I don't remember much very well. They would practically drag me from place to place until they just knock me out. When there, every time I tried to sleep, they dumped cold water on me. I didn't even know how long I had been gone until I got back." She chuckled without humor which melded into a violent cough. Collier sat and waited for her to finish coughing.

"How did you get out?" He asked. Collier saw her pale quickly and her eyes widened. She could hear the gunshot, the yelling, she saw the blood spray everywhere. She felt it on her face again, the warm sticky, blood. Her grip tightened on her mug and Collier sat and waited for her to come back.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered and offered a shaky smile before she shakily brought the mug up to drink. Collier frowned.

"It does. What happened?" He asked firmly. She sighed and could feel her lungs rattling.

"They gave up, figured I wouldn't be any use." She paused. "Remember the kid I told you about?" Collier nodded and she continued. "They wanted him to take me out back and shoot me in the head that night. When the time came, he took me out back, had me turn away from him. We must have stood there for a good ten minutes before I turn around. He's crying. The kid's crying." She said and shook her head with a small smile. "He was a good kid, didn't deserve to be there. He, um, he helped me out a bit. He made sure the guards stayed away from me. He snuck me food. He shouldn't have been there." She sighed and sipped her soup, not wanting it to get cold. She brought the blankets around her and shivered. "God, I could kill for a cigarette." She muttered. Collier smiled his tiny smile at that.

"Finish your story and your soup and I'll have someone bring you one later." He promised. Jack smiled at him.

"You really want to know what happened, hu?" She asked with a smile. He nodded and her smile faltered just a bit before continuing. "He confessed he couldn't kill, me. He wouldn't kill me. This was where he told me about his sister and how even got there in the first place. He told me to start running. I wasn't going to stick around and ask why. I had just made it to the tree line when I heard a gunshot. I looked back and the kid shot himself. He couldn't handle it. I only ran into trouble once and it was right after I had gotten into the woods. It was a soldier on guard. My hands were behind my back so I couldn't do much when He grabbed my arms. I um, I…" She trailed off before laughing. Collier looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Maybe Gordo was right." She laughed. "I must be something out of hell 'cause I ripped out his throat." She cackled quietly. "I ripped it out with my teeth." She laughed quietly. "I literally bit his throat and yanked my head back. He bled out all over me. That was the blood on my face." Her laughter had died out and she rubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to get the tears away. "That kid. He killed himself to help me. " She explained quietly. "Don't even know his name. God, this war is shit. They're using kids to fight. He couldn't have been more than seventeen." She said quietly. Collier sat quietly, trying to find the right thing to say. They sat in silence and she sipped more of her soup, trying to calm down. Her nose started to bleed and he moved to sit on her bed bulled out a small rag, handing it to her. He rested a hand on her shin and she looked at him.

"He made his choice. If he went back without your body, they would have thrown him right into one of those camps. He knew what he was doing. He saved your life. Are you going to repay him by letting yourself starve to death?" He asked firmly. She looked at him and shook her head. "Then get better." He ordered and she smiled and nodded. She would get better as fast as she could. He nodded and stood, grabbing his gun from the other bed. HE made to leave but turned to her again.

"Tell Gordo how you took out that Nazi. Think it'll scare the shit out of him." He said with a smile and Jack laughed. She laughed like she had before she was taken. Collier realized how much he missed her laugh, her smile, her voice. He smiled before leaving. Jack shook her head and finished her soup. She wrote back to Norman and her father. She would have someone ship it out for her later.

Jack felt significantly better towards the evening. She still had a slight cough but her head felt so much better and she had been able to keep everything down. It was a good thing she had begun to feel better because the guys decided to join her for dinner. Grady and Gordo took the cot next to her and Boyd sat near her feet. Collier stopped by before having to go talk to some higher ups. When she told them the story about how she ripped out the soldier's throat, Gordo actually looked like he was going to puke or piss himself. Even Grady looked a little taken aback. Boyd didn't seem too surprised and he and Jack laughed at the other two's discomfort.

"I know what you're fucking war name is." Gordo announced. Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You won't fucking die. We're calling you Ghost. No way you're fucking human, man." He stated. Boyd nearly spit out his coffee while laughing and Jack smirked. She was quite proud of herself for earning that name. When collier heard her new name he shook his head and chuckled. IT was too true. No matter what was thrown at her, she wouldn't die. She wouldn't stay down. It was something to admire her for.


	5. 100 suns 30 seconds to mars

Hell Hath None 5 100 suns

Thank you guys so much for sticking with this and reading and reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's going to be a bit happier for you guys!

Jack seemed to have taken the nickname "Ghost" to heart. She recovered as fast as humanly possible and began working on the tan the moment she got out of the Medical Tent. She insisted on doing anything the men in her platoon were doing. That wasn't unusual but she had just recovered and they didn't want to over work her. She fought with them on it and eventually won. She fought more with Grady and Gordo. Boyd and Collier had been wise and kept out of it. Not only had she seemed to improve physically, but her spirit had returned as well.

Jack was eating better, sleeping better and life was returning to her. When they had to go off to fight, she was gambling cigarettes with Gordo, the first out of the tank and clearing the area, almost as if she had been looking for a fight. As time went on, McMurphy gave her less sedatives so her body can learn to stay asleep on its own. Once she stopped taking the sedative completely, she slept well enough. Some nights she woke startled, a habbit formed from two months of being woken by cold water every time she slept. Some nights, yes there were nightmares but she kept them quiet. The group of fove had returned to normal.

When they were shipped out for a weekend to take a town nearby, they were there quickly. Most civilians had left but there were still a few. Once the German army was taken care of, Jack sat on the tank and watched as the soldiers ransacked the town that had been turned to nearly rubble. Someone had pulled a large piano out into the square others had grabbed bottles of various types of liquor. One soldier had actually found a phonograph. He had also found a few records and set to playing them. The destroyed town square was filled with upbeat and happy music. It was an odd thing to see. Jack didn't question it. She took the time to enjoy the music, the alcohol, everything. She was desperate from an escape, they all were.

That evening, she drank. She had some wine before, of course, but the men in her group had never seen her drunk. She knew her limits well and that night, she went past them. It seemed as if everyone intended to celebrate. There was music, there was laughter, some men played soccer. Men brought out card games, others sang and drank. Grady had come over to the tank with a few bottles of hard liquor for them to enjoy. Jack had been feeling daring that day and after she finished eating, challenged him to a drinking contest. The challenge was literally who could drink the most the quickest. Grady handed her a bottle and he took his. They both began chugging. It was a close call, but Grady won in the end.

Boyd remained sober and sat on his crate, smoking and playing cards with Collier. Collier had his own bottle, but didn't try to see how fast he could get drunk. He was actually planning on staying fairly sober. The two watched the other three drinking. Jack drank more than Grady and Gordo. The two men were still partially sober, only slightly slurring and still able to walk for the most part. Jack was a fucking mess. She was giggling and stumbling everywhere. She had some how managed to talk Grady into dancing with her again.

"Come one, you fucking coward." She jested. "Fucking danced with me once. Do it again." She urged. Her and grady danced drunkenly to the music playing through the square. Gordo cut in and took his turn dancing with Jack. She danced with him and laughed when Grady looked slightly put out. Grady went and found a German woman to dance with instead. Boyd and Collier watched. Collier kept his eye on Jack. Part of him justified it buy saying he was worried for her, needed to make sure she stayed safe, she was still a woman. Another side of him knew she could handle herself, even if she was slightly intoxicated. Truth be told, he couldn't bring himself to look away. The flush of her cheeks from a mix of alcohol and the chilly weather, her bright smile, the sound of her laugh, the way her hair (now reaching close to her shoudlers) bounced around her face all captivated his attention. She was an odd girl, strong and brave.

Boyd knew how Collier looked at her. He had looked at her like that even before she was taken. Boyd was also aware that Collier didn't ever say or do anything about it. Boyd looked up from his cards and saw Collier was looking at the dancing men and women, specifically Jack.

"Go dance with her." He stated bluntly. Collier turned and looked at him with a blank face. Boyd shrugged. "I see how you look at her. Ask her to dance. There is a time for everything, like the good book says. I do believe now is a time for dancing." Boyd suggested. "Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort." He joked. Collier smiled his small smile and stood, setting his weapon on the ground, before walking over to Jack and another soldier from another unit.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked the gentleman, pinning him with a stare until he backed off. Jack turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Hiya, WArdaddy." She slurred before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled before taking her arms away from his neck. He took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her waist. She was still a bit on the thinner side, but she was beginning to gain weight and was almost back to her original size. She rested her hand on his shoulder and let him lead. She was grateful he knew how to dance. A slow, calming song had come on and the two danced together in silence for a small while until Jack broke it. She was beginning to sober up so her speech wasn't so impaired. She leaned her head against his chest before speaking.

"I lied." She stated. Collier frowned. What did she lie about? "I was twenty-two. I'm twenty-three now." She stated, pleased with herself.

"Thought you said you were twenty." He said to her quietly. She hummed.

"I lied." She paused. "Missed my birthday." She said absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Collier asked. "I'm sure the boys would have loved a reason to get shit faced." He felt her chuckle.

"I was busy." She laughed quietly. "Kinda wasn't here for it. Celebrated with the fucking Krauts." She laughed quietly. Collier frowned again. He wasn't she had to spend it with them, but there wasn't much he could do. He bent his head slightly and kissed her head.

"Happy birthday." He said quietly. She hummed and listened to his heart beat. She breathed in his scent. Collie had always been a calming presence to her, even when he was pissed. He was strong and sure. He would do everything he could to keep them safe and his loyalty was to his group first. Collier looked out for them. It was nice to know she had a sturdy person like him on her side. Jack often felt inadequate and drew from his strength. He didn't treat her different most times. He had expectations that would have been the same for anyone. Jack made it her duty to exceed those expectations. She was fond of Collier and enjoyed being in his presence. On the days where she was this close to him, dancing, hugging, or just being physically close, her mood brightened. Those were the days that kept her going. She had been missing that closeness to another human being since the car accident.

Jack liked Collier and she wanted more of him. She wanted to know everything about him. She already knew so much. He was divorced, no kids, only thirty-one (though he looks significantly older) no siblings, she knew what he did for a living before the war, and other things. She knew so much about him and he knew so much about her. Out of everyone else in the group, she was closest to Collier.

"You're a good dancer." She mumbled. Collier chuckled.

"Glad to know I'm better than Grady." He stated. Jack scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fucking monkey can't stop stepping on his own damn feet." She grumbled. Collier laughed quietly at her attitude towards grady. She looked up to him with a small smile. "Thanks for dancing with me." She whispered and stood on her toes to quickly leave a small kiss on his cheek. It was as light as a butterfly and lasted less than half a second. Collier wished it had lasted longer, wanting to have her closer. "I'm going to go pass out." She stated and swayed slightly. Collier and her returned to the tank and she crawled up and passed out ontop of the tank. Gordo had fallen asleep in a similar fashion and Grady was elsewhere, probably still drinking.

Boyd smiled as Collier sat back down. Collier caught the grin and immediately found himself getting defensive.

"What?" He asked. Boyd chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled to himself. He saw how Collier was around Jack, he had always seen it. But Jack had given him a kiss and that meant she had similar feeling for Collier. If they made it through this war, Boyd was going to do his damnedest to get them together.

That night, they all felt a little more human, a little more normal. But the next day, they had to move out and returned to the reality of guns and bombs and gore. The only reminder they had of the little reprieve were the painful hangovers.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Wanted something small and nice and happy before it gets sad again. Thought this would be something cute and kind of give you a peek into their growing friendship/ soon to be more.

Lemme know what you think.


	6. Fly Me to the Moon, Frank Sinatra

Hell Hath none 5 Fly me to the moon

Jack was not happy waking up. Somehow all the other members of her group had been up about an hour before her and managed to let her sleep. She was usually a light sleeper. The guys had gotten up and gotten something to eat. Collier insisted to let her sleep a bit longer before they roll out. When the time did come to wake her up, Grady volunteered.

Jack had fallen asleep on the side of the tank and her head was near her hatch. Grady Climbed up to her hatch, pulled it open and let it fall shut. The loud bang startled Jack awake and she fell off the side and into the mud. She would have a decent bruise on her side from that. Grady was shouting for her to get up and Gordo and Bible were shaking their heads and laughing quietly. Collier sighed through his nose at the antics. Grady jumped off the side next to her and spoke loudly. Jack stayed on the ground but threw a handful of mud at him, hitting him in the face.

Grady had decided to be as much of an ass as he could that day. He devoted his time to being loud and obnoxious. It was easy to see Jack was a bit hung over and Grady took it upon himself to try to piss her off. Or make her vomit. Jack felt like shit all day. The tanks were loud vehicles. The canons on the tanks were louder. And the bombs going off all day? Jack wanted nothing more than to sleep it off. She would not be drinking that much anymore.

Jack was happy that, despite Grady's best efforts, she was able to keep herself from vomiting all day. Collier was pleased as well. He did not want her to start losing all the progress she had made. At the end of the day, they sat and stood around the small fire they had going, eating dinner. No one was too excited about it.

"Wish you were able to make us a decent meal again." Boyd mentioned to Jack as he sat back on his crate. Jack laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, same here." She said quietly with a smile. A soldier with the mail came over and distributed the letters. They were from Norman. They all tore into their letters and read them over. Jack frowned. Boyd noticed and nudged her with his elbow, getting her attention.

"What's going on? How's your pop?" He asked. Jack shook her head and sighed through her nose.

"He's getting by. Still misses my mother though, and according to Norman, the doctor was scolding him to take care of his heart. I think his blood pressure is up again." She said absentmindedly and flipped the letter over to see her dad's writing. sHE scanned it and nodded. "Yeah, his blood pressure's up again." She paused and red the rest of her father's writing before scowling and swearing. "God Damnit!" This caught the guys' attention. "I leave for not even a year and everything's gone to shit. Mom kick's the bucket, Dad's blood pressure is up, Norman beat up half of his class, a storm hit and took out one of our barns. Damn tree fell over. I always told them that damn tree was gonna fall." She vented. Gordo was more interested in Norman beating up half of his class.

"What did Norman do?" Gordo asking, trying to hide laugh. Jack glared at him.

"Don't encourage him. Apparently some kids at school are giving him a hard time. Some of the parents back home think my sister came over here to join the Nazi's. Doesn't make any sense but what can you do?" She shrugged. The mothers back home did nothing but gossip and spread rumors.

"Boys will be boys." Collier stated. He would be sure to congratulate Norman on sticking up for himself. He smirked to himself when he caught Jack glaring at him. Jack was the only one who was displeased. They all sat in silence for a bit, reading and writing their letters, eating their shitty dinner. Jack began thinking about her home. She missed it. She missed her parents. She didn't have many friends, but those she did have, she missed. Jack wondered how they were doing. She had yet to get a letter from them.

The next day, they rolled into a town and took it. It was the same old thing, nothing special or out of the ordinary. It was the same with the next town, and the next town. A few weeks later, they rolled into a base camp, the gloom made it unwelcoming and the group felt their exhaustion hit. The five were lounging on the outside of the tank as it rolled in. They blocked out the smell of death and howls of pain from the medical tent. The tank pulled up to a spot and was stopped.

"I'm gonna go check in. You guys get this piece of shit fixed." Collier ordered as he climbed out and headed off to meet with whoever was in charge. The other four followed his orders and began working on the tank. Jack had to repair her hatch that had been blown off. A grenade landed on the outside of the tank and took out the bolts that kept the hatch attached to the tank. That was a terrifying experience for everyone in the tank.

They had been rolling through an open field towards German trenches. Jack had just closed her hatch and sat down when something nocked against her scope. Collier dropped down in a hurry.

"Jack! Down! Grenade!" He yelled. The moment he ordered for her to get down, she flattened herself down in her seat and the space next to her She curled in a ball and used her arms to cover her head. Gordo shrunk against the wall and covered his head. The blast shook the front of the tank and her hatch lurched off the hole and slid sideways. Dust and smoke from the explosion fell through the hole and Jack coughed. Little bits of metal fell through.

"Jack, Gordo, you guys good?" Collier called down. Jack coughed a bit before responding.

"Still alive." She joked. "I'm good, man!" Gordo called. Collier responded to a radio call asking if they were ok. Jack had to reach out of her hatch and pull the lid as much over her hole as she could. Fixing it shouldn't be too hard but she needed some parts. She also had to fix the scope on the hatch and her gun. Something got jammed in it and it won't rotate as well as it should. That was just what she had to deal with. Gordo's controls weren't working, probably some wiring issues, and Boyd and Grady had to do some outside repairs.

Jack was humming as she adjusted the hatch before she would reattach it. Once she got it lined up she dropped in through the main hatch and began looking around for some stuff in the tank. Gordo was sitting in his seat.

"What you hummin'?" Gordo asked.

"Parting Glass. Favorite song." She said. "Hey, where do we keep spare parts?" She asked. Gordo reached under his seat and pulled out a tool box.

"Check in here. Should have something you can use." He said. She thanked him and headed back to her hatch. She sat there, looking through the box and humming. Grady and Boyd were working on the side of the tank, she wasn't sure what they were working on.

"C'mon, if you gonna hum it, might as well sing it." Grady hollered. Jack smiled before singing it quietly. Boyd objected loudly.

"No, no, no you gotta sing louder, kid!" He called up to her and Jack sang louder, smile on her face. After a while she sang other songs as they worked on the tank. Collier came by and shook his head at her singing. She sang loudly at him as he walked away and Boyd laughed. Eventually she began singing Frank Sanatra. There was one song she absolutely loved.

"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." She began. Boyd picked up the next part.

"In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me." Jack smiled and the two sang the next part together.

"Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore." Boyd and Jack sang it at each other and after those two lines, Boyd let her take over again.

"In other words, please be true." She sang. There was a commotion in the camp that was heading towards the group. It caught their attention and Jack kept singing but kept an eye on the loud group heading their way. "I other words, I love you. Fill my heart with song, let me sing for ever more. You are…all I long for…." She trailed off. Once the crowd got close, they could see a Nazi soldier being escorted through camp. He looked very familiar to Jack. "No fucking way." She said and hopped off the tank and rushed over to the crowd. Boyd was the first after her. Grady and Gordo watched from the tank.

Once she pushed through the crowd, she came face to face with the SS Soldier. Recognition flashed across both her face and the SS soldier's. He smirk cruelly as Boyd approached her from behind. The Nazi looked her dead in the face and spoke in German.

"Sie zu leicht zu erschrecken." He sneered. Without warning, Jack leapt at him screaming, hands stretched out to him, clawing at his face.

"DO I LOOK SCARED? HU? DO I FUCKING LOOK SCARED TO YOU?" She screamed as she attacked him. Boyd grabbed her around the middle and lifted her up off the ground. She kicked and struggled and screamed at the Nazi. Luckily for her, she didn't get a chance to get a scratch on him. If she had, she faced serious repercussions. Boyd had to carry her well away from the area before he felt he could let her go. She screamed and struggled the whole way.

"Calm the hell down." He grunted as he set her on her feet, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "You gotta calm the fuck down. What the hell was that?" He asked her. She looked ready to spit fire. He could see the desire to murder clear in her eyes. "Was he one of the guys who took you? How did you know him?" Boyd asked.

"I'll fucking kill him." She spat. Boyd shook her and asked her again how she knew him. "Yeah! Yeah, he was one of the ones in charge. Fucking asshole." She kicked the dust and looked down for a few seconds before looking back at boyd and trying to move around him. "I'm gonna fucking rip his head off! That bastard!" She yelled and Boyd kept her where she was. "I'm not fucking scared of him or any fucking Nazi pigs! I'll fucking kill them! Why the fuck is he here? Why is he here?" She yelled as her voice began to crack. She was full on freaking out an Boyd was doing his best to keep her where she was. "Hwy? Why? Why is he here?" Jack's voice cracked weakly and she put a hand on her stomach. "Burning. Everyone's burining." She mumbled and bent over. "I can smell it, everyone's burning. They're gonna burn us. Everything burns."

"Woah, woah, woah, easy. Don't start throwing up again." Boyd said quietly as He put a hand on her back. "C'mon, try to breathe. Think of home. How did home smell?"

"Hey!" Collier's firm and sharp call made Boyd look to see him coming. Jack was still trying to breathe. "The hell's goin' on?" He asked loudly. Boyd approached him and grabbed his arm.

"Fucking idiot paraded an SS officer through the camp again. He was one of the ones that held Jack. She tried to get to him, he said something to her that tipped her over the edge." Boyd explained. Don looked at jack who was still bent over, trying not to vomit. Don sighed through his nose.

"Why the fuck do they keep bringing them through the bases?" He asked quietly and shook his head. "I'll get her." He said and approached Jack. Boyd nodded and walked back to the tank.

"Jack. You doin' ok?" He asked and put a hand on her back. She stood up straight and knocked his hand away.

"I'm not scared." She spit at him and held his gaze with a glare of her own. "I'm not fucking scared of those fucking cock suckers."

"No one said you were." He said as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Just need to make sure you're not going to start throwing up again. No offense but it exactly fun to deal with that." He joked. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I'm good." She said quietly and put her hadns on her hips. "Don? Can I ask a favor?" Jack asked. Don nodded. "Teach me German?" The request shocked Don a bit.

"How did you understand the Nazi if you don't already know it?" He asked, curious as to how she understood he man.

"The boy I told you about. Every day that officer would say that to me. One day I asked the boy what it meant." Jack explained. "Teach me German." She demanded. Don nodded. HE could do that. It would be nice to have someone else who can speak it for a change.

"All right. I will." Don said with a smile and put a gloved hand on her head. "But now you have to finish fixing the damn tank." He said and shoved her head slightly. She smiled and huffed childishly and walked over to the tank. Grady asked what had happened, much to Boyd's horror but Jack was able to explain with a smile on her face. You really couldn't keep her down long.

For the next few months, Collier and Jack spent most of their time speaking in German. Sometimes while in battle Don would only talk to her in German. This meant she either had to understand or guess. She picked up the language quickly. Sometimes she still struggled and Collier corrected her. He also had her talking to any German civilians they came across. The two made a game of talking to each other in German like it was their own secret language. Jack would bitch about Grady in German and he would never suspect it. It annoyed Gordo to no end. Jack thought it was funny. Don secretly enjoyed having that special connection to Jack. It was their thing. He was proud of her for picking it up so quickly. The first thing he taught her to do was swear and curse.

Over the months he spent teach Jack how to speak German, Don had noticed something. He had a problem. He enjoyed her company too much. He like her a lot. That wasn't good. It was bad enough she was as close to him as the rest of the group. Usually, it took months for the new comer to get that close. She managed it in what a month? A day? Had the war been over and they met back in America, he would definitely feel free to pursue her but they weren't in America. They were in Germany. What were the chances that both of them would be getting out of the war alive?

These thoughts plagued Don for about a month before Boyd finally said something. He could tell his friend was troubled by something. He had been more tense lately, his sleep was even more restless and he seemed to zone out at times. One night while they were at base camp, Fury had some down time with a few other units. Jack, Grady and Gordo had challenged a friend of Jack's team to a soccer game. Jack had found another friend from her first platoon. Boyd and Don remained next to the tank, enjoying down time in their own way. Don was enjoying it until Boyd brought up an unpleasant topic.

"You don't stop thinking about her do you?" Boyd stated bluntly. Don glared at Boyd who returned it with a knowing smile. "It's easy to see. She likes you too." He said looking back to his book.

"I know." Collier stated firmly. Boyd frowned at his book.

"Then what's the problem?" Boyd asked Don answered firmly with short curt answers.

"What problem?" Boyd sighed and closed his book.

"Don. You like her. Tell her." Boyd told him. "It's bothering you, I see it. Hell, I bet Grady can see it, too."

"I tell her. What next? Take her to the cinema? Buy her nice things? Long car rides, picnic at the beach? Perfect plan." Don mocked and shook his head. "Boyd you got a sense of humor. I'll give you that."

"Don, that's not the point. We may or may not make it through the war. Do you want your number to come up or her number to come up, and never get the chance to tell her? What I'm saying is, tell her before it's too late. Who knows, maybe we'll all get out of this. But do you really want to wait and take that chance?" Boyd asked. He did have a point. Don sat and thought about it. Boyd smiled, knowing his work was done. Boyd was quite pleased with himself and prayed to God those two would make it through this.

"Been a while since we've heard from Norman." Collier stated, switching subjects. They hadn't heard from the kid in so long. Usually they got a letter every month or two but it had been about four months since they've heard from him Boyd shrugged.

"Probably having post issues here or back home. Remember last year all mail was delayed for six months?" Boyd asked. Don nodded. Probably was just something to do with the damn army.

"Maybe they lost them." Don suggested. Boyd nodded.

"Heads up!" jack called and seconds later the soccer ball hit the stand that was boiling water and nocked it over. Boyd and Collier jumped to their feet to avoid the water and the ball. "Sorry!" Jack called. The two looked over as she ran towards them, an apologetic look taking over her face. They waved it off, assuring her it was fine. "Hey, you guys should help us out. It's three against five right now. Wanna make it even?" She asked hopefully. Boyd and Collier shared a look. Jack was not above begging but it would be a last resort. "Please? I made a bet with Daniel. Kinda need help." She explained.

"I'm in." Boyd said and looked to Collier. Don nodded and smiled as Jack took the ball back with a giant smile before turning and running back to the group.

"Guys! Got two more players!" She yelled and Grady and Gordo had never looked more relieved in their lives. It made Don wonder what they were betting on.

The two groups spent the next half hour playing and Fury won. Turns out Jack had used a night's worth of rations to gamble with. Daniel and his group reluctantly paid up. As Daniel's group walked away Jack turned to Don and Boyd.

"Let's go, three against two, I got Grady and Gordo. Let's go." She said excitedly and began the game before anyone could object. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Both teams sucked against each other and they got covered in mud. At one point it had been Jack against Don. Jack couln't get past him and Don couldn't get the ball from her. So he cheated. He picked her up around the middle and hoiseted her off the ground she laughed and squealed in surprise and protested. Don kicked the ball to Boyd.

"Bible, take it!" He yelled.

"Don, you cheater! Put me down!" Jack ordered laughing as she wiggled and struggled to get free.

"No a chance, sweet heart." He laughed and spun her. She was over his shoulder and she grabbed onto the back of his coat to give herself some sense of support.

Boyd passed the ball back to him to get it away from gordo. Once Boyd was away from Gordo, Don passed it back. HE eventually put Jack down again who promptly fell into the mud, dizzy and disoriented. She lay there laughing until she couldn't breathe.

It had gotten dark around them and they grabbed their new set of rations and began heating them up. The group was laughing and breathless from running around. Their moods had been lifted significantly and Jack was reminded of the time they drank and danced. She realized she loved these guys, she felt at home with them. Each one of them had a special place in her heart. One of them had a slightly different space.

While most of them she felt as if they were her brothers, Don was different. Don was so much more than that. He was sturdy, safe. He understood her and she understood him. She loved him and she wasn't afraid of it. She knew there was a good chance they wouldn't make it out of Germany alive, and that was why she hung onto the feeling. If she was going to die, she was going to die with some light in her heart. And even though she wasn't sure he felt the same, she knew he cared about her to some extent. And she was fine if it was on the same level of the other guys. He cared, that's all she needed.

She thought back on when she returned from being a prisoner. She threw herself on him and gripped onto his jacket tightly. His arms around her, holding her close, the smell of his coat. It smelled of cigarettes, dirt, sweat, grease. It was his smell and it brought ease to her panicking mind. He was solid and firm and she held every moment of that embrace deep in her heart. The memory of being so close to him helped her sleep at night. Whenever she was scared, she thought of how near Don was and she knew she was safe. Some days she longed to embrace him again and some days she wanted to hold him close and comfort him, protect him from the horrors of the war. But she kept her distance.

The next day, the tank had to roll out and retake a town. Not only was fury rolling out, but Daniel's group was too. Jack spent most of the travelling time on top of the tank when she wasn't driving. At one point she went over to Daniel's tank to catch up with him. Daniel could tell there was something between her and Don and he alluded to it ever so slightly. She picked up on it and smacked him. He laughed as she huffed and left to go back to the other tank.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Grady asked as she climbed past him to get back in the tank. She struck out her foot and kicked him in the face before crawling over to her hatch and dropping in.

"I'm fucking driving." She told Gordo. He let her take over. Gordo laughed at her disposition and asked what was going on. She started bitching about Daniel but never let slip what had actually pissed her off. Gordo just laughed until she shot him a dangerous glare. "I'll fucking shoot you." She threatened. The tone of her voice worried him a little an felt he better get out of the tank for a bit. When he got outside the guys could see the worry on his face.

"She's gonna kill someone." He explained. The guys laughed at him. "You think it's funny? Fine, plan your own funerals." He said.

"Yeha right." Grady scoffed and got up. He began walking over to Jack's hatch. He leaned over and was met with a hand gun pointing right up at him. He stopped, stood up and walked away. "She ain't fuckin' around." He said as he got back. Boyd and Don laughed to themselves. They knew better than to mess with her. She was still a woman, and in their experience, women were some of the most dangerous people on the planet. Hell hat no fury than a woman scorned.

When they finally got to the town everyone got in their positions and when it came to shooting, Jack gunned down everything in their path. When there was a large group of Nazi's running, she laughed manically while looking into her scope. Gordo had to stop and look at her. She had sufficiently freaked out all the men in her group with that laugh.

"Ghost, knock it off. You're freaking everyone out." Don called to her. She didn't flinch.

"Fucking grow a pair." She called back and continued to laugh to herself. When all was said and done, they climbed out and had to walk around and make sure no one was hiding. After a while, the area was secured and people just milled around. Daniel ran up to Jack and she smacked him again. HE just laughed.

"You can't stay mad at me forever can you?" He laughed. He was one of those people that had an infectious laugh and Jack fought a smile.

"I can try." She said and shoved him to the side. Daniel sighed contentedly.

"So how you like your new group?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder to the guys. A smile graced her face.

"Love 'em." She said turning back to Daniel. He smiled. "They even gave me a name. More than you guys. Ya'll just gave me a hard time." She joked.

"Oh, yeah?" What's your name?" He teased.

"Ghost." She stated. He looked at her confused and she laughed. "They are convinced and I can't get killed. Everytime they think I'm dead, I come back. Remember how I told you I got taken? They thought I was dead. First day with them and I almost get blown up saving Grady. Got to a town and they thought I got blown up again. They're convinced I'm not human." She joked. Daniel laughed.

"Man, I don't know if you have a shit ton of good luck or a bit of bad luck." He teased. She shoved him again.

"Don't be fucking rude." She scolded. Their moment of teasing was gone in an instant as bullets ripped through the air. Jack felt something pierce her side and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, looking up. Daniel was above her tapping her face.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" He repeated worriedly. She tried to respond but only moved her jaw up and down, trying to speak. Don quickly came into view at the opposite side of Daniel, followed by Boyd who dropped to her side. Gordo and Grady were close behind them, they were calling to her, trying to get a response. She felt a pain in her side and maneuvered to see what had happened. There was a hole in her side and she was bleeding. It was a small gash in her side. sHe couldn't see it properly and saw the blood and tear in her shirt. She began to panic.

"Oh, shit. Oh my god. Oh shit." She began to panic. Her breathing became shallow and she let her skin get clammy and cold. She found it hard to breathe and she was panicking. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die, I got shot, I'm gonna die." She said over and over again.

"No. you're fine, you're gonna be ok." Don stated firmly dropping to his knees near her head. She wouldn't listen and insisted she was dying and that they were lying. Jack didn't even know she was crying until Don told her to stop crying.

"Jack, stop crying, you're ok. You're gonna be fine. It just grazed you." He lied. It did graze her but a centimeter more and it would have gone through her. She would be fine, but she didn't know that.

"She's going into shock, she doesn't understand what's happening as well as she should." Boyd explained without looking up from the wound. Jack didn't hear him but Don did. "You gotta get her calm."

"Jack. You got shot but it's just a graze, kid. You're ok, we got you." He tried to reassure her. They had to get her calm or else she really would die. "Gordo, go get that bottle of liquor from the tank." Gordo took off running. Grady went as well to get the first aid kits. Boyd applied pressure on the wound suddenly and she let out a scream more of shock rather than pain. It did hurt but she couldn't feel the full extent of it.

"I –I can't. I can't breathe. I can't breathe." She gasped out. She began reaching and scratching at the clothes around her neck. She saw her hands that had been covered in her own blood. She started screaming and collier grabbed her hands in one of his large hands and rested them on her shoulder on the opposite side of where the wound was so her arms were out of Bible's way. Daniel went and unbuttoned the top buttons around her neck. He and Don removed anything that could make her feel restricted. They took her gun so the strap wouldn't make her feel choked.

"Why am I bleeding? Oh my god, did I get shot?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're gonna be fine. It just grazed you. It's just a flesh wound." He stated.

"Am I gonna die?" She asked quietly and Daniel couldn't help but laugh a little.

"If you were dying, I'd be bent over you getting you to pray, not trying to patch you up." Boyd said as he put more pressure on it. She yelped at the pain.

"Why am I crying?" She asked. "Why am I on the ground, what happened?" She asked desperately. She was beginning to panic.

"Someone didn't clear a building. Germans began firing and a bullet grazed you. You hit the ground and I think you hit your head pretty hard." Daniel explained. She looked at him as if it was the first time she noticed he was there. He laughed. "Hey, kiddo." He said. Her eyes began going in and out of focus. Don pat her cheek to get her attention. sHe snapped her attention to him.

"Hey, now. Stay with us." He ordered gently. "Remember your first day with us? You saved Coon-ass? Got shrapnel in you? That was worse. This is nothing, you understand?" He asked. She nodded and her eyes began getting unfocused again. He patted her face. "Hey. Stay with me ok? You gotta stay awake." He ordered. She nodded and shivered slightly. Don shed his jacket quickly and put it on her but made sure to keep it away from the wound. He looked around them, looking for a nearby place to set her, get her off the cold ground. Then he noticed where she was laying. "We get to a town, and you end up lying in the mud." He teased. Fear flashed across her pale face and her eyes started tearing up.

"No iodine. Please no Iodine." She begged.

"SH. Sh. Sh. No iodine. I promise." Collier said and hd to pat her face again when she started dozing off. "Hey, hey. Fliegen sie mich zum Mond."

"Fliegen sie mich zum Mond." She repeated.

"Lassen Sie mich in den Sternen spielen." HE said and recognition lightened her eyes. She didn't repeat him but sang the translation.

"Let me play among the stars." She sang and continued to sing the rest. "Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars…" She continued singing. She would zone out at times but Collier got her back to singing. When she finished she was much calmer and was breathing normally. Or as normally as she could with the pain in her side.

"Hey, Jack?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah." She responded tiredly. Don had been running a hand over her hair at the top of her head. She was exhausted, hell they all were.

"Do you know what's going on? What country are you in?" He asked her.

"China. We're in fucking Germany." She snapped. He chuckled and Don smiled down at her. "I got shot. You guys keep saying I'm going to be ok, so I guess I'll be ok. Where's coon-ass and Gordo?" She asked, trying to look around. Don looked too. Grady was fighting with a medic and Gordo was pulling him away.

"Goddamnit." He muttered.

"Grady's pissing people off, hu?" She asked and Don confirmed her theory. She laughed a bit. "So, I'll be fine right?" She asked. Don looked at her, and nodded. She began laughing and looked at Daniel. "Told you I can't die." She said. Boyd let out a snort of laughter. Soon enough Don and Daniel were laughing as well. Gordo and Grady finally returned and Boyd set about dressing the wound.

"Damn, Jackie. Didn't know you were going to try to prove it." Daniel joked.

"Hey, how's our little ghost doin'" Grady asked as he sat on the ground. "Got your damn hat. You keep fucking losing it." He said and dropped it on her face. She frowned and Don let her use a hand to hold onto it. She tucked it under her chin and closed her eyes. She breathed heavily through her nose.

"I'm really fucking tired." She said quietly and Don continued stroking her hair. He still held one of her hands near her shoulder.

"You gotta stay awake for a bit. We don't wanna risk you not waking up." He explained. She hummed in response and opened her eyes.

"Bible, you almost done? The mud is soaking my clothes. It's fucking cold." She complained.

"I've been done. We just need to keep you still for a little while until we're sure you aren't going into shock." He explained. She sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm not going into shock." She argued and tried to sit up. Don and Daniel helped her sit.

"You were-" Bible started and she hit him with her hat before grabbing her side in pain.

"Does it look like I'm going into shock now?" She challenged and grabbed her side. "Ow. Ow, that hurts." She said quietly. Don helped her up off the ground. She waved off everyone trying to help her walk. Don and Boyd walked with her back to the tank. She made it a few yards limping until she sank to her knees, clutching her side. "How the hell was I walking and fighting after I got blown up?" She asked.

"Adrenaline. You've never been shot before but you've had close calls with grenades since you got to Germany." Boyd explained and he and Don helped her up. She continued to walk on her own. "You gotta stop with all these close calls."

"Tell that to the Nazi's." She grumbled. She looked to her left and saw Don smiling. He put and arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug. Her free arm wrapped around his torso. He quickly left a light kiss on the top of her head before slowly releasing her, a smile on his face.

"Iche Liebe dich" he told her. She scowled, not understanding what he said. Her German was pretty good, but there was still some things she had to learn.

"What did you say?" She asked. Don smiled even bigger and walked away. She tried to keep up and Boyd hung back laughing. He knew very little German but he knew what Collier said. "The fuck did you say, Don?" She yelled and beat him with her hat. He just sped up, knowing she couldn't keep up. She tripped and he caught her and laughed. He repeated the phrase and she scowled. "You better not be fucking insulting me, War- Daddy." She threatened. She pushed him away as Boyd came up next to them and began walking away.

"You told her in German. Doesn't count." He said, nudging Don. The two smiled.

"Nah, she'll figure it out." He said with a small smile. "I bet she already knows it, just doesn't realize it. She's smart." He said before cupping a hand next to his mouth and shouting to her. She had gotten good distance away. "Iche Liebe dich!" He yelled. She spun around, fuming mad and responded. She held up her middle finger before shouting back.

"Yeah?! Iche Liebe dich to you too, buddy!" She yelled. Boyd leaned forward laughing and Don laughed along before yelling back to her.

"hey! Where's your gun!" He called. She spun back around and threw her hands in the air and began yelling to herself as she made her way to the tank. They watched as she struggled to climb up. She still had Don's jacket. "I'm gonna go grab her gun. Help her in the tank, would ya?" Don said with a small smile. Boyd smiled and went to help her.

They remained in the town for two days before heading back to the base. The entire time they were at the town, Don would say that phrase every so often and she would get so mad at him. Boyd laughed at the two of them in his own time and noticed Don had changed towards her. He usually treated her like everyone else or like a friend. Now, he pulled her into side hugs more often, teased her more often (she would throw it right back) hung around her and got closer into her personal space. She didn't seem to mind. They were almost always talking in German and she would always walk off in a huff when he said that one phrase. She still didn't know what it meant. Grady and Gordo caught on to what was happening and plotted with Boyd. They knew what the two felt for each other and needed to get them to understand that and acknowledge it. Luckily, Christmas was just two weeks away. They had been given Christmas Eve off that year and the three men were going to use it appropriately.

Unfortunately, the next two weeks were going to be hell for Jack. When they got back to base camp, they set to repairing the tank. Don went off to talk to people in charge and a few old friends. He returned to the four sitting around a small fire, getting dinner ready. Spirits were up, Christmas was coming. That meant Christmas Carols, a chance at decent food, and alcohol. To Boyd, Grady and Gordo it meant they had to find mistletoe and fast. Don passed out the mail. They had finally gotten letters from Norman. They were old, from a few months ago, and some of the letters looked a bit scorched.

Don handed her two letters. One was from Norman and one was from the military. She looked at it curiously and stood. She had been sitting for two long and needed to stretch her legs. She tucked Norman's letter into her pocket and began opening the letter from the army. She was walking away from the tank and not paying attention to where she was going, she was just ambling along.

She began to read it aloud but stopped. She hadn't gotten far from her group and Boyd noticed she stopped walking. He nudged Collier when her legs began to shake slightly. Don pulled out of his conversation with Gordo and sat up straight, watching Jack. He jumped to his feet when she sank to her knees. By the time he reached her, she curled in on herself, head resting on the ground and arms wrapped around her stomach, trying to comfort herself. She was sobbing hard and had the letter clutched tightly in her hand. Don knelt next to her and rubbed her back as she sobbed. He gently took the letter from her hand. He pulled her up a bit and pulled her towards him. She just went limp and curled up on her side. Don had sat next to her in the mud. One leg was on the ground and rested under the other leg that propped up. He rested his hand with the letter on the knee that was up off the ground. When Jack turned to lie fully on the ground in a ball, her head rested on his thigh, near his knee and her hand covered her face. Her legs were tucked as close as she could get them to her chest and she sobbed.

Boyd, Grady and Gordo stood behind Don as he read the letter quickly, waiting for some information. Don shook his head and sighed through his nose before swearing.

"Shit. Son of a bitch." He said and passed it Boyd. Boyd saw one line in the letter as it was passed to him and knew to back away.

"Guys, let's give her some space." He said as he tried to usher them away. Gordo moved back to the tank but Grady put up a bit more of a fight.

"The fuck is goin' on?" He yelled. Boyd pushed him away from the two, promising to explain when they got back to the tank and out of earshot. They left the two sitting in the mud. Don was stroking her head again and let her sob. He didn't say anything for a while and just let her cry. Except for the occasional sob she was silent as tears cascaded down her covered face.

When Boyd and Grady and Gordo returned to the tank, they stood in a circle and Boyd leaned against the tank before reading the letter.

"Dear Jack Edwards, First we would like to thank you for your service in the United States Army. Second, I regret to inform you that on September 23 of this year, 1944, your father, Randall Edwards (56), and your nephew, Norman Rogers (9), burned to death in a house fire. The cause of the fire is unknown and under investigation. It is believed to be arson. Again, we are deeply sorry for your loss." Boyd finished and rubbed a gloved hand over his face. He could feel his eyes burning and something pulled at his heart. Grady had s few tears escape and her rubbed at his eyes furiously. Gordo had to sit down and he buried his face in his hands. He wasn't crying but he was damn near close. They had all held the little boy close to their hearts. They never got to meet him, but their letters had become highlights of their days, reminded them what they were fighting for and gave them a little joy. Now the world seemed even darker.

Don sat and stroked her hair as Jack cried. They sat in silence for a while before Jack spoke quietly.

"I can't. I can't take this." She sobbed quietly. "I can't take this anymore." She admitted. Don realized she had hit her breaking point. The pressure of getting shot at everyday wears down everyone and sometimes, people just break. "Oh, God, Norman. He was so young, he didn't even understand what was going on in the world. He didn't deserve to die."

"He's in a better place now." Don assured her. "He's safe now. Nothing can touch him. Not fire, not a monster, not even Hitler himself can touch that boy." Don told her quietly. She continued to cry but moved her hands down to reveal her eyes. She stared straight at his jacket as she spoke.

"I was gonna raise him. He was gonna be my kid. Once I got home from here, I was gonna sign all the papers and adopt him. He was the only thing that kept me going. He's the whole reason I'm here." She spoke quietly and Don continued to stroke her hair. "What am I going to do, now? I don't even have a place to go home to?" She asked as she covered her face again. Don sighed quietly. She had a point and he felt for her. He hated seeing her so torn up.

"I'm sure you could come home with us. Visit us all before you head out to find a place to call home. Although I don't think Mrs. Boyd would be too pleased to learn he was working with another woman for so long in the army." He teased and she choked out a laugh. Her hands left her face and rested on his leg. She had stopped sobbing but tears still fell down her face. They had been there for a good half hour. She moved a hand and rested it on her side, where the bullet had ripped through.

"He would have thought the bullet wound was so cool. He thought it was awesome when I got blown up and set on fire." She choked out another laugh. "He loved Captain America. It'd be nice if Captain America was real. Maybe then it'll feel like we were winning." She said quietly and tried to stop crying. Don let her cry and kept stroking her head. His hand and shifted so his hand ran from the part in her hair near her face and ran along her hairline and behind her ear. He stopped and rested and ungloved hand on her cheek and his thumb wiped away a few tears. She looked up to him and rested he hand on top of his.

"I'm so sorry for this." She said quietly and tried to sit up. "I should have kept it together." She said quietly and fresh tears made their way down her face. Don just watched her with sympathy. She rubbed at her face harshly. "Damnit!" She cursed herself as the tears began to flow again. Don sighed gently and wrapped an arm behind her back and pulling her into him. And she wrapped her hands around his torso and gripped tightly onto the back of his jacket. His hand ran through her hair. He noticed it had gotten longer. It was just long enough for her to put in a short ponytail.

Jack buried her head in his chest and he held her close. It was late at night and not many people were out. Anyone how did see them knew about Jack anyway. Don sat with her and stroked her hair and let her cry. After everything she had been through, she deserved it and she needed it. Don began to hum. He started with Parting glass. She had mentioned it was her favorite and she had sung it often enough that he could remember all of it. After that song he hummed Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. He actually sang that one, quietly, so no one else would hear. She smiled into his chest when she stopped crying She fell asleep to him humming and stroking her hair.

When Don noticed she was asleep, he picked her up and carried her over to the tank. Grady helped put her on the tank and Grady pulled a thick blanket out of the tank and covered her with it. Don noticed the red around the man's eyes. The men sat around the fire, mostly silent.

"Do you think she'll be ok after this?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah." Don answered curtly. Boyd looked at him, not completely convinced, and pulled out a cigarette. It hung in his mouth and he tossed the pack to Don who took one as well. "She'll be fine." Don assured, not completely believing it himself. She was strong, yes, but everyone had their limit. They weren't sure if she would ever be even close to the way she used to be. They had hope she would be ok and able to function, but they weren't sure.

They had seen it happen before. Men get letters of deaths or a wife wanting a divorce and they just lose it. They don't last the week. Some are able to move past it, but most lose hope. Some shoot themselves; others let the Germans do it for them. Don swore to himself he wouldn't let Jack do that to herself.

The next week Don kept her close to the tank. Whenever they had to get out and scope, he was with her. HE wanted to make sure she wouldn't try anything and after about a week she caught on. She confronted him. She marched right up to him.

"I'm not gonna kill myself." She stated firmly with her hands on her hips. IT took him off guard for a second. "I'm sad, yes. I'm devastated. Sure he was the reason I'm here, but I'm ok. Just because he's dead doesn't mean I am." She stated firmly. Don smiled slightly at her.

"What are you here for then?" He asked quietly. She smiled and looked at the guys near the tank. She smiled. She hadn't smiled like that all week.

"Someone's gotta keep you assholes alive." She joked. Don laughed, relieved. She would be ok. A little worse for wear but Jack would be ok. He set a hand on her head and she smiled.

"Iche liebe dich." HE said quietly. She scowled and swatted at his hand, knocking it off her head.

"Oh, fuck you." She grumbled. He chuckled.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He teased. He had held back on teasing the past week. Jack was glad he was back to teasing her. She had missed it. Yes, she was still very upset Norman had passed, she was still trying to heal from that, but she had an important duty. She had to keep the only family she had left alive. The members of Fury were her family now and she would keep them alive.

The day before Christmas Eve, the group was returning to base from taking another nearby town. They were tired and ready for a well-deserved break. They rolled the tank in and parked it. Boyd set about making a fire for food and coffee. War Daddy went off to the officer's area and Jack and Gordo started talking. Grady was helping Boyd get a fire going.

"Wish we had some beer or some hard stuff, help getting the holiday going." Jack admitted. Gordo laughed at her.

"You go hard, man. Can't even hold it good." Gordo laughed. She scoffed.

"I can hold my liquor fine. Go hard or go home." She said as she shoved him. sHe looked around and saw wreaths and hand made attempts at decorations. "We need to do something about our tank."

"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Grady asked. Jack looked at the tank. There had to be some way to decorate it. An idea popped into her head so fast it almost made her jump. She ripped her gun off her and tossed it to Gordo.

"Hold this, I gotta plan!" She yelled and took off running.

"War Daddy's gonna beat yo' ass!" Gordo called. She kept running. She bumbped into Collier on her way and didn't stop to explain. He came over to the group and asked what was going on. They shrugged. They had no clue either. Don sighed through his nose at the sight of her gun. Gordo shrugged.

Jack ran around base until she found what she was looking for. She returned to Fury and dropped the huge tarp on the ground.

"Don't touch it." She said as she climbed into the tank until she found a small hatchet. She took off again and this time went outside the base. She approached the tree line and started hacking small branches off the evergreen trees. While she was out there it started to snow. She stopped and looked up. No matter where she was, she loved snow. Jack grabbed her branches and headed back. She rejoined the group and dropped the branches. Jack grabbed the large tarp by the corners and approached the tank with a smile. sHe looked back to the men expectantly.

"You gonna help?" She asked. They shared looks and Boyd and Grady stepped over. She began directing them. Grady stood on one side of the cannon and Boyd stood on the other side. She climbed up and Grady handed her part of the tarp. She pulled it up and over the canon and tossed it over to Boyd. The two men caught on to what she was doing and spread it out. She climbed down after grabbing some things from inside the tank. Jack grabbed some long pieces of metal and a small hammer. She hammered the pieces of metal on the corners of the tarp like stakes. Don and Gordo stood together watching what was going on. The tarp was large enough to be able to fit all five of them in. Jack had grabbed string as well and began making a wreath out of some of the branches.

"The hell are you doin'" Don asked as he approached her. She looked up at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm decorating. The hell are you doing?" She challenged. He pointed to the two bottles of hard liquor he had set on a crate and she smiled "Merry fucking Christmas." She laughed. She got up and moved to put the wreath over the top of the canon. She couldn't reach. She tried tossing it but she missed. She turned to the guys. "Anyone wanna help?" She challenged. They guys shared a look and a few smiles.

Before long, Jack was sitting on Colliers shoulders as he walked towards the tank. She finally got the wreath on and Don tipped her back. Grady caught her and set her down. Boyd laughed at the whole situation and laughed harder when Don knocked her back off his shoulders. She yelped in shock. She glared at Don playfully as one of the bottles were passed around. Grady had walked off and came back with another tarp. He and Gordo spread it over the ground. They were gonna sleep in the tent while they had the chance. Night was falling quickly and the group drank and ate and celebrated. A few other units who were on leave for the next few days came over and started their own fires and brought bottles of alcohol that were passed around to everyone. Someone actually had phonograph and used it. They had music, liquor and fire. It was a good evening. Some of the guys thought it would be funny to dance with each other. Don took the opportunity to dance with Jack. Once they got dancing they told her the phrase again and she got frustrated and tried to slap him. He wouldn't let go of her hands and laughed at her. She hit her head on his chest and she felt it rumble with laughter. She began laughing too. She rested her hands on his chest and Don let his hands wander down to rest on her hips. They danced like that until someone decided to turn the music off. Some still had to go to battle the next day and would need some sleep. Jack started to pull away but Collier held her waist firmly and kissed her on the cheek. Jack froze for a second before smiling.

"You gonna escort a lady back to her place?" She asked. Jack may have been drinking a bit too much. She was still very aware of what was going on, but had a bit of liquid courage in her system. She had enough to flirt with her Sergeant. Don chuckled before answering.

"What lady?" He teased. Jack let her jaw drop and let out an indignant sound and smiled. She swatted at him and snorted through her nose. She was absolutely adorable. "C'mon, let's get back." He ushered her to the large tent they put up. They all headed in. Each had their own blanket and used kept their jackets and shoes on as well.

Don rested on the far side near the edge of the tarp with his hands behind his head. Next to him was Jack, then Grady, Bible and Gordo. Don was on his back and Jack practically face planted, resting on her stomach and using her arms as pillows. Grady was on his back, Bible was on his side facing Gordo. Gordo was on his back. This was not how they woke up.

First, Jack rolled onto her side and pressed her back to his side. Grady rolled onto his side as Jack brought her knees up and pressed them into his back. They remained like that until Boyd rolled onto his back and an arm smacked Grady, making him roll over onto his back and onto her legs. She groaned and twisted in her sleep, rolling over to face Don and free her legs She swung both of them over top of his and one of his arms reached over and rested around her as he rolled to face her. Sometime in the night she rolled back over and kicked Grady and Don kept and arm around her. Gordo rolled over and kicked Boyd.

They all shifted and kicked in their sleep. They even rolled closer to each other for warmth. When they woke up they were a mess. Gordo and Boyd had somehow managed to rest horizontal in the tent next to each other. They were back to back. Gordo's feet were to the tarp and Boyd's feet were on Grady's chest. Gordo was using one of Grady's shins for his head. Grady was spread out. Don was back to his original position. He was on his back and his legs were crossed at the ankles. The only thing that was different were his arms. One was resting around Jack's middle and the other rested on his stomach behind her head. Jack was using his stomach as a pillow and her legs were next to Boyd's on top of Grady. It was pretty funny. They all woke up around the same time but didn't other getting up immediately. They were surprisingly comfortable.

Don kept his eyes closed but ran his hand through Jack's hair. He found himself doing that a lot and enjoying it. Jack hummed and woke to feeling Collier's stomach rising and sinking. She rubbed her face on his chest and she felt his chest rumble in amusement. She smiled. Waking up that morning, she realized it was the best morning she had since she arrived in Germany. She didn't want to get up and move. She'd be fine if she could stay there all day. She loved waking up with her head on Collier's chest and having his hand running through her hair. The morning was ruined by Grady.

"The fuck am I? Some fucking foot rest?" He grunted and began shoving everyone off him. Boyd groaned and kicked him.

"C'mon man. Shut up." Gordo grunted. Jack groaned and brought her knees up closer to her chest and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Fuck you guys. I'm hungry." He grunted as he made his way outside. Don sighed through his nose. Jack's stomach growled and Don laughed quietly.

"Might as well." Boyd said as he sat up. "At least we got the day off." He said. Everyone made their way out of the tent and they started up the fire again. It was a lazy morning and the group was actually able to let their exhaustion hit them. They would lounge around that day. It had snowed a few inches so they decided to sit in the tent for the day, only leaving if they absolutely had to. Someone with a camera came by at one point and took their picture. It was one of those cameras that printed immediately, a polaroid. He gave the picture to Jack and took another picture and kept that one. She had to trade a few cigarettes for it, but the trade was worth it. She smiled at it and would hang it on her wall in the tank later. They all felt silly sitting in their little tent but no one wanted to step outside. When Jack looked outside, she saw a few others doing the same. sHE smiled to herself, proud of herself.

They played cards, talked, slept, drank, ate, and sang some carols. It was a good Christmas Eve and Jack felt at home and safe. She didn't want the day to end. But all good things come to an end. It was just what she needed. She needed some good in her life to remind her why she was fighting. And her group was good.

Sorry it took so long, hope you guys enjoyed it. One more chapter and then norman comes in. Next chapter may be short but not crazy short. Please review it makes my day. Any plot suggestions, let me know. Love you guys.


	7. We Might be Dead by Tomorrow, Soko

Hell Hath None 7- We might be dead by tomorrow, Soko

Ok so last chapter before norman is introduced. Hope you guys enjoy. And im sorry. Also, guest that reviewed- I know how you feel. As for everyone else, holy hell I love you guys thank you so much for sticking with it so far.

The Christmas Eve they had off was a break from the horrible reality. Right after they got back into duty, they were sent on an assignment that would smack them back to reality. They were tasked with helping to liberate a concentration camp. They were part of a second wave to ensure the camp was freed. By the time the tank Fury arrived, the camp was liberated but it did not make it any less horrific.

The smell of burning flesh lingered in the air and Jack gagged at the smell. She would have to wait a couple of days before she could eat without the threat of vomiting. She wasn't alone. Even though the ovens had been stopped, the smell and the smoke thickened the air and made it difficult to breathe. As they rolled in, they could see piles and piles of rotting corpses, they were just flesh and bones. A heavy feeling of suffering weighed down the Americans as they passed the skeletons that were up and walking around, flocking to them for help, for food, for something. Their eyes were sunken in and hollow. They looked dead themselves.

They were ordered to leave the tank and help out where they could. Some had to help the survivors who were injured or needed medical assistance. Some of them had to be on guard and the rest had to help organize the survivors. Jack was assigned to help get the families and friends back together and into groups. This was to be done so they had their names on a record of who they were transporting out of the camp. She also had to see who needed medical assistance and helped direct them to where they could get help.

It was chaos and madness. If someone was on the ground you couldn't tell if they were dead or asleep. Jack made that mistake a few times. Around midday, two trucks rolled in with blankets and food. Jack and a few other soldiers lit large fires to make food and keep warm. Tents were set up for stations. Jack bumped into some of her tank members through the day but didn't get a chance to talk to any of them. They were all too busy.

Towards the evening, people began settling down near the fires and the soldiers passed out food and water. Jack had time to look around and see everyone. The camp had few women and children survivors and she didn't want to stop and think why there were so few. With all the sorrow and suffering the people had gone through, there was still a faint joy and relief that seeped through the thick fog of death. These people were alive and they were going to be ok.

Jack had the privilege of reuniting families and friends. She also bared the burden of those who had no one to return to, those who were the only person left of their family. She could offer no comfort or solace to those who suffered loss. The only comfort she had for herself was watching those loved ones be reunited. People were crying with joy, embracing their loved ones, kissing their loved ones, holding them close. Jack was able to smile at that. She was glad even a few were able to feel the joy of holding their family close again.

One that stuck in Jack's mind was a couple. They were older, but not old enough to have been killed when they first entered the camp. The woman threw herself on the man and kissed him deeply. They spoke rushed as she cried tears of joy and Jack could just barely understand what they were saying. What struck her to her core was a phrase they repeated to each other so often. Jack knew the phrase and only just realized what it meant. She was frozen in her spot momentarily. She didn't have long to dwell on it when someone approached her for assistance. She shoved it into the back of her head with all her might, now was not the time to worry about it.

AS the sun set and people settled in for the night, the American soldiers wandered around checking on the survivors. They had all been placed into the large brick buildings rather than those small, cramped, wooden barracks. A few fires were still burning brightly out in the yards, providing those outside with light. During the day, Jack had come across a little boy who had no family left. His last remaining family member, his aunt, had passed the night before. He would have been around Norman's age. He would be left with another family when the Americans departed, but Jack let him follow her around and stick close to her. When she had a little free time, she would carry him around. She would hold him on her hip as she did her rounds. When he started getting sleepy, she wrapped him tightly in a blanket and sang to him until he fell asleep. She left him with a family in a small corner.

Jack and other American soldiers had to do rounds to check on the people. Some didn't make it through the night and had to be taken outside so not to distress the others. Jack made sure to check on the little boy every chance she got. He made it through the night.

The Americans remained there for a few days before another, large unit, with trucks and vehicles and supplies arrived to take their place Those few days Jack hardly got glimpse of her tank mates. When the order was given for her to return to Fury, she wasted no time. She wanted to leave the camp badly. When she arrived at the tank she met up with Gordo. They hugged, relieved to see each other again.

"I'm ready to leave." She admitted. "I want to get as far away from here as possible." She said quietly. Gordo nodded in agreement. He had to remove the dead bodies from the area and stand on guard the whole time they were there.

"Man, I know what you mean." He nodded. "This place is horrible. How can they do that to people?" HE asked outraged. Jack shrugged in defeat. It was a mystery to her too. Eventually they were joined by the rest of the group. Don was the last to arrive and he gave the order to start rolling out. They all started to climb into the tank. No one had managed to actually get seated in the tank when a small boy's voice cried across the yard. Jack had just opened her hatch but her head snapped to the boy calling to her.

"Jack! Jack! Lass mich nicht! (don't leave me) Sie konnen mich nicht verlassen! (you can't leave me!)" the little boy cried as he ran across the yard towards the tank, pursued by two American soldiers. Jack jumped off the tank and began sprinting to the little boy. He was sobbing and calling out to her. When she was close enough she dropped to her knees and opened her arms, letting him run into her. He sobbed into her shoulder and grabbed onto her tightly. Her heart felt for him. He had just lost everyone and now she was leaving him too.

She comforted him and eventually got him to stop crying. It took her awhile before she could get him to let go. By then she had stood up and held him on her hip. She promised him she would keep in touch and that they could write to each other, she had to promise him he would be safe with the two American soldiers who had chased him. She eventually was able to pass him off to one of the soldiers who promised to do his best to make sure the boy was safe. It took a while but the boy eventually went with the soldiers, clutching the information he needed to write to her in his little fist. Jack went back to her tank.

"The fuck was that about?" Grady asked as he climbed in.

"Looks like jack made a friend." Boyd commented. Jack smiled and nodded as she climbed up.

"Sorry, guys. Poor kid doesn't have family. Guess he just got attached." She explained. Jack caught War Daddy's gaze and held it for a few seconds before smiling and slipping through the hatch and into her seat. They fired up the tank and rolled out. Each was glad they were able to leave. Jack wished the best for the survivors and admired their strength. sHe doubted she would survive a hell like that. When she had been taken by the Nazi's they did take her to a concentration camp for a few days but she didn't stay with the rest of the people they held captive.

While at the concentration camp, they had received orders to go retake a town again. It was easy to retake and they spent a night there. Jack had found food in a pantry and made them a real dinner. They inhaled it all. While everyone was settling down for the night, Collier passed her and told her that German phrase again. It startled her and she remembered she had figured it out. He had passed her before she could tell him.

But what was she going to tell him? She loved him, yes. But why tell him? They couldn't do anything about it in Germany. Then she remembered that they were in a war. Tomorrow wasn't guaranteed.

She didn't get a chance (or courage) to tell him until March 15, 1945, a few months later. March 15, would be a day that would be remembered by everyone in the tank Fury. And Gordo, Grady and Boyd were able to watch it happen.

They were told to go take a town. They did. It was normal and nothing special at first. Once it was taken, they had to get out of the tank and make sure the area was clear. Jack went on her own into a building. No one was there. Once she cleared it, she headed out to the town square where more soldiers were gathering around. She saw a line of Nazi soldiers being lined up and lead away. She stood by and watched them.

The Americans were milling around, looting, eating, drinking. Jack was still walking around, stretching her legs. Jack came face to face with Collier. She smiled at him. She felt butterflies rising in her stomach. It had been happening since she learned what the phrase meant.

"Ich liebe dich." He said and tried to walk past her. She reached out her arm and stopped him, a small frown on her face.

"You keep saying that." She stated firmly. Don met her slight glare with a firm look of his own. "You keep saying it at the oddest times." She noted with a small smile of victory. "Like you didn't want to give me a chance to respond." She rested her hands on her gun, imitating his stance. His mouth twitched into a smile. He looked over her shoulder and to the side a bit. Boyd was watching from the tank with Grady and Gordo. You would think they were waiting for one of them to attack the other. But with Jack it wouldn't be much of surprise if she went after one of them.

"So, you figured it out?" He asked, looking back at her with his small smile and stepped closer into her personal space. Jack's smile stretched to show her teeth and her face slightly reddened. She let out a small, quiet laugh.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, I did. And I gotta be honest, Don, I-" she was cut off. She never got a chance to finish that sentence. Warmth spread over Don as he held her in his arms. Two bullets had just burst through her chest. The warmth was the spray of her blood over his face and shirt. He held her limp in his arms, the sound of gunshots filling the air, grenades going off around him. Her blood spilled over him and pooled on the ground. He held her in his arms and was oblivious to the world around him.

She never got to finish that sentence.

So please, review. Tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short but hey next one will be longer and Norman comes in. That'll be an adventure. I hope to have next chapter up this week.

Also, were you guys shocked at the end? Like could you see it coming?


	8. Oblivion, Bastille

Hell Hath None 8- Oblivion

Don entered the tank again from taking out a Nazi officer on a white horse. He looked at the assistant driver seat where the man they had been working with for the past month had been blown to bits. Idiot kept his hatch open. The man hadn't won his way into their hearts like Jack had, but it still sucked none the less. Don wondered if that seat was cursed.

Grady cursed and hit the tank where it spat out sparks at him as Don settled into his seat. Grady asked if Don got the Nazi. Don responded. Bible was messing with Jack's gold necklace. They had to take down her stuff for the new guy. Sergeant Collier held on to all of her letters and pictures. Bible took the necklace with the Saint Christopher pendant. He took the cross pendant off it and gave it to Gordo. Gordo put it on a small chain and hung it with the Nazi crosses. Gordo was messing with it and holding onto the guy with his other.

Collier yelled at him to leave him be. Grady yelled at Collier, blaming him and yelling at him for ridding them. Grady and Don argued for a bit. Then Don and Gordo got on each other about languages. Don pulled Bible in it.

"I expect all of you to pull your shit together." Don ordered. Bible spoke to him.

"You should stop ragging on everyone. Her number came up. His number came up. Wasn't your fault." Bible said factually. The death o the new guy added to Don's guilt about Jack.

"Didn't do anything for 'em either." Don said. Eventually, Grady fixed the damn thing and they were able to get out of there. They rolled into camp quiet, serious and solemn. The group needed a break but there was no way they would be getting it any time soon. They parked and started fixing up the tank. They put off cleaning up the mess for a while and Don wanted to walk away after they pulled the man's body out of the tank. But he had a job to do. He ordered them around and got them to work. They were all a bit put off by the new guy dying. He was alright, they had liked him.

After he gave the orders, much to Boyd's protesting, he walked off. He could be found crouched down behind a tank of fuel and used a tire to keep himself propped up. He tried to focus on breathing. First what had happened to Jack, now this guy comes in, lasts a month, and gets blown up. He was still messed up about Jack.

_Jack._ His thoughts drifted to her. He couldn't help the smile on his face when he thought about how she would react if she saw him so messed up about what happened. She'd tell him off, he could practically hear her.

"The fuck are you doing? Get your shit together. It wasn't your fault." She would chew him out and he would let her. Once Collier got himself collected, he stood and walked away. His was caught off guard when a boy ran over to him, claiming to be his new driver.

He flashed back to when he first met Jack. The conversation Don had with Private Ellis was so similar to when he first met her. But while Jack had been firm and determined, this boy looked as if he was gonna shit himself. Eventually he gave up and pointed to the tank. He spoke in a slightly more gentle tone about the tank, told him it was home. As Don walked away, he realized fate a cruel sense of humor and that Norman was going to get a lot of shit for his first name.

Norman walked over awkwardly and tried to introduce himself. He stuck out his hand and told Boyd his name. All three men froze and stared at him. He shifted awkwardly and told them why he was there.

"Who the fuck put you up to this?" Grady spat at him and got off the tank. Boyd stopped him from advancing.

"No one. He's our new replacement. Back off." Bible said. Gordo circled around him and did the same thing he did to Jack about a year ago. This time, he took Norman's bag. Norman asked which way was the front and Boyd damn near chewed him out. Norman yelled at Gordo to leave his stuff alone.

"Where's your smokes?" Gordo asked.

"I don't smoke." He answered. Gordo shook his head in surprise.

"You're a bastard." HE stated. "Crazy ass new driver." Gordo said while he shoved Norman's stuff back in his bag.

"Yeah, he aint the first crazy fucker we have though." Grady said as he leaned back on the tank. Bible nodded.

"You sure your name's Norman?" Boyd asked, catching Norman's attention. He looked at Boyd confused. "You sure you wanna stick with that? If someone told you to say that, you're gonna wanna tell us now, kid." He said.

"My name's Norman." He insisted. Boyd shook his head and asked the kid about tank school. It felt familiar to when he ask Jack, but Jack answered differently. She had more fire to her, more strength. This kid looked like he could be knocked over by a gust of wind. The three men figured they would treat him like they treat every new comer. Where you from? Did you go to tank school? You saved?

"Before you fins Jesus, better come take a look at your seat. Won't be yours for long, but for now" Grady beat on the tank, "This is where you gonna be." He pointed. "Get a bucket of hot water from the kitchen. You gonna wanna get that shit cleaned." Grady said. Norman went away and the three men shared looks.

"You think War Daddy knows?" Gordo asked. Boyd shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope so." Boyd admitted. Grady whistled.

"I do _not_ wanna fuck with them." Grady said before climbing back the tank. "Let the figure it out on their own."He said and sniffed. "They should be back soon, anyway." He added and the men nodded and went about their work. Before long Norman was back and cleaning up his area. He looked around the tank. His seat was empty of any personal items. The only thing on the walls was a crudely scratched out sentence.

_Ghost was here._ He wondered who ghost was.. Norman ignored it and set to cleaning up the blood. He gagged a bit but pushed on anyway. He reached his limit when he saw the man's face on the floor. HE got out of the tank and threw up everything. Collier turned in his seat and watched him. He did not want to deal with another person throwing up. He didn't mind it so much with Jack, she had a more solid reason in his mind. Plus, she hadn't vomited since the weeks she returned form being prisoner. She was fine after that.

Don didn't know if he could deal with someone who had such a weak stomach. This was Germany. The kid was gonna have to man up. Thunder roared overhead. Or was it bombs? Norman wasn't sure. Don watched his platoon and watched Norman try to cope with what he was seeing. Collier felt for the kid on some levels. He had only been in Germany 8 weeks and then got stuck in his platoon. Someone probably wanted the kid dead if they stuck him in Fury. Don's attention was pulled to the German being escorted through camp. Don recognized him. He was the same son of a bitch Boyd had to pull Jack off of. He was up and at the German.

Norman watched as Boyd went to pull Collier off the German. Gordo stood next to him. They both watched and Norman looked at Gordo funny when he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Norman asked confused.

"While ago, Boyd had to pull Ghost off the same Kraut." Gordo said as he leaned against the tank and pulled out a cigarette.

"Who is Ghost? He put his name insi-"Gordo cut him off.

"Her. Ghost is a her." Gordo said. Norman was confused. Gordo told Norman about how Jack was a girl. He began to explain why they gave her that name when Norman asked.

"First day with us, she save Grady's dumb ass from a grenade and gets shrapnel in her side. Same day, we thought she got done in by another fucking grenade." He pulled in on his cigarette and exhaled before continuing. "While later gets taken by fucking Nazi's."

"Is that what happened to her? Why she's gone?" Norman asked. Grady smacked him upside the head as he walked by.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth and listen." He said and walked around to the other side of the tank. Gordo continued. Norman was absorbed in the story about this girl soldier. He wanted to know what happened to her.

"She was gone for two fuckin' months. Army was convince she was dead. Nah, man. She was fine. Shaken up and starved but fine. During her escape she ripped a guy's throat out with her teeth." Gordo pointed to his neck for emphasis. Norman was taken aback. She sounded like a pscyho. "No matter what happened to her, she just wouldn't die or stay down. We figured we'd call her that. You can't kill a ghost, man." He finished and shoved Norman's shoulder before beginning to climb back on the tank. "Get back to cleaning."

"What happened to her?" Norman asked. Gordo paused and looked over his shoulder. "How did she die?" He asked timidly. Gordo smirked at the kid.

"You can't kill no fucking ghost, kid." He smirked and told Norman accusingly. No sooner had Gordo said it than a familiar voice called out to her comrades.

"Hey, assholes!"

Sorry guys I just felt so bad, I had to update again. Plus im not tired. Its like 3:30 right now. In the morning. So I have this chapter up for you guys, I kept it short because I felt bad. Let me know what you think. I love you guys and your reviews are my life. Like thank you guys so much.


	9. Everybody wants to rule the world, Lorde

Fury 9- What do I even call his one? What song?

Everybody Wants to Rule the World- Lorde listen to it ohmygod

Norman turned to see a young woman, only a few years older than him, making her way over, waving a gloved hand in the air. She had a smile on her face that was covered in dirt. Norman couldn't speak. His surprise left him immobile. Gordo looked at him and laughed before hopping back off the tank and making his way over to the girl. Grady walked away from the tank as well and Boyd was quick to follow. They were only a few feet from the tank when Grady picked her up off the ground in a bear hug. She laughed as he spun her around.

Even though they were in a war zone, their behavior didn't seem out of place. Norman couldn't help but be comforted by this woman and the ease she radiated. He slowly climbed down the tank and made his way shyly over to the group.

"Missed you, jack." Bible said. "How's your arm?" He asked. Jack made a sour face before shrugging.

"It's fine. Shoulder's soar though." She said. Her hand rested on her shoulder as she rotated it.

"C'mon, man, show us the scar! Or they got it still wrapped up?" Gordo asked and tapped her arm. Jack moved her jacket down her arm and revealed bandages wrapping around her shoulder. Closer to her neck, Norman caught sight of a flesh would that was uncovered.

"What happened there? Near your neck?" He asked quietly. Everyone turned to him and Jack looked at him as if he was any other soldier. She pointed to the bandage.

"Same that happened here. Who the fuck are you?" She asked and fixed her coat and shirt. Norman opened his mouth to speak but Boyd slightly pushed Norman behind him and spoke first.

"He's the assistant driver they gave us. The new guy died so they gave us him, at least until you got back." Boyd stated. Jack narrowed her eyes at him, he was hiding something.

"I'm the fucking assistant. Newbie got his ass blown up. I'm taking my seat back." She said and shoved past them and bumped her good shoulder against Norman's arm. Norman caught Gordo's look.

"That's Ghost. You know what's good for you, stay on her good side." He suggested before heading back to the tank.

"Where the fuck is Don?" She asked from on top of the tank. "I want my stuff back up on my walls."

"Ain't your walls anymore, sweet heart." Grady informed her gruffly. She sent him a glare and then turned to look accusingly at Norman. "Don's over talking to people." Grady said and pointe in the general direction. Jack sighed and climbed back off the tank and approached Norman.

Norman noticed they were off and on the tank a lot, almost like they couldn't make up their minds. He stood still as Jack approached him. He wanted to stay on her good side like Gordo suggested. She wasn't scary and she wasn't exactly intimidating, but Norman was a gentleman. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Jack. Welcome to Fury." She said sarcastically. Norman took her hand a shook it, giving her a small smile. Jack stared at him with a small frown. He was a few inches taller than her and a few years younger. He was just a kid, so young. "How long you been here?" She asked.

"Eight weeks." He answered. She nodded and looked him up and down.

"Be you haven't been in the war zone yet. You know how to shoot?" She asked. He shook his head and she sighed through her nose. She turned back to the tank where the guys had began working again.

"Hey, someone teach this little shit how to shoot. I'm gonna go find Don." She called. Boyd and Gordo groaned and Grady emerged out of the tank. They shoved the job onto him. He complained but gave in. Norman was about to walk over to him when Jack stopped him. "Hey, what's your name? Never got it." Everyone on the tank froze. Norman offered a small smile.

"I'm Norman." HE stopped when Jack froze and her expression hardened.

"Excuse me?" She asked harshly. "The fuck did you say your name was?" She bit at him and took a step towards him. Norman put his hands up and stepped back. He opened his mouth to say his name when Jack grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into the mud. Norman heard the guys protesting and was startled when Jack was sitting on top of him, hitting and screaming at him. Norman tried to block her hands but was too shocked to do much else. He caught glimpses of the guys trying to stop her and calm her down. He was too focused on what she was yelling.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! LIAR! YOU THE FUCK PUT YOU UP TO IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERYTHIGN YOU FUCKING LOVE YOU FUCKING DEAD SHIT!" Boyd picked her up around the waist and began dragging her back. Gordo helped Norman up and the kid froze at the feral look of hatred in her eyes as she continued to yell. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD I GIVE YOU A DAY BEFORE A KRAUT SHOOTS YOU PATHETIC ASS, YOU FUCKING LIAR!" She screeched. Boyd dragged her away and Gordo and Grady were left to explain to Norman why he was the most unlucky person to be assigned to them.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" Boyd yelled as he dragged her away. "Don't make me put you back in the medic tent!" He challeneged. She struggled and tripped over her own feet while he dragged her farther away.

"Fucking try it." She dared. Boyd sighed and lifted her up to stand. He grabbed her shoulders firmly but made sure to avoid the gunshot wound.

"It's his name. Nothing you can do about it. Look, no one is happy about this." He said and go down to her eye level. She glared. "He can't control it, you have no reason to hate the kid. He's in as much of a shitty position as the rest of us." Boyd said tiredly. Jack sighed through her nose again. Boyd didn't expect and apology and he didn't get one.

"You guys look like shit." She said quietly. Boyd let her go and he smiled, laughing slightly at her observation. The tension lessened and her easy nature returned. Don approached the two and eyed them warily. He had seen her freak out and had moved to step in but let it go when he saw Boyd drag her away.

"The hell was all that about?" Don asked, pinning her with a stare. She shifted guiltily. Boyd shook his head and walked away, leaving the two to talk. "His name, hu?" Don asked guessing right. She looked down and put her hands on her hips. "I was coming to look for you, let you know. But McMurphy said you discharged yourself. You need to keep care of your shoulder." He stated firmly. Jack looked at him with a firm but caring stare.

"Don. I won't attack Norman again, if you stop attacking yourself for the gunshots. It wasn't your fault. No one saw them coming." He said quietly and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her and stepped in slightly closer. Jack looked up and felt his breath on her face. Her eyes drifted closed and she inhaled, smelling the cigarette smoke, dirt and tank grease. She hadn't seen her boys in a few weeks and missed each one. But Jack missed Don more, missed his presence, his strength. Don whispered to her.

"Ich liebe dich." He breathed quietly. She snapped open her eyes and glared at him playfully. She took off a glove and smacked his arm.

"Last time you said that I got shot." She joked. He smiled at her and she laughed quietly before looking at Don, studying the face she had missed. He had so many scars on his face and one side was covered in soot. She pulled her sleeve of her jacket and balled it in her fist. She raised her hand and began wiping some of the soot off his face. He smiled at her actions. "You guys look like shit." She said quietly and rested her other hand on his chest. She couldn't hold his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently.

"You guys look so tired, worn down." She admitted quietly. "I worried about you guys." She said with a shrug and moved to remove her hand from wiping his face. He grabbed her hand.

"We're fine. Jack, you're the one with a fucking bullet hole and you're worried about us?" He laughed. She made a face and took her hand away. "We're fine. Tired but fine. C'mon. We gotta role out." HE said and let her go.

"You letting me go?" She asked. HE looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She cheered and ran past him to the tank. "Mama's back you sons of bitches!" She yelled as she ran and jumped at the tank and climbed up, shoving Grady to the side. He protested loudly but she told him to shove it and slipped into the tank. Boyd was in his seat and smiled at her as she climbed in.

"Welcome back, Jack." He said and messed with some of his stuff. She caught a glimpse of her Saint Christopher necklace. The guys began climbing in and starting up the tank. Jack decided to be stubborn and not help Norman and Gordo start it up.

"You wanted to replace me. I've been replaced." She stated simply and climbed around Norman to start putting her pictures up as they began to roll out. It only took her a few minutes and she soon found herself on the outside of the tank. She was leaning against the tank next to Grady, facing backwards. Her fun hung around her. A content smile graced her lips. She was back with her boys. Sure there was a new kid, but maybe he'll get through this, maybe Jack would be able to keep him alive. There was hope. But Jack figured she ought to stay unattached to him, there was no way a kid like that was gonna last long with them. She would just be setting herself up for failure. And jack couldn't handle much more of that failure.

"Hey, don't fuck yourself War Daddy!" Someone in another tank called. Jack saw a liquid fling out of Don's cup and hit him.

"Coffee's too hot!" He yelled and Jack looked over her shoulder at him like he was crazy. No such thing as too hot in Germany.

"Still owe me 40!" The man called.

"You fucking losing bets now?" Jack asked him. He looked over his shoulder at her and lit a cigarette. "I know you're gonna share." She said turning back around and holding her hand over her shoulder, waiting for a cigarette. Grady laughed and her attitude as Don rolled his eyes and gave her one.

"Damn, girl. What's got you so fired up today?" Grady asked. She smirked.

"Back with my boys. No place like home." She said. Grady snickered and grabbed something from Boyd and put it around his neck.

"Jack, put your com on." Bible said and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and held onto it, staring at it like it was offensive.

"This ain't from the dead guy is it?" She asked. Boyd laughed and assured her it wasn't. They had hung on to all her stuff when she was at the base. You would think she actually died with all the stuff they held onto. She put it back around her neck and relished the familiar feeling. It had been weird not having it on her for so long. As they rolled on Don began talking to her.

"Jack, just because Norman's in your seat doesn't mean you get a free ride. I want you training him show him the ropes." She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Go on, go talk to him!" He urged. She huffed and made her way to the front. She climbed up behind Don and walked between Boyd and Don.

"You got a lighter?" She asked. Don tossed her one and she lit her cigarette before heading over to Norman. She pocketed the lighter and climbed over the tank to the kid. She jumped down and crouched next to Norman. The kid looked like he was gonna shit himself and she could sympathize with him. He had no business being in the war. She knocked on his helmet and he looked to her.

"Hey, kid." She said as she sat down. He just turned his attention to the road. "So, I have to help you out. Gorod will help you too. Right Gordo?" She asked the man.

"Eh. Let the little shit figure it out on his own." He joked. Jack sent a small glare his way, slide under the canon and smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't be too much of a dick." She said before going back to Norman. "they teach you how to use the gun?" She asked. He remained silent but nodded. He voice sounded like she was reading off a checklist. "Ok. So basically you fire at the Nazis. You have to get them before they get you. Make sure your reloading rounds are near. It's gonna take a few times to get used to reloading but you just gotta find your rhythm." She told him and leaned bacl and crossed her legs at her ankles. Her gun was in her lap. Norman just nodded. She looked at him.

"Relax your face. You look like you're gonna piss yourself." She said as she pulled in a drag from the cigarette. sHE tried to pass it to him but he declined. "You're crazy." She said and she sighed. "Norman. I know you're scared. Fear is normal. You gotta use it to keep you alive." She said and rested a hand on her head. HE glanced up at her before speaking.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." He offered hesitantly. sHe waved him off. "What's it like, during a fight?" He asked her. She thought about how to answer.

"It's a nightmare. Your first few are gonna make you feel you just walked into hell. After a while you get used to it." She pat his shoulder and stood up. "Keep your eyes open, do what we say and don't fuck up. You'll get through this." She offered him false hope before sticking her cigarette in her mouth and climbing up the tank. sHE heard him snort unamused at her advice. She sat near Boyd and Don as they came upon a group of German citizens who were walking away. Don picked up the radio and spoke to Norman and Gordo, telling him to cut down anyone who fires, and to cut through civilians if needed. Jack knew Norman would never be able to do hat so she stood on watch as Don called out in German. They rolled by and watched the people. A girl with only a bike walked past them. She stared them down as the tank rolled past. This was when they all started talking again.

"She'll let you fuck her for a chocolate bar." Gordo tolled Norman who smiled. Jack had been sipping from her canteen and spit it out on Boyd and Don by accident. No matter how many times they had that conversation she laughed so hard she could barely breathe. Boyd and Don jolted at the water sprayed on them.

"Aw, C'mon, man." Boyd groaned and Don just looked at her. She smiled and apologized, trying not to laugh. Grady was laughing his ass off until she drank some more and spit it out at him.

"TO make it even." She used as a defense.

"You know, that's not true." Norman stated confidently and looked at Gordo. Norman relaxed a bit, he no longer looked like he was shitting himself. Gordo nodded his head back and forth. He kept asking Norman if it's not true. Norma shook his head.

"It's completely fucking true." Grady said. "Or you just give her some smokes. Don't even have to give her the whole fucking pack, just one or two." He joked. Boyd tried to keep Norman on the holy path and encouraged him to ignore Grady.

"Yeah, Norman, just ignore him. Stay on the good and holy path, see how far that'll get ya." Jack teased. Boyd gave her a mockingly serious look as if he was gonna begin preaching at her.

"Now, young lady.." He began but Don spoke up and leaned over the tank to talk at Norman.

"'Cause you see we can kill 'em but we can't fuck 'em. It says so in the Bible." Don added. Jack and Grady chuckled. She could hear Gordo laughing too.

"Wonder how long it's gonna be before you guys piss him off." Jack said as she elbowed Don.

"Alright just stop, I'm done tryin' to convert you heathens, you mind if I continue invading Germany?" Boyd lectured. Jack laughed. She had missed them. They rode in silence for a little bit before Don looked to Jack with a small smile before turning to Boyd.

"Don, no-" Jack started, fighting back a laugh.

"Boyd, do you think Jesus loves Hitler?" Don asked, glancing back and Jack.

"DO I think Jesus loves Hitler?" Boyd repeated. Jack rolled her eyes as Boyd and the others went on about Hitler and Nazis being saved. She heard it a million times.

"Sing me a hymn?" Grady asked. Boyd agreed. "You an' Jack sing me Rose Tree Springin'?" He asked. Boyd and Jack agreed, laughing and she could hear Norman and Gorodo laughing down on the front. She leaned against the bump in the tank in front of Don. Boyd and Jack began singing but were interrupted when Grady began messing with Boyd's mustache. Jack snorted as Boyd flapped his jacket pockets at Grady.

"Damn, these two.." Jack said quietly and Don hummed in agreement. Don broke it up when Boyd threatened to shoot Grady. That was usually Jack's threat. Silence enveloped the group and Jack took the time of silence to take a sip of water. She had a headache and figured it was dehydration.

"Boyd, do you think Hitler would fuck one of us for a chocolate bar?" Don asked out of nowhere and Jack doubled over, choking on her water as a laugh erupted out of her chest. She laughed and coughed, trying to regain air. "Hey, you drownin'?" Collier asked as he pat her pack. She stood up laughing.

"Would he fuck one of us for a chocolate bar?" Jack mocked.

"I hope so." Boyd answered and Jack snorted. She could hear Norman laughing to himself.

"Hey Jack, you fuck one of us for a chocolate bar?" Grady asked teasingly. She snorted before responding.

"Grady, I wouldn't fuck any of you for a hundred bars." She answered.

"Aw, come on, not even me?" Don teased and nudged her. She scoffed and gently shoved at his face.

"You're the worst, War Daddy. All this smokin' and drinkin' and all this dirt on your face." She listed teasingly and tried to wipe the soot off his face again. "Damn, this grime must be a foot deep on you boys." She stated.

"Hate to break it to you, but you ain't much better." Grady told her. She glared at him and made a sour face. Their conversation was interrupted by planes flying overhead. Jack looked up and watched them fly past. As she watched them fly, she noticed they were coming up on some woods. They all settled into silence, anticipating the worst and hoping for the best. If needed, Jack would slip through the hatch where Collier was standing. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She gripped her gun tight as Don called to Norman over the radio. HE told him to shoot anything that moves. Norman copied and Jack figured she should get in the tank just in case. She settled in the spot between Norman's seat and Gordo's seat, waiting for something to happen.

Jack heared and explosion in front of their tank and jotled. People were screaming about and ambush and made her way back to the top. She made sure her helmet was on and popped through, gun ready. She began firing at anything she saw moving. Her attention was taken by the smell of burning flesh and the screams of a man burning alive. She saw the man on fire climb out of his tank. Jack tried to block him out as she continued to fire. Before long the man shot himself in the head and there was no more agonized screaming. Jack had to climb off the tank and step away. She put her hands on her knees and breathed. Her stomach had begun to feel uneasy. It had been almost a year since she was taken but the memories still made her uneasy.

Collier got off the tank. Boyd came over to make sure she was ok. She assured him he was, just needed a second to breathe. He hung around her, gun ready, just in case. Collier walked into the smoke to make sure everything was clear and Jack grabbed her gun. Her and boyd did a quick scan before returning.

"Norman!" Don yelled, anger seeping through his voice. Jack sighed through her nose. Norman fucked up. She told him not to fuck up. "You cock sucker! Why didn't you take the shot?" Norman tried to defend that he was just a kid. Don made sure to let him know that it doesn't matter if he's a kid or not. Jack stayed out of the way and Boyd climbed back in the tank. Jack climbed up and stood next to Norman's head.

"Hey." She said firmly. "How old are you?" She asked. He told her twenty. "Yeah, back home you're still a kid. You ain't home, Norman." She crouched down. "These kid's and kid's anymore. They stopped the moment they picked up a gun. They don't care who you are, they don't care if you're a kid or not. They see you, they're going to shoot. Make sure you shoot first." He nodded. "Don't fuck it up." She told him before climbing up to the top where Don was putting in a radio call to the others. The held on as the tank lurched back into moving. Don was panting slightly. She nudged him with her elbow.

"You good old man?" He asked in a serious tone. He knew she was joking and offered her a slight smile. He was ok. "I'm going to stand in back with Grady. I'll keep an eye on the woods." She said. Don nodded, feeling better that there was someone who would take the shot watching the woods. They rolled in silence as they entered a new base. She could hear bombs and gunfire.

Don spoke to someone who was waiting for them and told them where to go. Collier had to go talk to the man in charge and the rest of them made sure the tank was working right. Jack pulled out some crackers and ate few. Jack climed over the tank and went to Norman's spot.

"Get out, stretch your legs." She told him. He silently did what he was told and stood on the outside of the tank. She sat on it and tossed a pack of crackers to him. "Eat. Don't need you passing out in my seat." She said. Jack had finished hers and pulled out a cigarette. He nodded and began chewing slowly. She let him have a few minutes to eat before she began talking.

"Norman, you have to shoot." She told him. He paused and looked at her.

"I don't know if I can." He said quietly.

"Is your finger broken?" She asked. He shook his head. "Is the gun working alright?" She asked and he nodded. "Then you can shoot, you just won't. That's gonna get you killed, that's gonna get these guys killed. That's gonna get me killed. I've survived this far, I don't feel like dying because someone who is supposed to have my back won't pull the damn trigger. These boys feel the same way. You understand?" He nodded. She jumped down and put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it. "We'll get you through this, you just gotta do as we say." She stated before walking away.

Jack walked over to the tank called Murder Inc. On top of the tank was a familiar face. She called out to him. He turned, smiled and jumped down.

"Hey Daniel." sHe said as he picked her up in a hug.

"Didn't know you were back in the tank!" He told her she hit his harm

"You mean to tell me you rode all that way, right behind us and you never heard me screaming at Grady?" She teased. "It's good to see you again." She said. Daniel laughed and adjusted his glasses. He had been the driver in her first tank. They were pretty close. THe only other person who survived was their loader and he had his legs blown off. They sent him home.

"You hear from George?" George was the loader and Daniel shook his head.

"He died from an infection in his legs. Just you and me now." Daniel explained. Jack frowned.

"You better make it through this war, Dan. Or so help me I'll bring you back and kill you again myself." She said, faking seriousness. Daniel just laughed and plopped a hand on her helmet. They heard the call to mount up and move out. Jack gave him one last hug, wished him luck and ran over to her tank and climbed up. Norman was looking uncomfortable. She nudged his shoulder with her foot and nodded at him. He nodded back, looking slightly less worried. She got in back and stood next to Grady. She listned as Don gave them a run down of what they were doing and soon enough they were out. It was odd having a ton of other guys on her tank but she didn't mind so much. They had done it before several times, but she preferred it just being her and her boys.

Don told them to halt and explained what everyone would be doing. The guys on their tank would get off and line up behind the tanks. Don looked through his binoculars and ordered everyone off. Jack heard Gordo and Norman close their hatches and her heart sped up in anticipation. Boyd and Grady were ordered inside to get the canon and Boyd's gun ready. Jack would be staying up top on the gun. They rarely let her use it so she was a little excited to have a chance with it again. She quickly reacquainted herself with it.

The line of tanks rolled into the open field. They rolled through the field and Jack was motioning to the guys on the ground to get behind them with Don. One of the tanks almost rolled over their own troops.

"Damnit, Daniel, the fuck are you doing?" She said to herself. The field erupted in a shower of bullets. Boyd fired the canon at the machine gun. He missed. Jack heard Gordo yelling to Norman, telling him what to do. HE wasn't mad, just intense. Jack held steady and kept her eyes open. Boyd fired again and Collier called out a cease fire. Boyd laughed like a lunatic and Jack chuckled at his weird laugh.

Jack and Don ducked when a shot from a tank passed between them and their neighbor.

"Fuck, engine tank .." Don yelled to Boyd, telling him where the tank was. Jack ready herself on her gun, looking for it. Another shot whizzed by and ricochet off one of the tanks.

"Just a ricochet. We're ok." One of the guys calle dover the radio calmly.

"Bullshit." Jack muttered.

"Bullshit, that's a ground high velocity gun, I can hear it whistlin'!" Collier argued quickly. They recived a location of a tank and Collier gave Boyd the information and the order to fire.

"On the way!" Boyd called and fired. Jack steadied herself and began firing at the tree line. sHe kept shooting until Don told them it was destroyed. She smiled at the explosion near the tree line. She ducked when another tank fired at them.

"Another gun, who's got eyes on it?" Collier called over the radio. No one could spot it directly. Jack and her neighbor gunner fired in the general direction, hoping to make a hit. They spotted it and the tanks began firing. Before long they took it out and Collier told them to start firing at the tree line.

Jack fired and Collier grabbed his gun and joined in. As they rolled forward, all tanks shot at the tree line. They would be the winners here.

"Gordo," She said over her con. "Same deal as always? Pack of smokes to the winner?" She asked. It took him a few minutes to respond. HE was probably reconsidering. HE usually lost.

"Deal." Gordo responded. Jack laughed wickedly.


	10. Parting Glass, ed sheeran

Hell Hath None 10- Parting Glass

Jack could hear Gordo telling Norman to shoot at the Nazi's over the con. She minded her own business and focused on shooting. Collier would straighten him out after this.

"Hey, get him! Get him!" Gordo yelled to Norman. Jack called through on the con.

"Where, tell me where, I'll get it." Jack called.

"Got it!." Boyd called and took out the threat. Jack kept firing.

"All tanks hold here, hold here." Collier called through the radio. Jack felt the tank stop. Norman had had a rough time reloading. She figured she should show him how to reload later. They kept firing and the troops covered the ground. Jack sighed her nose when Norman started freaking out. Don shot her a look before calling through the con to tell him to be quiet.

His yelling brought her back to the boy who helped her escape. His words were almost the exact same as what Norman was saying. If Norman kept on this track, he'd be eating his own bullets. Jack wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that. In a way, it would be her fault. She was in charge of making sure he ok. But Norman had already headed down that track, how was she supposed to get him off it.

When she got the call to get off the tank, she climbed down with her gun and helped take care of business. Jack made sure to beware of where the trenches were. Sometimes she would climb down and search the dead. After the fourth trench was cleared, she stuck her head out and began to climb out when a bullet flew past her. She jumped back down until Grady gave her an all clear, him being at the trench next to her.

She climbed out and thanked him. He handed her a bottle of something and she began to drink. Grady thought she was just going to take a sip. He laughed deeply when she took several, trying to get as much in her before he took the bottle away.

"C'mon now. We don't need you shit faced." He said as he took the bottle and pat her on the back. She winced and rolled her shoulder. Her hand rested on it as if it was going to make it stop hurting.

"Where's Gordo? He owes me a pack." She asked firmly. She kept rubbing her shoulder. Grady just shrugged and took a sip from his bottle. Jack sighed through her nose and began walking around. She pulled out her own pack and grabbed her last cigarette. She smoked it as she walked around. She saw Boyd with some of the dying soldiers and left him to do his thing. She finished the cigarette in minute. She didn't bother looking for Don, he was still in the tank, probably chewing out Norman. She as glad she wasn't in there. She heard Don chew out people before, hell, she even got chewed out every now and then.

Jack finally found Gordo and approached him aggressively. Gordo found himself freezing as he watched her advance. Her helmet was off and her hair that now reached her shoulders in messy curls fanned back as she marched over. She was a little frightening to watch. She got to him and spoke.

"Pay up." She demanded and stuck out her hand for the pack of cigarettes.

"Nah, man. How you don't know I won?" He argued. She scowled.

"Call it a draw and split fifty-fifty." She suggested. Gordo laughed and handed her a pack. She looked at him confused.

"I found another pack. Take this one." She nodded and lit on the moment it was in her hand. Her and Gordo walked around, talking about Norman and where they were going. She smoked three before Gordo spoke up. She was lighting up her fourth when he said something.

"Damn, girl. What got you smokin' so much?" He asked. She exhaled the smoke for a few long seconds before explaining. She looked back to the tank before talking about Norman and her concern.

Norman was taking of his helmet and trying to get himself together. Don rubbed his head and sighed through his nose. He took a moment to think. What does he say to a kid who has no business being here? He settled down before making the top rotate so he could look at Norman and tell him what's going on. When it stopped, Norman looked over his shoulder at him.

"I had one of the best assistant drivers on the American side who could arguably be one of the strongest, bravest person I have ever come across. She is also the love of my life." Collier told him calmly. "Now I have you." Norman seemed to be slightly surprised about the information Don just shared, especially the last bit. /collier took in a breath. "I also promised my crew I'd keep them alive." He said firmly. "You're getting in the way of that."

"Look, ok, I'm sorry. I was trained to type…" Norman began defending himself. Don leaned back and looked at the kid. There really was no way he should be here in Germany. Even enlisting was such a bad idea. Don looked up and tried to listen to outside. He could hear a commotion. He climbed out of the tank and began figuring out what was going on.

"Damn, girl. It ain't yo' fault he here. He a man now. He made this choice just like the rest of us." Gordo told Jack. She nodded and picked up her sixth cigarette. Gordo grabbed the pack from her. "You gonna run out you keep that up." He said with a small laugh. "Besides, he's just gotta adjust. You remember when you first got here? You probably weren't no better than him." Gordo reminded her. She looked at him and laughed, nodding.

"Yeah. I was a fucking mess, man." She laughed thinking back. "My group, on the first day during down time, they decided to pull a stupid prank. One of them tossed a grenade near us. It wasn't live, but they didn't bother to tell me that. I thought I was gonna die right then and there." SHE admitted and rubbed the back of her head as she giggled.

"What'd you do?" Gordo asked, wanting to hear more.

"I jumped on it. Figured if I was gonna go, I wasn't making anyone go with me." She admitted. "Took me a while to figure out it wasn't live." She said.

"How long you stay on it." Gordo asked.

"Onle a solid minute. They told me what was happening. The Top wasn't happy about it, chewed them out. After that they let me be." She explained. "Daniel was the one who threw it. Speaking of which, you seen him around?" She asked. Gordo shook his head and pointed to the tree line.

"Nah. But I think something's about to happen over there. Maybe they got a Kraut." Gordo suggested and the two headed over to the group. On the way over, she saw Don get out of the tank and call for Norman. They watched as Don lead Norman over to the group.

Jack spotted Grady and Boyd standing near the tank, watching. Jack and Gordo joined the group of onlookers. The Nazi was on his knees, facing away and Norman was refusing to take the gun. Don had to smack him around a bit before he made Norman look at him.

"I'm tryin' to teach you something." He said firmly. He tried to sound encouraging, telling him to just get it over with. "Just, get it overwith." A few of the onlookers made sounds of agreement and tried to pressure him into taking the gun.

"C'mon man. It only takes a second." Gordo said.

"First one's always hard, you can do it." Jack called from her spot. Norman looked around at the people surrounding him. Norman told Collier he couldn't do it and Collier assured him he could.

"It's simple. It's you or him. You or him, pick." He said and waved the gun between the two. Jack froze at Norman's words.

"Just kill me. Kill me. Kill me." He said quietly. Norman became firmer in his decision and Don quickly glanced around the onlookers and briefly saw Jack's startled look. He turned back to Norman who tried to tell him he couldn't do it. "I can't, I can't do it just-"

Fury and anger burned through Jack's veins in a flash and she cut off Norman's rant. She started forward only to be held back by Gordo.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Jack yelled, startling most people around her. Gordo had to lift her up and drag her away. Once he got her a few feet from the group, he took his hand off of her mouth and she yelled at him. "Gordo, get the fuck off me! Let me go!" She yelled at him. He didn't let her go until he got to Boyd and Grady.

"The fuck you do know?" Grady asked laughing as she dropped from Gordo's grip. He had let her go and she dropped a few inches to the ground. She turned around and shoved Gordo.

"I'll fucking kill him myself! I swear to God if War Daddy doesn't shoot him, I fucking will!" She said as she treid to get past Gordo. Boyd laughed and grabbed her shoulder.

"No you won't. We know you too well. Sit down before you hurt yourself." Boyd said as he dragged her to sit. She let him lead her to sit but pulled out her cigarettes. She lit one before Gordo walked over and took her pack. She let him and put her head in her hands. Fatigue washed over her. For the past month she had bene having trouble sleeping. That gunshot had reopened so many emotional scars.

Her loader from her first group that had stepped on a mine, the kid who shot himself, watching her top from the first group get gunned down, the concentration camps, screaming, fire, everything. Everything over the past year came flooding back in vivid nightmares. But Norman, Norman brought back her nephew mixed with the kid that saved her life. She sat like that for a while and smoked her cigarette until she heard the gunshot. It slightly startled her out of her thinking and she got up.

Jack walked over to the front of the tank and climbed into her old seat. She settled in and looked around. Norman hadn't decorated it yet. She looked to her pictures and ran her hands over each one. Her parents, her nephew, her crew, she had even put the picture up of her and her nephew, the one where she was in a dress. She had gotten a lot of comments when they saw that picture.

"You sure that's you? You don't look anything like that now." Was one of the things the boys said. They made her laugh and she put it on her wall. Her hand rested on the picture of the little boy who shares the name of the boy who was now the new driver. His smile with a missing tooth, his long, sandy hair and happy brown eyes. That Norman looked nothing like the Norman she was working with now. However, they were similar. They were similar in the way they saw the world.

Both of them saw everything as black and white, right and wrong. They both shared and innocence she felt obligated to protect. But they were in Germany. If she tried to protect Norman, it would only get him killed. At the rate Norman was going, he was going to end up like the boy who helped her escape. Jack didn't know what to do.

"Jack!" She heard Collier call her and she jumped out of her opened hatch. She looked at him and met his gaze. He took in her firm, challenging expression. "Make sure Norman gets something to eat. After that, you're up top with me. I want you on that gun." He explained and climbed up. She sighed through her nose, knowing better than to argue. She reached in and grabbed food before climbing out. She walked over to her group and stopped short.

"Grady, what the fuck are you wearing?" She asked. Grady had on a Nazi coat and helmet. Boyd snorted at her surprise.

"What you don't like my new look?" Grady teased. She kept her expression firm and unamused but on the inside she was laughing.

"It makes me wanna shoot you." She answered. She sighed and turned to Norman. She tossed a can of food to him. "Eat that. Now!" She insisted when he just sat there watching her. He startled and opened the can. Grady and Gordo chuckled. Jack didn't realize how intimidating she could be at times.

"What's Don got you doin'?" Boyd asked her. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm up top on the gun. The kid is driving. " She answered. "Gordo, gimme my pack back." She said nad headed towards him. He laughed and took it out of her pocket and backed away from her.

"No way, man! You gonna run out and I ain't sharin'!" He told her. Jack tried to grab it out of his hands but Gordo tossed it to Grady. He caught it and Jack spun around, not up for their antics.

"Grady! So help me-" She started saying, making her way towards him. He laughed and waved it in her face before putting his hand high up in the air. Norman watched as she tackled Grady to the ground, getting a running jump. Norman found himself smiling at the two and Boyd nudged him.

"C'mon. Eat up or she's gonna tackle you too." He told Norman and sat next to him. "If she doesn't, War Daddy will take you down." Boyd said as he sipped his coffee. Norman began eating slowly. Gordo walked past, laughing at the two on the ground. Jack was sitting on Grady's chest. She used her foot to pin one of his arms to the ground. He kept one hand far away and it was the one with the cigarettes. Grady tried to roll her off but she had a knee on his chest keeping him down. She figured out how to keep a person down from her first tank. She was slapping his head around, trying to get him to give her the cigarettes. If she shifted slightly it would give him the chance to get her off. Gordo walked over to try and break it up. It was a half-assed attempt.

"You talk as if they've done that before." Norman said as he ate and watched the three.

"Do you see what Jack's doing?" Bible pointed out and sipped from his tin cup. "And as for War Daddy? He did. HE took down Jack when he found out she wasn't eating." Norman looked at Bible, then to Jack, then back to Bible.

"Why wasn't she eating?" Norman asked, concerned. Bible looked at him and pat his shoulder while drinking his coffee. He tossed out the rest and stood.

"Don't worry about her. It was a while ago. She couldn't keep it down so she stopped. Figured she would stop throwing up if there was nothing in her stomach. War Daddy had to take her down to get her to eat or even go to the Med Tent." He picked up the box Norman was sitting on after he got up. "We gotta go. Start getting this shit back in the tank and get seated." HE said and walked over to Jack, Grady and Gordo. Boyd picked up the pack and tossed it to Jack. She caught it with a cry of success and Grady shoved her off into the mud. Norman was picking things up as he heard her swearing and yelling.

With the conversation over and distractions gone, Norman's thoughts went back to the man he had just murdered. He looked back to the bodies on the ground. It was overwhelming and he felt guilty for letting them distract him. How could they joke and fool around during times like this? How were they not overcome by grief and guilt?

They all got in the tank and moved on. Norman was silent, Gordo was silent, no one spoke as they rode. After a while, they heard the sound of planes overhead. They looked up to see a few small planes heading straight for a massive wall of planes. Everyone looked up and watched.

"There you go, boys." Don said out loud. "Keep poundin' 'em." Everyone watched as they rolled through the ruins of a previous battle. Destroyed equipment littered the ground as smoke rose from the ground. The grey skies above them mirrored the mood infecting the soldiers as they rolled onward. Jack leaned against her gun and rested her head on her arms. She sighed deeply through her nose and Boyd looked at her, giving her a small smile.

As they rolled through, they came across a woman carving meat from a dead horse. It was eerie and Jack felt a shiver run down her spine. Smoke rose from the town behind the tree line and as they came upon a town, corpses hung with signs around their necks.

"They got signs around their necks." Boyd pointed out. "What they say?" He asked. Jack read them but could only make out a few. She could speak German fine but reading it was challenging. Collier translated for them.

"I am a coward and refuse to fight for the German people." Don stated simply. Jack's mind went straight to the boy who helped her escape. How he claimed he couldn't do it anymore, couldn't fight in the war, how he took his own life. Was he a coward? Or was he smarter than the rest of them?

"The SS does that." Gordo said. "Let 'em rip themselves to pieces! Fuck them." He said to Norman. Jack straightened up and coughed. She coughed for a good minute and Don turned to her.

"You dyin' back there?" He asked. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Got sick and it settled in my chest. Thought I had it cleared out by now." She said. They rolled on to the town. Troops were on the ground and everyone readied themselves. Her thoughts drifted to Daniel and she looked back to see him in his seat, driving. He wasn't looking around at the landscape and Jack turned back around. As they rolled into the town, Don put the radio down and turned to Jack.

"Jack, I want you in the tank. We don't got eyes on the enemy and I don't want a sniper picking you off." Don said. Jack looked at the back of his head incredulously before climbing up. She slid onto the hatch next to him and before she could sink in, he stopped her. "Hey, iche liebe dich." He said. Jack smiled at him.

"If I get shot again, I'm coming after you." She teased. He smiled and elbowed her gently. sHe shoved him before getting into the tank. She settled in the tank.

"He send you in?" Boyd asked. Jack rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette.

"The fuck does it look like?" She asked lightly. Bible laughed as he and Grady readied the canon. She could hear Collier yelling orders and called over the con for Gordo to turn. "This is stupid. If he's hanging out of the tank I should be out on the gun." She grumbled and Grady laughed at her. She began to stand when Don had them stop. He used a hand to push her back down. She sat with an indignant oof.

"Opa…" Don was speaking in German, asking where the soldiers were. Jack didn't hear a response but flinched at the sound of a gunshot. Someone shouted "sniper" and gunfire followed. Jack made her way behind Norman. She was going to make sure he fired.

"Bible, follow my bursts." Don ordered before firing. Bile settled in and followed.

"That are you doing?" Norman asked her.

"Helping. You got new rounds in?" He nodded. "Keep your eyes open. I'll help you reload." Norman nodded with a firm expression and watched the battle outside the tank. Jack leaned over and spoke to Gordo before coming back to Norman and pushing his head out of the way. She wanted to see outside. They began to move forward after the building was taken care of. Jack leaned back and let Norman look again. A ground shooter began firing and Norman stated and leaned into the scope, shock taking over his features. Jack watched him. Don sunk into the tank and closed his hatch. One of the tanks fired and chunks of brick hit the tank.

"God damn." Don said quietly. He climbed back out and looked at the other tank. "All right, Gordo, forward." He said. Jack coughed again and tried to settle it. They rolled into the square and Jack shoved Norman's head away from the scope for a few seconds to see what was going on. It was quiet. Something heavy fired at the tank and ricocheted off it. Jack leaned back and dragged Norman back to the scope, leaned back and made sure Collier was still standing. Grady nudged her head with his foot.

"He's good." He said and she turned back around. sHe was going stir crazy not doing anything. She felt powerless and she wanted some form of control. "Clear it Boyd!" Grady yelled. Boyd fired. Jack looked out Norman's scope and he rolled his eyes at her behavior but didn't mind too much. She let him look and he saw German soldiers come stumbling out the building, burning.

"Shoot them. No one else will." She told him quietly. He pursed his lips and fired. He cut them down as they all came out of the building. Jack rested a hand on his shoulder. Norman saw it as mercy killings and she knew that. It was the whole reason she had him fire at them. He leaned back with a sigh when they all died.

"Good shooting, kid. Keep stacking them up." Collier called through the radio. Jack smiled encouragingly at him and leaned back.

"You should've let em burn." Gordo called. Jack glared at him and kicked his seat.

"You want him shooting or letting 'em shoot us?" She asked. Gordo laughed at her and she rolled her eyes and climbed her way to the back. She climbed up and Don let her. They stopped in the square and Jack climbed down to join the troops on the ground. The place was clear for the most part. Before Jack could get of the tank, they saw a German with a white flag. Don waved him over. The man was speaking so fast Jack could barely understand him.

Don spoke with the man and the man turned to tell his soldiers to come out. Jack grabbed her gun and held it at the door, ready to fire as Don told everyone else to do the same. She watched as kids came out of building. sHe kept her gun aimed but let herself relax. They were kids and they looked scared to death. But kids could do as much damage as an adult and she wasn't taking chances. She watched as the soldiers lead them around and got them out of the building.

Jack froze and lowered her gun, mouth hanging open as an SS officer walked out of the building. She knew him. She knew that face anywhere. Her heart raced and she tried to control her breathing. She wasn't scared. She was livid.

"You know him?" Don asked, noticing her expression. She nodded. "He one of the guys who took you?"

"You could say that." She bit out. Don called out to the Mayor, asking if he was the one hanging people. The mayor looked at them and confirmed it. He seemed to be angry at the SS soldier as well.

"Hey." Don called to the soldiers. "Get that guy." He said pointing out the SS officer. They advanced and dragged him away from the rest of the Germans. He held a piece of paper in his hand and kept them up in surrender. He stood and faced Jack. He met her eyes and held her gaze. If he was afraid, she couldn't tell. "Give him hell, Ghost." Collier told her. She looked at him and he nodded at her, motioning for her to go ahead. "Just don't make it easy on him." He said. Jack gave him a small smile and nod, hopping down off the tank. Gordo saw her walking over to the Nazi.

"The hell is she doing?" He asked.

"Collier told her to take care of him." Boyd answered. "He's one of the fuckers who took her." HE explained. Gordo whistled and Norman looked around the tank in confusion.

"This I gotta see." Grady said as he climbed out to watch. Gordo popped his hatch and stood up. Bible made his way to the top as well. Norman looked out his scope. He could see Jack standing face to face with the man.

"Remember me?" She asked him quietly. He just looked at her, scanning her face. They stood in silence for a few seconds. Jack was thinking what she was going to do. There were so many things. He shook his head and she backed up a bit. She raised her gun and shot out one of his knees. Two shots and he was down, screaming in pain. She ran up and swung her foot into his face. She leaned over. "Remember me, asshole?" She yelled at him. He spat at her and she stomped on his nose before backing up again. Two American soldiers were watching her, smiling and laughing at the damage she was doing. She spotted a metal pipe. She asked one of them to grab it for her.

"The hell is she doing?" Grady asked. Gordo shrugged.

"I'm sure it won't be good." Boyd answered as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Whatever she does to him, I'm sure he deserved it." Collier said simply. Grady laughed as she approached the Nazi with the pipe. It was a short but thick pipe, only about two or three feet.

Jack gripped it tight. She called the two soldiers to get him up. The moment they got him standing, Jack ran at the man and the soldiers stepped to the side laughing as the pipe connected with his ribs. She had swung it like a bat and they could hear a few cracks as the man yelled out in pain. He was on his hands and knees and She swung a few more times, hitting his ribs. She rolled him onto his back and put one of her feet on his chest.

She asked him something in German. When he didn't answer she put her weight on the foot on his chest, putting pressure on the newly broken ribs. He yelled out in pain and she asked him again if he remembered her.

"Your German is shit." He spit in English. She slammed her foot down hard and he gasped for air. She stood over him and swung the pipe down against his face. It was awkward and difficult to get a good angle but it did enough damage to hurt. She kept at it until his face was unrecognizable.

The two American soldiers who had been laughing suddenly found themselves uncomfortable with this woman's violence. They backed off and let her be, not wanting to invoke her wrath. The men in her tank watched on, unsurprised, except Norman. He had a difficult time coming to terms with what he was watching. Slight horror graced his features as she continued to beat the man's head in even though he was well passed dead.

Blood sprayed up onto her uniform, mixing with mud. Blood and grime found its way onto her face as she let out two years' worth of anger on the dead soldier. She stepped back and looked at the damage she had done and dropped the pipe. Her breathing was labored and she coughed a bit before picking up her gun and heading back to the tank. The Mayor looked at her in horror and Grady pulled her back up congratulating her.

The American's wandered about the square and Jack slid into her seat to grab some food and water. Norman had gotten out of the tank. She climbed back out and sat next to Boyd who had set up a few crates and was warming up something to drink.

"Feel better?" He asked. She nodded and coughed a bit, clearing her chest. "That doesn't sound good." She waved him off and spotted Daniel. She got up and approached him, ducking when someone used a bunch of cards as a baseball. She smiled when she finally reached him. He looked tired.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"Assistant driver is dead. Didn't get down in time and a sniper got him." He explained.

"I thought you were assistant driver." She said confused. He shook his head with a small smile.

"No. I'm the main one. Now I'm the only one." He said.

"I'm sorry." Jack offered and he shrugged, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Jack saw Don talking to Norman before heading into a building. Gordo was helping a woman into the tank and Boyd looked miserable.

"I saw what you did to that German." Daniel stated as he put his glasses back on. "I didn't know you lost your humanity when you got your name Ghost." He said and looked right at her, disappointment in his eyes. Jack was taken aback by his words.

"I didn'-" she started to defend herself but Daniel shook his head and cut her off.

"Don't. Look, I know you had a rough time and these German's aren't human. But I know you and you're better than that. You had no right-" Daniel was cut off when Jack backhanded him so hard his glasses fell off.

"Don't you dare tell me what right I do and do not have." She bit at him quietly and began walking forward. Daniel backed up and she began shoving him. "Let's see your family get gunned down by these people. Let's see you have to spend months with them and see just what they really do. Let's see you get put through hell by them and be expected to not be angry, not want to make them suffer." She shoved him again.

"Look, we've all lost people. You don't see us beating their heads in, do you?" He tried to defend himself. He was getting tired of her pushing him. "This is war and war has its rules. What you did was wrong."

"What do you think you are? Some priest? You are no better than me! What about that family you slaughtered hu?" She challenged. Daniel glared at her.

"That was different." He demanded firmly. She spat in his face. He looked at her and saw the blood. "All that blood is on you. How can you eve sleep at ni-" She punched him this time. She punched him in the face so hard he stumbled back in shock. Anger flashed across his face and he swung fast. His fist connected with her nose hard and she stumbled back. He let her get her bearings. A few people near them stopped to see what would happen. She swore and brought hands up to her nose. Hse wiped away some of the bad and fury ran through her veins. She lunged and brought Daniel to the ground.

She wrapped got in three punches before he rolled her off. He was on top of her and had punched her in the face again, but not the nose. She struck out and hit his chin and she struck out and hit his throat. She brought her legs up to knee him but he just readjusted and wrapped his hands around her throat. She couldn't breathe and tried to pry him off.

When she first arrived in Germany, she didn't know the first thing about fighting. Daniel taught her. He had been in Germany longer and knew a few things. He taught her almost everything she knows. He was also someone she never stood a chance against.

She lay in the mud, trying to get him off as he choked her. She heard yelling and black spots crept into her vision. The man she thought was her friend was trying to kill her. Someone pulled him off her and dragged her away and onto her feet. When her vision cleared she was it was the American who gave her the pipe. She coughed and gasped. Daniel shouted at her but she didn't hear him. A few guys pushed him away, making them get distance.

When she caught her breath she assured the man she was ok. He handed her gun back and she put it around her shoulders and walked back to the tank. She had seen the guys go into a building and knew it was empty. As she headed over, they came out and met her. She hadn't seen Don. He had left before them to go meet with someone in charge. She ran over to the guys, trying to look as un-frazzled as possible.

"Woah, woah, woah. What the hell happened?" Boyd asked and grabbed her arm, pulling her to stand in front of him. She swung her arm as an instinct and he backed up.

"Shit, sorry." She said as he approached her again.

"The fuck did you get into to?" He asked, seeing the bloody nose and bruising. Bruises bloomed on her cheek and neck. "Was there a fucking Kraut?" He asked concerned. She shook her head.

"No, no. Just-" She tried to explain when Grady walked over.

"Who the fuck did that?" He asked She sighed irritated.

"No one. Just got into a disagreement. It's fine." She insisted.

"INCOMING!" Someone yelled and they all ran for cover as bombs dropped. Boyd climbed up the tank and jumped in. Same with Gordo and Grady. Norman and her dropped and rolled under the tank. He was only partially under the tank and she pulled him closer. She covered his head with one of her arms as the bombing ensued. Soon enough it ended and everyone made their way out of hiding. People were running around, seeing who was ok. She made sure Norman was good before climbing out into the open. She tried to climb into her seat but Boyd stopped her.

"Hey, lemme check your nose. Make sure it ain't broke." She rolled her eyes and let him. She hissed when he poked at it with his thumbs. She yelped and swatted away his hands. Don was walking around, making sure everyone was ok. He came up to the tank. She hopped down to meet him.

"The fuck happened?" He asked. She tried to tell him it was nothing but one of the leaders from the tanks came over. He was from Daniel's tank.

"Sarge, I got a problem." He said. Don turned to him, waiting for the issue. "Both my loader and my assistant drivers are dead. My main driver know how to act as a loader but I need a driver." He said shaking his head. Collier sighed and Jack stood next to him when Daniel came over and stood behind his Top. She glared at him. "I know you have an extra driver. I need one of 'em." He explained. Collier nodded and turned to Jack.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled, going after Daniel. The other man stepped in between and Collier pushed her away, confusion on his face.

"I'll give you one. Just need to decide who. We'll stop and they'll come over when needed. Mount up and move out." Collier ordered. The man nodded and he and Daniel went to the tank. Don turned and saw Norman running to a building that was nothing but ruble.

"Norman!" He called. Grady went after the kid.

"what happened there?" Jack asked. Collier filled her in on the way bac to the tank. She nodded in understanding.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" He asked as they climbed up the tank.

"Daniel and I didn't see eye to eye." She answered.

"I'm thinking of sending you over. I need to keep an eye on the kid. You know how to handle yourself. That gonna be a problem or do I need to send Gordo?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I know him and we work well together. I'll go." She stated as she climbed into the tank.

"Yeah. I can see that." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Let Norman drive." He told her, earning an exasperated sigh. He laughed. "When you first got here, you never wanted to drive." He pointed out. Jack could hear Grady yelling at Norman outside. She sighed, feeling sorry for Norman. She knew what it was like, losing someone you love. She knew it too well. She watched with pity as Norman climbed in an they drove off. Her and Boyd decided to climb out and get the fresh air while they could. He lit a cigarette and gave her a rag to get the blood off her face.

They all sat in silence for a while. Before long Don called Norman up, to give him a break. Gordo would be fine driving alone. She didn't send Jack in for a few reasons. One of which was because she could relate to Norman so well. Norman sat cross legged on the top of the tank, tears cutting through the mud. He pointed out the city on fire and began telling about how he started the war in Africa and how he was now in Germany. Jack stood behind them, listening. He assured him it would end soon.

They sat in silence for a while. Grady was sitting inside while Boyd stood out of the hatch. Jack stood in back with her gun, ready to run to the tank behind her if needed. She rested her head on her arms against the large gun and looked at Norman as he hung his head. Everyone was silent, somber. Then Jack remembered a line of a song. She started out quietly. So quiet it was almost a whisper. She kept her eyes on Norman.

"Oh, of all the money, that ere I had, I spent it in good company." She sang quietly, straining her sore throat. "And all the harm, that ere I've done, alas it was to none but me." Don smiled as she sang and looked to her. "And all I've done, for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall, So fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all." She stood up straight and tried to sing louder, looking at Boyd briefly with a smile.

"Of all the comrades that ere I had, they are sorry for my going away." She looked at Norman who had turned to look at her. She rested a hand on his arm as she sand. "And all the sweat hearts, that ere I had, they would wish me one more day to stay."

Boyd and Jack joined together for the next bit, both singing in harmony and Norman cracked a small smile.

"But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise, and softly call, good night and joy be with you all. They sang and she smiled at Boyd in thanks. Bible let her sing the next part and didn't join in until the end.

"A man may drink, and not be drunk. A man may fight and not be slain." She looked at Norman again and gently pushed him, smiling. "A man may court a pretty girl, and perhaps be welcome back again."

"But since it has so ought to be, by a time to rise and a time to fall. Come fill to me, the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all. Goodnight and joy be with you all." Jack and Boyd finished together. She smiled softly at Norman who returned it. Don put a heavy hand on his shoulder and nudged his gently. Boyd handed Jack a cigarette and Grady calle dup from in the tank.

"Goodnight and joy my fucking ass!" He called. Jack laughed and lowered her head and torso into the hatch where Don was standing, getting between him and Norman.

"Jealous we ain't singin' for you, Coon-ass?" they heard her jear. They heard him thunking around in the tank.

"You're just jealous I got me a chocolate bar." He said.

"You gonna use it to fuck Hitler?" She shot back.

So we are nearing the end of the movie. Do not fear, more people than just Norman will survive. I am not sure how it will be ending. I am thinking of who I want to kill off or I may not even kill anyone. But the question for you guys is do you want the movie to end in one or two chapters. If two, they will be short. If one it will be hella long. Also, I don't know if I want a sequal or just to make the story longer by adding it in. Message me or review with your thoughts and Ideas. If both Jack and War Daddy live, I am going to go into them getting home. Let me know if I need to make a sequal or a really long story.


	11. Glory and Gore, Lorde

Hell Hath None 11- Glory and Gore

**Warning for Gore**

They rode on for a while and Jack forced Norman back into the tank. She followed him down and took the time to explain everything in his area that he had to make sure for. She was patient with him and encouraging. Norman got the hang of everything quickly. Jack was alarmed with how easy it was to get along with Norman. He was someone you could just talk to. He was someone who asked questions, wanted to know.

"Who are they?" He asked, pointing to Jack's pictures. She looked at them a sighed through her nose deeply.

"They were my family." She said and paused. Norman looked at her. She felt his confusion and rolled her eyes. "They're dead now. Everyone on this wall is dead." She spotted the picture of her and her group. "Except us of course. We'll have to get a picture of you up here someday." She said with a small smile. Her hand rested on the picture of her parents. "These are my parents. And these two, with the kid? That's my sister and her husband. They had a kid. His name was Norman." She explained.

"What happened to them?" Norman asked quietly. She didn't look at him.

"My sister and her husband died about two years ago. They were here smuggling people out of Germany. They were caught and killed. Norman came into my care. I left him with my parents to come here. Mother had a stroke a few months ago. A month or so after that, Norman and my dad burned to death in a fire. Suspected arson but I haven't heard of any progress in figuring out who did it." She explained. Norman looked at her with pity and sympathy.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." She said. The two sat in silence for a bit and Norman looked out his scope. "Hey, Norman?" He looked at her, letting her know he was listening. "You saw what I did right?" He nodded quietly. She looked apologetic. Out of her mouth came something very rare. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said quietly. Norman looked at her, unsure of how to tell her it was ok, Was it ok? Did he have the right to decide what is and isn't right?

"Hey, Jack? Come up here a minute." Don called through Norman's con. Hers was off and next to the seat. She moved to the back and climbed up and out of the tank. She took the spot Norman had occupied and mimicked his position. Boyd stood out of his hatch and Grady had already gone back in the tank. Jack suddenly felt as if she was in trouble. Her smile fell.

"Is this about the SS officer?" She asked, worried she had gone too far. Don and Bible looked to each other confused.

"No. Should it be?" Collier asked firmly. Jack messed with the strings on her boot. She almost looked like a nervous kid who had just got caught stealing out of the cookie jar. She shrugged.

"Didn't start worrying about it until Daniel spoke to me about it. Said I had gone too far." She said looking at Collier and Boyd. The men shared a slightly surprised look.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's not his place. That man didn't put him through what he put you through. Did you feel it was justified?" Boyd asked her. She frowned and nodded. Bible shrugged. "Then don't worry about it. We trust you. You don't go around just bashing everyone's heads in. You don't do shit without a reason." Boyd explained.

"You knew that SS officer better than any American in that square. I say only your opinion mattered." Collier said firmly, looking at her reassuringly. He wasn't put off by her actions. He had seen American soldiers do much worse with less reason. Some of them did what they did just because they could. He knew Jack must have had a decent explanation for how she acted. "But that's not why you're up here." Don said and looked at her. "As you know, you have to go over to the tank as a driver. I need to know if that's going to be a problem. I need to know what happened."

"It was nothing, it's-" She tried.

"I'll decide what's nothing. Tell us what happened. I wanna make sure my crew's safe when they aren't here in Fury." He stated firmly. Jack looked to Boyd for help but her shrugged his shoulder and encouraged her to tell. She sighed through her nose.

"We were just talking at first. He told me about how the assistant driver died. Then he got on me about what I did. Pissed me off. He has no room to talk. He's worse than I am if you think what I did was bad." She told them.

"What he do?" Boyd asked.

"To me or …"

"Both. Tell us what he did that makes him no better." Boyd suggested.

"He kills the families. When I first got here, we came across a few families that were helping to get people out of the country. There were three. The first one had Jews hiding in their house. Daniel and I had to go in and make sure the house didn't have any Nazi's hiding. He found the Jews and gunned them down without a word. He said he couldn't tell if they were Nazi's or not. He was full of shit. He just hates Jewish people. Feels it's their fault we're here in the first place." She paused and pulled out her cigarettes. She gave one to Boyd and one to Don. She lit up before continuing. Don and Boyd were listening intently.

"Once he was done there, he came back and gunned down the family who owned the house." She stopped and started laughing grimly. "I was screaming, had no idea what he was doing. He just told me they deserved it."

"They weren't with the Nazi's though." Boyd clarified.

"He doesn't care." She said and inhaled. She spoke as she exhaled. "Next family was just two teenagers and three kids. I don't know where the parents went. They didn't tell Daniel so he gunned them down. They were just kids. Didn't even have a gun in the house. And when he questions someone, it's not just sitting down and talking either. He takes them down, puts them on the ground. I've seen him kick someone's face in. What I saw him do was inhumane, he didn't have a reason to be so violent towards people who weren't even involved. So when I pointed that out to him, he wasn't pleased. I smacked him once or twice and he full on punched me in the nose. I guess I was asking for it, hu?" She said with a small laugh and looked at Don. Don had his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I can understand fighting, but from what it looks like, he tried to kill you." Boyd said and poked her neck. She rubbed the bruising. She swallowed.

"Daniel, uh, he has a short temper." She said quietly, looking into her lap as she finished her cigarette. "I'll be fine over there. He and I have fought before. All though choking me was a new one." She admitted with a small laugh, trying to be reassuring. "We can work together well even when we aren't getting along. I'm the best fit going over there." She stated firmly. Collier looked at her, not sure he was comfortable with it but she had a point. She knew Daniel and would be a more cohesive fit. He nodded.

"Alright. I'll let you know when to go over." He said to her. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, War Daddy, you gotta stop for a minute, one of our tracks ain't working right." Someone called over the radio.

"We don't have a minute, we gotta keep going." Don called back.

"We don't have a choice." The man called through. Don sighed and ordered an all stop. Gordo and Grady were sent to go help. Norman climbed out and took a minute to stretch his legs. Don went to go talk to the other tops and Boyd was around somewhere. Jack was alone in the tank. She curled up in her seat and stuck her head between her knees, trying to calm down and breathe. Guilt washed over her for what she did to the German, no longer convinced she was right in doing that to him. Her memory revisited the time she spent as a captive. How she was starved and beat like an animal. Every time they caught her sleeping, nearly freezing water was dumped on her.

_They were shouting at her in German. She couldn't understand them. They had been asking her for an hour. The two Nazi's gave up and one kicked her in the face, hard. Her vision was fuzzy and she tensed up when someone gently grabbed her arms and helped her up._

_ "It's me." The boy said. She relaxed. He was the only person she could trust or relax around. That boy was a saint in her mind. He snuck her food and water when he could. "Please stay strong. Don't let them know you don't know anything." He begged her. She was so tired, so sore. Her hope was gone and she knew she was going to die. Tears slipped down her face, cutting through the dirt and blood._

_ "I can't." She confessed weakly. "Make it stop. Please, just kill me." She begged. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had been there for a month. She had long since given up hope of rescue. And she had no reason to go back. Her group was dead. This was the third time she had outlived a group. She didn't want to do it anymore. _

_ Jack blamed herself for their deaths. She should have had someone with her or had been more careful. She was on guard and she did nothing to warn them. They were killed and it was her fault. Guilt tore at her more than every kick to the stomach or blow to the face. _

_ The boy looked at her with sorrow. When he first met her, she swore up and down she would get out of there and come back to blow their asses to kingdom come. She had a fire inside her and now it was gone. _

_ He looked up as a strong German voice called out. The bow leaned over Jack and spoke quickly._

_ "They are coming to take you outside. Please, try to stay strong, please." He begged her. sHE looked at him and nodded. She would try. The boy backed up as two soldiers came in and dragged her out and tossed her in the mud. Her hands were behind her back in restraints and she rolled onto her side so she wouldn't be stuck face down in the mud. Her body throbbed in pain and she curled in around herself as a foot struck her stomach. The boy stood outside, watching powerless to stop them. An SS officer approached and rolled her onto her back with his foot. She looked up to him and tried to must up a glare. SHE told the boy she would be strong and she would try. He sneered down at her and spoke in German. The boy translated._

_ "I thought you had looked familiar when you came into this camp. I had thought you were a ghost." The boy translated as the officer took a picture out of his pocket. He briefly showed it to her. It was a picture she kept in her coat pocket. They took her coat when they reached the camp and they emptied out the pockets. She always kept two pictures in her pocket One of her and her sister and One of her and Norman. "You two look alike." He said, referring to her sister and chuckled to himself. He spoke in German and the boy hesitated before translating. "She, she was a pleasure. Put up more of a struggle than you. I like that in a girl." _

_ Anger coursed through Jack's veins at his words and she kicked at him, trying to hit his legs. He laughed and stood on her chest. He took a lighter to the picture and set it on fire. He dropped it next to her face and let it burn. He ordered for her to be brought to her feet. Two soldiers dragged her up and held her. The SS officer waved to someone, motioning them forward and a soldier lead out the little boy she gave her hat to. He was crying and had a bruise on his cheek. She struggled, trying to get at the officer._

_ "You leave him alone, you pig!" She yelled. He asked her questions she didn't know the answer to. Where were the American camps, how many tanks did they have, where was the supplies held, all of which she didn't know. She tried to tell them she didn't know but the officer didn't believe her and put a bullet in the child's head._

_ That was her fault too. It was her fault he got her sister. Jack should have done something to keep her sister from going to Germany, she should have stopped her. To make matters worse her sister wasn't just killed. The officer had assaulted her, defiled her before killing her. Jack hoped they had killed her brother in law first but didn't hold onto much hope. The same fate would have happened to her if the boy hadn't helped her. He never left her side and for some reason, it was enough to keep the Nazi's away_

_ Jack blamed herself for each person they killed when she could not answer his questions. Each bullet to the head, each throat slit, each person who had their head kicked in or each person who had drowned in their own blood because of a punctured lung. All at the hands of the SS officer. He wasn't afraid to do his own dirty work._

_ She memorized his face and equated him with the devil. He was Satan to her and Jack swore to herself that if she survived, she would come after him with unhindered hatred. _

_ The worst she watched him do was right after they left the concentration camp. The smell of burning flesh was still fresh in her lungs and nose. The Nazi's had set up camp and the SS officer had pulled a man outside. He was a soldier for the German army. The boy was by her side and explained to her what was going on._

_ "He has betrayed the German Army. He tried to help prisoners escape." The boy said with his thick accent. "He's going to do to him what the Vikings did." He tried to explain. Jack watched with horror as the man had the prisoner held down near a tree. He cut open the man's torso. She could hear his screams as if he was right next to her. Jack felt sick as the SS officer pulled out his intestine and nailed it to a tree. The man was still screaming. The two soldiers holding him down forced him up and made him walk around the tree, wrapping his innards around it until he bled out. Blood covered the SS officer and the two soldiers and they reminded Jack of demons straight from hell._

Jack had been sitting in the tank in a ball, trying to breathe. The memories of the man and his actions flooded her sense. She could smell everything, see the gore, feel the blood covering her. She smelled the death and burning bodies and the screams of those in pain deafened her. The last memory had been too much and her stomach couldn't handle it. She pulled herself out of the tank and got onto the ground as quick as she could.

She began to vomit. She tried to be as quiet as she could and tears of frustration and guilt and pain ran down her face. When she was done, she stood with her hands resting on her knees and she cried quietly. It took Jack a few minutes to get herself together and she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. She was glad everyone was away from the tank and dealing with something else but people slowly began returning to their places. Norman and Boyd had returned and Norman pointed her bent over figure to Boyd.

"She ok?" He asked Bible. Bible pressed his lips together and looked at Jack. She was breathing heavy but had stopped crying.

"She'll be ok. Go ahead get in, I'll talk to her." He told Norman. He nodded and did what he was told and climbed in. Bible walked over to her as she stood. "Hey. You get sick?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just too much at once." She said. Bible nodded, understanding what she was referring to.

"You still worried about what you did?" He asked. She bent back over and nodded. She was so tired. He crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, none of us blame you. We can't even imagine what those fuckers did, and I'm not sure we want to. You're only human, Jack. You ain't a saint." He said. She looked at him with a small smile. "You gotta learn to forgive yourself. Once you get that, you can get past this." He said motioning to the vomit on the ground. They both stood up.

"How can I forgive myself if I'm not even sure I need to?" She asked. He was so unsure about whether she was in the right or she was wrong. Bible thought on it before speaking.

"You a Christian right?" He asked and she nodded. "Then you know Jesus Christ forgives all. If you're so worried, pray on it. Ask to be forgiven and he'll do it. Now," He paused. "if he can forgive you, why can't you forgive yourself?" Bible asked. Jack cracked a smile.

""Cause I'm not a saint." She teased and Bible chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth." He laughed. She shoved him. Bible was right. She couldn't dwell on it. What was done was done and she couldn't undo it. Time to move on.

"Thank you, Bible. I mean it." She said with a small smile. He returned it and nodded.

"No problem, don't worry about it. Just make sure War Daddy don't see that." He said pointing to the vomit on the ground.

"Make sure I don't see what?" He asked, coming around the side of the tank. The two started, taken off guard. Don spotted the vomit on the ground and sighed though his nose, exasperated. "Would you stop doing that?" He asked.

"It's not like I can help it." She said to him indignantly. He smiled slightly and Boyd tried to laugh quietly.

"Let's get goin'. He said to them. "Jack, up top. I wanna make sure you eat and keep it down before you head over to the next tank." He said. She nodded and they got back up on the tank as it rolled out. She sat up top with Don and chewed on a few crackers he had. It was just the two of them and Jack felt worry creeping back into her. Bible didn't have a problem with what she did, but did Don? He was looking dead ahead, watching the road. She looked to him.

"Sir?" She started almost timidly. He looked to her, slightly surprised.

"Sir?" he asked, confused. "You haven't called me 'sir' since you first got here." He pointed out and looked back at the road. She swallowed nervously. "What's on your mind?" He asked, knowingly. He had an idea of what it was but wanted her to say it out loud.

"What I did today," She paused. What was she going to say? Do you hate me? Was it wrong?

"Don't worry about it." He assured her with a small smile, eyes still on the road. She looked at him confused and he saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Jack, no one who had their head on right blames you." He stated and smiled slightly. "Hell, just this morning I jumped one of those sons of bitches and stabbed his face a few times." He told her and looked at Jack. His voice lowered a bit. "Don't worry about it." He said slightly quieter with a reassuring smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks." She offered quietly. He reached out and nudged her leg, eyes tuning back to the road. The road in silence for a few beats before he spoke up again.

"Hey," he said getting her attention. She looked at him. "Iche liebe dich." She snorted and shoved him.

"I swear to God, Don. You're gonna get me killed." She joked. They road on in silence for a while in open field. Everyone was quiet, getting some time to relax. Even the other tanks were quiet.

Without warning, something whizzed through the air and hit one of the tanks in the back. Jack curled in a ball on her side and covered her head while Don crouched into the tank. She sat up and say the top of the third tank fly off. Don yelled to the drivers and Boyd. She slid off the tank and ran to the one behind her. She climbed into her seat and she saw Daniel climb back to load.

"Welcome aboard Edwards." The man in charge said and ordered to revers. Her and the three other tanks backed up and faced the field.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled. "Where the fuck is it?" She yelled. The top told her he didn't know. She looked through her scope, trying to find it. They found it and Don called over the radio.

"It's a goddamn tank." He called.

"I see it." She called to her top. He acknowledged it and told Don.

"12 o'clock, eight hundred yards!" He called. Don spotted it and reported back. Jack watched as Boyd and Grady launched at the tank and it exploded in a shower of white.

"Don, let's get the fuck out of here." Her top called. Don told them to stay and hit the son of a bitch. Jack thought her was gone, but supposed not if they still had to fire. The tanks fired and her Top told her to stop the tank. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" he repeated. She halted the tank at the first stop. They sat in silence and waited, watching the smoke clear.

"All right all tanks move forward." Jack heard Don call over the radio. Her top relayed it and she made the tank move. It was challenging driving the tank by herself but she could do it. She followed the instructions from her top and trusted him to not make them do anything stupid. Daniel was loading the tank.

"Nice to have you again, Jackie." Daniel called to her.

"Shut your face and focus on loading." She called to him. A German anti-tank rolled out and fired. The shot whistled past. Jack watched as the shots from the canons did nothing to stop it. Fear flooded her veins like ice and she held her breath, praying they could stop it. Nothing was working and the tank fired. She heard her top swear and a few others share the same words. Her stomach knotted in anxiety. Daniel and the gunner kept loading and firing. The German's fired.

"They got Peterson, God!" Her top yelled over the radio. Jack could feel the blood draining from her face. This was it, they were all going to be blown to bits. She heard Don shouting orders and her Top relayed. She did what she was told and looked out her scope at the thing.

"Fucking, hell. What the fuck is that?" She exclaimed at the sight of the German weapon. It was a monster compared to what they usually face and she felt they were extremely outmatched. She heard the calls for fire.

"Something's wrong!" Daniel called. Something was wrong with the loading process.

"Fucking fix it!" She yelled at him. A few seconds later she heard something fire and saw something coming right at them. "DOWN!" She yelled. Daniel ducked into the driver's seat on top of her. He covered her as the top of their tank was blown off. Fire erupted and the tank was filled with smoke. The heat and weight of Daniel and the tank's debris was crushing her and she struggled to push him off. He was barely alive but the large piece of metal sticking out of him told her he didn't have long.

The metal ripped through him and exited his stomach and stabbed her in the shoulder. It was shallow and barely went in past a half an inch but it hurt and was bleeding. She could hear Daniel trying to breathe and she pushed him off and to the side.

"Oh, my God." She whispered. "Daniel." She said quietly and couldn't stop the tears from escaping. She had been crying a lot lately. Tears ran down Daniel's face as well.

"Sorry. We don't see eye…eye to eye." He struggled to get out. She tried to shush him but he continued. "But, you…..you are.." he gasped in air. "my friend…you gotta…gotta go home for me." He said as he yanked off his dog tags. He yelled in pain. "Go..go ho-" he was cut off by a strangled noise in his throat and his body went rigid before the light dulled from his eyes. Jack rested her hand on his, gently gripping the dog tags and she cried silently. He and Daniel hadn't seen eye to eye, but they were friends. They had survived for so long in Germany and kept tabs on each other. Now he was gone.

Jack took the dog tags and put them around her neck and closed his eyes. She sat there for a moment before trying to stand. She looked back and saw the fire was getting close to her. She needed to leave before the tank exploded. She tried to stand but yelled in pain. Looking down, Jack saw a piece of metal in her thigh. She swore and struggled to stand.

The men in Fury were swearing up a storm. Even Norman joined in on the yelling. Don told them they were all that was left. Boyd asked if he had a visual on Jack.

"Negative. Only the top half was gone. There's a chance she's ok, but right now we gotta take this fucker out!" he called down through the radio. "Now, fire!" he yelled. Boyd fired and Grady reloaded. Don tried to get them behind the tank and the two exchanged blows. They were all shouting and Boyd finally hit and did some damage.

"One more, one more, come one, Grady!" Boyd yelled and Grady loaded as fast as he could. They fired again and the German tank stopped. The men in Fury began breathing easy. They halted and Don stood with his gun. He fired at the two Germans who ran out of the burning tank.

Don saw a German leader stand up and fire at him. Norman tried to fire but only got a few shots in before he ran out. HE tried to reload but a gunshot rang out. He looked through his scope to see the Nazi drop dead.

"Gordo, was that you?" Don called down. Norman and Gordo shared looks of confusion. None of them had gotten him and Don didn't get a chance to fire.

"No, man. Thought that was you!" He called back. Grady and Boyd stood out of their hatch and Don turned around. Jack was lying on the ground between the tank she was in and Fury. Her gun was pointed at the German tank, waiting to see if more would come out. Don smiled slightly, relieved she was ok. Grady and Bible cheered and told Gordo and Norman what was going on. The tank behind her burned as did the German tank. She stood and tried to run to the tank.

Jack only got a few feet before the tank behind her exploded, sending debris every where. She dropped and covered her head as the men dropped into their own tank for protection.

"Jesus Christ." Grady said. "How the fuck did she survive that?' He asked.

"Told, you only the top was taken out. Divers would have still be ok after that shot." He explained and opened the hatch again. "Hey!" he called to her. "You ok?" She smacked the ground and looked up at him furisouly.

"DO I fucking look ok to you?!" Jack hollered. The three men chuckled a bit and Grady and Boyd went to go help her. The severity of the situation hung over everyone like a thick fog. They were all that was left. Don looked around the field, breathing hard. They were all that's left.

He looked at the burning tanks around him. Grady and Bible helped Jack into the tank. Boyd was going to patch her up the best he could. Grady sat in his seat and rubbed his face. Bible took off his helmet and rubbed his hair before getting the first aid shit out. Jack sat in silence, looked down at the dog tags in her hand. It was her fault he died.

Gordo was breathing heavy and Norman pat him on the arm. Don was calling over the radio to someone.

"Great fucking job, Gordo." Norman said to him. Gordo took a drink and Jack startled when Don beat the radio.

"radio's 86, we're on our own." Don told them. Jack yelled when Bible pulled the metal out of her leg. He began dressing the wound. None of her injuries were anything to worry about, they were shallow but painful. After that it was silent. Boyd looked like he was trying to keep it together. Jack looked back at collier and saw the same thing.

Jack had let go of her inhibitions back with Daniel and tears silently fell down her face. They had just been slaughtered. Don pat Boyd firmly on the shoulder and told him good shot. Boyd told them he was just the instrument not the hand.

"God didn't call us today. You hear me boys?" He asked as he lit a cigarette after dressing Jack's leg.

"What the hell's he doin' up there?" Grady asked. "Big pair of dice?"

"Lord's protection." Bible called to him.

"Boyd don't we got it?" Grady called. Bible agreed and they began to laugh. Jack put a hand over her eyes as a smile cracked on her face. "Norman was mowing them fuckers down too, wasn't he." Grady said. Bible messed with his mustache and congratulated Norman. Jack sighed and spoke to him too.

"Told you, Norman. Not so bad, hu?" She asked him, hand still over her eyes. Don rested and hand on her head before stroking the side of her face. Grady beat the roof of the tank. "Best job I ever had." He laughed. Boyd repeated Grady, laughing. Jack joined in laughing and said it quietly. Soon enough Gordo said it too and to her surprise so did Norman.

Jack leaned back against one of Don's legs and looked up at his serious face. She offered him a comforting smile and he looked down to her, stroking her face.

"We're still open for business." He stated as he grabbed his helmet. Jack sat up and shook off her jacket. She grabbed some gauze and pressed it against her shoulder. It was the same one as her gunshot wound but the metal struck lower. It was shallow but it hurt. "Let's head out meet hos Krauts, do what we're told." Don ordered solemnly. "There's a wave comin' in and we're the rock to break that wave."

"Vamanos." Gordo said quietly.

"Gorod, get us out of here." Don ordered and stood up. The tank rolled forward and every put their helmets back on. Jack patched herself up with the help of Boyd and put her jacket back on. After a few minutes she stood up too, meeting Don.

He looked at her and she could see the pain clear on his face. She wanted so bad to reach out and pull him close. But they both knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong for the boys inside. Seeing that pain on his face was worse than anything Jack had experienced all day. And she couldn't help but feel some of it was her fault.


	12. Fire and Fury, Skillet

Guys, im in too deep. I have gotten too close to this story and I have been having my hear freak out all day for this chapter. We all know what's coming next. We all know it. Am I gonna make it quick and get it over with like you should rip off a band aid?

Hail to the mother fuckin no.

I don't know if ill be able to get through this without crying or screaming or something. Wish me luck and happy reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Hell Hath None-12 Fire and Fury, Skillet

She knew she had no reason to feel like what happened was on her. But every so often she had a thought creep into her head.

_What if I had reacted sooner?_

_ What if I didn't react fast enough?_

_ What if I had seen it sooner?_

They were all irrational, she knew but the _what if_ made her uneasy. Eventually, she shook the notion off as being tired or survivor's guilt. Jack looked down to the dog tags in her hands. Daniel was dead. Jack was the last surviving member of her first tank and she wondered how much longer she had.

Jack stood next to Collier, enjoying the fresh air and trying to breathe. Every now and then she would cough. The smoke from the tank had made it hard to breathe. After a while, Grady came out and stood on the back and Bible was leaning out of his hatch. Jack pulled herself up to the spot next to Collier and sat with her gun in her lap.

Don pulled out his binoculars and looked ahead. There was a house and off in the distance was their destination. Don ordered them to get up on top of the hill to cover the valley. As they began to roll past the house, something next to the tank exploded. Grady grabbed her and pulled her to the back to get her down and covered her. Everyone was yelling.

"The fuck!" Jack yelled.

"What the hell?" came Bod's yell.

"Get down! Get Down!" Don had yelled.

"Hit the fucking tank!" Grady yelled.

"Where are they?" Jack yelled?

"I don't know!" Grady yelled back as he stood, she lay on the tank with her gun ready.

"Where?!" Boyd called.

"Mine." Don said, looking exasperated and calm. He yelled it louder. "Settle down it's a mine, we hit a mine is all." She heard him say. Every began breathing and catching their breathe. They all had their wits scared out of them and Jack stood, leaning against the tank.

"Every body up?" Boyd yelled. Everyone responded and hopped down, swearing. He crouched on the ground and looked at it. Jack Leaned over and tried to see it.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"About broke as fuck." Grady answered.

"Can you fix it?" Don asked. Grady looked at it and Gordo came over to give it a good kick.

"Yeah, why not." Grady said and spit. Gordo began speaking in Spanish and Don looked around.

"Alright, Norman I want you and Jack to check out that building-" Jack cut him off.

"Nu-uh. Fuck that, man. I don't even know why you guys got off the tank." Jack said. Don looked at her with a slightly confused look. "I'm always so close to getting blown up. I'm not up for getting blasted to kingdom come, today. No, sir." She said as her voice trailed off and she walked around the tank. Norman laughed at her. Don sighed through his nose.

"Jack. Get off the tank, it's fine." Collier told her.

"No, way man." Jack said quietly and turned to look at him.

"C'mon now, don't wuss out." Grady said as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her off the tank. She struggled and shouted until he put her on the ground. She froze. Boyd and Norman started laughing at her. She looked terrified.

"Stop fuckin' laughing! It's not funny!" She hissed. Grady nudged her along and she slowly walked to Norman, eyes on the ground. Soon she got ok enough to walk around. Took her a few minutes and the guys laughing but she did it. She had to limp though because of her leg. They held their guns up and began walking inside the building. It was just a few corpses. Jack grimaced as they went further in. After a bit, she lowered her gun and turned to Norman.

"It's clear." She said and leaned back against the wall.

"Can we go now?" He asked firmly, uncomfortable.

"They mean well." She said, catching his attention. Jack nodded her head in the direction of the guys. "They are rough around the edges, but their good men." She said and pulled out a cigarette. She offered one to Norman but he declined. She shrugged. "Grady may seem harsh, but they like you."

"Don't exactly act like it." Norman muttered. Jack met his gaze calmly but firmly.

"Can you blame us? You've seen what it's like." She said as she lit it.

"How did you put up with them for so long?" Norman asked with a small smile. Jack exhaled smoke and laughed.

"It's not that hard." She walked past him and elbowed him. "Come one, let's go." She said and the two left the building. Collier was watching them and Jack waved a bit to let him know they were ok.

"See anything?" He called. Jack shook her head before calling back.

"Nope! Nothing but dead bodies!" She called Collier took off his helmet and grabbed something.

"Kid!" He called and tossed a box to Norman. He pointed to the top of the hill. "You got outpost guard." He said.

"Don, I'm going with him. No way he's going alone." She said as she climbed up and in the tank.

"Then why are you getting in the tank?" Collier asked her with a slightly amused expression.

"Getting our fucking canteens!" She called before climbing back out. He stopped her and looked at her.

"Iche liebe dich." He said. "Stay safe." He added seriously. Jack could see the true worry and concern in his eyes and tried to offer him a comforting smile.

"If I step on a mine, it's your fault" She said quietly before she got off the tank and met up with Norman. She handed him his canteen and they began walking. It was a long walk and they need to get their quickly. Or as quickly as she could with her limp. It took them a while to get up there.

When they did they settled down and began eating. Jack set her gun down and leaned against a tree. Norman placed his in his lap and tossed her some food. She smiled in thanks and pulled something out of her coat with a wicked smile. It was a flask.

"What's in there?" Norman asked. She took a sip and passed it to him. He drank and coughed. It was really strong. Jack laughed and took it back she took a small sip again before putting it back.

"You dong ok, kid?" She asked, seeing his weary face. He looked at her with his tired eyes and nodded. She pursed her lips. "It'll get better. You just gotta hang in there." She assured. He nodded They sat for a while, listening to the wind and Jack tried to relax.

Norman sat up in his seat like he heard something. Jack looked at him and then out to the road. They both crawled to the edge of the brush and looked. There was a long line of SS soldiers marching and singing.

"Holy shit." Norman breathed. Jack began hitting his shoulder.

"Back, back. Leave the food we gotta go." She said quietly. Once in the woods again, they stood and began to run to the road. Halfway to the road, Jack stopped and swore.

"What, what's wrong?" Norman asked. She waved him on.

"Keep going, I forgot my gun!" She told him and ran back to their spot. Jack ran back and picked up her gun. She could hear the soldiers and crawled back to see if she could see the end of the line. She swore and ran back when she couldn't. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the tank. Fear pumped her heart faster and she urged herself to the tank. She saw Don talking to Norman and pushed to run harder. Jack tripped over the mounds of mud and caught their attention. She pulled herself up and hobbled over to the two.

"Norman said troops? Doesn't know how many. How many?" He asked Jack firmly. She shook her head and coughed, unable to speak.

"Two or three hundered, maybe." Norman answered. Don asked if they had tanks.

"No. Trucks." Jack said. "Just trucks." She said putting her hands on her knees. "I didn't see the end." She admitted quietly.

"Probably just a bunch of bumbs lookin' to surrender that's all." Grady suggested. Don walked past them and Jack stood as Norman disagreed with Grady.

"These are well trained, well rested. They were fucking singing. They looking for a fight." Jack told him hurriedly. Grady asked where and Norman told him. Jack looked at Don and walked over to stand next to him. He stood looking at the road, hands on his hips. They all stopped.

"Woah, you hear that?" Bible asked.

"It's a goddamn SS battalion." Collier said. Jack froze and they guys began grabbing their shit.

"We gotta go." She said quietly and went to Norman. "Grab your shit." She said. Jack looked up to Gordo who tossed Jack her bag. "Grab my pictures if you can." She said. He nodded. Her bag was small enough for her to carry easily. Most of it was first aid shit.

"Let 'em pass us through."

"Let's hit the woods." Boyd suggested and started talking to Norman. Jack saw Don turn and realized what he was going to say. She shook her head at him, pleading. He met her eyes. _Please don't._ She begged silently. Collier looked down and back up to his men before speaking. Boyd approached him, seeing his look.

"We ain't run before, I ain't running now." He said determinedly. Boyd cam eup to him. "We're gonna fight it out."

"We can't." Boyd told him.

"We're gonna hold this road." Collier stated, looking around to everyone. Cold fear crashed over Jack as she stood in her spot.

"What chu mean we gonna hold this, the tank's busted!" Grady yelled, pointing at the thing. Jack began climbing up the tank. She dropped her shit in her seat without a word. "The tank's fucking busted, top!" Grady yelled. Jack stuck out her hand to help Don up. He took it and climbed up to the gun.

"Yeah you said that." Don said.

"Top, what are you doing?" Bad asked. "Jack, Jack get off the tank." He said to her. She just looked at him and shrugged. Grady kept yelling gat Don. Don yelled at them to mount up. They asked how they were gonna fight if they don't got a tank.

"We got a cannon!" He yelled.

"Toooop!" Boyd yelled, shutting everyone up. "What are you doing?" He asked outrageously. Collier pulled out a tool box and set it down. He looked to each and everyone one of them, holding their gazes. Jack held his gaze with a neutral face. She looked calm and firm. How could she be so calm?

"Get outta here." He told them. "You, too." He said to Jack, making her jolt in surprise. Get to the tree line." He said defeted. Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Fuck that. I'm staying." Jack said.

"Jack get off the fucking tank and get going." He told her, not meeting her gaze. She closed her mouth and looked at him, watching him. Tears had begun to build but she forced them back and stood firm. She looked at Norman who had the same expression as her but his mouth was still open. He was shaking his head slightly.

"Boys, take care of yourselves, you hear?" He said to them. He took one look at Jack and realized not even the four men on the ground would be able to take her away from him right now. He met her gaze and nodded at her in recognition of that fact. She walked over to him and he crouched down to Boyd.

Bible looked up to the two with tears in his eyes.

"It's all right." He told them quietly, softly. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and looked at them too. Boyd backe dup and hmmed at them.

"It's all right." He repeated and Gordo came over to him. Don smiled slightly and beat the tank with his fist.

"This my home." He said. The men nodded in understanding. They didn't question Jack. They understood. She watched with horror as Norman climbed up onto the tank and met them with a look of determination that would rival Jack's. Part of her was proud of him, another wanted to push him off the tank, make him go with the others. Don looked at him as Norman stated that he was going to stay. Don nodded.

"I'll need you to load." He told Norman. Jack looked to the men on the ground and offered a small smile.

"Go, on. We got this." She shooed at them. "It's ok." She assured them quietly. Boyd met her eyes.

"Grady, c'mon." He said as he walked around the tnak and climbed up. Grady let out a strangled noise as tears slipped own his face. Jack smiled and a tear pell past her eyes as well at the sight of Bible. He came over and hugged her. "We gonna stay." He told Don. Gordo nodded and made his way up. Jack laughed and ran over to meet him with a hug, too, more tears slipping down her face. "What is you plan?" Bible asked as Don looked at them and leaned against the gun. Jack watched Collier. He stood silent for a few minutes, and Jack spun around to see Grady behind her.

"Fuck it." He said strongly. She smiled at him. He returned it and grabbed her into a strong hug. He released her and she put a hand on Norman's arm. He looked at her with a small smile. She smiled back.

Sergeant Collier thought for a few minutes before slamming his fists on the gun and pointing.

"Get us one of the dead krauts." He ordered.

They all spent the next few minutes making the tank look like a mess. Jack poured gasoline over the bodies and watched as they were lit. She grimaced at the smell but pushed forward. Grady lit a cigarette and offered her one. She took it.

Don, who had been behind them kicking burning sacks, came up behind her and pulled back a distance from the resto f them. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You look calm." He pointed out. She took the cigarette out of her mouth.

"No use in panicking." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, what do I have to panic about?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"You know the chance of us succeeding-" He began but she cut him of.

"Don't. We are going to get out of this and we are going to be fine." She told him firmly. He smiled down at her and stepped into her personal space. "I expect to live up to my name. No way I'll let some SS fucker kill me now." She told him quietly with a small smile. He smiled back at her for a moment before whispering quietly to her.

"I love you." He told her. The smile fell from her face and for the first time, he could see fear creep into her eyes. She put a hand on his arm and glanced down to her feet before meeting his eyes.

"I love you, too." She whispered quietly. Don exhaled through his nose and rested a heavy hand on her cheek. His gloved thumb wiped away a run away tear. She knew they were going to die. She knew now may be the only chance to tell him. He looked at her before leaning down and kissing her fir the first time. She closed her yes and kissed him back for a few brief seconds. But those brief seconds felt like a lifetime to her. He stepped back and Jack could feel warmth creeping through her veins. He smiled at her and pat her cheek before walking back to the tank. Jack smiled and rubbed at her face, following him. They all climbed into the tank to wait.

Jack helped pass stuff around and felt her stomach tie itself in knots. They were passing around grenades and explosives and talking to each other. She was up with Norman and Gordo, reloading Norman's gun for him. She sipped water from her canteen. They were all reloading everything and Gordo looked at his wooden cross.

"Boyd?" She called up.

"Yeah."

"Can I get my St. Christopher back?" She asked. He moved and undid it from that it was hanging on and gave it to her. She thanked him and put it around her neck. She slid behind Norman and tore the picture of her nephew off the wall and put it inside her inner coat pocket near her heart. Jack tried to focus on her breathing, anxiety welling up inside her. She kept sighing through her nose and Norman offered her a small smile. She returned it and turned to face the top. She could see Don from her seat. Boyd was behind the cannon and Grady was organizing rounds.

Jack pulled out her cigarettes and Don's lighter. She had pocketed it earlier and just remembered she had it. She lit up and watched as Don brought out a bottle of something.

"Might as well get a little tight. Won't be around for the hangover." He said looking at the bottle. Boyd looked at him and removed his cigarette. He looked at Grady who hung his head. Everyone sat around awkwardly. Jack cleared her throat.

"Fuck you guys, I'm gonna be around. I got a name to live up to remember?" She said quietly. They guys looked at her and a few smiled fondly. She didn't see, she was messing with her necklace. She began to hum parting glass to herself. She hummed as Don took a drink form the bottle. She opened her flask and took a sip herself. Don sighed loudly.

"Ah! Ah, that's better than good," he said with his head back. Boyd wanted some but Don took a drink again.

"What you gonn do with it?" Don asked him.

"I'm gonna drink it. I know you hear me preaching. What we are doing here is a righteous act. You hear me Gordo?" Bible preached and called out to Gordo who hummed back at him. "There's a bible verse I think about. And it goes: Then I heard the voice of the Lord, sayin' whom shall I send? And who will go for us?" Bible had to clear his throat, fighting back the tears and terror working its way through him. "And I said, Here am I…"

"Send me." Jack finished for him. He smiled at her. Norman looked at her and repeated it quietly. She rested her hand on his knee and smiled.

"Book of Isaiah, chapter six." Don said to him quietly, looking at Boyd. Boyd met his stare and began to laugh. They lit cigarettes and passed around the bottle. Jack took a good helping before passing it around. Never before had she felt this heavy pressure in the tank. The tank had become her sanctuary, her safe place. Now it would become her tomb. She pulled out the picture of her nephew and kissed it.

"I'll be home soon." She whispered to it, tears threatening to fall again. Jack tucked it back in her coat and took another sip from her flask. She snorted at Norman who grimaced at the large swallow.

"Damn, son. You a fucking, drink, fight machine aint you." Grady said.

"Machine! That's it, that's his war name." Don declared from his seat, the picture of utter ease. Jack looked at him sitting relaxed in his chair, light smile on his face. She wanted nothing more than to take a picture of him and keep it with her forever. They started laughing.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Boyd said.

"I christen thee Machine!" War Daddy called out from the top. Norman smiled at their antics and Jack laughed, hoping some of the tension would leave her. They started cheering and yelling his name. She joined in.

"Welcome to the fucking family, Machine!" She yelled as she punched him in the shoulder. They all took a breather.

"I love it in here, I do." Don confessed. "Best job I ever had.

"Best fucking job." Grady agreed. They all went around saying it and Jack drank from the bottle when it came back around her way. Her smile faded when Machine leaned up and looked out his scope. Fear etched onto his features and she put her flask away and stubbed out her cigarette. The storm was coming. It was knocking on their front door.

"They're comin'." He called to them. They all shifted around and Jack turned around to face the front. She put on her helmet and let go of her necklace. They all waited, agitated, waiting for something to shoot at them or blow up. She wished she could see outside. She leaned back and held her gun at the hatches.

Ghost was ready, and she wasn't gonna fuck around. The silence was suffocating and they heard the pin drop from a grenade. She closed her eyes and waited. The hatches opened and her, Machine, and Gordo fired.

"Now!" War Daddy yelled and he, Grady and Boyd tossed Grenades. Gordo and Jack stood, closing their hatches. Boyd fired the cannon, takin gout a truck. All hell broke loose and she could hear it raging outside. Grady re loaded.

"Clear!"

"On the way." Bible called and fired again. Norman and Gordo were swearing up a storm as they began firing, gunning down anything that moved. Don told Boyd to fire into the building.

"Gimme another, that was beautiful." He ordered and Boyd and Grady reloaded and fired. SHE watched as her boys fired and gunned down everything they could. Jack saw the moment Norman ran out and began reloading before he could even tell he was out. She opened the gun and reached for the bullets. Then she remembered they were out.

"WE got thirty outside." Don said. "Lay down some smokes. Ghost up here. Gordo, on my signal lay down some cover fire." Jack made her way to the top. Her and Bible were going to pop out and grab everything. She wondered why they didn't grab it in the first place, before they began firing. Her and Bible sat and waited. War Daddy tossed a few smokers and Jack readied her gun. Then she thought better of it and took it off, setting it on the floor.

"Alright, here we go." War Daddy said and opened the hatch. Norman and Gordo opened theirs on his signal and they began firing. Boyd went to the gun as Jack and War Daddy went to the front and grabbed the boxes, tossing them back. Don covered her when he noticed she didn't have her gun. At this point, he wasn't really surprised. "Button up!" He yelled as Jack dove into the tank. He stayed and threw his gun at the man climbing up the tank. He whipped out his gun and Jack looked up. She watched him take a bullet to the arm.

"Don!" She yelled as he began to get hit by a shovel. She grabbed her gun and pulled Collier into the tank and shot the man in the face. He fell off the tank and She stood and closed the hatch, narrowly missing a bullet. "Machine! Bag!" She yelled and Norman tossed her the bag. She caught it and set it by her feet.

"Save it." He said to her. "I'm ok." She looked at him with concern and zipped the bag back up. "They're getting' cocky." He said to them all.

"Sure as hell ain't doin' no good, leaking every where." Bible pointed out. Collier looked at him and stuck his arm out. Jack quickly pulled out the stuff to dress it.

"Where the fuck did you get all this?" Boyd asked her, seeing what was in the bag.

"You don't think I just sat on my ass for a month do you?" She said as she worked quickly. "McMurphy gave it all to me and taught me how to use it. I can patch up damn near anything." She told them. Boyd Sat next to Don after she finished fixing his arm. Jack finished quickly and left them to talk. She went to help Grady and Gordo. Before long Don was at his scope, looking around. He told them not to shoot unless they saw something. No one could see anything. Gordo yelled something that Jack didn't quite understand. They began to fire and as Grady stood, something hit the tank and shot through. It bounced inside the tank. Everyone froze or swore and Grady fell.

"Grady!" Jack screeched and climbed over to him. His had a large chunk of metal sticking out of his back. "Grady!" She called to him. When she didn't get an answer she shook his shoulder gently. A smile of relief came to her face when he grunted and swore. She grabbed the bag and began patching him up, forcing him down when he tried to move. "Stay down! I don't want to take it out. It's too close to your spine and I don't kneed you bleeding out." She told him. Boyd appeared at her side, tears on his face.

"Fuck, fuck. No." He cried quietly.

"Bible, he's gonna be ok." She told him ash she worked quickly. The piece of metal in his back looked horrible and it was questionable whether or not he was actually gonna make it. "Grady, stay down!" He ordered.

"Bible! Back to your post! You're still in this fight!" Don ordered. Jack finished up and rolled Grady on his side before helping him sit up.

"Don't fucking move." She ordered him and leaned him against something, careful not to let him lean back. He propped his arm up on the tool kit she put next to him and leaned against it. Boyd was a fucking mess. Jack didn't blame him, they all just thought they lost Grady. They all were firing and things exploded outside the tnak Grady told Jack how to load the canon and walked her through it quickly.

"How long can we keep this up?" Machine yelled. Soon enough he was out. Grady looked around for something to give him.

"She's out. That's all there is." Came the call and they all looked around in sorrow. Boyd had pulled himself together. Jack began swearing. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, we still got hand weapons and a fifty." He told her almost playfully. She glared at him. "Who's with me?" He called. She grabbed her gun and pulled it close. They all readied up and called out to each other.

Don opened the hatch and climbed out slowly. He got on the big gun and Jack followed him out. She crouched next to War Daddy and covered his back. After a few beats, heavy fire rained down on the, They all ducked back in the tank and Don covered Jack. Don stood back up and began firing. Jack peeked over the top and fired as well. She crouched back down and reloaded when Boyd came out and shot the man the fired a flare. Jack spotted Nazi's trying to sneak past them and fired, taking htem out.

"Guys, I need a weapon!" Bible called and pumped out of the tank, climbing down. Don yelled for him to go. Jack heled her gun and watched out for Bible, keeping him covered.

Jack ran out of ammo and yelled out that she needed more. She hoped Grady would be able to get her some. To her surprise, Grady stood and began firing. She watched as Boyd took out a hand gun. Grady told Jack to get back inside. She dove in and made her way to the front. She sat with her back to the front in between Gordo and Norman. She grabbed her ammo and reloaded. Jack went to reach for another clip when Gordo fell back in his seat and a grenade landed in her lap. She panicked and grabbed it, tossing it up out of Norman's hatch. She grabbed Norman and forced him down as it went off right outside the tank. She covered Norman until it was clear. She sat up and looked at Gordo. He was shot in the shoulder twice. He leaned back. Jack looked at Norman and they nodded. Norman fired as Jack stood and closed Gordo's hatch. He tried to hold back a groan of pain and Jack crawled over to Grady, tugging him into the tank.

"Here's some ammo, Gordo's hit. I'll be right back!" She yelled over the gun fire. He pat her head and pulled himself out of the tank. Jack grabbed her bag and quickly patched up Gordo. He nodded and Norman kept firing.

"Jack, take my seat, cover me!" He called. Jack looke dup to see him climbing out of the seat.

"You're fucking crazy!" She screeched as she popped out of the tank and began firing. She watched as Norman walked over and got Bible. Boyd had been fighting with a few German's and needed help. They came back and Norman climbed in after her. She breathed with relief. "You're insane." She laughed. He caught his breathe and reloaded. Jack climbed back to see Grady on the floor, now bleeding from his shoulder. "Damnit, Grady." She told him and pulled out a thing of gauze. She pressed firmly and grabbed his hand. She made him apply pressure on his own. She heard Don give the call button up and Boyd slowly climbed into the tank. He had a knife in his leg. He went to pull it out but Jack stopped him.

"Don't it's keeping blood in." She ordered and began patching it up so the knife didn't move. He put a hand on her head and smiled weakly. Norman closed his hatch but to her concern, War Daddy was still outside, firing away and throwing grenades. She leaned over to the open hatch.

"Don, get in!" He called to her.

"Not yet!" He called. He began to yell in German, taunting them. "Bible, Grenade!" War Daddy called. Boyd stood and began to poke his head out of the hatch. Jack grabbed him and pulled him back in as a bullet whizzed past and skimmed the side of his head. Boyd sat in the tank, completely shocked.

Jack grabbed what was needed and only reached her hand out, setting it down before retreating into the tank. Bible was mumbling and Norman and Gordo looked back to see him bleeding.

"Bible, Bible, you're ok. Just grazed you." She told him softly and wrapped gauze around his head.

"Just like what happened to Jack." Grady said coming into Boyd's line of sight. He nodded and tried to focus on breathing. Norman rested his head on his gun and breathed. Jack froze when she heard Don's grunt and the gun stopped firing. She leaned back in horror and looked out the hatch.

"Don!" She cried out as she heard him yelling in pain. She tried to stand out of the hatch but Grady and Boyd stopped her from making the same mistake Bible had. "Don!" She cried as her eyes began to tear and she was met with silence. "Don!" She cried again, letting tears fall freely as she struggled against Boyd and Grady. Norman and Gordo looked to each other. Gordo was still holding gauze up to his shoulder. He began to climb to the back.

Jack saw gloves grip the opening into the tank and a shot rang out. She screamed as she saw blood spray. Jack struggled harder. Don swung his legs in and began to lower himself into the tank. Another shot rang out and hit his shoulder. He grabbed the hatch and slid in, shutting it. Gordo pushed Jack's bag to her and she grabbed it, pulling it close, as she sniffed and wiped away her tears, trying to pull herself together.

She watched as Don fell into a seat and a sob broke through her as she went to him. She unzipped his jacket to get a better look at the wounds. Don watched her, silently as the guys sat around. Norman remained in his seat but turned around to face everyone. He watched as Jack shakily began to apply pressure and gauze onto one of his wounds. Don tried to hold in a hiss of pain. She whispered and apology and he looked at her fondly. Don's legs were spread and Jack had knelt between them, getting as close to him as she could. Don looked around to each one of them before his gaze landed on Norman.

"I'm sorry, son." He said gruffly, exhaustion seeping through his voice. Jack had stopped crying and went about, trying to cover his wounds. It was easy to see she would start up again at the slightest push. Nomran sighed, breathing heavily before responding.

"It's…it's ok." He breathed, looking around him, looking at Jack's dead family and looking at his dying family before him. He had spent a day with them and they were already family. "What can you do?" He whispered. He sighed twice deeply. Don grabbed Jack;s hands and forced them into her lap. He wanted her to stop fixing him up. She looked at him and slouched back to sit on her feet. She rested her head on his knee and watched him, tears starting to slip through.

Don struggled to grab his pistol before resting it in his lap. Norman watched. Gordo had leaned his head back against the tank and closed his eyes. Gordo and Boyd had set Grady in a resting position. Grady was bleeding out fast and Boyd grabbed some gauze and tried to top it, or at least slow it.

"I did my best." Don said. Jack tried to smile as she put a hand on his knee, reassuringly. Don couldn't meet her gaze.

"Yeah." Norman said. "I know. I know." Jack closed her eyes at the sounds of explosions going off outside the tank. She wondered who the hell would be firing at them. They should just come up and finish them off. Why bother wasting explosives? The thought startled her.

This was it. This was the end. They were going to die and there was nothing she could do. Jack was helpless and she couldn't call out for them to save her again. They were just as stuck as her. She felt tears slip past her shut eyes as Don began stroking her face, gently. She opened her eyes and met his calm gaze. His blue, calm eyes.

She thought back on when she first met him. Wasn't that the first thing she noticed? His eyes? They were a beautiful, wise blue and she thought back on the year she had spent with him, every look he sent her way.

"Sergeant Collier?" Norman called. Don broke eye contact with her and slowly turned his head to face Norman.

"Yeah, son." He said calmly, quietly.

"I'm scared." Norman admitted after a few breaths. Jack shut her eyes to fight against more tears. She gripped tightly onto Don's leg when he responded quietly, in a whisper, that he too was scared. Don continued to stroke Jack's face as he met Boyd's gaze. They nodded at each other in agreement. Both were scared, and both respected each other. There was so much said from that little nod.

Jack turned and buried her face against his knee as she heard someone walking on the tank. They all looked up, and Boyd and Don grabbed their guns. Gordo wasn't moving. Gordo was dazed and dizzy from blood loss. He had been shot again and Jack didn't know.

"Oh, fuck. I wanna surrender." Norman said and Don looked at him.

"Please don't." He told him. "They'll hurt you real bad. And they'll kill you real bad." Don told Norman, still stroking Jack's face.

"Fuck, what do I do?" Norman asked. Jack turned her head away from Don's knee slowly.

"There's a hatch. You see it?" Don asked. Norman did. "You and Jack. Both of you go." Don told them. Jack looked up to him in shock and the hatch opened above them. Don fired and the hatch dropped. Jack stood and grabbed the handle, shaking her head.

"Don, I'm not leaving you." She sobbed quietly in a whisper. "Please don't make me leave you." She begged. He sighed through his nose and looked at her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He told her quietly before turning to Norman. He opened his mouth to speak when they pulled at the hatch. Jack used all her strength to keep it closed. Norman watched in fear. She was keeping it closed, but just barely. Don looked at him in a way that urged him to go. Bible crawled over to his seat and sat, waiting for the end. He couldn't join Norman with his leg, he would only get the kid killed.

"Ready when you are top." Boyd said as he relaxed into his seat. The men nodded at each other and Jack let out a cry. Norman opened the hatch when and explosion right next to the tank shook them. Jack almost fell onto Don and looked up. No one was pulling on the hatch but she didn't let go. Boyd sat upright and looked at Norman. The tank shook with another explosion and Boyd looked through his scope. "What the hell?" He called out loud. "Holy shit!" He yelled with a laugh. They heard gunfire overhead. Jack looked up and slowly released the hatch. There was yelling and gunfire. "Calvary has arrived! We're gonna make it!" Boyd yelled. "Norman, close that hatch! We're gonna make it!" Boyd yelled. Norman did as he was told and hurried to his seat, looking out his own scope.

Norman laughed in relief as two American tanks rolled towards them with a large battalion of Americans following with two trucks, stocked with who know what. And these men weren't tired, wounded and hungry. They were fresh and ready to fight.

"Fury tank, this is Kill Roy. You guys still alive? Over." Someone called through the radio. The three looked at it.

"I thought it was busted?" Boyd said.

"Just out of range!" Jack yelled and ran over to the thing, getting on it and letting them know what was going on. "Roger, just sit tight, we'll get you boys out of there." The man called over. Jack let out a cry of relief and Boyd and Norman yelled together. Boyd got on the ground and shook Gordo awake, telling him what happened. Jack made her way back to Don, smile on her face.

She kneeled directly in front of him and placed her hands on the sides of his face, tears of joy falling down her face as she smiled brightly.

"Don, you hear that? We're ok. We're gonna be ok." She whispered to him. He smiled and rested a hand on the side of her face. She smiled and began to cry harder. Jack leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. They closed their eyes and breathed. Norman watched with a smile on his face. Boyd tried to get Grady to wake up. He did but he was worse off than Gordo. Grady grabbed Boyd's hand and they held on to each other. Norman climbed over to sit next to Gordo. The two drivers leaned against the wall together, breathing in relief. Gordo had a bottle and passed it to Norman who drank more than a sip.

Jack and Don breathed deeply, relishing in the idea of surviving together. They were both going to survive. They were going to be ok. The two rested with their heads together for a while as the six listened to gunshots over their heads. Jack smiled to herself and let her tears fall without shame. At the end of the day, she had gotten her crew through this. They were ok.

It took a few minutes before they got a call over the radio. Jack picked it up. The SS battalion was taken out. It was over. The Americans were ending medics over to help them out. Jack confirmed with them and described what was wrong with each person. After she put the radio down she walked back over to Don whose eyes were still closed. She kneeled back down and put a hand on his arm.

"Don, medics are coming. The SS are gone." She said quietly, gently shaking him awake. His eyes stayed closed and a cold wash over Jack. She felt as if someone had dumped ice water over her. She shook more firmly. "Don? Don! Don, wake up!" She said firmly. "Don! Don, it's over. We're safe!" She told him. He didn't move. "Don, baby, please." She begged as her voice cracked. She began to cry again. "No." She said quietly and rested her bloodied hands on the side of his face. "No." She repeated and rested her head against his again and began sobbing quietly. Boyd looked on, fighting tears. Gordo wasn't very aware of what was happening and Norman let tears fall past his face.

"Jack, Jack c'mon." Boyd called out to her. She didn't move. An American soldier called out to them and Norman stood and opened the hatch nearest him. They were told to get the person in the worst condition. Since they figured Don had passed, Grady was sent up first. They pulled him up and the medics put him in an emergency truck. Next was Gordo. He was a little easier to get out of the tank. Norman helped Boyd out before looking back to Jack and Don. She hadn't moved. The men outside told him to hurry and get out.

Norman stood on the outside of the tank. He told the medics what was happening. Jack was in there and she was ok, but their top had been shot and he isn't responding. The medics told him they would handle it and two men lead him down. He and Boyd stood off to the side, waiting for Jack to come out.

The two medics climbed in. Soon after, they heard Jack screaming. One man climbed up the tank and stood at the hatch. He helped pull Jack out. She was crying and screaming and struggling, begging for them to help Don and that he wasn't dead. Boyd hobbled over to the tank, followed by Norman. They stood and helped the man get Jack off the tank.

Boyd rested his weight on one leg and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling her into his arms. He held onto her and rubbed the back of her hair as he cried for Sergeant Collier as well. Norman stood next to them, crying silently as well. He cried for Don but he mostly cried for Jack.

"Sh. It's ok. It's gonna be ok." Boyd held the sobbing woman as he watched the commotion going on at the tank's hatch. One of the medics was yelling to the others and pointing at the emergency truck. Boyd watched the one of the men climb down and go to the truck. Norman watched as the man returned with a stretcher. "Fuck." Boyd said, cracking a slight smile. "I don't fucking believe it." He said quietly, still holding Jack.

"What?" Norman asked. "What's wrong?" He asked looking to the top of the tank where they were pulling War Daddy's body out of the tank.

"They don't get the fucking stretcher for dead bodies." Boyd said, letting out a laugh of relief.

Hope you guys like this. Movie is over but the story is not. Please keep an eye out for the next chapter and let me know what you think of this one. Love you guys!


	13. Kings and Queens, 30 seconds to Mars

Hey guys, thank you all for sticking around. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who as reviewed so far and I would like to thank you all for reading. I must warn you, the story is not over by far. They still have about a month in Germany.

Also, please review guys, the more I get the faster I will update. If people don't review, I put stories on the backburner and they don't get updated as quickly. So let me know if you still like the story, please enjoy.

Jack was in a daze the whole ride back. Norman and Boyd sat on either side of her, helping to keep her upright as she stared at Don who was still out cold on the stretcher. There was hardly room to move in the truck, but that didn't stop the medics from working on him. They covered the wounds and put a blanket over him to keep him warm and keep his body from shutting down. He did not wake up. Jack stared at him the way back to the base. At one point she grabbed onto his hand that had been hanging off the stretcher. She didn't even realise she grabbed. Jack had stopped crying and sat still.

Boyd and Norman would exchange words every so often but Jack didn't hear them. She should have stayed with him and stopped the bleeding when she had a chance. She should have let Norman take the radio. She should have kept fixing him up even after he said no. She should have….she should have….

These thoughts plagued her and her breathing quickened. She wasn't aware of anything around her or what was happening to her. Boyd leaned forward slightly to try and see her face. It had paled significantly and he could hear her shallow, raspy breathing. Boyd put an arm around her and pulled her into his side when she began to shake. He guided her head onto his chest and rested his chin on her head. Boyd rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down. He was worried she would hyperventilate or go into shock or something.

Norman talked to one of the medics to see what they thought about their leader's situation. They were hopeful but there was still a chance something would go wrong if they had to dig stuff out of him. For the most part, it looked like the bullets went clean through. They hoped they wouldn't have to go digging around in him. If they did, they risked opening up a major artery and losing him in surgery to do previous blood loss.

After a while Jack had calmed enough to breathe normally and they pulled into the camp. They were met with McMurphy and another surgeon. McMurphy was shouting orders and asking questions. The Medics pull Sergeant Collier out first and took him straight to surgery to make sure he had no more bullets. It was still dark by the time they got to the base camp and McMurphy was slightly surprised to see Jack and her group ebing bussed in for injuries.

"Jack, thought I told you I didn't want to see you back here for a month!" He said teasingly as he watched her get out fo the truck. His smile fell when she didn't respond. She didn't even look at him. He turned to the surgeon next to him and told him to go ahead and start seeing what needed to be done with the sergeant. McMurphy was going to take care of Grady after he checked on Jack. The surgeon instructed the medics where to take him inside and followed them in. Jack tried to follow but McMurphy stopped her. Gordo and Grady had already been taken in and were being worked on.

"Jack, stay outside." He began but Jack tried to shove past him. Norman came up behind her and tried to pull her back. She began to struggle. "Jack, you need to stay outside while we work on them. I want you out here." McMurphy told her.

"We'll stay with her." Bible told him, hobbling over, careful of his leg. McMurphy glanced down at it before looking back to Boyd. He nodded.

"I'll take a look at your leg once we patch these guys up." He told Boyd before turning back to Jack. She looked slightly dazed. "Stay outside until I personally tell you otherwise. Understand?" He asked. He wanted her outside in case something went wrong. She didn't need to see that. He waited for her to respond. Eventually she looked at him and nodded. He turned and went inside. Jack looked down and lifted her hands to see them. She was covered in mud and blood. Her hands were red and covered more in blood than ny other part of her.

"Why?" She whispered quietly to herself. "What have I done?" He asked a tad bit louder. It was loud enough to catch Norman's attention as sh began to try to wipe her hands together in an attempt to get the blood off.

"What did you say?" Norman asked gently.

"So much, blood. Oh god, there's so much blood!" she began to say louder. Boyd hobbled over to try to help Norman calm her down. He stood next to her and was about to say something when Grady's pained yelled ripped through the tent. Jack dropped into a crouch and covered her ears with her hands and cried out. "Make it stop! Oh God make it stop! It's all my fault! All my fault!" She cried out. Norman crouched down, confused and pulled her hands away from her ears as she began crying.

"It's not your fault, Jack. You saved them!" He insisted. Boyd was standing next to her still and spoke.

"Don't you worry. They'll pull through." He told her. She fell back on her rear and sat, starring at her hands. She sat like that for a while. Norman remained crouched next to her and Boyd stood by. It had begun to drizzle and they could tell a rainstorm was coming. After a few minutes it began to rain harder. She sat in silence, unmoving.

Only when McMurphy appeared did she look up again. He smiled and she stood up, walking towards the tent. He put his hands up to stop her and she stopped, glaring. His smile widened.

"They're gonna be fine. They are getting patched up and cleared now." He looked over her to Boyd. "Come on in, we have a few beds. We want to keep you guys over night, make sure everyone's looked out for. I'll take a look and your leg and head and Jack's leg too." HE explained. Jack glared at him deeper and he turned to Norman. " You got anything needs to be looked at?" Norman shook his head. She grabbed Jack by the shoulders and lead her inside. Norman helped Boyd in. McMurphy sat her on a spare bed and told Boyd to tank the one across from her. He moved away and Jack tried to stand. He pushed her back down. She watched him walk away. She sat alert on the edge of the bed and Boyd plopped down on one of the beds and gingerly rested his leg on the bed. Norman took the bed beside him and sat on the edge of it. He looked over and saw Jack tapping her leg.

Grady brought into the area with the help of two medics. He was swearing up a storm and Norman couldn't help but laugh. They wouldn't let him walk on his own.

"Grady, relax man. Let 'em help you." Gordo said as he followed, unassisted.

"Man, why fuck they ain't carryin' you?" He yelled as then sat him on a bed. His shirt was off and his jacket was draped over his shoulders. Gauze wrapped round a large part of his torso and he grunted as he sat down.

"'Cause I didn't have no fucking piece of metal stickin' out of my back." Gordo countered as he sat. His shirt was back on, but he was paler and looked unwell. But he was alive and going to recover. Gordo had taken a bed next to Jack and eyed her back She was facing the other bed next to her and not facing him. Grady had seen her too and taken the other bed next to Norman.

"Hey, Norman." Grady said to him quietly. Norman turned to look at him. Up close, Grady looked worse that Gordo. A Medic walked in with and iv drip and attatched it to Grady's arm. "She doin' ok?" He asked motioning to Jack. Nomran looked at her and shrugged.

"I think she'll be better when Sergeant Collier gets back." Norman told him honestly. Grady nodded and leaned back.

"She shouldn't worry to much. He was awake when we walked out." He said and slowly leaned over and reached out to Norman' s pillow. He grabbed it and set it on the pillow behind him. Norman didn't mind. Grady leaned back on the two pillows. "They givin' him more blood right now. Makin' sure it goes ok before they bring him out here with us fuckers." He laughed to himself before looking over at Jack sadly. She looked like shit, like an abandoned puppy. Grady shook his head. "Man, how long she been like that?" HE asked Norman.

"Since we got her on the bus." Boyd said from his spot. Grady rubbed his head. Gordo watched her while the other three talked. Gordo tried to get her to talk and asked her questions. She didn't respond. They sat there for about half an hour. Grady had fallen asleep. Soon after, Norman settled down to get some shut eye. Gordo was still awake and so was Boyd. A medic came out and began cutting away at the fabric on Boyd's leg and removing most of the gauze that was keeping the knife from moving. The medic got up and quickly returned with more supplies to redress the wound after the knife was removed.

Jack still sat in the same position, not giving in to the sheer exhaustion she faced. Every so often Gordo saw her pitch forward slightly, but she startled herself awake. He was waiting for her to hit the floor face first. Gordo's attention flicked between her and his cards. One of his arms was in a sling. Grady had a sling too but he didn't keep his arm in it all the time.

They were all alive, but they looked like shit. Some of them looked half dead and Jack looked ready to fall down. Boyd watched her too and wondered how long it would take until she fell asleep.

McMurphy and two other medics carried into the room a stretcher and an iv drip attatched to the man they carried. Everyone's attention turned to them as they brought Sergeant Collier into the room and set him down on the bed right infront of Jack. She had jumped to her feet the moment they entered, completely alert. Boyd internally groaned at their timing. She was just about to pass out. He grunted out loud as the medic pulled the knife from his leg and pressed gauze into it.

Jack crouched next to Don's bed and reached out, picking up one of his hands. She watched him closely, looking to see if he was awake or even still breathing. Concern filled her when he wouldn't move or open his eyes but she swallowed it down, trusting the medics to have made the right calls and that he would be ok. She held one of his in both of her own and remained crouched next to him. She still hadn't said anything.

McMurphy sat at the end of Boyd's bed. The two spoke quietly as a medic wrapped up his leg and checked his head. Gordo stood and mad his way around to Jack. He sat on her bed and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Jack?" He asked to get her attention. " C'mon, let him rest. He's gonna be ok, man." He said and kept gently shaking her shoulder. "Get some sleep, man you need it." Jack lifted Don's and her hands up to her mouth before finally talking.

"It's my fault this happened to you guys." She said quietly, shaking her head. "All my fault." She said as she began to shake slightly. Gordo looked at her before answering.

"What chu talkin' about, man? You one of the reasons we still alive!" He told her quietly. She let out a slight humorless laugh and shook her head.

"No, no, no. This is my fault. Just my fault." She repeated quietly. Gordo sighed in defeat and got up, making his way over to McMurphy and Boyd, sitting on Bible's bed. The two men stopped speaking and looked at Gordo, waiting for him to speak his mind. He nodded at the two men before opening his mouth.

"Man, Bible, I think Jack's lost it." Gordo admitted quietly.

"Shit" Boyd sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. McMurphy looked between them, confused. "Ah, fuck." He swore again.

"What's wrong?" McMurphy asked them. "What's she saying?" Boyd sighed deeply.

"She keeps sayin' it's her fault, like every scratch on us was done by her own hand." Boyd told him tiredly. "She keeps sayin' it, won't listen to anything we fuckin' have to say about it."

"Why would she think that?" McMurphy asked, trying to get an idea of what was going on. Gordo and Boyd shrugged.

"You'd have to ask her man." Gordo told him. "She did kinda act as a nurse. Maybe she felt she didn't do a good enough job?" He suggested.

"Probably stress and exhaustion. She needs sleep. Has she had a decent meal today?" They shook their heads to his question. He smiled. "I'll handle her." He said and began to stand.

"What you gonna do?" bible asked wearily. McMurphy turned to him.

"Don't worry about it. Let me handle her. You two get some sleep. I don't wanna see you guys up." He said as he walked away. Gorodo and Boyd looked at each other and shrugged and Gordo returned to his bed, getting under the heavy blanket and closing his eyes. He was out like a light. Boyd moved the thick blanket over himself but watched to see what McMurphy had up his sleeve.

A short while later, McMurphy returned with two mugs of coffee. Boyd watched as he sat on Jack's bed and held one out to her. Bible heard her refuse but McMurphy must have said something for her to finally remove one of her hands from Don's and take the mug. She and McMurphy sat there for a few minutes, just talking and they drank from their mugs of coffee.

A few minutes later, Jack tried to stand quickly, but stumbled and fell, catching herself on her bed. Her tin mug had fallen to the ground and she sounded angry. McMurphy stood and smiled a friendly smile. Bible sat up, watching. Jack jumped up and lunged, swinging at McMurphy. The medic laughed quietly and caught her. He got her onto her bed and tossed the thick blanket over her and picked up her mug. He put Don's hand back on his chest.

McMurphy began to walk away and Boyd saw his happy smile fall into a tired expression. He saw Boyd staring.

"You drugged her." Boyd stated, slightly impressed. It was a smart move and probably the only way they could get her to sleep. The medic smiled at him through his exhaustion.

"I'm a doctor. I don't drug, I prescribe." He said before walking away. "Get some sleep." Boyd did as he was told and settled down into the cot. Before he got some sleep, he looked across the room to see Don and Jack, completely out cold but ok. He looked around to Grady, Gordo, and the new kid, Norman, who had found his own place in their little family. He smiled to himself and put his head down on the pillow.

Throughout the day, members of Fury would wake up, be fed, and then be ordered to go back to sleep. McMurphy had gotten attached to the group, much to his dismay. The frequency in which Jack had to visit the tent meant he would be running into the members of her tank. Now they had all landed in his care. They were a funny group, upbeat even in the worst times. Rough around the edges, but good people.

Norman was the first to wake up. He woke up around midday. Grady woke up while Norman was eating. Grady had eaten and went back to sleep. McMurphy lent Norman a book and he sat and read for a while. In that time Gordo woke up and got something to eat.

"Anyone else wake up yet?" Gordo asked Norman. The kid looked around and shrugged.

"Just Grady." He said, lowering his book.

"I'm up." Boyd's voice came as he raised a hand. "I'm up too."

"Mornin' sunshine!" Gordo called from across the room, laughing slightly. They all looked to Jack as she rolled over on her cot in her sleep. She struggled under her thick blanket before settling down again. Norman looked over to Boyd's alarmed face and laughed when Bible let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank the Lord." He said letting out a sigh. "That girl needs to sleep for another month." He said out loud.

"Yeah, man. You hear she was sick last month too? Man, she got the shittiest luck." Gordo added. Norman snorted.

"How's she stay alive this long? You guys talk like someone's out to get her." Norman noted.

"Probably. With her luck? I wouldn't count it out." Boyd answered before groaning and sitting up. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice still heavy from sleep.

"Doesn't matter." Don's worn voice said as he struggled to prop himself up on hi arms to look at his men. He nodded t them. "You boys better get some sleep while you can." He grunted.

"Mornin' to you too, top." Boyd said jokingly. Don sghed through is nose.

"Morning." He grunted and struggled to sit up and lean forward. It took him a few minutes and after he got up, he was leaning forward, trying to catch his breath. McMurphy came out to check on everyone then. He broke out some food for those who just woke up and grabbed another medic. They went around checking on everyone's wounds. But they left Jack alone.

The boy's stayed awake for a while, just relaxing. Norman was quiet for the most part, just watching them interact. Jack had been right. They were rough around the edges, but they were good men and he could see why she got along with them so well. They were easy going for the most part. Until they got in a battle, they were relaxed men. He didn't mind when Grady sat at the foot on his bed to play cards with Gordo and Boyd, they even told him to join in the game.

"Sergeant Collier opted to stay on his own cot. He was reading the book Norman had been using. Norman had handed it to him when he learned Don wasn't going to join them. Jack didn't wake up. Don looked over to her sleeping form, her face was buried in her lumpy pillow and under her thick scratchy blanket. McMurphy saw him looking at Jack while checking his gunshot wounds.

"She'll be ok. She just needs sleep." He told the Sergeant who looked at him. "She should wake up soon, the drug wore off a while ago."

"You had to drug her?" Don asked. McMurphy looked at him, remembering. The medic laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah. You were still out. We couldn't get her to go to sleep so I put something in her drink to knock her out. I needed to get her to sleep before she did something dangerous." HE explained as he began rewrapping Don's injuries. "Don't be surprised if she keeps sleeping though." He continued. "She hasn't been sleeping well. Has she always woken up screaming or vomiting?" He asked. Don looked to him again.

"I thought she stopped." Don stated firmly. McMurphy shrugged.

"She only threw up twice, and that was when she first was in here for the gunshot. Sometimes she'll wake up startled in the middle of the night." The medic told him. Don nodded, listening carefully.

"How long you keeping us here?" Don asked firmly as the medic stood. HE shrugged.

"Depends on how many beds we need. I'll probably let the kid go tomorrow. I wanted to keep him here to make sure he didn't go into shock. Jack will try to leave when she wakes up. I have to make sure there isn't any metal bits in her leg." He sighed and shook his head. "That's gonna be a shit fest with her." Don smiled and snorted a quiet laugh, understanding what he ment. He would only imagine how much of a struggle it was trying to fix her up when he had to fight to get her there.

""I'm going to check your man Boyd's leg again. If it's healing ok, he can go too. You and your man Grady I want to keep another day or two. Make sure you guys don't pass out. Gordo should be ok to leave tomorrow but I'm going to talk to who ever is in charge to keep you out of duty for at least a week or so." The medic continued speaking. Don had no problem with what he was saying. His boys had been through enough the past few months, they needed a break.

Everyone suddenly went quiet and McMurphy startled before slowly turning to look at Jack. She had sat up and her eyes were slightly open. She was slouched forward slightly. They sat and watched her for a few seconds before she fell back against the cot, dead asleep. McMuprhy laughed slightly.

"I hate it when she does that. It's creepy as hell." HE said and grabbed his things. "You guys get some sleep. I'll be back later to check on you guys." He said and left. The men spent the rest of the afternoon and evening playing cards, eating or sleeping. The only two who stayed awake for the better part of the day were Norman and Gordo but as the night went on, they went back to sleep, enjoying an actual bed for once. Norman hadn't been there long but had already begun missing having a bed.

The next morning the guys woke up within minutes of each other. They were feeling better and they looked better too. Don and Grady still looked a bit pale but it was a lot better than they had looked before. McMurphy and a few other medics passed out some rations and McMuphy brought around a thermos of coffee. He checked everyone's wounds personally before clearing them. Norman and Boyd were cleared and Grady actually almost cleared. His injury was healing well and he was just being kept for one more day because he was still slightly pale. After checking Gordo's bullet wounds, he was cleared to go but he had to check in later and the next morning for them to make sure the wounds were still healing without infection. When he found that Jack hadn't woken up yet he laughed and went over to her bed.

"Damn, she must have been tired." He said as he crouched down.

"SHouldn't we let her sleep?" Norman asked. McMurphy shook his head.

"I need to check her leg and I don't want her waking up and kicking me." He explained as he grabbed her shoulder gently and shook, tryng to ease her awake. She was buried under her blanket and the only part of her you could see was the very top of her head. "Jack, c'mon I need you up." He said trying to urge her awake. She didn't budge. "Jack, your guys are up before you." He joked with a soft laugh. A pale hand reached out and tried to wave him off with a grunt. Gordo and Grady laughed quietly but McMurphy frowned as she rolled over. He stood and rolled her onto her back and ripped her blanket away form her face, concern flashing across the usually easy going man's face.

He swore under his breath. She was pale and sweaty. She grimaced and slowly opened her eyes before cramming them shut again. She tried to cover her face, not happy at the sunlight. She grabbed at her blanket, trying to cover up.

"Fucking cold." She mumbled. The medic tossed the blanket onto the bed behind him and pressed a hand to her sweaty forehead and swore when he felt she was burning up.

"What's wrong?" Don asked sternly as McMurphy checked her pulse.

"Woah, what's going on?" Boyd asked hobbling over and sitting on Don's bed as the medic looked over Jack, looking for the source of his suspicions. He saw the bandaging around her leg and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting through it quickly. He grimaced and swore again before answering.

"God Dammit. She still has metal in her leg." He said quietly as he began to slowly move the fabric from the cut. The blood had congealed over it and it was stuck to her. "Shit" He swore and looked to find her sleeping again, or trying to. He grabbed her face and tried to get her to wake up. "Jack? Jack do you hear me?" She grunted. "Jack, you have blood poinsooning, you need to stay awake." HE told her as he stood.

"Blood poisoning?" Norman asked as the medic grabbed his bag.

"Yeah. Stress lowered her ability to fight infection and she was just sick last month. Didn't know there was still bits in her leg. I need to grab a stretcher, keep her awake." HE said as he ran to the back and passed through the flaps that acted as doors. Boyd moved to her bed and Don turned himself to put his feet on the floor and leaned forward.

"Jack, Jack c'mon now." Boyd prodded and gently tapped her face. "Wake up now, girl." She grunted and opened her eyes glaring. She looked like shit and she felt like it too. He smiled at her. "Hey there, you hear what the medic said?" He asked. She shook her head, frowning and put a hand on her head.

"I feel like shit." She said quietly. The two men near her laughed. Gordo sat at the end of her bed, near her feet and on the side opposite of Boyd. Norman stood behind Boyd and Grady dropped himself on Don's bed.

"You look like shit to, man." Gordo told her teasingly She tried to kick him but was too tired and week to do anything.

"How is it that you didn't even get too banged up last night and you're in worse condition than us?" Don asked her gently with a teasing smile. She rolled her head to the side and looked at him with a slight glare.

"Glad to see you're ok." She said and McMurphy returned swearing.

"Where the fuck are my medics?" He swore and dropped the stretcher next to her bed. He pointed to Norman. "Help me carry her." He said as he pulled her off the bed and put her on the stretcher.

"I can walk." She commented weakly and McMurphy scoffed as he and Norman carried her out. Norman had to stay and hold her leg down and still so the medic could work. She wasn't screaming or swearing which concerned McMurphy. She didn't usually scream but she would at least argue or swear. Once a few medics arrived, he dismissed Norman who returned to his group.

"How she doing?" Don asked him upon returning.

"She's ok. They're about to finish getting everything out. It's really gross." Norman added and Grady snorted.

"Boy, it's a war injury. It ain't gonna be pretty." He told Norman jokingly.

"C'mon Normna, let's go find the tank." Boyd said as he stood from the bed.

"They got it back here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fixed it up yesterday and had a team bring it in last night. Let's go see how fucked it is. They only got it running again. Probably take us a month to fix it to be fighting again." Boyd said and Gordo heaved himself off the bed.

"See what you can do but take it easy. Don't need to see you boys back here." Don told them. They nodded and headed out.

It took them a while to find their tank but found it none the less. It looked like shit. Sure it could move, but it looked like shit. Boyd and Gordo groaned and Norman just looked at it. At least they wouldn't be bored. And at least he wouldn't have to clean up anyone's face.

They decided to climb in and see what damage was done inside and start checking to see what needed to be fixed. Boyd suggested they see if they could even get her going again. Gordo and Norman fired her up. Some of the controls were busted but she ran. They began working on the controls in the tank and weren't even close to being finished by the time evening fell. When it got dark they decide to stop for the night and visit the rest of their group.

"Gordo, my sick isn't shifting. Is yours?" Norman asked. Gordo checked it and found it worked ok. He dragged himself over to Normans side and checked the stick himself.

"Man, you got it jammed good. The hell you do?" He asked Norman.

"I didn't do anything." Norman said defensively.

"Relax." Gordo said as he pulled out a flashlight and checked the part where it connected to the tank. "Just messin'. It don't look like it's jammed in here. We gonna have to take it apart." Gordo told him and Norman sighed through his nose.

"Hey, Gordo!" Boyd called from his seat. "Toss me a wrench will ya?" Gordo reached into the tool box and tossed a wrench back. It hit Boyd in the ribs and he grunted. "Fuck you man. Watch where you're throwing shit." Norman tried to hide his smile but started laughing when Gordo smiled at him, pleased with his aim.

"It looks like it's getting dark." Norman noted, pointing out of his hatch at the darkening sky. "Why don't we stop for the night." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Boyd said. "Hwy don't we go make sure Jack isn't dead yet." Gordo laughed. At Boyd's suggestion.

"Man, the day that girl dies is the day hell freezes over." Gordo said as he stood and struggled to slowly climb out of the tank. Boyd pulled himself out, careful of his leg. Norman had no issue, being uninjured. They began ambling back, walking slowly for Boyd's sake.

"Hey, Bible." Norman asked as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah." He acknowledged, urging Norman to ask his question.

"When we were getting ready for those SS soldiers to arrive, I saw Sergeant Collier kiss Jack. Are th-" Boyd cut Norman off and stopped walking, both he and Gordo looking at the kid with shocked faces.

"When did they kiss?" Boyd asked, sounding as if it was of extreme importance. Norman was taken aback a bit and repeated what he said. Boyd cracked a big smile and Gordo groaned. Norman looked at the two, confused.

"Pay up. Gordo!" Boyd said, sticking his hand out. Gordo swore in Spanish and smacked a full pack of cigaretes in his hand. "Ah, thank you, Machine!" Boyd said laughing, pocketing the pack.

"You guys bet on them kissing?" Norman asked, confused.

"We could tell they liked each other for like ever, man." Gordo explained defeated. "Didn't think they'd have the balls to do anything though."

"C'mon, let's go see 'em. I'm sure Grady'll want a smoke." Boyd said with a grin on his face and the two began walking again. Norman shook his head at the two but followed. They entered the medical tent, relieved to see Jack doing ok. She was sitting up and tossing a ball back and forth across the room with Grady. Don had taken her pillow and was propped up against the two pillows, reading a book.

Jack turned to look at the three who had just entered, still slightly paled and smiled brightly at them. She was about to speak when the baseball connected with her face and hit her hard. She swore loudly as her head was knocked to the side. Don looked up from his book and looked at her, eyebrows raised, as she reached on the floor, grabbed the ball and chucked it at Grady as hard as she could. It hit him in the chest hard and he grunted.

"The fuck was that for?" HE yelled. She fumed as the guys approached.

"For fucking hitting me in the face you ass hole!" She yelled back as Norman sat at the foot of her bed and Boyd went over to Grady's bed.

"You shoulda fucking caught it then!" He argued. Jack looked ready to shoot him as Gordo followed Boyd to Grady's bed.

"Just ignore him." Norman suggested with a smile. She glared at Norman and kicked him with her booted foot. He laughed and her glare slipped away to a relaxed but semi serious face.

"How you doin'? You holdin' up ok?" She asked him and Norman laughed to himself. He looked over and saw Don's look of amusement as well.

"Why you askin' him that? You're the one that's sick." Don told her. She turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"We did almost just get massacred." She said seriously. Norman laughed quietly.

"I'm ok." He assured her and she gave him a small smile. It disappeared when McMurphy entered the room.

"Jack, where the fuck is my baseball?" He asked exasperated. She just sat still. He stood at the end of her bed, hands on his hips. "Jack, where is it?" She pointed over to Grady.

"He took it. His idea." Jack said, throwing the man under the bus.

"The fuck do you mean I took it?" Grady yelled. The poor medic sighed and walked over to Grady who had the ball.

"Don't worry. I know she took it." He said as Grady gave him the ball. "How do you guys live with her?"

"She comes in handy every now and then." Boyd said with a sly smile as he took out the pack of cigarretes and began taking a few out. McMurphy left and Grady looked at Boyd confused.

"What the fuck are these for?" Grady asked quietly. Boyd didn't answer but just gave him a huge, toothy grin. Grady looked from Boyd to a partially bumbed Gordo and to Jack. "Naw, man. No way." He said, starting to laugh. Jack looked at them, slightly concerned.

"Yes, sir. I swear on the Bible." Boyd said, starting to laugh too. Grady laughed loudly and Jack turned to Norman.

"The fuck are they laughing about?" She asked and Norman fought back a laugh. She smacked his arm a few times. "The. Fuck. Did. They. Do?" She asked through her teeth before standing. "The fuck did you guys do to my seat?!" She yelled.

"Jack, get back in bed." Don said slowly, not looking up from his book.

"No! I'm fucking making sure they didn't fuck with my stuff!" She yelled and hobbled towards the exit. "where the fuck is the tank?" She called as she left. Boyd, Norman and Grady were laughing hard and even Gordo was chuckling. Boyd cleared his throat as Don stared them down and they tried to stop laughing. It was a challenge.

"What did you boys do to her seat this time?" He asked, dropping his book to the bed.

"We didn't do anything, Top. We just had a friendly bet goin' on is all." Boyd explained, trying not to laugh. Norman noticed Don's hint of a smile as he nodded at Bible and picked up his book again. Don had an idea of which bet they were talking about. He heard them make the bet a while ago, unknown to them.

"Where the fuck did she go?" McMurphy asked, seeing her empty cot.

"She went to the tank. We tried to stop her, but she just didn't listen." Boyd told him, feigning innocence. Norman snorted and the medic set his stuff on her cot and ran out of the tent, muttering something about murdering her. They saw him return, dragging her by her coat. She stumbled as she walked and he forced her on the bed. "Jack, I swear, if I catch you off this fucking cot again, I'll chain you to it." He threatened and Jack rolled her eyes. He went about checking her leg and gave her some medicine to take. When he left again Don spoke to her.

"Told you to stay." He said, not looking up from his book.

"Fuck you, War Daddy." She grumbled, laying down. "Give me back my fucking pillow." She demanded.

"No." Was his only response and she grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head and going to sleep. She was asleep in minutes, the infection had taken a toll on her. She almost regretted getting up and walking around.

Here you guys go, just them healing. I figured someone had to get blood poisoning so why not Jack.


	14. blown away, carry underwood

So no one is getting the China Beach references. McMurphy is named after a character from that sho and the phrase "I don't drug I prescribe" is a line from another character. Look it up it's a great show about vietnam

Blown away

Don was woken up sometime in the night when the space right behind his knees dipped down. He looked over his shoulder to see a terrified looking Jack. She pulled her knees up and tucked them under her chin, her arms wrapping around them.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Don asked, concern lacing his voice as he propped himself up on one arm.

"There's a huge fucking spider on the bed." She whispered quietly. Don almost dropped himself back on his cot in surprise. She was petrified of a spider?

"Just kill it." He told her and he dropped back onto the cot. She shook her head.

"It's too fucking big." She said. "It'll eat me alive." Don frowned. That sounded really odd coming from her until he remembered that the medicine she had to take for the infection could sometimes make reality seem exaggerated. He thought nothing of it and closed his eyes, falling back asleep quickly while Jack remained sitting on his bed. He didn't mind. In fact, he was glad to have her so close.

"Iche leibe dich." He whispered to her as he drifted to sleep. He heard her whisper it back. He was woken up a second time about an hour after he had fallen asleep. This time he felt a weight on his leg. He looked up to see Jack had fallen over asleep and her head landed on his thigh, near his knee. He smiled to himself and drifted back to sleep, enjoying having her so close again.

Norman, Gordo and Boyd had woken up early and decided to go visit their friends before they started working on the tank. Boyd was also going to tell Don what needed to be fixed and what had to wait until Grady got there. They stopped talking when they saw Jack still asleep on Don's leg. Don was awake but he couldn't move and Jack wasn't awake yet. Now that she was sleeping better, it was a struggle to get her to wake up. Norman tried not to laugh, he really did. Grady was awake and sitting up. He grinned when they entered the tent.

"What we miss, man?" Gordo asked quietly as they walked over.

"She woke up last night, saying there was a large spider on her bed." Don explained.

"You're fucking kidding." Boyd accused, not believing it. "Bullshit." Don gave him a hard look.

"Do I look like I'm lying, Boyd?" He asked, challenging him. Boyd snorted and shook his head. Their favorite medic, McMurphy entered with their food and his bag of medical equipment. He stopped and Don's bed, surprised.

"How'd she get there?" He asked. Don repeated the story and he laughed. "Ah. I see. Jack, get up." He said and shook her shoulder. She blinked awake, slightly confused and dazed. The medic laughed as she sat up. "C'mon, get back on your own cot. I think he wants to sit up." McMurphy laughed. Alarm flashed across her face.

"Hell no!" she explained loudly as she was tugged to her feet. She yanked her arm away and sat back on the cot. Boyd walked over and past Norman to her bed. "There's huge ass spider on that thing."

"Where was it Jack?" Boyd asked.

"It was right next to my fucking face!" She yelled. It was fucking huge! I'm telling you, it's there." She insisted.

"Jack, it was probably just the medicine making you dream weird." McMurphy said as Boyd lifted the pillow and took it out of it's case. Don sat up and watched. The medic walked over to her cot and pulled back the sheets.

On her cot was the biggest spider any of them had ever seen. Jack covered her mouth and screamed, standing on Don's cot. Even Collier was slightly alarmed by the spider and jolted, surprised by the thing. At the same time, the medic yelled, dropped the blanket and jumped back. Boyd and Norman swore, retreating to the other side of the room. Gordo actually walked over to look at it. It was fucking huge.

"Oh, shit, she wasn't dreaming." Norman pointed out.

"Jesus Christ, that thing was next to your head?" Grady asked, able to see t form his cot. Jack was frozen, standing on Don's cot. It ran in their direction and jumped off the bed. Jack shrieked, covering her mouth again and even the men jumped away, shouting. Gordo stepped up and crushed the beast.

"Damn, that fucker was big." He said as he ground his foot into the dirt. They were all slightly stunned and Jack looked a bit pale. She plopped back down on the cot.

"I don't feel so good." She admitted, staring at the crushed spider. Don watched as a shiver ran down her back.

"Aw man, you can see it's guts!" Norman said, stepping closer to look at it and Collier swore Jack went slightly green.

"You terrified of spiders?" He asked, incredulously. She shrugged.

"You could say that." She said.

"I wonder how many more are hanging around here." McMurphy wondered aloud. Jack straightened up and turned to Don, alarmed.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while." She said quietly with wide eyes. Don chuckled and turned to Boyd.

"Bible, hand me that pillow." He said and Boyd tossed it to him. He stuck it behind him on top of his own and leaned back, now propped up so he wouldn't have to use his muscles to sit up. It still hurt like a bitch to sit up on his own. "What makes you're safe over here?" Don asked, nudging her with his foot. She crossed her legs like a pretzel and glared at him.

"You smell like shit. Hoping that'll keep them away." She bit at him. Don chuckled as he settled against the pillows. McMurphy made his rounds, feeding everyone and checking their injuries.

Jack's leg was looking much better and he decided he should check her shoulder injuries just in case there was an issue there. She unbuttoned her shirt partially and stuck her arm through. Everything remained covered except for her shoulder and arm. She rested her jacket on Don's legs. The bullet wounds were not infected and were healing well. She hissed in pain when he applied antiseptic around the edges of the wound. He told her to suck it up.

Sergeant Collier's wounds were healing well. They didn't have to go digging through him to pull out bullets and McMurphy decided to give him some medicine to prevent infection, not wanting to risk a repeat of what happened to Jack. She wasn't aware, but she was damn close to needing an amputation.

McMurphy checked Grady's back and shoulder wound before giving him medicine, too. They did have to pull some metal fragments out of him but he still didn't get an infection. McMurphy had to hypothesize that Jack's already weakened immune system was even further weakened by stress from the event.

Because of the number of times Sergeant Collier had been shot, he decided to keep him one more night at least. He kept Grady for another night as well. The metal that hit Grady was extremely close to the spine and wanted the muscles to heal before he went to work on the tank. Jack was going to be stuck there for at least another night as well and probably longer, he didn't trust her to keep out of trouble and did not want to risk the infection returning.

McMurphy checked out Gordo's shoulder wounds and gave him some medicine in case as well. Anyone in their group who was shot got medicine to prevent infection. He was not risking it. The same thing went for Boyd. This medicine was different from what Jack had to take because she actually had the infection. She was staying another night to make sure the infection was gone and to give her leg a chance to heal before she got out in the mud. McMurphy felt like he was dealing with toddlers some days.

"Hey, Doc!" Jack called as he began to leave. He turned to her. "You got a book I can read?" She asked. He smiled and told her he would look for something. "So, what are you three going to be doing today?" She asked, turning to the three men who weren't bed ridden with bullet holes. Jack thought it was so unfair Gordo could walk around and she couldn't. All because of a stupid infection.

"Just fixing up the tank." Norman answered. "We have to take apart the stick at my seat, something got jammed and now it won't move." He explained. She scowled.

"The fuck you do to my stick, Norman?" She teased accusingly.

"It ain't your seat no more, Jack!" Grady yelled from across the room. She rolled her eyes and sighed. McMurphy returned with a book.

"Whatever you guys are going to do, do it fast. Looks like a nasty storm is rolling in." He told them, pointing to the window. "I just hope it doesn't have heavy winds." He said quietly. "This tent is not made for winds. It'll hold but some places are already at risk for tearing." He explained and handed Jack the book It was a copy of _Frankenstien._ Jack smiled.

"A creepy book for story weather. Thanks." She told him and smiled. He nodded and returned the smile before leaving to check on a few other patients in a separate section of the medical tent. Jack looked out the tent's small window and saw thick, almost black clouds rolling towards them. "I think we're going to get hit pretty hard." She observed.

"We'll be in the tank for the most part so it shouldn't be an issue." Boyd told her. She looked to him with a firm look.

"Easy for you to say. We're stuck in a tent." She pointed out and motioned around her. Boyd laughed and set a hand on her head, messing up her already messy hair. She glared and swatted his hands away. The three left and soon after, the rain began to fall.

Jack pulled her attention from the plastic window and opened her book. She had just finished the first page when Grady called out to her.

"Hey, Jack. Read it to us." He suggested. She looked at him with an odd expression.

"What am I, your mother? Reading you a bedtime story?" Jack mocked and Grady chuckled. She heard Don laughing to himself quietly as well. She turned to him. "Don't you encourage him."

"C'mon." Grady told her. "It's too fucking quiet in here." He reasoned.

"Jack, read us the story." Collier ordered as he set his own book down and folded his hand together and stuck them behind his head, looking at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

"You two are fucking children, I swear." She mumbled. "You guys make Boyd read you Bible verses?" She asked, looking at Grady and Don. Don just stared at her until she gave in. "Fine." She groaned and opened the book up again, starting over. "I am by birth a Genevese…" She began. Jack's voice was calm and smooth but full of life. She changed her tone according to the words and read the dialogue as if she was actually saying it to someone. Jack's reading was soothing and relaxing.

As Don leaned back against the two pillows, He propped up one knee which Jack decided to lean against. Collier reached out a hand and began stroking her hair and running it through his fingers. It had grown a lot since he had met her. At first it had been shorter than Boyd's hair and very similar to his own. When people found out she was a woman, she let it grow out. It now reached her shoulders and had a natural curl to it. Collier found himself running his fingers through her hair often.

Jack read for a few hours as the rain beat down on the tent and the wind began picking up. Sometimes she would stop and look out the window. Living in Pennsylvania, she was no stranger to storms. In fact, she loved storms. However, they were in a tent and they were not the only patients.

The month she had to stay with them, McMurphy had used her as an emergency stand in for a nurse a few times. He took time to train her and she helped out with minor injuries. She could almost clear for a battle field nurse. What little experience she gained over the month had also given her a sense of responsibility to the patients, even if they weren't hers.

The wind had gotten very strong and beat at the tent as the rain fell so hard she thought it would flood. She jolted when the was a loud boom. Jack couldn't tell if it was a bomb or a clap of thunder and neither could Grady or Collier. They paused and listened as it rolled. Just thunder.

A large gust of wind rolled into the tent and they heard crashing and a loud noise from the other end of the tent. The flaps acting as doors flapped about violently and Jack bent the corner of the page before setting the book down and stood.

"I'll be right back." She said as she stood. The men she left sat up and watched and listned. People were shouting at each other over the wind and storm.

Jack entered the surgery room, seeing it in complete chaos. One side of the room was will staked down. Another half was flapping around with the ropes and stakes still attached. Rain was pouring into the room, creating a mess and there was a patient on the table. Some of the surgery lights had been knocked over along with a few other pieces of equipment. McMurphy was bent over the patient, trying to stop some bleeding on the man's chest and the two medics assisting were trying to catch the flaps to restake them to the ground.

Jack ran forward and them grab the wall that was flapping around. They restaked everything to the ground and one of the medics went to grab extra stakes and ropes to keep the wall down. They then went around the whole tent and checked the stakes and ropes. They replaced the ones that looked weak and added more stakes and ropes for reinforcement in other places.

It only did so much.

The skies had gotten even darker and it almost looked like night time by midday. The wind picked up and was able to move boxes and crates, especially if they were empty. When she got back in the medical tent, McMurphy had finished the surgery and met her with the other medics who were on hand at the moment. Jack sat on her own bed, not wanted to soak Don's.

"This storm's really bad. What are we gonna do if the whole tent comes up?" One of the medics asked. McMurphy was the doctor in charge and it was his responsibility to handle this but he had no idea what to do.

"I don't know. I'm more concerned about something rolling through, like a crate." He said and thought for a second. He turned to Jack. "How many tanks are at the base?" He asked her suddenly. She blanked and looked to Sergeant Collier. He thought for a minute.

"If all of them are here, then six. I don't know how many are out though." He told them. "What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I was thinking we have them move the tanks to this side," He held up a hand and indicated to the wall behind Collier, "to help block the wind and anything else it blows our way." He suggested. A clap of thunder boomed suddenly overhead and Jack ducked to the ground instinctively.

"I ain't sure you gonna be able to move ours. She's still pretty fucked up." Grady said from across the room.

"They fixed it up enough to get it here though." Jack said standing. "I can go get everyone to get the tanks to line up against the tent. How close do you want 'em?" Jack asked. McMurphy eyed her.

"I'm not happy sending you out there. I don't need you getting sick. You're already soaking, do you have a dry jacket?" He asked.

"Here, take mine." Collier said and he shrugged his off. Jack thanked him and dropped her soaked one on the bar at the end of her cot. She winced at the wounds on her side and shoulders. There was a large noise from another room in the tent and the doctor swore.

"Fuck! Jack, go get the tanks lined up," He told her. sHe nodded and turned to leave. McMurphy ordered one of the medics with him to go get any other medical staff awake and available for duty and to even grab any soldiers. They needed to keep the tent on the ground.

Jack ran as fast as she could with the wound in her leg. The mud mad it difficult to stay standing and the rain made it challenging to see. She came across a group of three tanks and ran up to one and hit it, yelling.

"Hey! Hey, open up!" She yelled. Somone popped a hatch.

"The hell's going on?" A man yelled. Jack told him what was happening and what they needed to do. He nodded and began yelling orders to his men.

"Hey, how many more tanks are here besides these three?" She called up. The man radioed around for a count off. They listened as each one sounded off, even Fury. She nodded in thanks. She was about to run off again but stopped, realizing something. "Hey! Let me use your radio real quick!" She called through the rain. The man agreed and she struggled to climb up. She grabbed the radio. "Attention, all tanks in this base area. You guys need to get over to the medical tent. The wind is trying ot knock it over and it's throwing shit at it. I need you guys over and waiting at the tent now. I'll be there to line you guys up. This is Private Jack Edwards. Acknowledge that you have received this." She called through.

"_Jack? What the hell you doin' on the radio?"_ Boyd called through.

"Where you not just listening?" She asked him.

"_You on your way over here?"_ He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sending out this message and I'll be there. Get her fired up guys, I'll help you guys get her here." She said before getting off the radio. She turned to the man who ran the tank. "Thanks. Get over there and make sure every available tank is there." He nodded and she got off the tank and ran through the base, passing moving tanks as she went. She jumped onto hers and climbed to the top, opening the hatch and sliding in.

"Nice of you to join us." Boyd told her as she slid down to meet them.

"they let you out in this mess?" Gordo asked. "Man, this must be serious." Jack was soaked to the bone again.

"How's she running." She asked as she made her way down to the driver seats.

"She runs fine, just steering is gonna be hard." Boyd answered.

"This stick won't budge." Norman told her, demonstrating. She nodded.

"Is that going to be an issue?" She asked, unsure. She never got proper training. Gordo shook his head.

"Nah, man. We can get it there, just gonna be a bitch to steer. We can do it." Gordo told her. She turned to Norman.

"You able to drive it still?" He nodded.

"Get up here and direct us, you gotta stay on the radio, people are already trying to get a hold of you." Boyd told her. She turned and made her way to the radio. People were already waiting to be lined up and they started moving. They rolled through the mud as quickly as possible and made it to the tent. There were six tanks. She sighed with relief, they lucked out.

"Guys, stay here. I have to go direct these guys." She said as she climbed out. They wished her luck and Boyd lit up a cigarete. She ran to the front and waved her arms, catching their attention. The top popped his hatch and she directed them where to go. The next one was a bit trickier. They did not account for the length of the canon. An idea popped to her head and she climbed up the tank. "I need to borrow your radio again." She told the man who let her. She looked at the name of the tank behind her. "Sidewinder, I need you guys to roll forward slowly and rotate your canon left. Make sure you don't hit us."

"Understood. Rolling forward, rotating canon left." He repeated and the canon rolled forward. The canon was turned and she instructed when to stop. The next one was not so easy. They didn't turn the canon enough and damn near hit the tank infront of them. In adition to that, they didn't stop when she told them to and nearly rear ended the tank. The fourth tank made the length long enough to block the side of the tent from the wind. "Ok, tank five. Roll up here to the top of the tent and turn at an angle. You're flanking this end of the tent, copy?"

"We copy, on our way." They responded and the fifth tank rolled forward. It was parked easily.

"Ok, Boyd, You guys are going to do the same thing on that end. Can you guys do that?" She asked.

"We're gonna need someone telling us what to do. I gotta move the canon and Gordo and Norman can barely see out their windows." Boyd told her.

"Pop the hatch over the drivers?" She suggested. There was a moment of silence and she could see them try to.

"Gordo's is jammed shut and we think something melted on Norman's." Boyd answered.

"Melted?" She asked.

"Yeah, we don't know how. Thinking something caught fire from an explosive and kept burning." Boyd suggested. Jack told him she copied and thanked the man you lent her the radio. She climbed down and ran the line to her tank and climbed up. She stopped by Norman's hatch. She could see that Gordo's was jammed shut. Someone had welded a piece of metal onto Norman's, probably to keep it on the tank. The hinges looked ready to break again. They hadn't been using the drivers hatches to get in and out of the tank. She climbed up and slid in, shivering from being in the rain for so long. "Fuck, McMurphy is gonna kill me if I get sick again." She said as she settled in.

"You really gotta work on not getting sick." Boyd said as he settled into his seat. "How far do you want me to aim the canon?" He asked.

Jack lead them into the best spot, looking out the window. It looked almost like they were getting hit by a hurricane. There was debris flying around, pieces of metal and wood.

"I'm gonna go back inside before McMurphy comes after me." She told them and Boyd laughed at her, patting her on the arm as she opened the hatch.

"Stay warm, man!" Gordo called as she climbed out and shut it. Jack climbed down and walked the length of the tank to go back inside, trying not to get knocked over by the strong wind. There were people running around and a few soldiers reinforcing the stakes and ropes holding the tent down. Someone called out to her and she turned to be met with a plank of wood in her face.

It knocked her into the mud and she lay for a few seconds, trying to blink away the tears. Her hands shot up to her nose as she yelled out in pain, groaning loudly.

"Shit!" She yelled as she removed her hands and saw blood. She sat up and someone ran over to help her up and lead her, swearing all the way, back into the tent. "Son of a bitch, fuck." Her watered eyes blurred her vision. She hard Grady laughing and she saw McMurphy's form approaching her. The tearing in her eyes cleared a bit/

"The fuck did you do?" Grady yelled, still laughing.

"How the hell did you bust up your nose moving tanks?" McMurphy asked as he looked at it and made sure it wasn't broken.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She hissed and smacked away his hands. "Is it broken?" She asked and brought her hands back up, trying to wipe away the blood. It was sore and tender. McMurphy chuckled and assured her it was fine. After a while it started bruising, blooming across her face. She had quite a few on her neck and face. Jack was sitting back on the foot of Colier's bed wrapped in _his_ blanket. She refused to use anything from her cot. She was still freaked out about the spider.

Fortunately, Jack didn't get sick but she was cold and the rain soaked through Collier's coat. The line of tanks kept debris from taking out the tent and the wind wasn't able to hit it so hard. The rest of the day was uneventful and was spent fixing the tank, reading or sleeping. No more spiders appeared but Jack refused to get back on her own bed. Don didn't complain.

Later in the evening, Sergeant Collier and Grady settled on for sleep and Jack sat at Don's feet, reading Frankenstein. The two men were asleep quickly and she envied the way they could fall asleep so fast. Jack didn't feel completely well again, but close enough that she felt she could be let out of the tent. However, if she was going to convince McMurphy of that she would need sleep.

Jack closed the book and set it on Don's bed. She put her feet on the ground and leaned forward slightly, letting her hands rest on the edge of the cot. She sighed through her nose and looked over at Grady before looking at Don. The two men were calm and relaxed in their sleep and it made her happy. But a part of her felt it was her fault for them being there in the first place. If she had done something in the other tank, if she had better medical skills, if she….

Jack shook her head and pulled Daniel's dog tags out of her pocket. SHE looked at them, thinking back on their argument. sHe wished she could have made up before he died but had to let it go. She couldn't sit there and beat herself up over so much stuff. Her key priority right now was surviving and keeping her boys alive. Daniel stopped being a priority when they got split up, he was no longer her responsibility.

She looked at her bed ad glared at it. She would have to go back to it. It was inappropriate for her to be sleeping in Don's bed _again_. She also didn't want to wake him. She sighed and stood. She grabbed the blanket from the other bed and shook it out, checking for more intruders. She checked her pillow and under the cot mattress. When she was satisfied, she set the blanket down and was about to climb in when she heard something weird. It sounded like a couple of planes, flying low. Jack figured it was wind or American planes and shrugged it off before an explosion shook the ground and roared outside the tent, waking up everyone on base.

Don and Grady shot up, swearing and Jack stood still. The other men in the room woke suddenly as well and more bombs exploded outside. McMurphy came running in.

"Two German planes!" He told them and went to each patient with two other medics, "If you three are able, you need to help me. Get them on the ground and put the matress over them!" He yelled and Jack went to help. Grady was up fairly quickly, as was Don. Once everyone was on the ground, they were instructed to assume the same position. The three got themselves on the ground but didn't use the matresses.

"Doc! We gotta go after this." Don called to McMurphy. "WE gotta get with our boys and your gonna need the beds!" He shouted over the bombs and sounds of the two Nazi planes. The doctor nodded.

"Do what you gotta, just don't take any risks and don't over exert your muscles. You could tear 'em and make 'em worse!" He instructed and Don nodded. They sat in silence for a few beats as the bombing doctor and the medics got up and began putting people back on their beds. Jack ran out, followed by Grady and Collier. The three ran to their tank and climbed in, seeing Gordo, Boyd and Norman still covering themselves.

"The fuck is happening?" Boyd yelled. Don told him and Bible swore. They left the top hatch open and Jack kept an eye out. It was dark and cloudy but there was no rain. Fires were burning in the base and smoke filled the air as men ran around, shouting.

"Did you boys get more ammo for any of the guns? We're gonna need them if they come back." Don asked.

"No, sir." Norman answered and Don swore.

"Norman, you and Jack –" He started before Jack cut him off.

"DOWN! They're coming back!" She yelled and grabbed the top hatch, closing it as they hear bullets bounce off the tank and the planes went over head. Jack swore as she lost her balance and fell over. Don began dishing out orders. Jack and Norman were to run across the base to the spots where ammo was stored and get ammo for the guns on top of the tank. He had to go over and meet with the officers for any plans of action. Gordo and Grady had to fire up the tank and start getting the guns to work and Boyd had to man the radio until Don got back. Boyd couldn't get anywhere fast because of his leg and had to stay in the tank.

Jack and Nomran climbed out quickly after Don and began to run. Jack forced her leg to run as fast as she could. They made it halfway before she heard the planes heading back towards them. She grabbed Norman and they both hit the ground. Once they were passed over, she urged him up and they made it to the tent they needed.

The two grabbed what they could and made their way back to the tank. They had to duck under the tank as the planes returned and they got in through the hatch at the bottom. As they were loading the guns, they got the radio call telling them to shoot down the planes. Grady and Boyd began to fire with the other tanks and larger ground gunners. One was shot down and the second got away.

The group slowly got out of the tank and looked around. People were running around yelling and Jack caught McMurphy running past. He and a few others were pulling the injured inside. Don was walking towards them quickly and shouted.

"Hey! WE gotta help gather up the injured and get them into the medical tent!" He yelled. "Let's go!" He ordered and they all ran about grabbing people. It was utter chaos and eventually Boyd and Jack were grabbed to act as nurses and medics. It was a long night. Jack was removing shrapnel from a man's arm when a soldier came into the tent.

"Hey! We're evacuating and relocating the base! We gotta get these people on as many trucks as we can!" HE told them.

"The hell do you mean? There are still people needing attention!" McMurphy argued. The man shrugged.

"They already began moving some of the tents. They are setting up the base a ways down the road for now. A tent will be ready by the time the first load of injured gets there. I'm just the messenger!" The man told the doctor. He left and a large truck pulled up and they had to move the injured onto it. The ones they put on there first were those who had been bandaged and stitched up.

"Jack! I need you to go with them and make sure everyone is ok. I need to keep my medics here for the ones who haven't been treated yet." McMurphy told her. She tried to argue but eventual got on the back of the truck as well. Boyd had been assigned to the second truck that followed hers. They had no rest through the night Some men didn't make it to the new base and soon, trucks and tanks covered in injured men who had yet ot be treated rolled in. Boyd and Jack began pulling men off of Fury when it rolled in with the help of Grady and Norman. Don and Gordo had to go help set up some things throughout the base and Don had to get orders from the offiers there and help instruct everyone.

Everyone kept working until sunrise. As the sun came up, things began to calm down significantly. Boyd and Jack were finally dismissed around noon. Jack was exhausted, not getting the chance to have nay sleep that night. At least the guys had gotten a few hours.

The two wandered around the chaotic place, looking for their tank. Some people were sleeping but most were running around, trying to get reorganized. They met up with the rest of the group who were waiting for Don to get back form an officers meeting. The three men at the tank looked and Boyd and Jack with shock. They were covered in blood, Jack was limping, and both looked about ready to drop dead of exhaustion.

Jack looked at Norman with alarm. The kid had blood on himself as well and had a tear in his jacket were the blood was. He gave her and assuring smile but she hobbled over to him and forced him to sit on a box.

"The fuck happened?" She asked.

"Fucking plane came back before we could move out." Grady said. "We the sum bitch but shot up the place pretty bad." Jack nodded and Norman took off his coat. To Jack's relief it was just a graze. She patched him up quickly as the five caught up and filled each other in on what was going on. Boyd began making coffee.

Apparently, thy had to move the base as soon as possible to prevent the German's from finding their location and keep them from invading. The officers wanted to avoid being taken out by the German's.

The place was a mess. Half up tents, people still running around trying to get organized, some people trying to get some rest, the ground was nothing but mud and others were putting up a long wire fence around the perimeter. The five sat on the tank or on crates, drinking coffee, waiting for Collier to get back.

He finally did return, marching towards them quickly. They stood and waited for their orders. To their relief, they didn't have anything to do except fix the tank. Jack was going to climb in and get some sleep but Don stopped her. He pulled out the Frankenstein book from his pocket and handed t to her. He had grabbed it before they left the medical tent.

That evening, as everyone was resting in the tank, Jack read aloud to them, her voice bringing relief to the weary men around her.

Thanks for reveiwin guys, eep it up they make my day and let me know when I need to update. Love you guys, stay chill. This is just an easy chapter for you guys to recover from all the action and shooting.


	15. Come with me now, Kongos

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, keep it coming! Also, I love hearing suggestions for the plot. I like knowing you guys are engaged and I will try to incorporate as much as I can in the story. Enjoy!

Hell Hath None 15

The next week was fairly quiet and uneventful for Fury, giving Norman the chance to see how they interact when not too busy fighting Germans. They were actually very laid back, not getting into actual fights for the most part. Most of the time, Norman talked to Jack, them having to share a seat while fixing up the tank.

Jack was odd. She was so different from the women back in America. While most were very proper and ladylike, Jack had to let go of that while in Germany. It was odd. What was even odder was seeing her in a dress with her hair and makeup done up. She was pretty.

One day while Jack, Norman and Gordo were working on the jammed stick, Norman looked at her pictures on the wall. His eyes fell on the picture of her and her nephew. He was startled by how feminine she looked. Norman was shoved up against the wall as Jack took the seat. She had begun taking apart the stick and its gears. It was surrounded by a panel that Gordo was taking apart while under the tank. They had to take it out so they can get a look at the gears. Jack had a flashlight held in her mouth as she worked and Norman looked at her pictures. His attention fell to a newer one. In the picture, the men in his tank were sitting inside a tent that was made of a tarp and the tank. They were smoking, drinking and playing cards while snow fell around them. Norman smiled a bit.

"Hey, Jack?" He asked. SHE grunted and looked over her shoulder at him. "When was this?" he asked and she could hear amusement in his voice. She leaned back and took the flashlight out of her mouth, smiling softly with a small smile.

"Christmas. They gave us Christmas Eve off and I decided we needed to decorate the tank." She told him. "That was a fun day." She told him and Norman smiled at her. "If we're still in Germany, you'll get to celebrate it with us this time." She teased, elbowing him as she leaned forward and stuck the flashlight back in her mouth.

"Maybe the war will be over by then." Boyd called from his seat. Grady snorted.

"Wouldn't that be a dream." Grady said as he was on his back, messing with some wiring. "Maybe Hitler will drop dead, too!"

"One can only hope!" Jack called from her seat. She shifter her feet to one side as Gordo removed the panel. "You see the jam yet?" She asked as she handed the light to Norman.

"Nah, man. Must be some busted gears!" He said and they began undoing some of the gears. Some wiring had been damaged and Jack reached down, not seeing them and shocked her hand. She swore loudly and jumped up, hitting her head. She sat back in her seat, holding her head swearing.

"The fuck you do now?" Grady called.

"Fucking shocked my hand!" She yelled. Gordo and Norman were laughing and she hit Norman. Don climbed into the tank with the tool box and began helping Boyd. Eventually Jack and Gordo got the stick unjammed and back together. Later that afternoon Jack was trying to fix the hatches. Something had hit Gordo's and put a dent in it. She decided to work on hers and Norman's first. Jack fixed the hinges before trying to find a way to unweld the hatch so it could open.

The group worked on the tank for about a week. It was functioning well but still needed work. Unfortunately, they had an assignment. It was just an easy one. They and three other tanks had to get to the old base sight, clear it, make sure nothing got left behind, go get troops who were pinned down in a battle, and go help retake a town. It was already in the process of being taken, but the troops there needed help. It was going to be an easy day.

Fury was ready to go in minutes. Jack had been getting fidgety just sitting around fixing the tank and she wasn't the only one. Norman was less enthusiastic about going, his first experience being that long day that ended in what could have been their last stand.

"Don't worry, we won't be alone this time." Jack assured him before struggling up the tank. "I'm driving." She declared, excited to finally be back in her seat. Everyone climbed in and they were rolling out. Norman sat on the tank up top with Don, Grady and Boyd. Jack and Gordo drove, talking about how the summer might be. Jack was praying for less rain.

The caravan got to the old base site and promptly left, not seeing anything of use. Picking up the pinned down soldiers was easy, and by the time they got to the down, most of the work had been done. The tanks rolled in and helped take out machine guns and Jack fired at the Nazi soldiers on the ground running.

Before long, they parked in the square and climbed out, the town having been taken. They stretched their legs and joined in mingling with the other soldiers. Some were drinking, others were sitting in circles, getting some food, others were playing baseball. Jack was just wandering around, smoking and she bumped into Norman. Her and the kid had been talking a lot lately. sHe rather enjoyed his company. He had a bottle of something and handed it to her. She thanked him and began drinking form it.

"Do you love Sergeant Collier?" Norman asked out of the blue. He couldn't hide a small smile when Jack spat out the drink and coughed, looking at him incredulously. "I see the way you look at him. You guys are close. And I saw you kiss him."

Jack stared at him for a few seconds before taking a large drink from the bottle. She sighed and nodded, looking slightly defeated. "Yeah. Yeah I do." Norman nodded.

"Have you thought about what will happen after the war? What will you do when you go home?" Norman asked, curious. She shook her head and pulled in a drag from her cigarette.

"I have no idea." She said exhaling. "I don't have anywhere to go home to, either." She said with a snort. She shrugged before continuing. "Besides, who says we're still getting out of this alive? War still here, Norman." She reminded him grimly. He looked at her and nodded. Their attention shifted to the tanks and men with radios. There was something come over the radios and the men gathered as close as they could to listen. She tossed her cigarette and elbowed Norman. "Let's go see what the fuss is about." She suggested and the two began to walk over.

A German tank fired from somewhere, unseen and hit the building behind them. Jack crouched down and pulled Norman with her before pulling them both up and pushed him to run. The building was coming down behind them as they ran. Men were running to their tanks or to something that would help shelter them. People were shouting and Jack saw Grady waving at them, urging them to hurry to the tank before he climbed in.

The tank fired again and hit another building. Those Germans had bad aim. Some of the tanks were able to get moving quickly and began firing at it. Jack couldn't see the German tank and she didn't see the German soldiers come around the corner on the other end of the square, firing. When bullets began raingin down on them she dropped and heard someone behind her cry out. She turned to see Norman shouting and looking at his arm in horror. He had been shot in the upper arm and it didn't go through. Jack crawled over to him.

"Norman! Norman, you're ok!" She shouted and put a hand over the wound and pressed down. He yelled in pain before swearing.

"Oh, shit! Oh shit! I got shot, oh shit! Fuck!" He yelled, completely freaked out. "What do I do?" He yelled.

"Don't go into shock! Don't panic, you're going to be fine! Just stay down!" She told him and the Americans and Germans fired at each other. Someone was able to take out the German tank and everyone focused on mowing down the German soldiers. Jack kept Norman on the ground and kept talking to him, making sure he was ok. He was still freaked out about getting shot, but he wasn't going into shock.

They had to stay on the ground for a while until the Germans were taken out. Jack looked up once the shooting ceased and saw the guys climbing out of Fury and running towards them. She sat up and waved. Norman sat up too, looking at his arm.

"We're ok!" She called. "Grab a med kit, Norman got shot in the arm!" She called. Gordo doubled back and retrieved on.

"fucking gave us a heart attack." Boyd told her and she laughed as Don helped her up.

"You guys scare too easily." She told them.

"Or you just have a tendency of getting injured." Don told her and she laughed, shoving him gently, careful of his wounds.

"I didn't get shot. Norman did. Thanks Gordo." She said as Gordo approached and handed her the kit. She turned to Norman. "We can do this here or the tank. But that bullet is coming out." She told him.

"Oh, shit. It didn't go through?" Grady asked, starting to laugh. Norman did not look happy about having a bullet taken out of grabbed his arm and he protested in pain. She turned it to try to look at it. She made him take off his jacket and she moved the fabric of his shirt out of the way.

"Shit. Yeah, you're gonna want to have Boyd dig this one out. It's in there good and I don't have a lot of experience in digging out deep ones." She said and passed the kit to Boyd. Norman was looking more scared by the second and she bumped his shoulder. "Hey, realx. You're fine. It's just gonna hurt like a bitch." She teased. Gordo laughed.

"C'mon, man. He's scared enough as it is, ease up." Gordo laughed.

"Come on Norman, I'll get you patched up. Don't listen to them." Boyd said and began to usher Norman away. Gordo and Grady followed behind.

"Hey Norman, just don't move, he might catch something an make ya bleed out!" Grady teased and Gordo shoved him laughing. Jack laughed from her spot. She and Don didn't follow.

"How you holdin' up?" Don asked her, catching her attention. Jack looked at him with a smile and slight confusion.

"You're the one who almost died. I should be asking you that." She teased. Don smiled softly at her. "I'm fine." She assured him.

"I heard about how you were." He told her, pinning her with a stern look. He put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You saved us. You have nothing ot be blamed for." He told her and she sighed, looking away. Jack felt him pull her into a one armed hug. She wrapped her arms around him chuckle deeply and press a kiss to her head. "Let's go make sure they aren't scaring the kid too bad." He suggested and slowly released her. The two began walking back.

"So what was going on over the radio?" She asked as they walked.

"Shit ton of German soldiers are surrendering." He told her. sHe almost stopped walking.

"You're shitting me." She accused. Don smiled.

"Nope. And there's plans of attacking Berlin in a few days." He told her as they got over to the tank.

"You think they'll send us?" sHe asked and he shook his head before climbing up to the top of the tank.

"Nah. We're too far. It would be over by the time we got there." He told her. Jack was slightly relieved. That battle would have been a nightmare, and she wasn't sure if her boys were ready for that yet. "Grady, toss me that tool box." He said to Grady.

Boyd had gotten the bullet out of Norman's arm and was stitching him up. He would have to go see McMurphy when they got back. Jack was just glad it wasn't her this time, she had gotten tired of that damn tent.

As they rolled in to camp and began finishing up fixing the tank, McMurphy was running over to them looking for Jack. She was sitting on top of the tank, helping Collier with the large gun.

"Jack! Jack!" He called, stopping in front of the tank, bending over to catch his breath.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" She asked, slightly worried.

"You grew up on a farm right? You handled horses? You good with them?" He asked. Jack was confused nad her and Don shared a look.

"Yeah, I worked with horses for a while. Grady was a stable hand for a while. Why?" She asked. McMurphy laughed a bit before answering, still out of breath. He rested his hands on his hips.

"Need your help. Grady too. We got a few horses in a make shift corral." He began to explain. "The storm and the bombing last week spooked 'em. No one can ride them without getting thrown off. Was wondering if you and Grady could help break 'em in again." He explained with a smile. Jack looked a the man, slightly confused.

"Grady!" She called. She could hear him respond from inside the tank. "Grady get out here. We gotta go ride some horses."

"The fuck you talkin' about?" He aksed as he came out of a hatch. She looked at him.

"We gotta go break some horses." She said with a challenging smile. "You in?" Grady swore before agreeing. Grady didn't enjoy being thrown from a horse but knew he could help. Jack on the other hand, used to help her father break in the new horses. Usually, they didn't buck or throw her off, but some of them did. It was a challenge, and she was always up for challenges.

Boyd, who had also been on top of the tank, heard and turned to Sergeant collier.

"I say we take a break and watch. I wanna see this." He said. Don looked at him with an amused smile and agreed as Grady and Jack made their way down. The two followed McMurphy. Boyd leaned into the tank. "Hey Gordo, Norman, we're gonna go watch Grady and Jack break in horses. Wanna come?" He asked. Norman looked at him confused and shared a look with Gordod. Eventually, after it was explained, the two climbed out and the four men walked through the base.

At the end of the day, people were paying up from betting and Jack and Grady were covered in bruises. The two horses were by far one of the most difficult they had ever had to deal with. One had kicked Jack in the chest and she lost her breath for a minute. At one point she and Grady tried to make a bet to see who could stay on the longest.

Jack won on the first horse, but the second one threw her off into the crowd of soldiers who were watching. She stopped trying to ride that horse and Grady won. Grady had taken a hoof to the face. McMurphy had seen the beating and insisted he checked them for broken bones. Jack tried to protest and walk away but Don threw her over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes. She didn't bother struggling, she was beat.

Jack got away with bruised ribs and a strained wrist and a large bruise on her back and limbs. Grady had a broken nose, fractured rib and more bruises than Jack. They both say on a cot next to Norman while McMurphy checked his cut and rewrapped it. He gave him some medicine to prevent infection. It's safe to say the two slept well that night.

Over the next week, they fixed up the tank and took another town. When they heard that hitler was dead, there was a huge party at the base. People were drinking, singing, dancing, there were more people celebrating that on Christmas and almost everyone had some alcohol in them.

Grady and Gordo were completely shit faced and Jack was on her way. Even Boyd and Norman had been drinking. They were buzzed but nothing too outrageous. Don drank form a bottle when it was passed to him, but he was pretty sober. Boyd and Norman watched happily from the tank as Don and Jack danced. Jack was laughing and they could see Don smiling at her. It was easy to see he wanted to kiss her. Norman had seen it since they got back. Sometimes the Sergeant had the chance to kiss the top of her head, but Norman could see he wanted to kiss her for real.

It was a struggle Don had to deal with. While a war was going on, and as her commanding officer, it would be totally inappropriate. But there was nothing more that he wanted to do beside grab her, pull her close, and kiss her until the world ended. He kept himself from doing so.

Those who did not have a hangover the next morning found joy from those who did. Jack had managed to get as piss-faced as Grady and Gordo and looked like shit when she woke up the next morning. She felt like it too. Gordo had vomited and Grady was still passed out well until late that morning. Jack kept her head in her hands as Boyd made her coffee. Norman laughed to himself as he read his book.

"DO you think it'll be over soon?" Jack asked as Boyd handed her coffee. "With Hitler dead, there isn't anyone else to really lead them."

"I sure hope so." Boyd told her as he sat back down. "I'm sure we'll find out in the next few days."

"What are you going to do when we get back to America?" Norman asked Boyd. Bible thought on it for a while.

"First thing I'm going to do is love my wife. She's been waiting at home for either me or a letter saying I'm dead for the past few years. After that? I'm going to have myself a decent cup of coffee." He said and Jack snorted in laughter.

"Come on now, Bible. It's not that bad." Collier said as he sipped from his cup. Bible shrugged. "What about you Norman? What are you gonna do?" Don asked. Norman shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it. Probably visit my family, let them all know I'm still alive, go back to college." He said shrugging his shoulders. "You, Gordo?"

"Man, I'm gonna get me some real food." He said grimacing down to his breakfast. Jack and the rest of the crew laughed. They heard a groan from the tank and Grady climbed out, hungover and looking horrible. Jack laughed harder as he got on the ground.

"The fuck you laughing at?" He asked he and she just laughed before sighing.

"Ah, Grady. What are you gonna do when you go home?" She asked him. He smirked at her before answering.

"Gonna get me some nice American tail, that's what." He answered with a small laugh and Gordo snickered. Bible rolled his eyes and Norman snorted. Jack looked over and saw Collier smiling at his group. She elbowed his leg.

"What about you?" She asked him softly. He sighed through his nose and looked at her.

"I don't know yet." He answered truthfully. She gave him a small smile and agreed, understanding. She had no clue what she would do. She didn't exactly have anywhere to go. Her house had been burned down and she had no family. Maybe she would stay with a friend for a while.

For the next few days, everyone walked around, slightly stressed with anticipation. They all wanted that call so bad, they all wanted it to be over. But as the week went on, people began giving up hope. At the end of the week, people were given assignments. Fury didn't get their assignment until hallway through the next week. Sergeant Collier had been called to the officer's tent. Before he left, he told Jack to go get her burn checked at the medical tent, make sure it was bandaged up before they headed out, if they got a task.

Jack walked through the camp to the medical tent, not looking forward to McMurphy's glare. Jack had burned her arm during an electrical fire inside the tank. She was helping Grady mess with the wiring and it sparked and caught her shirt on fire. Her jacket was off so it burned her shirt and her skin. Grady escaped unscathed, the lucky bastard.

Sure enough, as she got to the ten, McMurphy gave her a disapproving stare and told her to sit. He left to go get something to clean the burn and Jack heard a commotion outside. SHE shrugged it off. Probably just people fighting again. Fights had broken out over the past week. Men had been frustrated and angry and picked fights. She had gotten involved in a few, losing her temper. Luckily, one of her crew members had pulled her away before she got hurt.

The commotion continued and got louder as time went on and Jack wondered why McMurphy was taking so long. She sat and looked at the men on the cots. Some were missing limbs and some had gauze over their eyes or around their head. She had been lucky to be able to keep all of her body parts.

McMurphy burst into the room and ran to her, a huge grin on his face. She looked at him and was about to ask what was going in when he pulled her up of the cot by the shoulders.

"It's over! Jack it's over! The Germans surrenedered!" He yelled as medics burst into the room, telling each other and the wounded men what was going on. If Jack listened, she could hear the commotion outside was actually celebration. Jack's draw dropped open. It was over. McMurphy pulled her into a hug and laughed. He spun her around before dropping her. "Go celebreate! I'll get you arm later, go!" He ordered and shooed the shocked girl away.

A huge grin burst across her face and she turned and ran from the tent, joining in the cheering. It was over, it was all over, they made it, they were going home.

Jack shouted to her tankmates who were hugging and cheering. They turned to her and Grady picked her up an a huge hug, spinning her around as she screamed and laughed. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her and her boys were ok, they made it, they were going home.

"It's over! We're going home!" She yelled as she hugged each one. She grabbed Norman and hugged him tight, jumping up and down. She grabbed his face. "We got you through! You see? We're going home!" She yelled and Norman laughed. Boyd had tears of joy running down his face and Jack hugged him again laughing.

"Oh my god we did it." He mumbled as he hugged her back. "Oh, God." He breathed and stepped back.

"Where's Don?" Jack asked, a huge smile still on her face. Boyd pointed and Jack saw Don running across base, waving at them and trying to call over the roar of the others celebrating. If possible, Jack's smile grew and she began to run to him, calling out his name.

When she met him, Jack threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, just like when she had returned from being taken, and held him tight, sobbing from joy. He laughed and held her close before gently pulling her off and grabbing her face, tears of relief falling down it. Then he did what he had wanted to do for the last few months.

Don kissed her. He kissed her hard and Jack closed her eyes and returned it. Men wolf whistled at them but they didn't notice. Her hands reached up and rested on his neck. One of Don's hands reached the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and he leaned her back, deepening the kiss.

Gordo, Coon-ass, Bible and Machine watched and cheered as Ghost and War Daddy finally kissed. They ran over once Don let Jack catch her breath and the two laughed before he kissed her again. Before the group could get over to them, Don spoke.

"Come home with me, Jack come home with me." He whispered quietly, grabbing her face gently again. She looked up at him, smiling.

"What?" She asked, laughing slightly, giddy and breathless from the kiss.

"Come home with me." He breathed and Jack laughed before pulling him in for a kiss as men around them cheered and the boys from their tank came over and pat them on the shoulders, congratulating them on surviving and finally kissing. Don didn't let her go for the rest of the day and kept her close, taking every chance to say "I love you." In her ear and she responded every chance she could.

Jack woke, the sounds of the cheering of the soldiers from her dream still echoing in her ears. _A dream._ She told herself. Jack propped herself up on her elbow before lying back down and rolling over, away from the sunlight and into Don's chest, getting as close as she could to him, breathing in his scent. His arms pulled her closer to him and she fell back asleep.

MY BABIES! If the ending is confusing, the next chapter will clear it. Up. Sorry it's so short. Love yall. 3 Let me now what you think.


	16. I'm Commin' Home, P diddy

Hell Hath None 16- I'm coming home.

Ok, so just a heads up, this chapter is going to be really fucking short because I am EXHAUSTED! I didn't get to sleep until 5:00 am this morning and some of it was because I was writing and most was from just not being able to sleep. Then I was up around ten so I can go meet up with friends about half an hour away by train. I missed my bus that would take me to the train so I had to stand there for half an hour. We walked around DC all day. Then, trying to get home, I took a bus and ended up at the FUCKING PENTAGON?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I got home around 9:00. So yeah! I'm writing and I'm not sure how long it will be. Love you guys, please keep reading and reviewing I love you guys.

Jack slowly began to drift off again, completely content in Sergeant Collier's arms. As his arms slowly wrapped tighter around her, bringing her closer to his bare chest, Jack frowned but kept her eyes closed. She was comfortable. That was the first clue that something was off. The ground was dry and soft and the blanket over her was thick and soft. Sunlight shone on the two and she didn't hear Grady and Gordo' snoring. Don's shirt was off.

Jack opened her eyes, confused, and looked around. She was on a bed, in a room. There was a window, a window! She looked back to Collier and looked up to his face, his eyes closed and he was breathing softly. Where was she, again? Jack looked around again until Collier's tired voice spoke to her quietly.

"Stop." He said quietly. "Go back to sleep." He told her. Jack's memory flashed back to her. She was in _Don's_ bed, in _Don's_ apartment in _America_. The war was over. But how did she get to Don's apartment?

Jack closed her eyes and tried to remember. She remembered saying goodbye to Grady, Gordo, Boyd and Norman. Jack also remembered crying a lot. They all promised to call and write. Then Jack remembered arriving back in America. Don's sister was waiting for them.

"Don!" A woman's voice called out. Don and Jack looked over to see a woman with a three year old boy on her hip. She was waving at them. "Don, over here!" She said through the crowd. The woman made her way to them and Don hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "Welcome home soldiers!" She said, grinning brightly. "Oh, you must be Jacqueline! It's so good to meet you!" She said and pulled the woman into a one armed hug. "I'm Don's sister, Betty." She introduced and stuck out her hand. Jack took it and shook it, giving her a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you too! But you can call me Jack. I am more used to it than Jacqueline at this point." She told her with a smile. "So, Don's sister? You must have plenty of embarrassing stories from when he was younger." Jack joked. Betty let out a loud laugh and Don put a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, I like her, Don." She said. Betty then seemed to remember the child on her hip. "How could I forget? Don, this is David. He's your nephew." She explained and Don smiled to him.

"I was wondering who this one was." He said and reached out. David shyly turned into his mother's neck, hiding and the three adults laughed. Jack felt a pang in her chest but pushed it away.

"Come, I have the car outside. You two must join us for dinner." Betty stated and turned to walk away. Jack looked up to Don with a knowing smile and Don sighed through his nose before leading her out, and arm around her shoulder.

Betty's home was beautiful. It was a simple, one story white house with green accents. Her husband, Andrew, was away for business.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up while I get dinner ready. Jack, feel free to wear my clothes, you look about my size. Don, use our guest bathroom." She ordered him. Jack could see the resemblance in the way they held themselves and their tone best. Don laughed to himself before heading away to the guest bathroom. Betty grabbed Jack by the shoulders and lead her to her and her husband's room. "Change of plans, I'm dressing you. Go shower, I'll get you clothes." She ordered and shoved poor Jack into the bathroom.

Jack was startled and began to wonder if Betty was a woman to fear. Jack stripped down and jumped into the shower. She sighed at the warm water and scrubbed herself red. She shampooed her hair and enjoyed the smell and running water. She stayed in the shower as long as she could. Betty knocked on the door and urged her out.

With a sigh, Jack turned off the water and stepped out. She dried herself off with a white, soft, fluffy towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a bit thinner than the last she had seen herself. When was the last time she had seen herself in a mirror? A little more than a year ago. There were bags under her eyes and she poked at her wounds. Her brown hair was dark from the water and very curly, falling in damp ringlets. They would calm when properly brushed. Her hair hit just past her shoulders. She sighed and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out.

Betty smiled brightly and began handing her a dress and stockings and everything else she would need. HSe put everything on, including the shoes and stepped out. There was a full length mirror and she was startled at the sight. She was no longer Jack, she was not a boy. She was Jackie, She was a woman. Jack was now soft, feminine, pretty even. It was a side of her she hadn't seen in over a year.

She was wear simple brown shoe that had a slight heel and a lovely, soft brown dress. IT was a casual day dress that ended just below her knee and the bottom held brown and white flowers. It was pretty. She didn't get a chance to look at herself long before Betty grabbed her by the shoulders gently and lead her to a seat in front of a vanity. Betty grabbed a towel and began drying Jack's hair quickly.

"So you are the women who posed as a boy and fought against the Nazis." Betty stated.

"I wasn't the only –" Jack began to point out but Betty stopped her.

"You were the only one in a tank. Good for you. I think women should be able to fight, too." Betty confessed. Jack was surprised, not expecting someone who had never been to war to agree. It was nice. "He wrote about you, you know." She told Jack as she began to curl Jack's hair after brushing it. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"He wrote about me?" She asked quietly. "What did he say?" Betty laughed gently.

"Nothing bad, I promise." She said and spun Jack around in her seat and began putting makeup on her face. Betty put on mascara and a bright red lipstick. When Jack saw herself again, hair and makeup done, in a dress, as a woman, her jaw dropped open. She didn't recognize herself. Wearing a skirt and pantyhose was an odd feeling and she had to pace the room to get used to the heels again. Jack spun and let the skirt flare out a bit. It was an odd feeling, but it was nice.

"Come, Don is probably waiting." Betty said and grabbed her, beginning to pull Jack to the door. Jack stopped and gently grabbed Betty's hand.

"Betty, thank you so much. For everything." Jack said quietly and Betty beamed before kissing her on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure. I feel we are going to be great friends!" She said as she dragged Jack out into the living room and then into the kitchen where Don was standing, waiting. Don was in his formal uniform and had shaved. Jack hadn't seen him so clean and cleanly shaven often and her heart began to thump loudly. It beat harder when her turned and saw her. He seemed surprised. Betty walked past her, giving her a knowing smile and went over the the crockpot that was on the counter.

Jack felt herself blushing and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out and she laughed nervously as Don approached and took her hand, smiling and kissed it.

"Good evening, ma'am." He said quietly, looking down at her. She beemed and pat his check before gently smacking it.

"Just because I'm in a fucking dress doesn't mean I won't try to kick your ass." She told him sweetly. Don laughed and let his hands rest on her waist and pull her close. He kissed her and she laughed. When he stepped back Jack smiled at him and wiped her thumb against his lip, getting rid of the lipstick left behind. Sergeant Collier laughed quietly and took her hand.

"Let's get some dinner."

The evening was nice, Jack remembered that. Betty had put David to bed while she showered. The three had a nice whine and a stew that had been cooking in the crock pot. It was the best thing Jack had ever eaten. It was a warm, home cooked, not canned meal.

Jack enjoyed Betty and the two quickly bonded. Don had to sit back and wonder if introducing the two was wose on his behalf. But it was for the best. Being home again, Jack would need someone, a friend. Jack wasn't back home and she was in a completely new setting and all she had was him. Jack would need a female friend and he knew that. He was relieved Jack and Betty got on so well.

Jack learned that while Don was in Germany, his sister and a few friends took care of his things. HE gave Betty his car, which was the one she picked them up in and he still had an apartment. The man who owned the building was a family friend and had kept his apartment for hi until he came home. The landlord had served in World War I and remembered how much of a challenge it was to get his own place. When he learned Don was leaving, he offered to keep it, free of charge. Don wouldn't have to pay for the years he was in Germany.

The apartment was simple. Once you entered, there was a small hallway with a closet on one side and a little table on the other side. The hallway was short and lead into the kitchen area where there was a tall window with no curtains. Outside was a landing and a fire escape. Near the window was a table for two and the kitchen itself was small. To the right, was a living room. It held a couch, coffee table, chair and bookcase. If instead of going to the right, someone went to the left, there was another small hallway that had a bathroom and past that was the bedroom.

In that bedroom, Jack and Don slept until late in the day. Jack had woken up but fell asleep while remembering where she was and how she got there. As she drifted off, she wondered how the others had settled in. She woke up again sometime in the afternoon and looked up at Don. He was awake and playing with her hair.

"Was wondering if you were waking up today." He said and she gave him a slight glare and rolled over. He laughed and pulled her close, pressing his face to her back. Jack had a shiver run down her spine and she squirmed, fighting back a smile. Don hummed against her before speaking again. "Betty got groceries before we got here. What do you want to eat?" He asked. Jack sighed and burred her face into the pillow. Don's hand lazily caressed her side and her shirt rode up slightly, letting him caress her skin. She hummed contentedly into the pillow.

"I'm not hungry. Let me sleep." She stated but her stomach spoke up, telling Collier she was lying. He laughed at her gently before placing a kiss on her back and getting up. Jack almost wished she wasn't wearing a shirt, almost wished he had kissed her skin.

Jack sat up and followed him into the kitchen. He was already beginning to get breakfast ready. Jack looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly three in the afternoon. She didn't argue. There was a pack of cigarettes on the table and she lit one. She was halfway done with it when Don came up behind her and handed her a mug of coffee. She kissed him on the cheek and took it.

Before long the two were enjoying a nice breakfast at a table in a home that wasn't in ruins. Jack looked out the window and smiled. Don couldn't help but watch her.

It was good to be home.

So it's ll raibows and shunshine for now. But Life aint easy. And this story is so far from being over. Guys oh my god I got so much shit to write so sit down, buckle up and brace yourself.


	17. Fly Niki and Rhi

Jack and Don ate their food in a comfortable silence. Someone opened the window and let it the warm air in with the bustling noise of a thriving city. Jack's cigarette rested in the ash tray and she sipped her coffee. It was so good.

"Betty wants us over for dinner again." Don spoke slowly. "Her husband is coming home today." There was something in Don's voice that caught her attention.

"And how do we feel about Betty's husband?" She asked knowingly. Don sighed through his nose and Jack laughed. "That good, hu? What did he do to earn your disapproval?" She laughed.

"He's a nice man, sure, -"

"But, it's your sister. And no one is good enough for your sister." Jack said knowingly with a soft smile. Don smiled and laughed quietly.

"Go get ready, they want us over there around four." He told her and stood, taking their dishes. Jack sat and finished her coffee while looking at the paper. She was not going to rush.

"Hey, how are your injuries doing?" She asked, not looking from the paper.

"Fine. Yours?" Don asked and Jack snorted, folding the paper and standing.

"Please, mine are almost healed." She said and put her mu in the sink. She turned to walk away but Don gently pulled her back.

"Hey," He said quietly and kissed her. She kissed him back and he could feel her smiling. He released her and Jack grinned at him. "Iche liebe dich." Jack laughed and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. Jack opened the trunk of clothes betty had lent her until she could get her own. She had three dresses and two pairs of pants and three tops. Jack settled on a blue plaid dress and threw it on. She passed Don in the hallway and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Jack ended up waiting for Don in the kitchen, smoking another cigarette.

Jack let her mind wander to the boys from her tank. She wondered what they were up to and how they were doing. She would have to write them later, maybe even call if she needed. It was a beautiful day out, she noticed. Her attention was pulled to Don as he walked in. He was in a simple, casual suit and he hadn't put his blazer on yet. He had on a white shirt and a light tie. He was tying it and caught her looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, smiling at her. She stood and tried not to laugh.

"It's just weird seeing you clean, and in a suit." She admitted and stubbed out her cigarette.

"Try being in my shoes. When I first met you, you were a boy. Now, you're in a dress, with make up on." He teased and Jack laughed. "Let's go. Betty will be unhappy if we are too late." He told her. Jack laughed softly and followed him out of the apartment.

They arrived at Betty's home to find it wasn't just dinner. Betty and her husband had decided to have a barbeque with neighbors and friends. Betty met them at the door in a soft, green dress and bright smile. She grabbed them and brought them out back. There was a patio and lawn furniture and a pool. The pool was a bright blue and clear but no one was in it. Betty's husband was working the grill and men and women stood or sat around, smoking, chatting, some had drinks (alcoholic and non). It was a pretty scene and Jack had missed it.

But it was such a contrast of what she had seen for the past year and a half. Bright smiles, clean faces and laughter echoing around her, bright green grass, homes that haven't ever been touched by the threat of war. Betty dragged Jack over to a small group of women and Jack smiled when she saw Don with his nephew and a few other kids. Being in America again, Don had relaxed. He still was firm and strong, but was more apt to let his soft side through.

Jack was introduced to Betty's friends, and they hit t off very well. They had all heard that she snuck into the army and congratulated her. Her friends in Pennsylvania were never supportive of her choice, called her crazy. But these women were so interested and thought she was amazing for such a feat. It was a small group of women, just Betty, Jack and three other women standing, drinking talking.

Jack let her eyes wander around the lively backyard. IT was loud but not unpleasantly so. She smiled when she saw Don again. He was on the ground, on his side, playing with his nephew. Don's jacket was left inside. Jack looked around the backyard. She blinked and suddenly was thrown back to Germany. Everything was in rubble and soldiers ran past her, smoke filling the skies. The sun was covered by clouds and smoke and her boots were sinking into the mud a bit.

Her ears were flooded by shouting and bombs destroying the rumble even more around her. She couldn't find here tank, she was alone. Where were her boys? Norman? Boyd? She couldn't find them, Grady and Gordo, gone. Don, where was Don? She didn't recognize anyone!

Daniel. Daniel ran past her and bumped her shoulder. Jack looked around, trying to find her boys. She heard someone call her and bump her shoulder but it was muffled. She didn't give them any attention. Her gaze landed on Don. He was standing there, watching her, why wasn't he running?

"Jack." The person called her name again and she blinked away the war. She was back in Betty's backyard, Betty was calling her name. Don was standing up, looking at her, watching her. He looked concerned. Jack turned back to Betty, eyebrows raised.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I zoned out." Jack lied smoothly and offered a smile to the women around her.

"Really? It looked like you were enjoying a view of a certain young man." One of the ladies teased as her husband joined them. Jack laughed softly, trying to ward off the increasing noise of war that mixed with the laughter of the adults around her and playful screaming of children. She could hear gunfire and bombs. She was startled when someone popped open a bottle of Champaign. She could feel tension rising inside her. Her heart was starting to race but she kept a relaxed smile on her face.

Betty linked her arm with Jack's and smiled at the shorter woman.

"Jack, come inside with me, I want to show you something!" Betty said and dragged her away, blonde hair bouncing in a ponytail. Jack smiled falsely and let betty tug her inside. She kept up her fake smile until Betty pushed her onto the couch and took her glass and left to the kitchen. Jack was beyond confused.

She sat there, waiting for Betty to come back and looked around. It was a lovely sitting room, potted plants in the corner, a television on a stand. Betty returned with a glass of wine and handed it to Jack and sat next to her on the couch.

"Figured you could use a break from so many people." She said and sipped from her own glass. Jack looked at her before taking a sip of her own drink. "So where did you go?" Betty asked, leaning back.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking at the woman.

"I know you did more than just zone out." Betty told her. "What did you see?"

"How did you know?" Jack asked, worrying that she did or said something to indicate otherwise. Betty gave her a comforting smile and sat up again, resting a gentle hand on Jack's arm.

"our father was in the first war. As he got older, he would go into a daze. He said he was back in the war then. Mother said he did that often when he first came home." Betty explained. "Don't worry, they should stop soon." Jack gave her a look of thanks and Betty smiled.

The two women stood when Don entered the sitting area, looking calm but a hint of concern worked its way into his features. He saw Jack and approached her.

"Jack, you alright?" he asked. Jack laughed to herself and assured him she was fine. "Jack, I've seen you do that before and you weren't fine that time." He told her mentioning the flashback she had that would usually end in vomiting. She sighed at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Don, I'm fine. I just went back to German for a bit." She said and rested a hand on his cheek. "I'm here now." She told him and stepped away, picking her glass up off the table.

"Let's go back outside before people start to worry. Jack, if you need to step back in, feel free." Betty told her. Jack thanked her and the three went back outside. The rest of the evening went well and everyone began to leave when it got dark. Jack didn't have another flash bac for the rest of the night.

When they got back to Don's place, Jack sat on the bed and took off her shoes as Don hung up his blazer. Jack let herself fall back onto the bed. She heard Don laughing quietly.

"Tired?" He asked and Jack snorted.

"No, your bed is comfortable." She told him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and she heard him grunt. Even though his chest and shoulder wounds were healing well, they were still sore and painful. Jack rolled her eyes and stood up, padding her way over to him. She was helping this time, and he wasn't going to stop her. Don saw her look of determination and stilled. He smiled at her fondly as she helped him take off his dress shirt. Jack grabbed a bit of the white undershirt he wore and gently pulled up, untucking it. Jack grabbed the hem and slowly raised it up. Don felt her nails gently graze his skin and shivered slightly at her touch.

Jack seemed oblivious to the effect she was having on him. She helped him get the shirt off and her eyes focused on the wounds that were scattered around his shoulders and chest. Her hands gently traced around them and Don let his hands rest on her hips. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He breathed into the kiss. Jack kissed him back tenderly and her hands traveled up his shoulders and around his neck. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck, leaving her breathless. She giggled uncontrollably when he lifted her up off the ground. He laughed when he dropped them both on the bed. Don found he loved her laugh, loved her smile, listening to her heartbeat.

Clothes were thrown and kisses were exchanged. Hands were wandering and mapping, voices whispering "I love you." They found joy in each other's company and peace in each other's arms. They found sleep listening to each other's heartbeats, no longer muffled by clothing. Outside the busy cited quieted as night continued on and the two rested and slept, safe. They were safe at last.

Jack woke in the night, screaming and sobbing in fear. She woke kicking and struggling as she sat up. Collier was startled awake and immediately grabbed her and pulled her bare back to his chest. Her light purple slip left her back exposed and he didn't bother to put on a shirt before they fell asleep.

He kept her from running or falling out of the bed and held onto her as she screamed in fear. When she stopped screaming, she was sobbing loudly into her hands and Don could hear her panicking.

"Jack, Jack, breathe." He told her as he held onto her. He stroked her hair slowly as she tried to calm down. "You gotta breathe, baby." He told her quietly. As he felt her calm down, Don slowly released her. She sat up fully and swung her legs to the floor. Jack held her face in her hands and leaned forward. She cried softly and Don scoot closer to her and sat up behind her, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her arm. "It's ok, Jack. We're home." He told her. She sniffed and looked up, breathing in.

"I know, I know." She assured him and rubbed her hands on her knees. "God, I know." She whispered tiredly. "I saw all of you dying around me. I heard the bombs outside the tank. I saw the blood, oh god, I saw the blood." She said quietly. Don stayed still and rubbed her arm.

"We're all ok. You got us out of there." He told her patiently. "we're ok." Jack nodded and he began to pull her back into the bed and she let him. She rolled over to face him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. He rubbed her arm softly and breathed in deeply. Jack was soothed back to sleep and didn't wake again until the sun was up.

Jack opened her eyes slowly and reached out to Don, finding him gone. She frowned and sat up, looking around. Don walked in with a tray then and set it on her lap. She looked up at him confused as he climbed back onto the bed and lay on his side, propped up on one arm.

"Figured you could use breakfast in bed." He said and rubbed her arm. "Good morning by the way." He offered. She smiled at him tiredly.

"Good morning." She said and picked up some toast. Don was still shirtless but he had put trousers on. "sorry about last night." She offered, looking down at the tray. He kissed her arm.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he reached past her and took a piece of toast. She playfully smacked his hand and he grinned at her before taking a bit. "Hey, I made this."

"I thought it was for me." She teased and matched his grin. He looked at her long and hard and sighed through his nose.

"What?" Jack asked accusingly as he stared at her.

"You look beautiful." He told her quietly and she snorted before drinking some coffee.

"No. I look like shit." HSe took another sip. "What time is it?" She asked. Don pointed to a clock on the nightstand before answering.

"About ten. We don't have anything to do today. I don't start work again for a few more days." He told her and ate some toast. Jack had forgotten about that. Now that they were back, Don had to go find a job.

"I'm thinking I find a job at a library." She suggested. Don looked at her, listening. "Need something to do while you're off to work." Don nodded.

"That's up to you." He told her. "I think it'll be good for you too, maybe make a few friends here." She hummed and nodded.

"I wonder what the rest of them are doing." Jack wondered aloud.

"Well, Gordo and Grady talked about a repair shop. Gordo's family owns one. They were thinking of working there." Don said and finished his toast. Jack snorted.

"No car will ever work right again if they fix it!" She laughed. "They did oh so well with the tank!" She laughed and Don chuckled.

"It ran." He tried to defend and Jack laughed harder. "Norman's going back to University most likely. Bible's going back to his office job. It's not the same job, but his boss wanted him back. I think they put him in a higher spot." Don told her. She smiled, happy for Boyd. She had worried what they were going to do after the war. No doubt they had been replaced while gone.

"I miss them." She said honestly. Don looked at her softly and nodded. It felt odd being so far away from his men. He had spent four years keeping them alive, they were under his charge. Now they were scattered.

"Maybe we will meet up again soon." He offered and Jack smiled at him softly before kissing him.

That day, the two decided to walk around the city. They bumped into a few of Don's old friends, one of which was a police officer. His name was Ryan. He was easy going and friendly.

That week, Don went back to work and Jack found a part time job at a library. There she found she shared a shift with Hellen, one of Betty's friends. Hellen was engaged and had curly red hair. Hellen and Jack became quick friends and often had lunch together.

The two soldiers fell into a routine and May flew by. Jack woke up from nightmares a few times each week. Each time Don would wake up and help her calm down. Sometimes she would fall back asleep and other times Don would wake to find her sitting in the open kitchen window in her uniform, smoking a cigarette while half of her was out on the landing and the other half rested in the window.

The nightmares began taking a toll on her in June. Having a job and growing social group was helping her adjust to civilian life and helped ease off some stress, but the nightmares kept her from sleeping well. Her appetite slowly disappeared and she began to lose weight. Her smile became rarer and Don missed her laughter.

At a party mid-June at Betty's house, Betty pulled Don aside.

"Don, she looks exhausted!" Betty hissed at her brother.

"I know." Don told her. Don was at a loss at what to do. Don told her what was going on and Betty had no ideas on how to help. The Collier siblings were stuck.

Don did notice that she smiled more on the days they got letters. The boys would write to them often and they would always reply quickly. Even McMurphy would write to them and make sure they were keeping their wounds cleaned.

A few days after Betty pulled Don aside, Norman called. Jack was cleaning the dishes from dinner and picked up the phone.

"Collier residence." She answered. "Norman?" She asked and Don turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Norman! How are you? We're good! What have you been up to?" Don listened to the one-sided conversation. "University here? Oh, Norman, that's great! Congratulations!" Jack held the phone away from her and turned to Don. "He got accepted to the University here. He's coming down this weekend to visit the campus." She told Don.

"He can stay here while he visits." Don told her. "Tell him he's staying here." He said and pointed at the phone. Jack laughed. She could hear Norman trying to protests and handed the phone off to Don.

"Norman!" Don said into the phone. "Come on over after you visit the campus. Yes, I'm sure. We got a couch for you to sleep on." There was a pause as Norman spoke. "No it's no trouble. We'll show you the city. Alright see you then." Don said and handed the phone back to Jack who hung it back on its stand.

"why does he listen to you better?" She asked him teasingly and Don snorted. "That will be nice seeing him again. He's a good kid." She added.

"You're only a few years older than him." Don pointed out and Jack laughed, coming up behind him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. She began to rub and massage his shoulders, still making sure not to hit his injuries.

"We should introduce him to Betty." She suggested. Don hummed. "He'll probably be too shy to say much, though." She laughed. Don smiled.

The next day he came home to dinner on the table waiting for him. It was odd but not surprising. He usually got home before Jack and made dinner. The days she had off, she would make him dinner but lately she had slept through the days or fell asleep on the couch. The nightmares had made her exhausted and the stress made her shut down some days. But today she was up, made dinner and baking. Don walked in and laughed, startling her.

Jack had a yellow dress on and her hair back in a white headband. She had on a polka dot apron. Don remembered she had refused to wear one in Germany. She turned and glared at him.

"You scared me!" She accused and he came over and kissed her.

"You're baking a cake?" He asked and stuck his finger out to taste the icing she was spreading over the cake. She grabbed his hand and they struggled over the icing and her laugh filled the room. "I take it you are feeling better?" He asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm getting there." She admitted and Don could still hear the exhaustion in her voice. He kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"You take all the time you need." He said and sat down to eat. He paused and smiled when he heard her humming. Then an idea popped into his head. Knowing Norman was visiting, her mood improved. "DO you have work the week of July 4th?" He asked her.

"No. The library is closed most of the week. Why?" She asked, still icing the cake.

"I'm thinking of taking off." He lied. Don would need to speak to Betty when Norman visited if it was going to go well.

The day finally came for Norman to visit. Jack had to be at work for the morning, covering for Hellen. Norman visited the campus in the morning and Don picked him up from the University and took him to the library so they could pick up Jack.

"So how did you like it?" He asked Norman as they waited. Norman nodded.

"I like it. My mother wants me to stay home for a while before I get back to school." He told Don. "So she isn't thrilled about me coming to Washington D.C." Don nodded.

"Well, you're a man now, Norman. She has to let go." Don said and Norman nodded in agreement.

"Only problem is, since I'm away from home, the university wants a guardian signature. They don't wanna be responsible for me. Says I'm a liability." He said. Don looked at him.

"She won't sign it?" He guessed and Norman shook his head. "You old man?"

"They need two signatures. Besides, my mother won't let him sign it." He sighed and leaned back.

"Jack and I'll sign it. We'll be stand in guardians. We'll vouch for you." He said and rested a hand on the boys shoulder. Norman smiled at him in thanks. "Just don't fuck up." Norman laughed, it was something Jack had told him on his first day with them. Don pointed. "Here she comes." Norman looked to the woman walking out in a light blue dress with white shoes and a white hand bag.

"Norman!" She called and began to job over to them. The shoes kept her from running. The two men got out of the car and Jack hugged the boy tightly. "Oh, Norman! We've missed you so much! How are you? How have you been? Did you like the school?" She fired off questions and the two men laughed.

"Jack, Jack breathe. You're going to run out of hair." Don teased. Jack actually had to suck in some air and Norman laughed. "Come on. We can talk more over lunch." He said. Jack shoved Norman in back and sat up front.

They had all sat at a table in restaurant and began to catch up. Norman was relieved to see these two doing so well, but he did notice that Jack looked tired. He guessed it was the same reason he had bags under his own eyes.

"So are you going to move in the fall?" She asked and smoked a cigarette. Norman nodded. "What classes do you want to take?"

"I still have to finish up some basics. English, math, some sciences, before I look into other classes." He told her. Jack nodded.

"Norman can't go this school until someone can sign off. They don't want to be responsible for him. Kind of like an emergency contact since he would be moving here." Don mentioned, filling Jack in. She frowned.

"what about his parents? Won't they sign off saying he is responsible?" She asked confused.

"His mother won't and they need two signatures." Norman told her. She looked at him hard.

"You got the papers?" She asked firmly and startled Norman. He slowly took them out of his pocket. Jack snatched them and took a pen out of her purse and looked over them. She never signed anything without reading them first. She signed where it was need and handed them to Don and stared at him, holding the pen out to him. He laughed and took the pen and signed. She turned to Norman. "We are signing these. We will be responsible for your ass since your parents won't. I want you to be able to go to school here if you wanted. How can she send you to Germany but not let you go to D.C.?" She asked, outraged. Norman laughed nervously.

"I sort of went without their permission. Army didn't ask for parental signatures." Norman admitted. Don and Jack looked at him. Don looked amused and Jack just stared at him before laughing.

"Oh my god." She snorted. "You ran away." She laughed. "Oh, God I am so sorry." She laughed. Don chuckled.

"Great choices Norman." He jested as he finished signing the papers and handed them back.

"Thank you both. This means a lot." He admitted. Jack quieted her laughter and looked at the kid.

"Hey, it's our pleasure. You had our backs in Germany. We take care of our own." She said softly and rested a hand on his arm. He smiled and she took a sip of her water. "Just don't fuck up." She told him and Norman laughed.

"I have to admit, it's weird seeing you guys in America." Norman pointed out. Jack sighed. She knew what he meant and Don chuckled. "Especially you Jack. You're in a dress!" He pointed out and she glared at him.

"Just because I'm in a dress doesn't mean I won't fucking kick your ass." She said threateningly. Norman laughed, relieved to see she hasn't really changed much.

After lunch, the two took Norman over to Betty's. She had so much fun embarrassing the kid. Norman was surprised to learn Don had a sister. They stayed for dinner and Don got a chance to talk to Betty away from the other two. However, Norman did walk in and hear something about a Lake House.

The three made it back to Don's apartment late at night. Jack jumped in the shower and Don helped Norman settle in on the couch.

"Norman. What are you doing the week of July 4th?" He asked. Norman looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing that I know of. My parents usually travel out to see family. I kinda stay home." He said. Don smiled a bit.

"I'll have Boyd pick you up. I'm inviting everyone to a large lake house for the week. It's our family's summer home but it hasn't been used in while. It'll fit everyone." Don explained and Norman smiled. "Just don't tell Jack. It's a surprise." He said and Norman nodded and smiled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jack asked as she walked into the room in her pajamas. They were dark green pants and a matching button up shirt. Norman smiled at her.

"Nothing. Just talking." Norman said. Jack didn't look like she believed him but shrugged.

"Good night Norman." She said and walked away.

"Let us know if you need anything." Don said before heading off this his room and letting Norman sleep. Norman settled in and relaxed. Don got into his own pajamas and climbed in next to Jack. He held her close and the three slept peacefully. Jack was up early and the two men woke to her making breakfast. The three ate and talked and soon enough, it was time for Norman to leave. Don and Jack drove him to the station and watched him board the train.

Jack and Don waved to him and he hung out of the window and waved back. Jack already missed the kid. Don lead her away, arm around her shoulder. They stopped for dinner and made their way home. They settled in for the night and slept peacefully. Jack was oblivious to what was coming one the week of July 4th. The fourth of July would set in motion events that would change Jack and Don forever.

I can't wait to right that shit.


	18. Boys are back, Dropkick Murphys

Hell Hath None 18 boys are back and looking for trouble

Jfc-18 chapters? Damn guys. Well just a heads up, I'm stil writing lol. Sorry I had to take a break for a bit so I am sorry if this chapter is late. Also, I am unsure of how well I wrote the previous one. I find it challenging to write romance/fluff or any type of healthy relationship. So if you guys want to see something or I am writing something wrong, let me know thank you guys so much. I really write this based off of how you guys react so I play off the feedback. Anythign you have to say is a huuuuuge help.

Jack felt like she was getting better slowly. Don would wake from nightmares every now and then, but never how Jack had. However, Jack had stopped waking up screaming and panicking so often. She hardly woke like that but would wake up startled. Most nights Don's didn't wake up from it, much to her relief. She hated waking him up. Jack had also been having a few flashbacks every now and then. Very rarely were they at work. Sometimes when she was walking around the city, she would be thrown back to a war torn Germany for a few seconds. They would throw her off track but could usually snap out of it quick enough.

The flashbacks were worse than the nightmares. She would feel like she was actually still in Germany and drove her up a wall. It was frustrating not being able to determine what is real and what isn't. Jack wondered if she was losing her mind. Even though she was feeling physically better and sleeping better and eating more, the flashbacks terrified her. If she had one that was particularly trying, she would stew over it for at least a day.

Jack tried to hide as many as she could from Don. Every now and then she would have one around him and he would bring her back, but she felt so ashamed. He went through worse for longer and he's fine right? shouldn't she be fine? Why couldn't she get her head on right? It was driving her crazy some days.

June came to an end and the Sunday before the first week of July, Don got a phone call from his sister. Don decided to go to bed early that night, to Jack's confusion. She settled into her green pajamas and climbed in after she had a few glasses of wine. She was out quickly.

Don woke around three to put his plan into action. He grabbed two trunks and began packing. He pulled a small bag out from under the bed. Betty had picked up a few things, such as a bathing suite for Jack, and packed them. HE went and put them in his car. Then he came bac for Jack. He thanked God that she was such a heavy sleeper know and wrapped her in a small blanket form the couch and set her in the car.

They drove for a while and Jack was asleep for the whole ride. They ended up at a large cabin in Tennessee. It was secluded in woods and rested in a large picturesque field. In back of the cabin, a good distance away, there was a large lake and a dock with a small boat. It looked like something out of a movie.

Boyd had arrived the night before with his wife and Norman. Gordo and Grady arrived that morning. Business had been good at the car repair shop and had managed to get the week off. They all sat at the large table. Boyd had stopped to pick up some food. They were all enjoying a nice breakfast and Grady was even behaving. Norman noted they he could actually be civilized. He looked so different when he wasn't covered in blood and gore and mud. He actually looked like a respectable man. Blue collar yes, but still respectable. He was cleanly shaved and not covered in mud. Gordo was cleaned up too and they both wore clean clothes. Boyd looked different in civilian clothes as well and Norman liked his wife. She was sweet and kind. Boyd congratulated Norman on going to university in Washington D.C.

The morning was quiet and peaceful and so was breakfast. It was quiet, at least, until Don and Jack arrived. All chatter stopped when they heard a car pull up and a car door close.

"Is that Sergeant Collier?" Norman asked.

"Man, how would we know?" Gordo told him and elbowed the kid.

"Don Collier, put me down, this instant!" They heard a woman call out. It almost sounded like Jack.

"No way that's Jack. Sounds to nice to be her." Grady said and stood. The rest of the men stood and Began to move to the front, confused and eager to see who Don had brought.

"God Damnit Don! I swear to God if you don't fucking put me down, I'll fucking kick your ass!" Jack yelled and Norman laughed.

"Nope, it's Jack." Boyd said, recognizing the swearing and the men returned to the table as the front screen door opened and closed.

"Jack, knock it off." They heard Don tell her and heard his heavy footsteps down the hall.

"I'll fucking stop when you put me the fuck down! Where the fuck are we?" She yelled and the men laughed as Don walked in with a struggling Jack over his shoulders. Norman tried so hard not to laugh at Jack, he really did. Don nodded in greeting to everyone before setting her down and had to dodge her hand as she tried to smack him. He smiled at her and spun her around to see her boys.

She froze. Jack had to blink at what she was seeing and put her hands up to cover her mouth in surprise. Gordo and Grady stood and made their way to her. Grady picked her up and spun her in a circle. She laughed as he spoke.

"Ah, missed your crazy ass." He told her. Jack grabbed Gordo into a hug.

"Good to see you, man! How you been?" He asked and they took a few minutes to catch up. Don took this time to go bring in their trunks and put them in their room. Don returned to see Jack sitting at the table talking to everyone. Someone had gotten her a mug of coffee. Don took a seat next to her and she slid her mug over to him. He kissed her on the cheek and relaxed into his seat.

"So we're in Tennesse?" Jack asked him and he nodded.

"Don suggested we all visit for the week, for the holiday." Boyd told her. "We all jumped at the chance to get everyone back together." Boyd had sat back in his seat and had his arm around his lovely wife. Her name was Dolores. She had beautiful blond hair and bright green eyes. She was calm and quiet and she had a gentle, calm air around her. Jack liked her, she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders.

Dolores stood and took everyone's dishes to the kitchen before coming back with food for Don and Jack. Jack learned she was a waitress.

"So Norman, when are you moving in?" Jack asked the boy. Norman gave her a small smile and he sighed. "Oh, shit. What's wrong." Norman laughed.

"My parents want to meet the people who signed those forms, make sure you're real." He said quietly with a smile. Jack grimaced and rested her head in her arms on the table. Don looked at her and started to laugh.

"God, I hate parents." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry. My sister is coming too. She usually keeps my mother in line." Norman assured. Jack looked up at him.

"Since when do you have a sister?" She asked.

"You got a picture?" Boyd asked. Norman nodded and pulled out his wallet. In it was a picture of him, his parents and his sister. Jack got the picture and shared it with Don. She could tell from the picture his mother was unpleasant. Couldn't even be bothered to smile. His sister had a bright smile and dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was pretty.

Grady and Gordo saw the picture. Gordo whistled.

"Damn Norman. Who knew your ugly ass had such a good lookin' sister!" Grady said out loud. Boyd and Don snorted and Jack glared at grady.

"Behave yourself!" She hissed. "We have a lady here!" She said pointing to Dolores who laughed at Jack. Norman smiled, irritated and took the picture back. "Ignore them Norman."

The group sat and caught up for most of the day, cracking jokes and joking around. Jack stayed in her pajamas for most of the day. She did go get dressed when they all decided to go out to dinner. Don took this chance to pull Boyd aside. They spoke in quiet, away from everyone else. Don needed a favor and Boyd was more than thrilled to take care of it.

Jack came out in a light green dress with floral prints on it and her hair was curled. She and Dolores were very pretty and Grady and Gordo were surprised with how well Jack cleaned up. And once they were in public, she hardly swore and acted like a lady.

IT took the guys a bit to get used to it. Don and Norman were used to it and Boyd wasn't too surprised, but Gordo and Grady weren't used to not having her swear or yell or throw things at them.

The evening was nice and they returned to the cabin late at night. The sky was filled with stars and Jack took a few minutes to enjoy them. It was difficult to see them in the city and she had missed looking at them. Norman joined her for a few seconds before suggesting they all sit out back for a while.

There were lawn chairs and a fire pit. Gordo started a fire and Grady and Boyd brought out some beer and a bottle of liquor. Dolores didn't drink but didn't mind that the others did. The boys passed the bottle of liquor around and Jack took a few sips. Don and Boyd just had a beer and passed on the hard shit.

"So Boyd tells me you sing, Jack." Dolores said and Jack nearly spat out the liquor she just drank She stared at the other woman in fear and took another sip.

"Bible is lying." She said and glared at Boyd. Dolores laughed.

"C'mon Jack. Just sing. You sang for us in Germany!" Grady argued. Jack glared at him.

"I will fucking shoot you." She threatened quietly and Grady pushed the bottle back in her hands.

"Better start drinkin' 'cause you're fucking singing." He laughed and Jack took a long drink. By the end of the night, they did coax her into singing again. It was a good evening and Jack found a sense of peace to learn her boys were doing ok. She fell asleep easily in Don's arms.

She woke early, a nightmare startling her awake. Jack tried to go back to sleep, she did, but she ended up sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to blink away her tiredness. Around five thirty, she left the room. She was back in her green pajamas and began to brew coffee. She figured she would take the chance to make everyone breakfast. She grabbed eggs and began cooking them. She even brought out some sausage and bacon. She lit a cigarette and smoked it.

Don came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple and hummed tiredly. She smiled and cooked and smoked. He stood behind her and rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

"It's early." He said. She snorted.

"Go back to bed. It's what, five thirty?" She asked.

"Six." HE said quietly and kissed her neck. "It's six." She laughed and began taking the eggs off the pan and onto a platter. "Come back to bed." He said. She laughed.

"I'm cooking." She told him, laughing. Norman walked in, half awake and yawning. He was in blue pajamas and smiled at the two. Don was shirtless and he could see all of his scars. It was less of a shock but still a sight to see.

"Morning, Norman." Jack called softly and turned to look at him. Norman smiled and nodded. "Coffee?" She offered. He accepted. Around six thirty, more people began to make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. It had a lot of windows and Jack began opening them. Before long everyone was sitting around and eating. Dolores was in her pajamas as well. They were soft pink. Her hair was braided and even in the morning, fresh out of bed, she looked beautiful.

"So what are we doing today?" Dolores asked, looking around.

"I say we go swimming in the lake." Jack suggested. "It'll give me a chance to drown Grady." She whispered to Norman who laughed quietly. Don, hearing the comment, gently elbowed her. It was settled quickly. tHey decided to stay at the lake. Betty had packed Jack two different swimsuits. One was a white and red polka dotted one piece. The other was a two-piece that was sailor blue with white stripes. She went with the red one. Dolores actually wore a daring haltered two piece. It was a beautiful sea green. It was a beautiful day out and the group began walking towards the lake. Some carried towels and others carried nothing. Dolores had on green sunglasses that had been shoved onto the top of her blonde hair.

Half way to the lake, Jack elbowed Norman, getting his attention.

"Hey, kid." She said.

"I'm almost as old as you." He pointed out. She ignored him.

"Race you to the end of the dock." She said as she pushed him and took off running. Norman laughed and ran after her. Grady laughed.

"What are they doing?" Boyd ask as Dolores laughed.

"She challenged him to a race." Don told them.

"My money's on Norman." Gordo said off handedly. Norman was taller than Jack and passed her quickly. Norman stood at the end of the dock and turned. Jack barreled into him and knocked them both into the water. "Told you." Gordo pointed out.

"I like her." Dolores said out loud. "We need more girls like her." She added and put her glasses on her face. They kept walking and saw Jack try to climb onto the dock. Norman grabbed her and pulled her back into the water. Don laughed at them. After he set his towel on the ground he walked to the end where Jack was dunking Norman. Norman backed away and came up for air, laughing.

"I know you can do better than that." He teased. Jack splashed water at him, scowling. She turned and looked up at Don. He was smiling at her.

"Need a hand out?" He asked and stretched out his hand. She looked over her shoulder to the slowly nearing Norman and took don's hand. Don had no slue what was coming. Jack had one foot on the dock when a wicked grin graced her face. Norman grabbed her and she pushed off the dock, making sure to pull don with her as she fell back into the lake.

Boyd howled with laughter from his spot on the dock. Grady and Gordo leaned over and waited for the three to resurface. Boyd and Dolores sat on their towels on the grass, content with watching for a bit.

Don resurfaced and looked at Norman with a gleam in his eye. Norman began to rethink his choices. Jack laughed, knowing she would be safe. She could outswim Don. Jack was a strong swimmer.

"You're a dead man, kid." Don said and dove under the water. Norman swam as fast as he could away and Jack laughed as she got back on the dock, letting her legs hang over. Gordo and Grady jumped past her. She saw Don come up and toss Norman.

Eventually Jack went over and grabbed Dolores, insisting she come swim. At one point everyone was in the water and just enjoying the cool lake water on the hot day. It was July 1st.

Around noon, they headed back for lunch and Norman already was showing signs of sunburn. Grady smacked his back where the burn was beginning to show. Jack smacked Grady in the face. They ate outside and some of them returned to the lake. Jack, Gordo and Grady carried Norman back to the lake and tossed him in. It was a challenge with his struggling, but they did it. Gordo and Grady then tossed Jack in.

"Did you get a chance to go yet?" Don asked Boyd. He nodded.

"What's going on?" Dolores asked. Boyd filled her in quickly before switching the topic as Jack approached, drying her hair with a towel and sat next to Don.

"What are you three talking about?" She asked.

"Just small talk." Dolores lied smoothly. "You know how men can be, all small talk." She teased and sipped her lemonade.

"You better stay out of the sun for a while. Looks like you're beginning to burn, too." Don told her and she rolled her eyes, saying she doesn't get sunburn. Don gently pressed his fingers on the pink skin on her cheek bones and Jack knew she was wrong. She was burning. Jack swore to herself and grabbed her glass of water. As the day went on, clouds began to loom over them. Jack looked up at them with a frown.

"Looks like a storm is coming." She said as she watched them roll towards them and the wind picked up. She set her towel down and stood. "I'll go get the three goofs." She said and walked away.

"We probably need to be inside anyway. Don't need too much sun, now." Boyd said and began grabbing plates and dishes. Don and Dolores helped and they heard a low rumble of thunder. Jack stood over the edge of the dock and called to them. Don watched as they pulled her in and laughed at her shouts of indignance and headed inside. A few minutes later Jack returned with the three men in tow.

Everyone dispersed to their own rooms to shower and dress. Jack had volunteered herself and Norman to make dinner. She wanted to teach him how to make his own meals since he was going to be living alone. She showered and changed into a navy blue dress that had white polka dots on it. She didn't bother wearing shoes, no one bother to wear shoes indoors. She made it into the kitchen and looked out to the raging storm. She jumped at a clap of thunder. The skies had darkened quickly with the clouds.

Norman quickly joined her and they closed the windows before cooking. The others gathered in a stitting room while the two cooked. Jack made sure they started early so she could take her time and teach Norman. He was a quick learner. He didn't just learn how to cook, he also was made aware of Jack jolting slightly at each clap of thunder, something she didn't do often in Germany. He kept it to himself.

The two enjoyed themselves cooking. Norman was a quiet and calm boy and Jack enjoyed the calm. The mood in the house was light and happy. Everyone was getting along well and enjoyed being back together and not having to worry about being blown to bits or shot up.

Jack began cutting up some potatoes to go with dinner and the knife slipped and cut her hand. The cut went down her palm and just ended on her wrist. It began to bleed and she yelped in pain and dropped the knife. Norman walked over to see what happened but stopped short when he saw her face. It had paled and she looked scared, and almost like she was in a whole other world.

Don and the others were playing bridge and smoking. The lights flickered and thunder rolled but no one was too worried about it. Conversation stopped when they heard Jack yelp in pain. Don turned and faced the hallway that lead to the kitchen. He was about to shrug it off when he heard Norman saying something to her. He couldn't hear it but heard his voice talking. The group slowly began to return to the game.

Jack shouted and they heard someone fall to the floor. They all jumped to their feet and heard the back door slam open. Don was the first to see Norman on the ground, holding a bleeding nose and ran out into the storm after Jack.

"The fuck happened to you?" Grady asked as Gordo pulled him off the ground. Norman looked slightly startled.

"I don't know. She was fine but she cut her hand pretty bad. I asked her if she was ok and she, she just punched me and ran out screaming!" He told them. Boyd looked to make sure his nose wasn't broken and Dolores got him some ice.

Jack swung at the Nazi and hit him in the face before turning and running. She didn't have her gun! Where was her gun? Bombs rained down around her as she ran. She had to find her group, where was her group? Jack tripped over a dead body and sprawled into the mud. She was on her hand and knees, covered in mud and blood as someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. She spun and swung wildly. She flinched as a bomb went off. Mud and debris was flying everywhere and soldiers of both sides ran past her in all directions, shooting at someone. Everything was spinning and she couldn't breathe. She needed to find her crew. She was covered in mud and someone's blood. Whose blood was on her?

Don narrowly avoided the swing from Jack as he helped her out of the mud. The storm raged around them and he grabbed her shoulders. He could see the blood on her hand. She managed to get herself pretty good with the knife, but Don had a bigger problem.

"Jack, Jack, it's ok. Jack we're in America. You aren't in Germany." He told her. She struggled and swung her bloodied hands at him. He grabbed her wrists gently. He spoke firmly but kept his voice calm. "Jack, look at me." He told her. "Jack, you're safe. Everyone is safe. Jack, it's ok." He told her. She had been crying and tears mixed with the mud and rain. "Jack, look at me." He told her gently and she met his gaze. He lead her hand to his face, letting her feel that he was there. "Jack, I'm right here. It's ok, Jack." He kept repeating to her and she began to calm down. Her hand drifted down to his shoulder and she grabbed onto the fabric and ran it between her fingers as she began to come back. "Jack, remember where you are?" He asked as she began to calm down. Tears still ran down her face but at a much slower pace.

"America." She answered and looked at his shirt.

"Good. Jack, where in America are we?" He asked gently.

"Lake house. Lake house in Tennessee. Don, I was in Germany, there were bombs going off. It felt so real, it's always so real." She sobbed and Don pulled her into a tight embrace as she began to cry. He held her and ran his hand down her head. "Make it stop, make it stop. I can't do this."

"I know. You're safe now, Jack. You're safe. I'm here." He told her quietly. He felt her flinch at the rolling thunder and began to lead her inside. Dolores had shoved everyone back into the sitting room and came back to help Norman clean up and finish cooking. She began making tea for Jack. She had seen her father flashback several times and knew how to help. Norman and her watched as Don helped Jack inside. She kept Norman from going over to Jack, wanting to make sure she had space. Don lead her away to the bedroom. Jack numbly put on her dry pajamas and Don got her into bed.

Jack settled in and pulled the comforter over her head and Don sat on the side of the bed for a bit, just being there for her. A soft knock announced Dolores's arrival and she entered.

"I brought Jack some tea to help her sleep." She told Don who nodded at her. Dolores approached and set it on the stand nearest Jack. She knelt down and called out to Jack. Jack let the blanket be pulled away from her face. She was exhausted. "Jack, you need to drink some of this tea. It'll help you relax." Dolores told her. Jack sat up and took the mug from the woman.

Don and Dolores sat with Jack for a small while as Jack silently drank some of the tea. It did help her to relax and any time they asked her a questions she would nod or shake her head. She was exhausted. Dolores eventually pulled Don out of the room to let her rest. Jack set the tea to the side and burrowed under the blanket, finding comfort in the dark.

Dolores returned to helping Norman and worked to bring the mood back up. Norman had been startled but he was ok, just a sore nose. Dolores was able to bring the mood back up by dinner. She had turned on a radio that played music for them. They were still a bit shaken up by what happened to Jack, but it wasn't too hard to let go. They had seen her do that in Germany, but she hadn't attacked anyone. She was probably too weak at the time to try. Yes, they worried for her, but they knew she would be ok. Jack was always ok. Right?

As the evening winded down, they began to part and go to their own rooms. Don opened the door and was slightly alarmed by what he saw. Jack wasn't in bed. He looked to the bathroom door that was open and the light was on. He walked in and saw Jack cleaning her hand. They had completely forgotten about her hand. She had on a different shirt as well. IT was her army shirt, the one she wore underneath her uniform. He approached her from behind.

"Jack?" He asked softly and she looked at him from the mirror before going back to her hand. "How's your hand?" He asked as he rested his hands on her shoulders. She sniffed before answering.

"Hurts a bit. Had to clean it out, there was mud." She answered. He kissed the back of her head and watch as she wrapped it up.

"Did you clean it with iodine?" Don teased, referring to the last time she cut herself while cooking. She elbowed him and he laughed as he stepped back. She turned and walked out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed. She began to mess with her dogtags. She always had them on. Don changed and climbed in with her. He pulled her close and she looked up at him. One of his large hands gently closed around hers, closing them around the dog tags.

"Don, I'm tired of this happening." She told him. He looked at her.

"I know, Jack. Just hang in there. They should stop soon." He told her and kissed her forehead.

"What if they don't?" She asked, grabbing onto his shirt.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He told her. "Jack, do you always have your tags on?" He asked and she nodded. "Why don't you try taking them off. It's over, you don't need them anymore." He told her gently. "Maybe that'll help a bit." Jack was hesitant but nodded and slowly removed them. It was a foreign feeling, having them gone. At first it made her worry more but slowly relaxed as she left them on the nightstand. She felt as if a small burden had been lifted. "I love you, Jack." Don told her and kissed her head.

"I love you, too." She told her and got close to him, needing to feel him there with her. Maye he had been right to tell her to take them off. They reminded her of the war. She had to keep them on in case something happened to her, they could identify the body. It told her that she was still at risk of dying when she wore them. Maybe that stress was pushing her towards those flashbacks.

The next morning, she woke to find the bed empty. She smelled food and heard lively chatter. She grunted and climbed out of bed, making her way downstairs. She entered the dining room and conversation died down. She frowned. _Not this shit again._ They were going to treat her like glass, weren't they.

"How you feeling, Jack?" Bible asked her. She grunted in his direction, still a bit tired. She passed them and entered the kitchen. Don laughed to himself as she walked by. She grabbed coffee and food and sat between Don and Norman and conversation began to pick up. She looked at Norman and frowned, gently elbowing him in the side.

"Hey." She told him. "The fuck happened to your nose?" She asked quietly. Norman snorted a bit and looked to Grady and Gordo who were sitting across from them. Jack began to sip some coffee. Norman had a bruise on his nose.

"You did." He told her and she began to choke on her coffee. Don looked at her and rested a hand on her back as she coughed.

"The fuck you mean I did?" She asked incredulously.

"After you cut your hand I tried to help, you punched me in the face." He told her with a smile, trying not to laugh at her shocked expression. Her hands went to her mouth.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" She apologized and tried not to laugh. "Don't tell your mother." She teased. Norman laughed.

"Don't worry she's hit all of us worse than that." Grady told him and Jack glared.

"You boys deserved it." She told him firmly, pining him down with a glare. Grady and Gordo laughed as Jack drank her coffee.

The rest of the week went by without any issues for the most part. Some days it rained and they stayed inside, playing cards, reading, relaxing, just enjoying each other's company. One day the group decided to go horseback riding. On July 4th they went to go watch fireworks. Another day they went back to the lake.

Towards the end of the week, the phone rang. Dolores and Jack were doing the dishes that evening and Don answered. It was Betty calling. Betty had been getting their mail for them while they were gone and saw Jack had a letter. It was from a Richard Edwards. Don wasn't aware she still had family left.

"Hey, Jack?" He called from the phone. He heard her respond. "You got a letter from a Richard Edwards-" He was cut off when a plate fell and shattered. Jack came running into the room, much to the surprise of the others and snatched the phone from Don.

"Hello?" She asked. "Betty? It's from Richard Edwards? What does it say, did you read it?" She asked hurriedly. Jack did not look happy this man was writing her. "Are you serious?" She asked and the men were startled by her anger. "Ok. Thank you Betty. No, I'll handle it when we get home, thank you. If he calls, do not tell him where I am, ok? Thank you, Betty. Here's Don." She said and walked away. They heard her yell "Fuck!" in the hall.

Jack began to pick up the broken plate and apologized to Dolores for leaving her like that. She assured Jack it was ok. The men were quite confused. Don could have sworn she said she had no family left. Had she lied? Don sighed through his nose. HE didn't like not knowing, but he needed to trust her, right? She wouldn't like unless she had good reason, and that worried him more.

Jack had a tendency to not ask for help, especially when she got in too deep. Don could do nothing except hope she would talk to him about it. If he pushed too hard, she would shut down and not tell him anything. Don trusted her but it didn't keep him from worrying about her. He just hoped what ever the issue was, it could be resolved easily.

Let me know what you guys think. I know PTSD and flashbacks don't work like that, I am sorry. I don't have nay experience wth them and I don't know enough to write accurately. Googling didn't help much.


	19. Man Down, Rihana

Man Down

Don was startled awake again. It was the same dream that usually woke him. Don didn't usually have nightmares, but they did show up every now and then. And it was almost always the same.

_"Iche liebe dih." He said and tried to walk past her. She reached out her arm and stopped him, a small fronw on her face. _

_ "You keep saying that." She stated firmly. Don met her slight glare with a firm look of his own. "You keep saying that at the oddest times." She noted with a small smile of victory. "Like you didn't want to give me a chance to respond." She rested her hands on her gun, imitating his stance. His mouth twitched into a smile. _

_ "So you figured it out?" He asked, amused, stepping into her personal space. Jack smiled bright. She looked so beautiful with that smile. That small blush flushed her dirty cheeks and a small laugh left her mouth. _

_ "Yeah." She answered "Yeah, I did. And I gotta be honest, Don, I-" The bullets burst through her for the hundredth time and grazed past him. Jack was I his arms, bleeding out, eyes closed. He was kneeling down, holding her. _

_ "Jack? Jack!" He yelled to her in his firm voice. "Jack, stay with me, stay with me!" He said and shook her. Someone had taken out the shooter but no one was helping. Jack was dying! Didn't they see that? "Jack!" He called out. The gunshot echoed in his ears._

Don was startled awake by the gunshot. When he closed his eyes again he say her face, white as a sheet with flecks of blood on her. Every time it was the same nightmare. Every time she was silenced, every time he saw her dying on the ground. He grunted and reached out for Jack. His eyes snapped open when he found she was gone.

His was back in his apartment and Jack was supposed to be, but he didn't see or hear her. He sat up and made his way out to the kitchen. He let himself relax and lean against the doorframe and smile. She was sitting at the table, on the phone and smoking a cigarette.

She was ok. She was always ok.

The two had been home for a few days, they had returned from the Lake house. Jac had spent the last few days on the phone with people, planning something. Jack rarely got off the phone in a good mood. Don let her be and didn't ask, trying to respect her privacy. He let her be and got ready for the day. When he returned, Jack was off the phone and making him breakfast. He kissed her forehead before sitting with a cup of coffee. Jack gave him food and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and the two ate in a comfortable silence. Don looked at her and watched her as she read the newspaper. She caught him staring.

"What?" She asked, oblivious. He gave her a small smile and stood, taking his dishes to the sink. He gave her a kiss as he passed.

"You're beautiful." He told her before dropping his dishes into the sink and grabbing his things. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything." He told her before leaving. Jack smiled and waved as he left. She put her head in her hand and sighed, staring where he had been standing. She needed to tell him. The thought made her want to smoke, so she did. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she thought she would never call again. She held the letter from Richard Edwards and waited until the man picked up.

"Hi, Uncle Richard? This is Jacqueline."

Jack had been in a bad place the last few days. They had returned home but she did not improve. She somehow managed to hide it from Don who was thankfully giving her space. Jack felt as if her whole world was falling apart. Jack felt she was losing her grip on reality and on top of that, her estranged uncle was trying to claim ownership over the land where her and her family once lived. Richard was disgusting human and Jack wanted nothing to do with him.

The stress of the past few weeks, the uncle, the flashbacks, the nightmares, had grown to be too much. She couldn't breathe easy and she felt as if she was drowning most days. Her pride kept her from reaching out for help. She felt like she was at the end of her rope and she had no clue how to fix it. She was overwhelmed, she was so tired.

The second day they were home, Don was at work and Jack was home alone. She didn't have work that day. Jack found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, messing with the object in her hand. She had found a way out.

Jack had come to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do, no way out. She didn't know what to do. Everything was crashing around her and drowning her. Tears fell as she looked at the gun in her hands. It was Don's, the one he took to Germany. Her fingers traced over it, studying it. It was her way out, it was her only solution.

She didn't have the strength to keep going on. Why was she even alive? Her job was done, she didn't have any reason to stay. She got her boys out of Germany and they were doing ok. The girls at the library were doing fine before she came along. Why was she even there? No one needed her, she wasn't important.

Jack was so tired. She hated those flashbacks, even after they lessened. But the stress of worrying if they were ever going to come back and when wore her out. She needed to get out but where could she go to escape them? She cried for an hour, looking at the gun in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Jack didn't think she had the strength to go on, to fight with her uncle, to handle Norman's parents. What could she do anyway? She was no longer needed.

Jack put the gun in her mouth, mind made up. The only thing she regretted was not telling Don she loved him, just one last time. Jack closed her eyes and sat there for a few seconds. At least she saw her boys one last time.

Then she pulled the trigger. A million things flashed through her mind, things she still needed to do. Suddenly, she realized that the problems that seemed so big, weren't so big after all. Dealing with her uncle wasn't going to be so difficult. She needed to stay alive to make sure Norman could come to University in D.C. Her boys still needed her but not in the same way as before. If she died, what would that tell them?

Don. How could she do that to Don? To have him come home and find her head blown out by his own gun on their bed? How could she do that to the man she loved? Then she remembered that she pulled the trigger. Jack was confused. Was she dead? Was she having an out of body experience?

She turned around, wondering if her body would be on the bed behind her, covered in gore. There was nothing. Why didn't it shoot her? She was glad it hadn't worked, now seeing her mistake, but she was confused. She took the gun out of her mouth and looked at it. Jack opened the chamber and started to laugh at herself.

The gun was unloaded.

In her sadness, she hadn't loaded it. Jack sat there in relief, realizing how terrifying the last few minutes had been. Jack shook her head and put the gun back. She would not be doing that again, she promised herself. Jack dried her tears and stood, breathing for a few minutes. She needed to do something to distract herself.

Don never found out about her attempt, she made sure to hide it from him and swore to herself she would never tell him. Looking back, she was terrified that she had nearly died and only survived because she forgot to load it. She felt foolish and beat herself up over it for a while. When Don came home, she made sure to have bright eyes and a large smile. She would never do that again. She would fight through this and she would win. She promised herself she would not give up. She silent promised her boys from Fury that she would fight and she would win, no matter what life threw at her.

Don returned home after work and found Jack writing something on a piece of paper. She had her purse on a seat and a hat on her head.

"Oh! Hello!" She said, seeing him walk in and giving him a smile. "How was work?" She asked.

"It was fine. Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I was thinking _we_ could go for ice cream." She said as she walked up to him and put her hands on her shoulder. HE smiled.

"Ice cream?" He asked as he rested his hands on her hips. "Before or after dinner?" He asked. Jack smiled and bounced slightly.

"Hm. After." She told him. He laughed quietly and kissed her. They went to a small Italian place for dinner and enjoyed the food. The conversation and mood was light. Jack was smiling a bit more and it was a nice change from the frustrated and worried expression she had been wearing lately. But he could still tell she was worried about something.

She didn't bring it up until they were walking around, enjoying ice cream. They were walking around a park, eating ice cream and enjoying the sunlight as it slowly set.

"Don." She started. Don looked at her. "I have to go back to Pennsylvania for a few days." She blurt out and bit her lip, worried about his reaction. He just looked at her before sighing through his nose and nodding.

"Ok." He said and ate some ice cream. "When do you plan on going?" He asked.

"This weekend. I'm taking the train. I have a friend whose house I'm going to be staying at. It'll only be a few days." She told him and ate some of her own ice cream.

"Jack," He said and looked at her. "Why are you going to Pennsylvania?" He asked her and she sighed. They sigh a lot.

"My father had a brother. He wasn't considered family, hasn't been for a long while. However, with my parents dead and no one using the property, it is being sold." She paused and ate some ice cream. Don nodded at her urging her to continue. "That's fine by me, except, now he is trying to claim he was part of the family and should get the money from the property. I'm going to settle the issue. I have everything else set up. I just needed to tell you." She explained.

"Why isn't he part of your family?" Don asked.

"Something between him and my father. In all honesty, it takes a lot for my father to dislike someone. Being cut out from the family? Richard must have done something really bad. I just don't like him. He's a creep, and a violent drunk." She told him. Don stopped walking and put a concerned hand on her arm.

"Do you need me to go?" He asked her. Jack smiled at him and shook her head.

"No. Don't worry I can handle him! I did survive Germany." She reminded him with a bright smile. He smiled back but was still concerned. He trusted her though, and took comfort in knowing she wouldn't be staying at the man's house.

It was one of the longest weekends he had faced. Jack didn't call all weekend and Don found himself going stir crazy, though he would never admit it. HE spent Sunday over at Betty's. Jack would return Monday evening. Don worried about her. He knew Jack could handle herself, but that didn't keep him from worrying.

Don nearly lost his mind when Jack returned home with a black eye.

Jack opened the door and walked in. She still had her large sunglasses on and she set down her suitcase in the hallway. Don walked down it and greeted her. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and she laughed.

"Didn't realize you'd miss me so much." She teased as he released her. That was when Don caught a glimpse of what was under her sunglasses. He looked at her firmly and she bit her lip. Don slowly removed the sunglasses and rage filled his veins.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Jack put her hands on his arms and stared up at him with a comforting smile.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She lied. She also had bruises on her side and back from being thrown into a coffee table. She was not looking forward for him to see those. "Don't worry about it. I don't ever have to see him again and I got the money from the property being sold. I nearly fell over from the amount-"

"Jack." Don told her quietly. "I don't care about the money. I want to know what happened." He told her quietly. His tone had calmed and Jack sighed through her nose.

"Richard and I got into an argument. I hadn't realized he had been drinking, otherwise I would have left before we began arguing." She told him. She put a hand on his face and looked him firmly in the eye. "It's over now. No use dwelling on it. I will never have to see him again." She told him. He looked at her and sighed before pulling her into another tight embrace. Jack knew he had worried and almost felt bad about it. However, it was something she needed to do on her own.

She realized she had made the right choice to keep going. Everything clicked when she fought with Richard. She still had work to do. And when she was done, her next job was to live happily ever after. That was her task.

That realization seemed to help Jack get by. Her flashbacks lessened even more and her nightmares damn near disappeared. Jack got better rest, was more productive at work and home, was more upbeat in general and Don noticed. He felt relief at Jack's sudden change of attitude and didn't question it. She knew what she was doing.

However, there was one day they both were dreading and looking forward to at the same time. They were excited for Norman to be so close by, but they were not excited to meet his parents. Don didn't mind so much, but Jack took every opportunity to btich about it. Some days Don laughed and other days he just stared at her, amused.

Jack really didn't want to meet his mother. Part of her realized it was because his mother was much like her own. Another part realized Norman's mother was probably worse.

The came in mid August. Jack was in a simple brown dress and don was in a simple suit. They met Norman and his parents at a nice restaurant for lunch. They were seated outside to enjoy the sun. Norman stood to greet them and Jack gave him a hug and a bright smile.

"Oh, it's been too long, Norman." She told him and he laughed at her as they sat. Don and Jack introduced themselves to Norman's parents. Jack went by Jackie as so to avoid criticism from the mother.

"Norman, where is your sister?" The mother, Nancy, asked irritably. "I did not send her to that French school so she could completely forget her manners."

"She'll be here soon, darling, I'm sure." Her husband assured her.

"That child doesn't have a serious thought in her brain. Head's always in the clouds." Nancy stated. Jack looked to Norman. His sister didn't sound like a scatterbrain when Norman talked about her. Soon enough his sister arrived. The girl was only a year or two older than Jack and had her dark brown hair styled simply with curls. She wore red lipstick and a light blue dress. She smiled and made her way over. She hugged Norman and shook Jack and Don's hands.

"Renee, where have you been?" Nancy asked accusingly.

"Sorry, mother. The train was late." She stated simply before sitting. Renee sat between her father and Norman. Her mother hummed in disapproval.

"I hear you two are signing for Norman?" Renee asked excitedly. "I'm so glad. I think it will do Norman some good to be away from home, be on his own." Renee stated as she sipped some water.

"We thought so as well. He has a level head on his shoulder so we trust him not to get into too much trouble." Jack told Renee. Jack could see Nancy roll her eyes but ignored the woman.

"So where did you meet Norman?" Renee asked curiously. Jack hesitated and Don answered.

"He was assigned to my tank as an assistant driver by mistake. By then there was nothing we could do. Norman worked with us until the end of the war." Don explained.

"And Jackie? Where did you meet him?" Renee asked, not realizing she too was in the tank. Jack gave her a kind smile.

"I worked in the tan as well. Norman was actually sent to replace me. There was a mistake and the Army thought I was dead." Jack explained and she saw Renee's eyes flash with intrigue.

"You mean, you worked in the tank as well?" She asked excitedly. Jack laughed softly and nodded. Jack liked this girl. "Oh, you must tell me all about it!"

"Absolutely not! It's not right for a young lady to work in such close quarters with men! And in war no less! That is no place for a woman, if you ask me!" Nancy exclaimed and Jack turned to face her. She stared the older woman down.

"Then I believe it is a good thing no one asked you." Jack stated before turning back to Renee with a smile as Norman and Don had to do their best to keep from laughing. "Renee, I would love to tell you about it sometime. I hear you went to school in France for a while. How was that?" Jack asked, trying to steer conversation away from Germany. Nancy was floundering, astounded the young woman would dare talk to her like that. Renee, the bright girl she is, knew what Jack was trying to do.

"Oh, perhaps another time. We aren't here to talk about me." She said sweetly. "I believe we are here to meet the two incredible people who are allowing my baby brother to go to school here." She said kindly and put a hand on Norman's arm. Norman looked to his older sister fondly. Jack could see the two had been close.

"That would be your father and I, Renee." Nancy stated.

"You were not the ones who signed the papers." Renee told her firmly. She turned back to Jack and Don. "So how long have you two been married?" She asked and Jack nearly choked on her water. Now it was Jack's turn to panic and flounder.

"We aren't married." Don answered simply. Renee apologized, but they assured her it was ok.

"It is not ok! I'm becoming less and less impressed by you two. First, _she_ spends who knows how long in a tank full of men only to come home and live with one of them! I will not have my son be further influenced by some floozy! Heaven knows it's not right!" Nancy exploded. Jack could handle that and she kept her posture relaxed as the woman bitched. Don sighed through his nose, tired of the woman attacking Jack. However, he knew if he stepped in to defend her, Jack would chew him out. She liked to fight her own battles. Norman leaned over to his sister and whispered to her in French, a language both knew but their parents didn't.

"_Jack can have just as bad a mouth as any sailor. I'm just waiting for her to stop holding her tounge." _Norman explained. His sister tried to hide a smile.

_"Mother will have a heart attack."_ Renee stated.

"_We can only hope._" Norman added and Renee laughed quietly and the two listened in on the conversation again. Their mother was still going on.

"To think, a woman as young as you in that tank for so long with men! No doubt they couldn't control themselves" Nancy stated and Don frowned, tempted to jump in and stop the woman but he saw Jack tense in anger. How dare she question the integrity of the boys in Fury! "And to think my Norman was exposed to such sin! I can't imagine how many children you could have conceived or did you have an abortion?" The mother whispered harshly. Jack had had enough but Renee beat her to it.

"Mother!" She shouted and stood. "How dare you!" Renee started. Norman gently grabbed her arm and tried to get her to sit.

"Renee, stop. Sit down." Norman told her quietly. Renee shook him off.

"No! I will not sit down!" She turned to her mother. "Who do you think you are? Here are two kind, brave people who protected Norman, fought in the war and more than willing to take him as their responsibility which is more than you have ever done for him ad you sit here and criticize and attack them! How dare you!" Jack looked at the woman, slightly surprised at the outburst.

"Renee, you will sit down and stop making a scene!" Her mother told her standing herself.

"I will not! I refuse to sit here in silence while you attack this woman who has more courage and honor than you! Just because they don't fit into your perfect idea of what people should be like doesn't mean the deserve to sit here and be verbally assaulted by you!" She shouted before turning and leaving. Nancy began to call after her daughter but her husband finally stepped in.

"Nancy. Sit down. You are embarrassing yourself." He told her firmly. She looked at him with an open mouth, shocked. Nancy seated herself and collected herself before sipping some water and speaking.

"I apologize. I don't know what comes over that child." Said and Norman actually glared at his mother. "She never thinks before she speaks." Jack was tired of this woman and leaned back, a picture of complete calm. Norman and Don knew that look and she was eather going to rip this woman a knew one or lunge across the table and strangle her. She turned and looked at Norman with a small, mischievous smile.

"I like your sister." Jack said and Norman smiled slightly at his friend.

"Of course you would." Nancy mumbled but Jack heard it and snapped her head to the woman.

"Why? Because I did something as outrageous as join the army? I wasn't the only woman in that war. Or is it because you are convinced I sleep with as many men as I come across? Or perhaps because you are convinced I must have had many abortions during my time in Germany. Your daughter is more intelligent than you think. The men I worked with while in Germany respected me and saw me as an equal. Shocking I know. They never took advantage of me and I am offended on their behalf that you would think so little of the men who sacrificed damn near everything to assure your safe while you sit comfortably in your home, enjoying the daily comforts of American life. And as for as many men you think I have slept with? Really not as many as you think and quite frankly, I don't see how it is any of your business." She paused and sipped some water. "And as for the abortions you mentioned," She paused and gave the woman a grim smile. " I have no need for them. In fact, I have no way of bearing a child. You see, a few years ago, I was in a horrible car accident with my fiancé. I ended up losing him and any hopes of bearing children." Jack enjoyed watching Nancy shift uncomfortably. "And if you are unimpressed by Sergeant Collier and myself, and find you will not let Norman attend this school by any means, and if you try to threaten him by not paying for this school, please take into consideration that I have recently come into a fairly large amount of money myself and would be more than happy to step in where you cannot. So I suggest you stop being such a persistent bitch." Jack finished and sipped her water before looking at the woman innocently while Don and Norman had to fight back a smile. "Any questions?" She asked and turned to Norman. "Norman, I'm going to go check on your sister. Excuse me."

Jack excused herself and left the table. She headed out of the restaurant and found Renee smoking out front. The girl had a few tears running down her face and fear flashed in her eyes when Jack approached her.

"Jackie, I am so sorry for that." The girl began but Jack smiled brightly at her.

"Renee, please. It was no trouble. I only wish you were there for what I had to say." She teased and Renee smiled a bit. Jack pulled out her own cigarettes and began smoking. "Don and I are fond of your brother. We will make sure he attends this school." She promised the girl and she smiled.

"Thank you, thank you both." She breathed in relief. "It means so much to Norman and I think it will be good for him to be so close to friends. As you can see, our mother isn't the most kind person." She added.

"Yes. I am confused as two how she could have raised such kind, gentle children." Jack added honestly with a smile and Renee laughed.

"I wouldn't say my outburst was kind." Renee admitted and Jack laughed.

"It was. Sometimes you gotta stand up for what you feel. Your heart was in the right place." Jack assured her. "Call me Jack." Renee smiled.

"Alright, Jack." Renee nodded and started another cigarette. "Norman told me a lot about you two. Said you two and the others kept him alive." Jack smiled.

"He didn't tell you he kept us alive too, did he?" Jack asked. Renee shook her head, confused. Jack looked at her kindly but with sad eyes.

"Renee. Germany was a mess. It wasn't good. Quite frankly it was hell. Sure we had good days, but there were more bad days. We lost people, good people. We were the lucky ones who got out ok. We couldn't do that without helping each other out." Jack told her, trying to avoid the gore. Renee smiled at her.

"Jack, I know." Renee told her. Jack was about to ask how but Renee finished for her. "Jack, I was in Pearl Harbor when the Japanese attacked." Jack damn near dropped her cigarette.

"What the hell where you doing there?" Jack asked, forgetting her manners and Renee laughed.

"I was training to become a nurse. I wanted to be a military nurse so they trained me at a military base. I was engaged to a man who was stationed there, in Hawaii." Jack caught the past tense.

"Was?"

"Yes, he didn't make it through the attack." Renee answered sadly. "He was one of the men who were trapped in the ships." Jack stared at the girl in horror. "I had to tend to the wounded soldiers while we were being bombed. We had to choose who got help and who were too far gone to save. It was a mess." Renee told her. Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "When mother heard, she almost didn't let me continue my nursing education. I am so afraid that she will do the same to Norman."

"Renee, if need be, I will pay. I have enough to at the very least help." Jack had been completely taken aback from the girl's story and wondered why Norman never mentioned it.

Jack and Renee stood outside smoking and talking. Jack decided she really like Renee. She was a gentle, kind creature. She had a good heart. And it took some guts to be able to be a nurse. Jack learned that Renee spent most of the war in Hawaii. Both she and Norman spoke and read fluent French when they were younger and that her and Norman were thick as thieves until she was shipped off to France for schooling. Norman, being the quiet boy he is, caved easily under his mother's pressure as a child and his sister would often stand up for him.

Renee like Jack. She liked that Jack was brave enough to fight in the army and strong enough to be considered and equal by the men she worked with and confident in her own self to stand up to people who questioned her actions. Renee admired Jack. Eventually the two decided to go back to the group and approached arm in arm. Norman looked terrified seeing the two women get along so well. Jack laughed and sat down, bright smile on her face. Norman's mother didn't say another word the whole time.

Norman's father was alright. He wasn't a bad man and Jack actually didn't mind him. He was a bit of a pushover with is wife, but now that she was silent, he had found his voice.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The parents left after lunch to go home. His mother just looked at him before boarding the train and his father actually gave him a hug before boarding. Renee was going to stay for a while and help Norman unpack in his dorm. Don and Jack offered to accompany him.

The four entered Norman's new dorm and saw it was empty. His roommate had not arrived yet. They set the trunks down on his bed and Renee and Norman began to unpack them. Jack and Don just stood aside and let them unpack. The two siblings were in synch and Renee knew where Norman wanted everything without even having to ask. Norman began taping pictures to the wall and Jack spotted the one of the group. She smiled.

Renee walked over to look at them and she spotted the one of the group. They were all sitting on Fury and looking at the camera. It was taken the day the war ended and each tired face held a triumphant smile. They were covered and mud and banged up but alive.

"Ooh, Norman, who is that handsome devil?" Renee asked letting her finger land on Grady. Norman's face flashed to one of fear.

"Renee, no. Trust me you won't like him." Norman tried to argue. Jack walked over and looked at the man she was pointing to and laughed.

"Oh, that ass hole. That's Grady." Jack told her. Renee looked to her.

"Grady as in "Coon-ass"?" She asked and Jack nodded. She shrugged. "Haven't heard anything I don't like yet." sHe said teasingly to Norman and the poor boy looked about ready to die.

Jack and Don were going to give Norman hell for that. No way there were giving that up. After Norman was settled in, the four found themselves at Betty's for dinner. Betty loved Renee to death. Don told Betty all that had happened at lunch and the woman laughed. Betty congratulated Renee on standing up to the woman.

The day was pleasant and they dropped Renee off at the train and said goodbye. She promised to visit soon and Jack gave her their number so she could call. The next task was to drop Norman off at his dorm. He too received the number to call incase there were any emergencies. Norman gave them his dorm phone number as well in case they wanted to call. Jack hugged Norman and wished him luck.

It was a good ending to an eventful day and Jack and Don climbed into bed. It had been a good day and a lovely evening and the two fell asleep peacefully and stayed asleep.

Before Don fell asleep, his thoughts first drifted back to the lake house and the favor he asked Boyd to do. He needed to talk to Jack about it and soon. But when? How? He was still trying to figure it out. Had he waited long enough? Was it too soon? He would have to take a leap of faith and hope to God Jack would still have his back.

About a week later, Don made sure he got home early enough to set everything up. He made dinner and set it on the table. He had stopped by Betty's for some candles and Betty had bought him a bottle of wine. She said it was the best she's ever had so Don trusted her judgement. He poured himself some to calm his nerves and make sure it was good enough.

HE didn't know why he was so nervous, he knew he had no reason to be. It's not like he was about to face those SS soldiers again. But it felt like it. It felt as if he was back in that tank. He refiled his glass and set it by his plate and filled a glass for Jack. He shut off the kitchen lights. The candles and sinking sun would give them enough light.

He heard the front door open and close. Jack made her way to the kitchen and stopped when she saw him and his creation. She laughed gentle as he approached and held her close. He kissed her gently.

"What's all this for?" Jack asked with a sot laugh. Don smiled at her and lead her to her seat.

"Just wanted to do something for you." He explained as she sat. He walked over to the corner. He had moved the radio into that room and turned it on low. Music played softly and Jack was smiling. He found himself thinking of how beautiful she was all through the meal. About halfway through, Fly Me To The Moon came on and Don had an idea. HE stood and offered a hand out to a confused Jack. She took his hand and he gently pulled her up and into his arms. She blushed and laughed softly, letting him lead.

They were dancing slowly in a dimly lit kitchen. Jack could feel her heart beating loudly and swore Don could hear it. If he could he didn't show it. He was too worried that she was hearing his beat loudly. Towards the end of the song, Don knew it was now or never. He stopped Jack and held her shoulders gently and looked into her face. She looked up to him, confused as to why he stopped.

Don slowly sank until he was on one knee, holding Jack's hand. Jack's heart was racing wildly and she wondered if she's have a heart attack or some shit.

"Don-" She spoke softly but stopped.

"Jacqueline Edwards," He whispered softly and pulled something out of his pocket. He opened it and Jack stopped breathing all together. "Jacqueline Edwards, will you marry me?" He asked quietly. Jack's mouth hung open. Tears began to spill out of her eyes and she couldn't speak. All she could do was nod. She nodded furiously as a laugh ripped through her chest and Don smiled softly at her and stood. She nodded again.

"Yes." She finally breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears of joy spilled. "Oh, Don, yes!" She laughed. He held her before letting her step back. He was laughing gently and Jack swore he had tears of his own threatening to spill. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger and Jack admired it. It was so simple and so elegant. "Oh, yes. Oh, don, I love it, I love you!" She said and Don laughed as she stood on her toes and kissed him. He held her close and kissed her passionately.

Jack made a few phone calls the next day. Norman was first. Don called Betty and told her Jack's answer. Jack then called Boyd. Lastly she called Gordo and Grady. Gordo cried, talking about how his little assistant driver was getting married. Jack laughed her ass off.

Jack was getting married. Jack Edwards was marrying Don Collier. Jack was getting married.

Figured I should end it happy for now. Btw's Caps won against bruins and I was there! Ohmygod so satisfying.

Let me know what you guys think!


	20. Car Crash, Hotel Books

Hell Hath None 20- holy mother fucking shit I love you guys. Please review and let me know what you want to see so I can make this story longer because I think we only have a few more chapters left. I am not sure yet.

Car Crash by Hotel Books.

Jack was on cloud nine. Nothing could touch her and Don was damn near the same way but was a more subtle. Jack could see t though. And so could Betty. Betty saw it in the way Don looked at Jack, as if the world around them disappeared. Betty was helping them set up and plan the wedding. They had it set for the fall of 1946, so about a year away. They were going to have it in September so it wouldn't be too hot or too cold.

They talked about what kind of cake they wanted, where, what the decorations were going to be, everything was ran by Betty. Jack got her dress in October. Betty had helped her pick it out. Jack didn't have any family, so her new friends stepped in. They did a wonderful job. Betty was going to be her maid of honor and two of her friends from work at the library were her bridesmaids. Don and Jack considered asking Boyd to be the priest but decided against it. Instead he was the man of honor and Grady and Gordo were going to be the groomsmen. Norman wasn't and there was a reason.

Jack had no one to give her away. The only blood family she had left was Richard and his name never even came up in the conversation. Instead, Jack and Don sat down with Norman at one of their weekly lunches and asked him.

Every week or so, the three would go out to lunch and check in with each other. Mostly it was so Jack could make sure Norman was ok. Ever since Germany, she had begun to see him as a little brother. Norman didn't mind, he liked Jack. She was fun and tough. She reminded Norman of Renee in some ways.

The three sat down for lunch in September and Jack asked him to be the man who walks her down the aisle. Norman said yes immediately, not even stopping to think about it. HE didn't need to. Jack was a good friend of his and he wanted to make sure he did his part to let the two have an amazing wedding.

The guest list was mostly family and close friends. Renee was invited but Norman and Renee suggested to Jack that an invitation to their parents should not be made. Boyd's wife was invited, Betty's friends and their family was invited and Don's friends were invited, including the police officer, Ryan. Don and Ryan would sometimes meet up at a bar after work, they were high school buddies. Jack liked the man. Ryan was laid back and kind. Jack invited McMurphy. He promised her he would be there.

The months flew by as the two planned for their wedding. Everyone around them was positive and happy. Jack was doing much better and her nightmares were gone for the most part. The boys from Fury would be coming up the week of the wedding and staying in a hotel. Renee and Norman were going to stay at Betty's house. Jack was excited and didn't even think about what happened last time she tried to get married. The event didn't even cross her mind until November.

In late November of that year, they had a freak snow storm. There wasn't much snow but the temperatures dropped drastically. To make matters worse, the snow began to fall after Don had left for work. Jack woke up to find snow falling and her fiancé already gone. She didn't have work. The crash flashed into her mind but she shook her head. No way that would happen again. It was a freak accident and Don was much more careful than that. They were in a city where th streets were fairly flat and wide. There were very fey narrow roads.

Jack decided to bake that day. She baked, she hummed, she wrote caught up on writing letters. She stayed busy and soon enough the memory of the crash left her. Norman called to check in. Usually they would meet for dinner that day but with the snow and his large amount of homework, they decided to reschedule. Jack envied Betty who was in another state that week, visiting her husband's family. They were in fucking Florida!

Jack had dinner ready by five thirty and lit a cigarette and five fourty five. She briefly wondered if Ryan had swept him away for a drink at the bar again. Jack laughed to herself and figured that must be it and decided to pack up the food for later.

Confusion took over her face when someone knocked at the door. She stubbed out her cigarette and walked down the hall. The knocking grew loud and faster and somehow the hall seemed longer. Jack opened the door to see Ryan in his police uniform looking at her. Something was wrong and Jack's heart stopped. His words were muffled nonsense to her as she heard breaking glass and crunching metal around her. She couldn't breathe.

"Jack? Jack, you need to come with me." Ryan told her and she could finally hear him. "He's in the hospital."

"What happened?" SHE asked. Ryan looked at her confused.

"I just told you. There was a crash. Someone ran a red light and slammed into his car. He's in the hospital now." Ryan explained quickly. "Jack you need to come with me." Jack nodded numbly and followed him out the door, not bothering to grab a jacket despite the freezing temperatures. She couldn't feel anything anyway. The whole ride there the crash replayed in her mind over and over again.

Jack didn't remember leaving her apartment or getting in Ryan's cop car or arriving at the hospital. She vaguely remembered a doctor talking to her about how Don was in surgery. Jack clearly remembered hearing a nurse yell that he had flat lined. She never remembered being seated or nearly blacking out. This was all told to her afterward.

"Jack, Jack, you need to breathe." Ryan told her kindly as she began to hypervenhylate. Tears were falling freely and she couldn't speak. "Jack, is there someone you can call, someone who can be here with you? I can't stay. Is there someone you can call?" Ryan asked. Jack thought. Ryan couldn't stay, they needed him back at the station. Jack nodded and numbly stood and walked over to a pay phone. Ryan paid for her and she dialed a number.

"Norman?" She asked when he picked up. Ryan had left the moment she was on the phone, already spending too much time at the hospital. "Norman, Don's in the hospital. I don't know if he's going to be ok." Jack was crying and Norman could hear it in her voice. He promised to be there as soon as possible. "Norman, he was in a crash." She choked out and Norman had to pause. He had heard about Jack's crash years ago. His heart hurt that she hd to go through this again. "Norman, I don't know if he's going to be ok." She cried. Normn assured her he would make it. He had been through worse.

Norman was at the hospital as soon as he could. He entered the hallway after a nurse pointed him n the right direction. He saw Jack, tears still falling freely, talking to a doctor. The man put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her grimly before walking away. Jack turned to see Norman and ran to him. He opened his arms and hugged her. He was a few inches shorter than him and he hugged her, trying to be comforting. He had to fight the tears in his own eyes that threatened to fall.

"Norman, he was in an accident. Norman I don't know if he's going to be ok." She cried. Norman tried to comfort her and she stepped back. "He's out of surgery and they won't let me see him. They won't let me see him yet. What if I lose him, Norman?" She asked and looked up at the boy.

"Hey, he's out of surgery, right?" Norman asked and grabbed her shoulders. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Did they say there was any reason for him not to recover?" Jack shook her head.

"But he flat lined. I heard it, I heard them say it. I thought I lost him once, Norman I don't know if I can do it again." She told him, referring to his first night in Germany.

"Hey, he got through that right? He'll get through this. We're in a hospital, they have all the equipment and doctors they need. He'll be ok." He told her gently. She nodded and tried to breathe. She put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, looking down. They both stood there, waiting. Jack began to slowly pace the width of the hallway and Norman sat down and bounced his leg. It had been suggested that the two go home but neither did. They had been assured he was expected to make a full recovery, much to their relief but Jack refused to leave until she could see him.

The doctor wouldn't let her see him until Don woke up. Jack decided she would stay until DON woke up, much to the doctor's disapproval. Norman wanted to stay as well, for both of them. It was late in the evening when Don woke up. The doctor asked if he was up for visitors yet and Don couldn't help but be amused. Of course the two would be there.

The doctor found the two sitting in chairs, leaning against each other and sleeping.

"Excuse me." HE said firmly, waking the two. "Sergeant Collier is awake. I will allow you two to see him for a short while if you promise to go home after." HE stated firmly. Jack and Norman nodded before standing and following the doctor to Don's room. Norman had to give her a gentle push into the room. She almost couldn't bring herself to go in.

Don was in his bed. The bed was adjusted so he could sit up. He looked relaxed and turned to look at them as they entered. His head was wrapped in gauze, having a slight head wound. One of his arms was in a sling and his leg was in a cast. They also learned he had several broken ribs. On had punctured a lung and that was why he was in surgery. Overall, he was banged up, but going to be ok.

"Oh, my God." Jack breathed and walked over to the bed. The doctor left. She gently placed her hands on his face and kissed him, tears falling again. He smiled gently to her and kissed her back. She looked at him, trying to be firm. "I am so mad at you." She said and rubbed her thumb over a bruise on his cheek gently. He smiled at her.

"Good to see you, too." He said quietly and Jack smiled slightly. He looked at her. She was a wreck and had no coat. Her makeup had ran and she looked exhausted. "I see you dragged Norman in." He said and Jack sat in the chair next to his bed, holding his good hand. Jack sniffed.

"Ryan told me to call someone. They weren't sure if you were going to make it. Oh, Don, you flat lined." She told him and tears kept falling. "Don, I thought I was going to lose you again." He smiled comfortingly at her and put his hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Does it look like I'm gone yet?" He asked her gently. "I'm right here, Jack." He told her and she nodded. He turned to Norman. "Looks like we got to see you today after all." He told Norman. The kid laughed gently and Jack sighed audibly at her fiancé. He just smiled at her. Norman smiled at both of them, letting relief wash over him.

According to Don, the man didn't run the light. He had tried to stop but the road was so slippery he slid. Don should have had more injuries if the man hadn't tried to stop. Don kept his hand on her face, holding it gently. When he spoke, it was quiet and Norman couldn't help but remember the night in the tank when he was bleeding out. Gentle but weary. At least this time they knew he would recover.

Before long, the doctor kicked the two out and Jack let Norman stay on their couch at her and Don's place. It was closer than the campus. Norman fell asleep quickly but Jack felt wrong sleeping in the bed without him. She felt empty and feared her would slip away in the night. He didn't and wouldn't but she still worried.

Jack called Betty the next day. Jack made sure betty knew he was ok and told her that Don would have to stay in the hospital for a while. Betty was relieved to hear everyone was ok and she and her husbanded decided to return home early. Betty went straight for the hospital and met Jack and Don. Jack was there as often as she could be during his recovery.

When Jack was home, Don had asked Betty to stay with Jack. Don didn't want her alone for too long. Betty and Jack spent their days off together and Jack was alone during the nights. Norman stopped by often, both to the apartment and to the hospital. Ryan stopped by when he could as well.

When Don was finally released, he had to get a cane to help with his leg. Jack babied him and hardly let him alone. Don couldn't help but laugh at her concern. Everyone got out of the event alive and ok. It was going to take a lot more than a little car accident to kill Don. Norman had informed the rest of the Fury crew and Boyd made the trip to visit and check up on everyone. He was in a high enough position at work that he could leave at the drop of a hat for emergencies. Gordo and Grady were too far away and needed at work.

Hey enjoyed Boyd's brief visit but it was brief. He had to get back home to his wife and back to work. Boyd had also brought good news with him. Dolores was pregnant. That new brought everyone's mood back up and soon they were able to continue on as normal. Don had to take it slower but he continued on.

Around February, Betty insisted Jack begin focusing on the wedding again. Jack had refused for a while, wanting to make sure Don was taken care of. Betty gave her until February. Betty and Don convinced Jack to take a day and go look at bridesmaid dresses. It took a lot of convincing.

Jack and betty eventually settled on a pretty pale green color. They would have to make sure the groomsmen's tuxes matched. Don was in charge of making sure those monkeys were ready. Norman's was easy. He just had to wear a normal tux.

After the November scare was over and Don was almost fully recovered, the mood had once again shifted to the happy excited mood. They were back to planning the wedding. Some how Jack's nightmares did not return. When Don came home, she was finally able to fall asleep, felling like everything was finally right when she was lying next to him.

The months flew past in a blur and before Jack knew it, August had sprung up. They had a month before the wedding. Almost everything was planned, they just needed to set up. The wedding was set for mid-september. Early August, Don decided to give the boys of Fury a call and have them come in didn't bother to tell Jack. Figured it would surprise her.

They arrived a month before the wedding, making sure they all arrived at the same time. Norman wasn't with them. His sister was arriving that day as well and he was waiting for her at the train station. The men arrived early in the morning. Don opened the door for them, still in his pajamas which was just pajama pants. He was shirtless.

"Come on in boys. Breakfast is almost ready." He told them and they came in. He let them drop their stuff in the living room. Jack was still blissfully unaware of the men in her home and slept away peacefully. Boyd sat at their table while Gordo and Grady just stood, leaning against the walls.

"Where's Jack?" Boyd asked. Don just smirked and pointed down the hall.

"You boys can go ahead and wake her up." Don said. "She needs to be up anyway. Norman and his sister should be here soon."

"The broad from the picture?" Grady asked, sharing a look with Gordo.

"Watch yourself with that one Coo-ass. she could give Jack a run for her money." Don warned. He wasn't too concerned. Despite his rough exterior and upbringing, Grady did have some basic understanding of manners. He ignored them most of the time but would bring them up every now and then. Besides, with Renee and Jack in the same room together, Grady wouldn't stand a chance.

Grady and Gordo snuck down the hall into their room where Jack was sleeping. She was on her stomach and her hair was a mess. She had no idea what was coming. Grady and Gordo snuck up to the bed, shared a look and shouted before both jumping onto the bed on either side of Jack.

"Wake the fuck up!" Grady hollered and landed next to Jack whose eyes snapped open. She tried to sit up but both men had made her lose her balance. She yelled, startled.

"Time to get up, man! Your boys are here!" Gordo yelled over her shouting. She glared and groaned, lying back down and covering her face with a pillow. Then she remembered they weren't supposed to be there. Grady and Gordo laughed at her as she tried to hit them with the pillow, shouting at them to get out and asking why they were there early. Grady laughed and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. She beat at his back.

"Put me on the fucking ground, Coon-ass or so fucking help me I'll fucking rip your head off!" She yelled as he carried her down the hall. She could hear Boyd laughing with Don.

"You're right, Norman." Renee commented. "She can swear like a sailor." She laughed. Her and Norman had arrived at the same time she was being dragged out of bed. Jack was set on the ground and she spun, not expecting Renee to be their either. She hadn't realized she had slept in so late. She began to panic. There was no way Renee was ready to meet the group or see how they were. Jack tried to speak but found no words. Her faced flushed red and the men laughed. Norman smiled at her and Renee laughed as well. Don came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." He said and looked at her from the side.

"Hu." She breathed, still unable to speak. He handed her a mug of coffee and lead her to a seat. He kissed her temple and went back to making breakfast. Jack looked around at the smiling men around her and the smiling Renee. Her mouth was still open and she was unable to speak.

"Jack, It's ok. I was an army nurse, remember?" Renee told her.

"Oh yeah? Where you stationed?" Grady challenged, not really believing her. He leaned against the door frame next to Gordo, across from Norman and Renee.

"Pearl Harbor first, then a base in California." She told him a small smile on her face. "They moved me to California after the Japanese attacked. I was still in training." She watched as the smiles of the men around her fell into expressions of awe. She was there for Pearl Harbor. Norman snorted and Don smiled. Jack was still in shock. Renee smiled sweetly at the expressions. "I'm Renee by the way, Norman's sister." She introduced herself. The men shook her hand and introduced themselves. Grady was still stunned. She smiled innocently and shook his hand more firmly than with Gordo and Boyd. Grady smirked at her, impressed. To most in the room, it looked as if they were trying to stare each other down. Norman knew she was sizing him up. She was interested. Norman stepped forward to pull her away but Jack stood suddenly, knocking her chair over. All attention was on her as she spun. Don turned to face her with a smug smile. He wondered how long it was going to take her to find her voice.

"You asshole!" She yelled at him. "You brought them here!" She yelled and Don tried so hard not to laugh. Grady dropped Renee's hand and grunted, picking up a shouting Jack. "I'm going to murder you!" She growled at Grady. "Put me down! Hey!" She shouted as Grady set her down in the bathroom and closed the door. He laughed to himself as he held the door shut. Jack pounded on the door and swore loudly, demanding he open the door. Gordo walked back there and laughed with Grady.

"Hey, man! C'mon, shouldn't you be glad to see us?" Gordo teased. They could hear her shouting and banging on the door.

"I DO NOT enjoying being attacked in my own bed!" She yelled and pounded on the door. "Next time give me A LITTLE FUCKING WARNING YOU ASSHOLES!" She yelled. Grady kept holding the door shut and he and Gordo laughed quietly as she hit the door.

"Hey, man. Don't break the door." Gordo teased and the door lurched dangerously. This caught Don's attention.

"Hey, now." He called down the hall. "Don't break my fucking door." He said teasingly to her. This just pissed her off more and she began to shout at him as well. Boyd just sat at the table and read their newspaper. Dolores was still home, wanting to give Boyd a chance to catch up with his war buddies. Plus she still had work. Boyd tried to convince her to come with, but she was stubborn.

"do they always do this to her?" Renee asked Norman quietly, laughing. Norman sighed and smiled, nodding at his sister. She laughed. "Oh, poor girl." She said and moved to go help shoo the men away from the door. Norman stopped her.

"Renee," He started but Renee rolled her eyes at her baby brother.

"Norman, I'm a grown woman. I can handle these two." She told him and walked down the hall. Norman shot a slight glare at Boyd who was laughing quietly. Don began plating food and set a place out for Jack when they released her from the bathroom. He set a plate infront of Boyd.

"Don't worry about her Norman. She seems like a strong girl." Boyd told him. Norman sighed.

"I know, but"

"But she's your sister." Don finished for him, handing him a plate. "Norman, don't worry about it." He said and lit a cigarette. "What can happen in a month?" Boyd just looked at Don and raised his eyebrows. Boyd saw exactly what could happen in a month. Don met his look and understood. Boyd kept his mouth shut and hid behind the paper. Norman missed the interaction.

Renee walked down the hall smoothly towards Gordo and Grady who were laughing at Jack nearly breaking the door. She was swearing worse than any sailor Renee has had to work with and Renee had to laugh.

"Oh shit." Grady laughed as Jack kicked the door. "She really pissed now."

"I'd hate to see what she does if you make her break it down." Renee commented and the two men looked at her. She smiled sweetly. "Let the poor girl out." She said and eased her hand over the door knob, moving Grady's off it. It was a smooth, firm movement and Grady didn't even realize she had eased his hand off the door. "Jack?" She called softly. "Jack, it's me. Please don't kick the door." She teased as she pushed it open. Jack looked ready to kill nd Renee had to laugh as she brought the poor girl into a hug, greeting her properly. "Good morning." Renee greeted with a soft laugh. Jack hummed and glared at the two men over Renee's shoulder. The moment Renee let Jack go and step to the side, Jack shoved Grady into the wall and the tall man laughed. Gordo had left once Renee came down the hall. Renee just watched Jack attack Grady.

Jack had shoved him against the wall and the two struggled. Jack tried to knock him on the floor where she would have the upper hand but Grady kept them upright. Don had walked silently down the hall and Grabbed Jack around the waist and picked her up. He held her close and carried her away and once reached the kitchen, spun her around gently.

"Come on, Jack. Come eat something." He said to her quietly and kissed her temple, seating them both with her on his lap. Her face was still slightly flushed and she grabbed her mug and leaned back against him.

"Fucking lucky I didn't rip their heads off." She muttered. Grady walked by and poked her neck.

"Love bite." He said as he walked by. Jack swatted at him but missed. Renee walked past and smacked him for her. The women shared smug grins. Grady just stared at the two and rubbed his face. He was slightly worried but more intrigued. He grinned and walked over to Renee and stood next to her as they got food. They started talking and Norman watched them, worried.

"You do have one." Don said and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Hurry up and eat, we have to go introduce them to Betty." He told her and made her pick up her plate.

"We are not subjecting Betty to them!" She told him.

"Betty knows. You're the only one who didn't know." Don told her and grunted when she elbowed him gently.

"It's good to see you, Jack." Boyd said to her, smiling softly.

"It's good to see you too, Bible." She said to him with a smile. Bible smiled back at her. As much grief as she gave Gordo and Grady, she was glad to see them again. She also noticed how Grady and Renee were getting pretty comfortable with each other. She thought on that for a while. She caught Boyd's eye after watching Grady and Renee and he nodded at her slightly with a smirk. Jack suppressed a smile and ate her food. This was going to be a good few weeks.

Let me know what you guys think.


	21. arms, christina perry

Arms, Christina Perry

Jack had decided she would wear pants that day, tired of wearing skirts and dresses. And with her boys in town, it was probably a better idea to wear pants anyway. They were a light grey and she matched them with a light blue blouse. She fixed her hair and put on makeup and was ready to go. She fiddled with her ring. She loved it. The ring itself would bring her comfort. The ring reminded her of Don, and Don meant home.

Jack was relieved to see that Grady and Gordo could behave in a social setting. Jack noticed that Grady seemed particularly subdued when Renee was around and it made her smile. She wasn't the only one who watched the two interact and shared small smiles of mischief with a few others.

"So did you pick out your dress, yet?" Renee asked. They had all sat outside to enjoy the sun. Jack was leaned back in her seat with a glass of lemonade. She smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful and I can't wait to show you. It's actually here to make sure Don doesn't see it." Jack told her. "Maybe you can convince Betty to show you." Jack smiled at Renee.

"Absolutely not. It's going to be a surprise." Betty stated firmly, sipping her own drink. Jack had to laugh and then she turned to Don who sat next to her.

"Were you able to get these monkeys some tuxes?" She asked teasingly.

"Hey, man. Who you callin' a monkey?" Gordo asked trying to suppress a smile. Jack stuck her tongue out at him in her amazing maturity.

"I'm surprised they got ya in fucking dresses." Grady chuckled at Jack and he and Gordo started to laugh.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" She asked accusingly, letting her language slip back to swearing. Gordo and Grady laughed harder. She turned and saw Don starting to laugh about as well. He tried to stop when she glared at him but couldn't. "Don't encourage them!" She hissed.

"It means you're just as much of a monkey as the rest of us." Norman explained with a small smile and Jack glared at him before rolling her eyes. Don was leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers with Jack's.

Conversation was light and fun. Most of the time, it was the war friends catching up and reminiscing about the good times in the war, like the Christmas Jack decorated the tank. Jack had the picture in her purse and pulled it out to show Renee and Betty. Betty kept David, her son near by for the most part but let him go play in the yard. They had a small dog that he ran around with.

Someone brought up Jack singing to them, much to her dismay. Betty and Renee seemed excited and Grady and Gordo tried to get her to sing. She refused.

"Norman plays the piano." Don brought up. Jack was surprised.

"Norman, you play?" She asked. The men from her tank were surprised she didn't know.

"Hey played on his first night." Don reminded her their first night. "When we were in the apartment." Jack thought back on it. She remembered the first night Norman was there, but didn't remember being in a building.

"You mean after we took that town?" She asked and they assured her it was then. "Oh. I wasn't with you boys for that. I was getting into a fight with Daniel." She reminded them. Everyone remembered.

"Renee was taught Violin while in France." Norman brought up. Renee nearly choked on her drink.

"Norman!" She hissed and began to speak to him in French.

"You do." He pointed out. "You're good." He told her. Renee leaned back in her seat. She was incredibly shy when it came to playing. Grady picked up on it.

"Shoulda brought a violin with ya. Could have played for us." He teased and Renee glared at him.

"I actually have one. It's old and needs tuning but it works." Betty said standing. "I'll go get it. Maybe you three could sing something for us." She suggested. Renee tried to tell her not to go and blushed a light shade of pink. Norman didn't mind, he like the piano, it was calming. Jack groaned and tossed her head back.

"I hate all of you." She grumbled. Don smiled at her and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it. Renee was sitting, stunned and fearful with a blush on her face. Norman tried not to laugh at the two women. Betty returned quickly and handed it to Renee. She sighed and took the case, opening it. The Violin was old but beautiful. The strings were newer. She began to tune it. Conversation continued and Renee tuned the violin in the background. Grady watched her.

Grady actually found it difficult to talk to her. He didn't know what to say. That frustrated him, he never had a problem talking to women before. But Renee was something different. He wanted to impress her, show that there was more to him besides a dirty mechanic.

Around noon, Betty pulled out some sandwiches for the group. Renee had put the instrument back in the case and hoped no one noticed. The conversation had drifted back to wedding plans. Renee was asking about the reception. Don and Betty took over explaining what was going to happen at the reception and answered their questions. Jack's attention drifted over the group and landed on Grady who was leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. He would look over to Renee and smile a bit. Jack thought it was adorable, her big tough Grady falling for Norman's sister. Jack began to sip her drink and pondered an idea. She wanted to somehow put Renee near Grady for that reception, maybe make Grady ask Renee to dance.

Jack nearly spat out her drink in surprise and ended up coughing instead. Don rested a hand on her back as she caught her breathe back. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Boyd asked her. She waved her hadn and tried to get her breath back.

"I just remembered something." She said while still trying not to laugh.

"Care to share what you remembered?" Don asked her and she kept laughing quietly.

"We have to teach Grady how to dance!" She told him. Boyd and Gordo laughed. Grady glared at Jack. Don smirked and Betty was just confused.

"I thought you danced with him in Germany and taught him then." Betty told her. Jack was laughing and shook her head.

"We were all completely trashed. Well, I was. I don't know how drunk Grady was." She said and turned to Don. "I have to teach him sober this time." She laughed and Norman snorted.

"fuck you, man." Grady mumbled at Jack and she kept laughing quietly.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch. I'm a much better teacher when I'm sober." Jack defended herself.

"I'm sure you are. You don't trip over yourself so much when you're not drinking." Boyd commented.

"Oh, shut up. Or do you want to teach him?" Jack teased. She looked at Grady. "Don't worry, you have a month to learn. You'll be fine." She assured him. He just glared at her and she sipped her drink. A small while after lunch, Don suggested he take the boys to get settled into their motel. There was a change of plans because they arrived a month early. There was a motel that offered long term arrangements. It would be cheaper than a hotel and the boys would have more room than trying to cram them into someone's room. The motel had little separate cottages that could fit up to four people. The owner was Ryan's father, so of course Don got a discount.

"Don, I'm going to stay here and help these two get settled in." Jack told him, not standing. Don nodded.

"Alright. I will swing back over and pick you up afterwards." He told her. Jack stood and gave him a hug and a kiss, telling him to be safe. She tended to worry a bit more when he drove because of the accident. For about a week after he was well enough to drive, she insisted she ride with him. Not that she could do much if they got into another accident, but she worried.

Boyd walked over and gave her a hug, telling her it was good seeing her again. Gordo picked her up off the ground and she laughed. Grady just gave her a bone crushing hug. They bid fair well to Renee, Betty and Norman and left.

Renee had escaped playing. But she did not escape Betty and Jack. The two could be intimidating. The moment the men left (except Norman), Betty and Jack shared knowing smirks and turned to look at Renee.

"Let's get you two settled in." Betty said to Norman and Renee. Norman was staying for only the night. He still lived in his dorm during the winter and summer breaks. "Norman, is the couch going to be ok, sweetie?" Betty asked as she walked down the hall.

"Don't worry about him, Betty!" Jack called. "He'll be fine. He slept on our couch once." Jack and Norman were cleaning dishes and putting away food.

"So how were your classes, Norman?" Jack asked. "Did you get your classes for next semester?" She asked. Norman smiled and told her about his classes. He didn't mind she asked so many questions. He would have peers who would complain about their parents always checking in. For Norman, it was a miracle if his mother even spoke to him at this point. She paid the tuition and called on holidays, but was still upset at him.

Jack asking him about his classes and time at University was nice. He knew Jack and Don were there for him and it was comforting to know. Moving to such a busy place was so different than back home and adjusting was a challenge. On top of that, he had trouble sleeping for a while from nightmares about Germany.

"You find a lady yet?" Jack asked teasingly and Norman clammed up and began stuttering. Jack gasped and smiled brightly. "No!" She exclaimed. "Who is she and how come you haven't told me yet?" Jack asked, smiling brightly and waving a dish towel at Norman who was laughing.

"No one. No I haven't-" Norman started.

"Oh, you are such a bad liar!" Jack laughed.

"What on earth is going on?" Betty asked smiling. Renee walked in behind her, covering her mouth , trying to hide a smile. Jack wrapped an arm around Norman.

"Norman has a lady friend!" Jack exclaimed. Renee's jaw dropped and Betty laughed. Renee and Jack began firing off questions. Betty could see the poor boy was drowning in their questions and sighed softly, smiling at the three. Jack had been doing so much better these past few months. She had a healthy glow to her and looked well rested. Jack smiled brightly and laughed often, radiating goodness and light like a fresh breath of spring air. Betty was glad Don had found her. Jack was good for Don and Don was good for her.

Jack needed some one firm in her life. She needed a strong person to help keep her grounded. Jack needed stability after her world was ripped out from under her. Don needed someone positive in his life. He had been in dark Germany for so long. Jack's bright smile and lively attitude had started to bring back the Don Betty knew best. But Betty also knew the two would never be the same as who they were before they left for Germany.

"Jack, come try on your dress. I want to make sure it still fits." Betty said and the two women stopped hounding the poor boy for answers. Renee pushed Jack out of the kitchen and Betty linked her arm with Jack's. "Norman, I'll have her come out and show you, too." She said with a wink. Norman smiled at the three women who disappeared down a hall.

In Betty's room, Jack sat at the vanity, waiting for Betty to bring her the dress and Renee stood near her. Betty laid the bag on her bed and unzipped it. Jack walked over and grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom to change. She left the door slightly open so she could talk through it.

"So you are interested in Grady?" Jack asked as she began to take off her clothes. She heard Renee startle and Betty laugh gently.

"Is it really that obvious?" Renee asked.

"You were trying to hide it?" Jack teased. She slipped into the dress and stepped back into the room. "Don't worry, Grady is clueless-" She started.

"Jack you look amazing! It's such a beautiful dress!" Renee told her. Jack looked back down at her dress. She loved this dress. Betty was smiling at her and handed her the simple white heels to wear with the dress. Jack slipped them on and looked at the full length mirror with a smile.

"Thank you." She told Renee, letting the Grady topic go. "Let's go show Norman. Poor boy has been alone for too long."

"I think he is fine with being alone. You two throwing questions at him so quickly." Betty teased. The three women found him in the living room, playing on the piano. He was playing Someone to Watch Over Me. David was sitting on the couch quietly.

"You're very good, Norman." Betty told him quietly. He msiled at her over his shoulder and stopped when he saw Jack. He stood and smiled at her. He walked across the room.

"Wow, that's a really good dress on you." He told her she smiled and she mussed up his hair.

"You're sweet, Norman." She tells him. "David, how do I look?" She asks, turning to the boy on the couch and smiling. He bounces in his seat and smiles.

"Jack looks like a cloud!" He says and the four adults laugh. "Jack's a cloud!" He tells them. Norman looked at the dress. It was beautiful and simple. It suited Jack. It was a simple, A-line with a slight flare and the dress stopped mid calf. The shoulders and short sleeves were made of white lace and had a floral design and a small collar. The dress had thick, round buttons going down the front. Norman's smile slowly faded when he saw her scars. It was completely gone when he saw the scaring on her leg. Jack saw him looking and gave him a small smile.

"I'm not going to hide them. I earned them, I am going to be proud of them." She told him firmly.

"I know you were shot, but I am curious as to what happened to your leg." Renee asked her. Jack had told Betty when they first went dress shopping.

"There was a fire in my first tank and I was stuck in it. I had gotten gasoline on my pants and the fire began to burn my leg. It was put out quick enough, but it scarred. They almost shipped me home." Jack explained.

"Who many tanks did you work in again?" Norman asked, not hearing about the other ones too often.

"Only three. The first one was where I met Daniel. They were a good group of guys. The second tank was a bunch of stick in the muds. They were assholes." She said and Betty laughed.

"Let's get you out of the dress before something happens to it." Renee suggested and the three went back to the bedroom, Renee asking questions about Jack's planned make up, hair and Jewelry. Betty answered for Jack. Jack liked watching the two women interact.

"Man, you in love." Gordo teased and Grady threw his boot at the man. It hit Gordo and Boyd laughed at them.

"Hey, you put any holes in the wall, you pay for it." Don warned, sitting in a chair that was in the corner. Boyd had dropped his stuff in the second room and they congregated in Gordo and Grady's room. It was simple. There were two beds, two night stands, a picture on the wall and a chair in the corner, next to a dresser. There was a closet in one wall and the two hung their tuxes there.

"Don't fight it, man. You gotta tell her!" Gordo told Grady.

"I ain't gonna tell her shit," He said firmly. "And don't you go tellin' her either!"

"Why not?" Boyd asked Grady. "It's 'bout time you boys start thinkin' about settlin' down." Boyd told them as he munched on an apple. "Make honest me of ya."

"Maybe Renee can keep him in line." Don said to Boyd jokingly.

"Man, fuck you, Top." Grady mumbled. Don and Boyd laughed quietly.

"Man, why don't you tell her?" Gordo asked, frustrated with his friend's stubbornness.

"The fuck is that gonna do? You really think some educated broad's gonna get with me? Gonna wanna start some family or some shit? Man, you know me, and you know I ain't no fuckin' family man!" Grady told him.

"Not with that mouth, you're not." Don said quietly and Grady heard.

"Grady, whether you think you are a family man or not, isn't the question. Everything happens for a reason and God makes things happen at his own pace, whether we want it to or not. Maybe this is your time to start thinkin' about becoming a family man or what you believe that is." Boyd said from his place.

"Thank you for that insight, Bible." Don said as he sighed through his nose. "at least get to know the girl. You may something you like. You might like her enough to wanna stick around."

"Yeah, man. Ask her to dinner or something." Gordo urged.

"I just fucking met her!" Grady hollered. Boyd and Don were just watching the two, laughing. It was nice having everyone together again, seeing everyone again. They were all gathered form something beautiful and happy instead of war and carnage. It was a nice change.

After Don made sure the boys were settled in and Grady wasn't going to kill anyone, Don bid them good bye and left to pick up Jack. Renee had settled in well and was pleased to see the four adults getting along so well.

After a while, Jack and Don left to return to their own apartment. Jack changed into a dress and the two went out for dinner, getting a chance to enjoy each other's company. The two were even able to go to the cinema. It was a nice quiet evening, calm and just the two of them.

They got back to the apartment after the movie and it had started to rain. A thunderstorm was rolling in and they could hear the thunder. The lights in the apartment flickered and the two froze, waiting to see if the lights would go out. After a few seconds of silence Jack began to laugh and Don smiled at her. he pulled her close and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him back, bringing her hands up to his shoulders. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. They stood there, breathing, smiling.

"I love you." He whispered. She whispered it back and they began to sway back and forth. Jack smiled.

"Are we dancing now?" She teased and looked at him. He straightened up and took her hands in his. DOn smiled and they began to dance slowly in their kitchen, the thunder and rain their music. After a while of dancing and kissing, the power did go out and Jack's laugh filled the small apartment. SHe let out a small squeal of laughter when Don picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She was still laughing when he kissed her. He loved her laugh. he loved how she sighed when he kissed her neck, the way she dug her nails into his skin when he nipped gently, the way her body moved with his.

The two lay in his bed, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he played with her hair. The storm continued outside and rain hit the window. Jack closed her eyes and hummed. The air had been off for a short while and the apartment was already starting to get humid and thick from the summer air. Don's hand left her hair and began to trace her scars on her shoulder softly. Jack sighed and grabbed his hand, stilling it. She didn't want him to start thinking about the scars again.

The two fell asleep like that for a while as the storm raged on and eventually faded away. they were startled awake around two thirty in the morning when all of the lights turned on. Jack sat up and looked around as her eyes adjusted. Don groaned and got out of bed and pulled his pajama pant on over his boxers.

"The fuck.." Jack mumbled, not understanding what happened.

"Power is on. Go back to bed." Don told her as he left the room to start turning lights off. He came back within seconds to see Jack lying down on her side, already back to sleep. He stopped and smiled at her before he turned off the light and climbed in behind her. He pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck and she hummed. So she was still partially awake. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. They fell back asleep quickly, neither enjoying being woken bu the sudden return of electricity.

Don was awake first, as usual. He got up, made breakfast and coffee and brought it in to Jack. He set it on the nightstand and gently woke her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jack. Get up, I have food." He told her quietly. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, squinting at the light.

"Morning." She mumbled and let a hand wander up his bare arm. "Time?" She asked. Don smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Her hands met on the back of his neck and kept him from going to far away when he stopped to answer her question.

"Eight." He told her and she scowled.

"WHy?" SHe asked. To her, eight was still early. DOn laughed at her softly and kissed her, climbing on top of her. She smiled into the kiss. He was being more affectionate than usual lately. one of his hands wandered under her slip and rested on her waist. His mouth moved from hers and down her neck.

"What's this for?" SHe teased and ran her fingers through his hair. "Food's getting cold." SHe told him quietly. Don brought his hands to frame her face and he looked at her.

"A way of apologizing for getting you up so early." he told her with a teasing smile and kissed her again. She laughed and he rolled off tot eh side as Jack sat up. Her hair was a mess and she had hickeys near her shoulder and on her neck. She would have to cover them with makeup. Don thought she looked beautiful. Jack caught him staring and rolled her eyes.

"Who knew, rough and hard Sergeant Collier would be such a sap." Jack teased and Don laughed, sitting up. He took her toast again and kissed her temple. He finished the toast quickly and got up and went to shower. Jack took her plate to the kitchen to finish eating. THe sun was out and there was barely any sign that a storm had rolled through the night before. Jack leaned back in her seat and enjoyed her breakfast. Everything was falling into place. Before Germany, she felt lost, like she had no place or purpose and no future. Turns out, going to Germany was the best thing to happen to her. SHe lost so much, yes, but she had gained so much as well. Jack was getting married, she had family and good friends. Everything was ok.

She had all she could have ever wanted. SHe had her boys, she had her friends, she had a job, she had Don. It felt right and she felt something settle in her soul and Jack couldn't stop smiling. She was startled out of her musings when the phone rang. She stood and picked it up.

"Collier Residence." She said and listened. No one was on the line and Jack listened, waiting for someone to speak. "hello?" He asked but no one responded. SHe shrugged and hung up. Jack cleared her place and went to take a shower. DOn was already out and getting dressed.

Don dropped Jack off at Betty's before getting the three men. He and Boyd were going to go get Boyd's car from the apartment before coming back over. When Jack walked in, she was glad they had a while until the boys came over. Renee looked exhausted and she wasn't dressed yet. SHe sat in her pajamas at the table, head in her hands while Betty made her something to eat. Norman walked in and nodded to Jack. She nodded back but was confused.

"Renee, are you alright?" Jack asked and Renee's head snapped up. She looked tired. Renee offered a tired smile.

"Renee had a nightmare." Betty answered as she drank her coffee. "Pearl Harbor, right?" SHe asked and renee nodded.

"I get nightmares about it sometimes. It's not a big deal." Renee assured Jack and motioned for her to come sit with them as Norman had taken a seat. Little David and their dog came running in from outside and grabbed onto Betty's skirt.

"Mommy, look!" He said and raised his hand to show her. Jack looked over and was clear across the room a the sight of a spider in the boy's hand. Betty was startled and yelped before bending down to David. Norman watched Jack, trying not to smile at her fear of spiders.

"David, why don't you go put it outside where it belongs." Betty suggested.

"Ok!" David said and began to walk away. THen he saw Jack and wanted a hug and to show her what he found. "Jack! Jack! Look what I found!" He said nearing her. Jack backed into the living room. Norman laughed and stood. He picked up David and took him outside. David wouldn't let the spider go. Oddly enough, the spider didn't bit him and didn't seem to be trying to get away.

After a while, Renee was dressed and the boys returned. Betty had breakfast waiting for them and they dug in. Betty laughed at their appetite.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" Betty asked.

"We were thinking about walking around the city, maybe see the Washington Monument." Jack told her. "Would you like to go?" She asked Betty.

"I can't. One of David's friends is having a birthday party. Perhaps we could all meet up for dinner." She suggested. Jack smiled and nodded. David had snuck back into the house with the spider and no one really noticed. Norman saw the little boy approaching Jack and Don, still holding the spider. His eyes widened and he tried to warn them, but David had walked over and dropped the spider in Jack's lap.

"Jack! Look!" He told her and she looked down at her lap and stood screaming, trying to get it off her dress. It startled everyone at the table and David stood there confused as to why she was screaming. Once it was on the floor it began scurrying towards Jack and she left the room quickly, swearing. Betty and Renee covered their mouths, trying not to laugh. Norman and Don stood. Norman was going to help David catch the spider again and Don was going to try and bring Jack back to the room.

Boyd and Gordo were laughing loudly and Grady was chuckling.

"is she really that scared of spiders?" Renee asked Grady. Grady laughed louder.

"Yeah. When we were all in the medic tent, there was a huge fucking spider in her bed one night. It was fucking huge." He told Renee, trying to stop laughing. "She fucking got on Don's bed and wouldn't use her own for a few days." He laughed out and Renee laughed, learning about Jack's fear of spiders. Norman had taken David and his spider friend outside. Betty got a shoe box so David could keep him for a bit. Jack refused to come back in the kitchen.

The dishes were taken care of quickly and soon the group left for the city. They walked around and talked and had lunch. Someone had brought a camera and took pictures of everyone. Renee had come with them, much to Jack's excitement. When they walked around, Jack made sure to have Renee's arm linked with hers. Don walked next to Jack and Gordo and Boyd made sure that Grady was near Renee. Eventually, Jack discreetly let go for Renee who was too busy talking to Grady to notice. Jack and Don backed off and Boyd and Gordo were a head a bit. Norman stood next to Jack. Jack elbowed the boy, telling him to ease up.

By the end of the day, they had ended up at Betty's house again to drop off Norman and Renee. Most went inside while Renee and Grady sat on the porch. Jack was heading outside with lemonades and stopped at the screen door. THe two were yelling at each other and Jack stepped out to break it up but stopped short at the end of the arguement and just stood there, shocked.

"So you'll be here at seven?" Renee yelled accusingly as GRady began walking towards the door and Jack. He yelled to her over his shoulder.

"I'll fucking be here!" HE yelled and stormed past Jack and into the house. SHe could hear him muttering. Jack looked back to Renee who was trying to hide a smile form Jack.

Grady stormed into the house and past Norman. Grady stopped and spoke to him.

"Your fucking sister's a piece of work." He told him grumpily. Boyd over heard and called him out.

"What, she trick you into a date, GRady?" Bible asked, being able to guess what had happened. Grady dropped himself onto the couch but Don stood.

"Don't make yourself comfortable, we're leaving." Don told him and grady grunted and stood again. Don said goodbye to his sister and JAck came back in and said goodbye as well. Norman came with them. Don and Jack dropped the three off at the motel first before driving Norman to his dorm.

"Norman, don't worry about your sister. She'll keep Grady in line." Jack told him. Norman sighed and Don smiled.

"Jack, did you like the man who married your sister?" DOn asked. Jack thought on it. SHe hated him before they got married.

"Oh." She said and laughed. "Don't worry Norman, he breaks her heart, I'll kick his ass." She teased. Norman laughed quietly at her and they came up to the dorm. "You need anything, just call, alright?" She asked him. Norman nodded and bid them good night. Don and Jack drove away. Jack thought they were going home but Don had a better idea. HE drove them out of the city and Jack frowned. DOn smiled.

"It's a surprise." He told her and kept driving. The sun was setting as they left the city. He took them to a park that was high up in the hills. It was about an hours drive from the city and the sun was just about to disapear when he stopped the car and got out. Jack sat confused and he opened her door adn helped her out. They were parked on the side of the road and Don lead her to the other side where that had a beautiful view of the valley and area around them. It was beautiful with the setting sun. Don stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

The two stood there in a comfortable silence, watching the sun disapear and watching the stars. Jack smiled and looked at the hundreds of thousands of sparkling lights littering the sky.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and Don hummed behind her. Jack just now noticed that Don had left the car's radio on. It was playing loud enough for them to hear and Don gently spun her to look at him and took her hand in his. He lead them in a slow, calm dance and Jack was smiling. SHe leaned her head on his chest and let him lead. SHe couldn't help but to laugh softly when Don had begun to sing along with the music. He was so quiet JAck was almost unable to hear him. She lifted her head and looked at him as they spun. Jack began to sing with him and he smiled softly at her.

Jack and Don danced for a while longer, enjoying their own private world before they began the hour long drive back. SHe fell asleep on the way back and Don carried her inside. She had woken up but let him carry her. He set her down and he opened the door. The two changed into pajamas and fell asleep, listening to each other breathe. Jack was home and they were safe. Everything was perfect.

Sorry it is so short, just wanted something to let you guys know I am still alive. I changed my profile pic to Jack's dress. I found it on pinterest, it is not mine and it is not my picture.

let me know what you thinkn.

go back nd reread the whole story because i went back to teh first chapter and almost started crying, my babies have grown so much and come so far. *sniff*

they have had it too good for too long, someone must die. Jk no I wont kill anyone, I'm not that mean.

But there will be drama. dun dun dun.


	22. safe and sound, taylor swift

Not gonna lie, I actually forgot about this story for a bit. Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys wait so long.

Sadly, Jack and Don both had work the next day. Their days went by quickly and Don picked Jack up from the library. She climbed into the car and gave him a kiss hello. Don drove them home. The two cooked dinner together and had a nice quiet night to themselves. It had been so busy lately with the boys in town that they just wanted some time together.

Boyd had let Grady borrow his car or the date. Bible and Gordo were going to stay at the motel. Boyd had some paperwork he had to do and Gordo was just going to sleep and watch tv. Norman was actually out with a few friends from his University. They were out drinking.

Renee was waiting on Betty's porch when Grady arrived. He walked up to the step and stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful mint green dress and wore red lipstick. Her hair was curled simply. She looked beautiful. Renee took in his appearance. He was clean shaven ad he wore a suit. He cleaned up well.

"Well, aren't you just pretty as a picture." Grady teased and Renee leaned against the pole on the porch. She smiled.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." She told him. Grady grinned and held out his arm. Renee walked down the steps and linked her arm with his. He brought her to the car and opened the door for her. Seeing Grady with manners was something else. It was slightly surprising. He could behave himself in public, yes, but to be a total gentleman was slightly shocking. "So, where to?" Renee asked. Grady looked at her,

"Figured we could go see a movie and get some dinner. How's that sound?" He asked her, slightly unsure if it was what she wanted to do. Renee smiled gently.

"That sounds perfect." She told him gently. "But, I'm choosing the restaurant." She teased.

"Then I'm picking the movie." Grady retorted with a teasing smile and he began to drive away.

"No, the times they offer pick the movie." Renee countered and Grady chuckled.

In the dark theater, Grady had taken her hand. She squeezed it slightly and looked at him with that soft smile of hers and he felt himself relax. He had been bouncing his leg nervously. He was used to beign around women and getting laid and everything like that, but Renee was so much more than that. She was sweet, kind, understanding. But she was strong and stubborn and wouldn't back down from a challenge or argument until her point was made.

Renee looked back at the movie and rested her head on Grady's shoulder. The two forgot about the popcorn. Something else that Grady had admired about her was the strength she had in herself. Renee was sure and confident in what she was able to do. She had worked as a war nurse in some of the bases during the war. She survived Pearl Harbor when she was just in training. Grady had been told how she had lost her fiancé during the attack and she still kept with her duties.

She could understand them better than most could. Renee wasn't in Germany, but she was still part of the war. She had seen blood, gore, burning bodies, missing limbs. She saw her own hell and Grady respected her for that.

After the movie, the two, still holding hands, left slowly and Renee lead them down a street to a restaurant they had passed on the way there. It was a small Italian place. It was a good choice. The food was amazing. Renee had a small glass of wine, but Grady didn't drink. He didn't want to be rude and lose his manners. He would drink later or another day.

The two talked and avoided the topic of war. They talked about Norman and the two talked about how worried Norman was that they were on a date. They laughed. Renee told him embarrassing stories from growing up and Grady shared a few embarrassing stories from the war, leaving out the parts about any actual fighting. Renee laughed at her little brother's mishaps.

At the end of the evening, the two found themselves on Betty's porch, saying goodbye. Grady was about to leave but stopped. He turned back to Renee who just looked at him oddly.

"Grady? Everything ok?" She asked softly. Grady just looked at her for a moment before gently grabbing the sides of her face and kissing her. Renee was so startled she didn't know what to do. It was a quick and simple kiss and it was over before she could react. Grady let her go and smiled down at her stunned face as a blush crept over her features. She just stared at him.

He tried so hard not to laugh. He chuckled and kissed her cheek before telling her goodnight. She just nodded, still stunned. Renee could hear him laughing all the way back to the car. She didn't move until Grady drove away and Betty opened the door.

"Everything ok?" Betty asked. Renee turned to face her and nodded. Betty laughed and opened the screen door. Renee was still blushing as she went inside. "It went well I take it." Renee nodded.

"How'd it go, man?" Gordo asked as Grady came into the room. Boyd had gone to his own room to get some sleep. "You kiss her?"

Grady grinned and nodded. Gordo congratulated him and Grady laughed and sat.

"Man, she's somethin' special. I'm tellin' ya." He confessed.

"Man, you in love." Gordo teased and Grady laughed, not bothering to argue. "Looks like everyone's gonna have to come up and visit us for a wedding too!"

"Fuck you, man." Grady said almost laughing. Gordo shrugged.

"Poor Norman's gonna have you as a brother in law." Gordo said and leaned back on the bed. Grady let out a bark of laughter at the thought. Norman would have a heart attack. Grady changed into sleep wear and dropped onto the bed. His mind drifted to the date and Renee. She was beautiful in that dress and her smile was as bright as the sun. these were his thoughts as he fell asleep.

The next morning the three woke and got ready for the day. Boyd asked him about the date and Grady told him about it as they got in the car and drove over. Everyone, save Jack and Don who had work, was meeting up at Betty's for breakfast. Norman was going to be there, too. Grady couldn't wait to see Renee again.

The three men were sitting at the table with Renee and Betty. Food had been set in serving bowls and plates and everyone was beginning to serve themselves. David sat on Betty's lap as she put food on his plate.

"Norman is late." Renee commented.

"He's probably on his way." Boyd told her as he passed a bowl of scrambled eggs to Gordo.

"He's never late." Renee stated. "Ever. If anything, he makes sure he's early."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Grady told her. "Kid knows how to take care of himself. Probably overslept is all." Grady told her, trying to reassure her. She nodded her head and took a bit of sausage. Fifteen minutes later, Betty called to see if she could reach him. They had his dorm number. No one answered. They waited ten more minutes.

"I can drive over there, see if he's just sleeping. I believe he was out with some classmates last night." Boyd suggested. Renee looked at him and nodded. She was beginning to panic. Grady offered to go as well. Gordo was going to stay behind.

Grady and Boyd found Norman's place empty. There was no note and everything looked to be in it's rightful place. His roommate was also gone. They asked around, seeing if anyone had seen Norman. No one had seen them since last night. Grady and Boyd went back to Betty's house.

"Should we call Don or Jack? Didn't they sign as a form of guardian?" Renee asked.

"I don't know. They may not be able to help. I'm starting to wonder if we should report him as a missing person." Boyd suggested.

Jack was walking around the library and putting books back on their shelves, humming to herself as she went. It was a quiet day as usual. Hellen was there and they agreed on going for lunch together. She heard the phone ringing at the reception desk and heard the woman working there answer it. Jack kept putting books on the shelf.

High heels clicked their way across the wooden floors of the library and stopped at her aisle. She looked to see the receptionist, Judy, looking at her.

"Jackie, you have a call. It's Don." She told Jack. Worry went through Jack like a harsh wind. Was everything ok? Jack went to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Don? Is everything alright?" She asked immediately.

"Yeah, hun. Everything's fine. Norman was supposed to meet everyone at my sister's for breakfast and he didn't show. Boyd gave me a call about an hour ago, letting me know Norman wasn't there. He wasn't at the campus either." Don began to explain. Jack was worried. How was this not an issue.

"Did they find him?" She asked. Don didn't sound upset, if anything he was amused. He snorted slightly.

"Yeah. I called Ryan to see if he could look for him. Turns out, Norman and his buddies got themselves arrested." Don told her. She gasped. "Yeah. Public intoxication." He told her, chuckling. Jack covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Oh my word." She said quietly. "Did you tell Betty?" Don snorted.

"No. Haven't even picked him up yet. I was thinking of leaving him in there for a while." Don told her. Jack giggled.

"Don, you're horrible. But I can see what you mean." Jack said and paused. "I am having lunch with Hellen. I can see if I can get someone to cover my afternoon shift and pick him up after lunch." Don chuckled.

"If you want. Do you want to borrow my car?" He offered.

"No, I have enough for a cab. I'll see you at Betty's still, right? Aren't we all doing dinner again?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you there. Make sure Norman's cleaned up. And don't be too hard on the kid." Don said. Jack laughed quietly.

"Oh, I won't be. I just can't wait until the boys hear about this." Jack admitted. Don laughed, picturing their mixed reactions. Renee was going to have a fit.

"You wanna give them a call?" Don asked. Jack assured him she did. They said their goodbyes and Jack hung up. She dialed in Betty's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Betty? It's Jack. Do I have a story to tell you!" She teased.

"Norman Edwards." A guard said to the cell of young men. There were about five. Three were still passed out. "Someone is here to get you." The guard said and opened the cell. Norman stood and walked out. His head hurt and the lights made it worse. The guard chuckled. "Sorry I had to lock all of you up. Next time, let the ones who are making trouble be. Just move on." He advised. Norman nodded and the man rested a firm hand on his shoulder and lead him out to the small lobby.

Jack was standing there, signing papers when he walked in. She had a hard look on her face and her jaw was clenched shut. Norman swallowed. He's seen what Jack can do. Jack turned to look at him and he approached.

"Thank you officer." She told them. The one who lead Norman out bid her a good day. She grabbed him by the arm and tugged him outside. The two stood on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab in silence. Norman looked at Jack who was fighting back a smile. Norman looked at her oddly. Jack glanced at him and burst out laughing.

"You look like shit!" She exclaimed and laughed. Norman just looked at her.

"You're not angry?" He asked. She started laughing harder.

"No, Norman! You're a young man. You're going to do stupid things." She assured him. "God, I can't believe you got fucking arrested for being drunk!" She yelled and laughed harder. "Oh, Grady and Gordo are going to be so disappointed. Did we teach you nothing about drinking?" She teased. Norman started laughing softly. His head still hurt and he had to shield his eyes.

"I feel horrible. I don't even know what I was drinking." He admitted. Jack laughed harder and put a hand on his arm.

"We'll get you taken care of. I'm taking you to Betty's so we can get some food in you. Boyd went to your place and picked up some of your things. Don and I want you staying at our place or Betty's tonight. Don't want you getting into trouble with the school." Jack explained.

"What do you mean?" Norman asked. Jack looked at him and had a smile on her face. A cab arrived and they climbed in. She gave the man Betty's address and they were off.

"Boyd and grady went to look for you at the school. No one had seen you and they had started to get worried. Don called Ryan and he was the one who told us what had happened. The school doesn't know. Don called them and told them you were simply staying with us for a few days." Jack explained. Norman looked at her, slightly surprised. One of the rules he has to follow is not get arrested. If that happened, he was at risk for losing a scholarship and the ability to stay in a dorm for a semester. He would have had to go home or move in with Don and Jack.

"Thank you. Thank you both." He told her. Jack smiled and assured him it was ok.

"Don't thank us yet. You better believe I'm not letting you go back until I know you can handle your liquor." Jack told him. Norman's stomach lurched. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to drink again.

Jack and Norman arrived. She paid the cabbie and the two got out. Jack pushed him through the door and shouted, alerting everyone at their arrival. Renee came running down the hall and smacked him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" She yelled. "We had no idea where you were!" Norman winced and held his head.

"Can you stop yelling, Renee?" He asked her.

"Hey, Norman! How you feel?" Grady hollered and Jack pushed the boy down the hall to the kitchen. Boyd was sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Betty was heating up some food for the boy and some coffee. Norman rested his head in his hands and Boyd chuckled.

"I guess you won't be doing that again." Bible said to him. Norman groaned. Gordo laughed and put a cup of water infront of him.

"Hey, Man. You're gonna wanna drink a few of these. Jack's gonna make you drink again tonight." Gordo told him.

"What?" Norman asked worriedly and looked at the woman. She shrugged.

"Gordo and I are going out to get some good alcohol. I don't want you going back out with friends without you knowing how much you can handle." She told him firmly. "Think of this as punishment for getting arrested." Norman groaned.

"Norman, you were always such a light weight." Renee scoffed from her spot in the kitchen.

"What, you think you can drink more?" Grady asked her. She looked at him firmly.

"Of course I can. I could probably give Jack a run for her money." She told him matter of factly. Jack, hearing the challenge, turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"I accept your challenge." She said. Renee looked at her and the two women shared smirks. It was going to be a fun night. Grady and Gordo laughed. Jack was a riot when she was drunk.

"Jack, you sure that's a good idea?" Bible asked, looking up from his newspaper. "Remember last time?"

"Which time, Bible? In Germany?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"Yeah. It was right after the war in Germany ended." Bible told her.

"What did she do?" Betty asked, knowingly. Grady barked out a laugh and Gordo snorted. Jack crossed her arms. Betty set food in front of Norman. Jack stared at him until he started eating.

"This I must hear." Renee said as she sat next to her brother.

"You boys are just exaggerating it." Jack said, trying to defend herself. "And who is the idiot who lets a drunk person operate a tank?" She asked.

"You drove the tank drunk?" Betty asked. Boyd shook his head.

"Nah, man. She tried. She ended up thinking we were being attacked by Germans. Some people started throwing grenades. They would throw them away from the base so no one would get hurt. Kinda like fire works." Gordo explained.

"So here's Jack," Grady started while laughing, "She fell in the tank trying to duck, thinking we were being bombed. She's screaming and kicking up a storm." Boyd picked up the story as Grady laughed.

"We were just sitting around while she was yelling at us to get in. She kept asking why we were just sitting there. I think Norman was standing next to her hatch." He said. Norman smiled to himself and nodded.

"She had gone in head first and couldn't sit up right." He told them. Jack glared at him. "It was funny." He admitted to her.

"Traitor." She mumbled.

"Jack's in the tank and trying to get it running. Don't sitting outside with the rest of us just calling to her, trying ot tell her it was just people getting rowdy. She starts to go for the big gun that's attached to the tank at her seat." Boyd explained but Gordo stepped in.

"Man, I just saw Norman start to dive in, yelling at her to stop. Man I didn't know what was goin' on!" Gordo said. "This crazy woman tried to start shooting up the camp! She was gonna gun us all down!" Gordo said. Grady was laughing.

"Norman and Don had to pull her out of the tank." Bible stated.

"Who even let me in the tank?" Jack asked, embarrassed. The men exchanged looks.

"Jack, we don't mess with you. If you wanna do something, you're gonna do it." Bible told her. "We value our lives enough to know not to step in. Don's the only one brave enough."

"Remember that one time Jack tried to fight him?" Grady asked with a laugh.

"Right after McMurphy let her start drinking again? After she got back from being taken?" Boyd asked. Norman perked up at his. He hadn't heard this one yet.

"You tried to fight Sergeant Collier?" Norman asked. Jack rolled her eyes.

"This is not going to be a time we share my drunk stories." Jack said firmly. The boys just ignored her.

"Yeah, man. After Jack got taken she couldn't eat. Don had to tackle her to the ground to get her to go to the medical tent." Gordo started. "After she got better and put weight on, we let her drink one night. Hell, Grady and I were drinking too. She started getting mad at Don for tackling her." Grady was laughing in the background. Boyd spoke up.

"Norman, if you are ever drinking with Jack and she starts getting frustrated, you run." Bible told him seriously.

"You three are making this sound so much worse than it was." Jack tried to defend herself. Betty was laughing and Renee snorted.

"Did you punch Don?" Betty asked, laughing.

"She didn't just punch him!" Grady laughed. "She nearly fucking took him out."

"War Daddy, Don," Bible corrected himself and sat up in his chair, "He tried to get her to sit down and he tried to take the bottle away from her. They started yelling. This one," He said pointing at Jack, "took it upon herself to tackle him. She charged him and knocked him into the mud." Boyd was starting to laugh at the memory. "Never seen someone so small take out such big person."

"This crazy ass kept trying to hit him. Don had to throw her off so he could get up." Gordo told them. Norman was smiling at the story. He could see Jack trying to fight Collier. It was funny.

"She got in a few good hits." Boyd said. "Don just kept laughing at her when she tried to tackle him again. He didn't budge. He kept shoving her away. She gave up and stormed off. Found her sleeping on some other tank the next morning. She had no clue where she was." Boyd ended. Renee and Betty looked at Jack. Jack was blushing and the two women laughed.

"Boyd, did you ever drink?" Norman asked. Boyd stilled and his smile vanished. Jack found her opportunity.

"Boyd's been absolutely shit faced." She told Norman with a smirk and sat in the last seat. Grady was about to tell the story but Jack stopped him. "Shut up boys, I'm telling this one since I was actually sober for it. Ok so we had stopped for the night and we were by a river. We had just taken the town and it acted as a port. Our tank was stopped near the docks so we decided to go eat dinner on one of them. It had bene a really long week and we decided to drink. I didn't really drunk much but Boyd, Boyd drank a whole bottle on his own before he ended up in the river." Jack told them.

"How did he end up in the river?" Norman asked. He wasn't there for this either.

"Grady kept trying to take his mustache and the two were struggling to throw the other in the river. They were both completely shit faced so it was only a few seconds before they fell in." Jack stated.

Renee laughed and Grady slightly glared at Jack. It wasn't one of their finer moments. Jack had lied for their sakes. They were actually fighting over who Hitler would fuck for a chocolate bar. She was saving that for another time.

They sat around for a small while, swapping drinking stories before and during the war. After a while, Jack shooed Norman off to take a shower. Boyd handed him a bag of the clothes they got from Norman's dorm. After Norman had cleaned up, Renee told him to go rest in her bed. He was exhausted from staying in the cell. He was out like a light.

Don arrived after work and the group had dinner. Betty's husband joined them. He was a nice man, quiet and reserved, but he enjoyed the soldiers and their loudness. The group let Norman get some sleep and Jack debated on whether or not he should drink again that night. After talking to Don, she decided to let Norman choose if he wants to drink or nor. Next weekend, she would have Norman come over and have him drink excessively. She didn't want today to happen again.

Norman had told her the whole story about how two of his friends were getting rowdy and he and the rest of the group tried to stop them, but they made it worse in the end. It was actually a pretty funny story.

Food was cleared away and betty put David to bed. Gordo and Jack broke out the shot glasses and bottles of alcohol. Gordo had gotten a bottle of Jack Daniels but Jack insisted he also get a bottle of Jameson.

"alright, Renee, let's see how much you can hold." Jack challenged as the two sat at the kitchen table. Don pulled Boyd aside.

"What are they doing?" He asked, confused.

"Renee and Jack are going to see who can out drink the other. It came up in conversation and they all wanted to see who would win." Boyd explained. Don smiled and shook his head. Jack was going to regret it tomorrow. She has the worst hangovers.

Norman woke up half way through the challenge and nearly fell over at the sight of Jack and Renee downing shot after shot. They were drunk by now and giggling. Jack saw Norman walk in and she laughed loudly. Renee turned and snorted, covering her mouth.

"He looks like he seen hell!" Jack yelled and snorted. Renee nearly spit out her next shot but knocked it back before giggling.

"He looks like shit." Renee slurred while she laughed. Gordo and Grady looked at Norman. He only looked a bit tired. He just woke up. Renee grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's and tried to fill Jack's shot glass again. Grady took the bottle before she could spill it. "C'mon, Jack! How much you got?" She asked. Jack snorted.

"I fucking lost count." She cackled and Renee snorted. The two would tease and laugh and snort as they knocked back shot after shot. Norman was worried they would end up with alcohol poisoning.

Luckily, Renee decided to stop. She had about ten shots and had to stop. She was starting to feel sick. Jack had been drinking in large quantities than Renee since many mistook her for a boy in Germany. Even when she was a woman, she would drink heavily.

"Oh, come on! We just started. Sit the fuck down." Jack teased. Renee laughed and leaned back. "Grady, you're next, fucker. Ima out drink you and your girl." Jack declared. Grady and Gordo had been taking a few shots and were on their way to getting drunk but were sober enough to know Jack needed to stop. Don stepped in.

"Jack, I think you've had enough." He said fondly as he began to pull her up to her feet. She fell back against him and looked up at him.

"Your eyes are fucking pretty." She told him. Don and a few others laughed. He led her to the living room and sat her down. Renee and Jack had drank it quickly so the alcohol would be catching up to them soon. Renee was feeling ill and Betty got her a glass of water while she herself was drinking a glass of wine. Betty wasn't a huge drinker and preferred to stick to wine. Don, Boyd, and Betty's husband stuck to a beer or two.

"They are going to be a nightmare to get back to the motel." Betty's husband commented to Boyd. Boyd nodded and watched as Gordo tugged Norman into a seat and poured him a shot in Jack's glass. They kept urging him to drink it and he did. By the end of the night, Jack was passed out on the couch, Renee had gone to bed and Norman, poor Norman, was throwing up in the bathroom. Boyd had gotten Gordo and Grady to the car with the help of Don. The two were singing loudly.

It was an interesting night. They found Renee could swear just as badly as Jack, Gordo and Grady thought they were the best singers in the world, and Jack had somehow managed to make it outside, barefoot and running down the street. Norman wasn't very drunk but his body was rejecting the alcohol, he was still a bit hungover.

Grady told Jack there was a spider on the floor and she ran out the house before anyone noticed. The only reason they knew she left was because the screen door shut. Don and Boyd bolted out after her and Betty watched from the porch with Renee. Renee was cheering her to run faster and Betty laughed. Boyd was waiting by the car incase Don couldn't catch her. Norman joined them as Don reached Jack. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned to face the house. He lead her back, promising there were no spiders.

When she reached the house, Norman could see she was crying, extremely concerned about the possibility of a spider being there. Don had gotten her to the couch and told her to sleep. She was out like a light. It was around this time Renee had decided to go to sleep. A small while after Jack had fallen asleep, Renee began sobering up and decided to sleep as well. Boyd took Gordo and Grady back to the motel. Betty laughed as they left. Before they were rounded up, they made norman do two more shots. This sent his stomach over the edge and he was vomiting in the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and came back to the living room. Jack was no longer on the couch and Betty had brought him a pillow and blanket. He thanked her, still a bit dizzy. She just smiled at him. Don came back inside. He had put Jack in the car. Don sat on the couch next to Norman.

"Jack told me about what happened, how you got arrested." He said. Norman looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry about that, sir. It won't happen again." He assured Don. Don smiled.

"Son, you're young. You're gonna mess up. Just try not to get arrested again." He said and put a firm hand on Norman's shoulder. Norman looked at him with a small smile of thanks. "If you get in trouble for doing that again, we're gonna pour a whole bottle of Jack down your throat." He said with a smile, threatening Norman. Norman laughed.

"Sounds fair, sir." Norman said.

"Alright." Don said quietly. "Get some sleep." He said and stood. He walked over to Betty. "Thank you for letting everyone be here for so long." Betty smiled.

"It's fine, Don. They are a good bunch. David likes them too. It's been quiet lately so having them here livens it up a bit." She told him. "However, you have to get groceries next week. If I'm feeding them, you have to pay for it." She teased and Don smiled, agreeing. He gave her a hug and he kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight.

Don took Jack home and got her to bed before climbing in next to her. He was glad she had off tomorrow. She was not going to feel good.

Don was right. Jack didn't wake up until after noon and rolled out of bed. She felt like she had bene hit by a bus. She showered and stumbled into the kitchen. She struggled to make herself some food and coffee. Jack regretted trying to out drink Renee. She sat at the table and began eating, trying to get something in her so she could get rid of the hang over. She had drank a full glass of water and half a cup of coffee. She was eating some egg when the phone rang. She grimaced at the sound and stood to answer it.

"Collier residence." She grunted into the phone. No one spoke. "Hello?" She asked, irritated. This was the second time this happened. "Look, stop calling if you aren't going to talk!" She yelled and slam the phone down, hanging up. Jack sat back down to eat. She wasn't going anywhere today so she wore some black pants with her green shirt from the army. It was a tee shirt and it was comfortable. Sometimes she used it as a night gown.

Jack spent the day just reading and relaxing and trying to nurse a hangover away. She made dinner and was setting the table when Don came home. He set his things down on the chair and hugged her, kissing her head.

"How you feeling, Jack?" He asked and she groaned into his shirt, breathing in his scent. He chuckled and kissed her head again. "Maybe next time, don't drink so much." He said as he sat down, moving his brief case to the floor. Jack put the food on the table and sat down as well.

"I remember running down the street." She stated. "Did that actually happen of was I dreaming?" Don laughed quietly.

"Yeah, Bible and I had to chase you down. He almost got in the car to follow you. I had to drag you back to Betty's." He told her and put food on his plate. It was what she first made the group. Shepherd's pie. This time she had all of the ingredients and a working oven. It was still delicious. Jack grimaced at the fact she had tried to run away. It explained why her feet hurt thought.

"Don, sometimes the phone rings and no one is on the other end. Could the phone be broken? It happened again today." She told him. He frowned.

"I've picked up a few of those as well. I can ask about it. Most likely it's something on their end that isn't working." He told her. She nodded. They ate in a comfortable silence for the most part. They would chat idly. Don helped Jack clear the table and they found themselves in the sitting room, reading. Jack rested her head in his lap and he stroked her hair. It was a calm, quiet evening.

The next two weeks passed smoothly. Jack didn't drink excessively again, but she did drink on occasion. Betty had a barbeque one weekend and the group was introduced to a few of their friends. Every so often the boys would be over at Don's apartment and Norman was able to stay out of trouble. His friends from university did drag him out drinking but was able to stay sober for the most part.

One night, Jack and Don were woken up by a knock on the door. It was Norman. His friends dragged him out drinking and were starting to get rowdy. He decided it was time for him to leave and decided to see if he could stay the night at Don's. His roommate had the key to the dorm and Don's apartment was just two blocks away from where they were. Jack laughed at Norman and Don smiled. They let him stay the night, glad he would be somewhere safe. He was relatively sober but not completely. Jack was just glad he was out of trouble.

It was a good thing he left when he did. The next day, Norman learns a few of them got arrested again. It was the same two starting trouble and the rest of the group decided to let them get in trouble. They weren't sure if they would be drinking with those two again.

In those two weeks, Norman also asked a girl out on a date. Renee and Jack flipped out. They were so excited for the date and bugged him about it all day. Norman had taken her to the movies that night. The next day Jack and Renee drilled him for details. He just laughed at them and told them about how it went. They asked if he kissed her and they screamed when he admitted he did. When Jack told Don about the date, he couldn't help but smile. Norman was a good kid and he deserved a good girl. Don felt bad for Norman's loss of Emma and was glad he was moving on.

At the end of two weeks, everything had seemed to settle in a routine. Every so often either Norman or Renee would have a date, they met up for meals every so often at Betty's, sometimes they would go out as as a group to visit D.C. It was nice and Jack was going to miss them when they would have to leave.

It was a Friday and Jack was going to meet Don and the rest of the group at Betty's for dinner. It was about two weeks to the wedding and she was excited.

Sometime during the day, a pen had exploded over her dress. She called Betty and let her know she was going to be late. Jack had to stop home to change. She was wearing a yellow dress that was now covered in blue ink.

Jack entered the apartment and headed to the bedroom. She pulled out a pretty lavender dress and slipped it on. She looked at her reflection and decided to take the time to fix her hair and reapply her make up. She put on mascara and eyeliner on her top eyelid. She had finished putting on red lipstick and looked at her reflection with a soft smile when someone knocked on the apartment door loudly. Jack was startled but made her way out of the room and to the front door. Whoever was knocking was knocking quickly, as if they were hurried. She furrowed her eyes and opened the door.

"Hello, what's-" she started but froze. Richard was standing there, fuming. He reeked of alcohol and body odor. Jack panicked. She was alone and afraid. She didn't have her gun like she did in Germany and Richard was much bigger than any Nazi she faced. He was a wide man. Jack Tried to slam the door shut but Richard shoved it open, pushing her back in. She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone she began dialing in a number when he grabbed her by her hair.

"No you don't, you bitch!" He roared and yanked her back. She screamed and dropped the phone as she stumbled to the other side of the kitchen, tripping over a chair and landing on the floor. She tried to stand, using the wall as a support. "You fucking whore!" He yelled and threw a chair at her. The back of it hit her but the rest missed. She slid back to the ground and Richard flipped the table, knocking everything that was on it onto the floor, including a small vase of flowers Don had brought her.

"Stop! Please!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. Richard yanked her up by her arm and tossed her again. She stumbled into the counter and caught herself.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, you whore! Fucking take my money and think you gonna get married! You think you're fucking special? Think you're pretty?" He yelled at her and advanced. Jack pushed herself away from the counter and went to the other wall. He began lifting dirty dishes from the sink and throwing them. Jack screamed as each one broke against the wall.

"Stop it! Stop!" She cried. Richard tried to get to her but was slowed by the table he knocked over. Jack tried to run ot the door that was still open. He managed to reach her and grabbed her dress, pulling her back and onto the floor, taking out the small table that was in the hall. There was a mirror attached to it that fell, cutting her slightly. The back of her dress was torn slightly.

"Fucking, bitch!" He yelled and kicked her. Jack cried out. "Fucking think you can fucking do that to me?" He roared. "To your fucking family?" He yelled and kicked her again.

"Hey!" A third voice called. Richard turned to see a young man. Jack recognized him as one of the door men. He was an older gentle man with thin grey hair.

"The fuck you want?" Richard spat at him. "This ain't your fucking business."

"You need to leave. This is not your home, sir." The old man stated firmly. Richard glared at him and Jack propped herself up. She was crying. "Sir, I will call the police and have you arrested if you do not leave."

Richard thought for a second. He turned and spit on Jack before shoving past the door man. The older man waited until Richard was gone before moving forward to help Jack. His tone softened.

"Ms. Edwards, are you all right?" He asked as she stood, he put a gentle hand on her arm. She nodded and sniffed.

"Thank you. I'm alright." She said weakly. She began to make her way down the hall, trying to calm herself. She was crying still. She was shaken up.

"Do you need me to call anyone? Perhaps I should call Mr. Coll-" He began to suggest but Jack turned to him, pleadingly.

"No, no please don't tell him. Don't call him, don't tell him. I just need to get this place cleaned up. I need to e somewhere." She pleaded. He looked at her and pressed his lips to a thin line. He didn't like leaving Collier in the dark but he couldn't do anything unless Jack allowed it. "I'll be fine." She offered with a weak smile. "I'll be fine, I just need to clean this up." She said and sniffed, trying to stop crying. The man sighed in defeat.

"If you need anything, please come tell me." He told her. She promised she would and closed the door after he left. The moment the door shut, Jack sunk to the floor and cried. She felt so weak and out of control. She felt helpless and scared. He had completely caught her off guard and she couldn't fight back. Could he have killed her? What would have happened if the gentle man hadn't stepped in?

Everyone was sitting at betty's table, waiting for Jack to arrive. Betty told them she would be a few minutes late but it had been much longer than it should have. People were getting worried.

"What could be taking her so long?" Renee asked Grady. Grady couldn't offer her any advice.

"It's possible she had to work late, just got held up. Traffic isn't helping either." Boyd said, trying to help offer ideas. Don was bouncing his leg. Boyd was probably right, but he still worried.

"Let me try to call her, see if she's till at the apartment." Betty suggested.

"Try her work, first." Norman suggested. "Maybe she's still held up." Betty nodded and tried it. The people at the library told her Jack had left about half an hour ago. Jack should have been there by now. Betty called Don's apartment and it didn't even ring. It was disconnected.

"Don!" She called as she went into the dinning room. "Don, your phone isn't ringing. I think it's disconnected." She said. Don stood, worried.

"I'm going home real quick, see if Jack's there. It's probably nothing, we've been having a few issues with the phone lately." He assured Betty and tried to assure himself.

"We can go –" Boyd began to say as the men stood.

"No." Don told them. "Stay here in case she is already on her way here. I'll be back soon." He said as he made his way out to his car. He drove home and pulled into the parking lot. He ran up the steps and ran down the hall to his apartment. He unlocked the door and swung it open. He froze at the sight.

The apartment had been turned upside down. It looked as if a tornado had blown through. There was glass in the hall and the small table was over turned. Dishes were broken on the floor and the large table was on its side and he could only see one chair. There was more glass on the floor in the kitchen and water from the vase. In the middle of it all was Jack, on her knees, trying to clean it up. She was crying slightly and he heard her sniff. Jack heard the door open and looked at him with fear.

Her make up was running down her tear stained face and her dress was torn slightly. She had small cuts and a large bruise forming on her upper arm. Her hair was a mess. Don moved into the hall and closed the door, staring at her.

"Don." She called in a whisper and slowly stood. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and slowly moved forward. Fresh tears built up in her eyes and she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanted to clean it before I came over, Don. I-" She apologized and Don pulled her away and held her shoulders gently.

"Jack, don't apologize." He told her softly. "What happened?" He asked softly and wiped away a tear as it fell. Jack was silent and he could see her trying to keep it together. "Baby, what happened?" He asked softly. A sob ripped out of Jack's throat and she began to cry again. Don pulled her close, he stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down, assuring her everything was ok. His attention landed on the phone. It was off it's stand and hanging by the cord.

"My uncle." She choked out, catching his attention again. He looked down at her as she stepped back. "Richard, my uncle. He was here, he found me. I didn't know it was him at the door and he shoved his way in. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight back. I'm sorry, Don, I'm so sorry!" Jack rushed out everything and kept crying. Don held her close.

"Jack, it's ok. It's not your fault. Jack, breathe. You gotta breathe baby." He told her calmly as she clung to him, feeling safe in his arms. He kept her close, trying to give her a sense of security. It took her a few minutes to calm down but Jack was finally able to breathe again. "Jack, you ok?" He asked. She nodded and wiped her face.

"I need to go put on a new dress." She mumbled. Richard had torn the collar of her dress. Don nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Go change. We can worry about this tomorrow. I'm going to call Betty and let her know we are on our way. Take as long as you need." He told her. She nodded and gingerly stepped over the glass. She still had shoes on but she didn't want to make more of a mess. Don picked up the phone and called betty.

He told them what happened and Betty gasped. Don told them to start eating and that they would be over soon. As he hung up, Jack walked out of the room. She had wiped away the dried blood from her small cuts and put on a light blue dress and fixed her makeup. Her eyes were red and tired.

"Ready?" Jack asked Don. Don pulled her in for another hug. He rested his chin on her head and she hugged him back, relaxing in the safety of his arms. He could see she was tired.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" He asked her. "We can stay here." She shook her head and stepped back.

"I need to get away from here for a while." She told him. He nodded in understanding and held her close as they walked out.

Jack was quiet for the rest of the evening. The group had gotten her to smile again but she wasn't as loud as usual. She would laugh and talk but there was a melancholy air around her and Don noticed. He held her hand tightly and squeezed gently, reassuringly.

Jack's home had been invaded. A place of safety and security no longer felt safe. Someone had barged in and wrecked it and attacked her. Don knew she would need to be reassured she was safe. He wasn't going to leave her home alone any time soon. But they would handle that when it came to that. At the moment, they focused on dinner. She was safe there and she knew it. She began to relax.

That night, she clung to Don tightly, burrowing against his chest and he held her close. He hummed to her quietly and rubbed her back. Jack would have a nightmare that night and she would wake up with a yell. Don would hold her and ease her back to sleep. He held her close and made sure she felt safe.

Sorry I forgot to update lately. What do you guys think?


	23. Torn apart, Bastille

Torn Apart-Bastille listen to this oh my god

Three days passed and the stress from Richard's sudden arrival put Jack on edge. She was frustrated and stuck. She felt powerless and the feeling of hopelessness had returned. She was a soldier for Christ's sake, she shouldn't be so afraid. Jack is strong, Jack can fight, so why couldn't she bring herself to stay alone in the apartment for more than half an hour?

On the first day, a Saturday, Don cleaned up the apartment and Jack helped. He made them breakfast and decided to take her out after breakfast. They walked around the National Mall, one of Jack's favorite spots. She was beginning to cheer up in the warm sun and forget about the attack.

They were walking towards the Lincoln Memorial when Jack froze and her grip on Don's arm tightened. Don looked at her and followed her gaze. She was staring at a man who was sitting on a bench, smoking. He was watching them as he smoked and stared at Jack. He looked angry. He was a heavy set man with very little hair. HE wore overalls and a dirty white shirt.

Jack spun un her heel and began to walk away, pulling Don along with her. Don followed and linked his arm with hers again, reassuring her that he was there, reminding her he was there with her. Jack's jaw was clenched tight and her shoulders were tense. Jack wouldn't say anything until they were back in the city, away from the National Mall, away from Richard.

Don watched her sadly and sighed through her nose. It was so close to the wedding and he didn't want Richard to ruin it for Jack. Don also knew better than to advance on the man in public or in front of Jack. But if Don saw Richard alone, in private, Don was sure Richard would need to visit the hospital.

As he made dinner, he could hear Jack pacing in the living room. She was smoking and the smoke wafted into the kitchen. How many had she had already? Don wish he could think of something to distract her but all of his attempts that day proved futile. He was kissing her and she was distracted, she couldn't sit still enough to read and she didn't eat lunch. Don started to worry when she passed up a glass of wine. He suggested they visit Betty's or the boys and she refused. She wanted to stay home, try to feel safe in the apartment again.

Don had begun to plate the food and set it on the table when he heard her stop pacing. He listened to see if he could hear her moving and worry grew when he heard silence.

"Jack?" He called out, "You doing ok?' He waited for an answer but got silence back. He set the food down and walked into the living room. She was standing at the window, staring out of it. Her gaze was firm and her jaw clenched tightly. Her posture mimicked how she would stand in Germany, at ease but ready to jump into a fight. He sighed and approached her slowly.

He felt her tense when he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head and looked out at the city. She didn't relax into him like usual and Don furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jakie," he spoke quietly, "What's going on, baby?"

"He's watching." She stated bluntly. Don was alert and looked down to the sidewalk below them. Across the street, Richard stood, staring up at them. Don straightened and glared at the man. He reached past Jack and closed the blinds. He pulled her away from the window and she let him lead her to the kitchen. She went to a wine bottle they had opened and she poured them two glasses. Don had piked up the phone and began dialing a number.

"Don, what are you doing?" Jack asked with slight alarm.

"Calling Ryan. I think he can get your Uncle to leave us-" Don was cut off when Jack crossed the kitchen and hit the button on the stand that made Don hang up. He stared at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Jack?" He question firmly, slipping into his voice from when he was a Sergeant.

"We are fine. We don't need Ryan involved." She tried to justify. Don put the phone down slowly.

"Jack, he can help." Don told her calmly. She shook her head.

"We don't need help. What's he going to do? Toss him on a train to Pennsylvania? He'll just come back. It's fine, he won't do anything. He's just trying to scare us." She tried to explain. Don could see what she was doing, she was trying to reassure herself. He brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders. He looked at her soflty.

"Jack, he forced his way in." He stated and Jack rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. He kept her still. "I don't think you understand how serious that is."

"No, you don't understand!" She yelled and shoved him to get some space. Don could see the tears in her eyes building. "You don't get it!" She told him and stormed off to the bedroom. Don calmly followed her.

"What don't I understand, Jack?" He questioned as he walked down the hall. " I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

"That's what you don't get! I don't need help, I don't want help!" She yelled as he entered the bedroom. Don watched her from a distance, giving her space. She began to pace back and forth. "I shouldn't need you to protect me! I shouldn't need you to feel safe! I should be able to protect myself!" She yelled. Don took offense, confused by her statement.

"What are you saying?" He asked firmly. Was she having doubts? Was that what this was about? Did Richard say something to her? Jack didn't respond and turned her back on him. He had a hand on her hip and a hand raised to her mouth. "Jack?" He called firmly. She just shook her head. He walked over and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around, she was crying. "Jack, answer me. What are you trying to say?" He asked firmly and she kept crying. She began to shake her head.

"I can't, I can't." She cried as she looked at his chest, unable to meet his gaze. He held her shoulders firmly.

"Can't what? What can't you do?" He asked firmly, slightly warry of what she was going to say. Jack swallowed thickly before answering, trying to catch her breath and stop crying.

"I can't." She sobbed, "I can't beat him. I can't protect myself. I can't fight back. He came in here and I froze, I couldn't do _anything, _Don!" She sobbed and Don's eyes widened in slight surprise. This was what was bothering her? "I can't fight back. If he catches me alone again, I won't be able to protect myself. I feel so helpless. I can't take it, Don!" She explained as she cried and brought her hands to her face. She was frustrated and stuck She was at a loss. "I don't know what to do." She confessed.

Don watched her and let her cry. He was silent and his face was neutral. He kept his hands resting on her shoulders gently and sighed through his nose. Jack looked up, tears in her eyes and anger in her frown. She weakly tried to push at his chest.

"Say something!" She cried at him. Jack tried to push him but dropped her hands to her side and dropped her head. "Say something, damnit." She cried softly. Don watched her and began to rub her upper arms soothingly. He stood there silent for a minute and stepped back away from her. Jack put her hands over her face, thinking he was angry at her outburst.

Don removed his shirt and tie and dropped them on the bed. He walked over to Jack and moved her hands out of the way. She looked at him confused as to why he had no shirt on. His face was calm and relaxed. He didn't speak. He reached for the top buttons on her dress. He began undoing them and her hadns shot up to cover his hands.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as tears kept falling. He gently put her hands her sides.

"Stop. Trust me." He told her and undid enough of the buttons to let the dress fall to the floor. Jack stood in her bra and her half a slip. He gently tugged the slip off and Jack held her breath. He stood and took her hands, gently pulling her over to the large mirror in the corner of their room.

He stood facing her first. Don took Jack's hand and brought them up to trace the bullet holes from Norman's first day, the day they all almost died. He place her hands on a few of the bullet wounds. They had scared over.

"What are you-" Hse started but he cut her off.

"What are these?" He asked her firmly. She looked at Don, confused. "What are these?" He asked again.

"Bullet wounds." Jack stated. Don nodded.

"From when?" He asked. Jack swallowed thickly Before answering.

"Germany." She said in a whisper. "The day I thought I lost you." She added. The corners of his lips turn up slightly.

"I am still alive." He stated. "Why am I still alive, Jack?" He asked her firmly. "Jack, why am I alive?" Jack looked at him, even more confused. Don sighed through his nose and began to explain gently. "Jack, I am alive because you saved me. You slowed the bleeding." Told her firmly. "You saved Grady. You saved Gordo, You saved Boyd. You saved Norman. Jack, you saved all of us that day, kept us alive long enough for help to come. You are strong." He told her firmly. "Do you understand?" He asked.

Jack looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. She nodded but Don sighed through his nose. She didn't get it yet. He gently turned her to the mirror so she could see her reflection. He placed a hand on a scar that was on her side. It was long and jagged.

"What is this from?" He asked. She didn't answer. He gently shook her shoulder. "Jack, what is this from?"

"You know what it's from!" She accused and stepped away to look at him. "Don, why are you asking me these questions?" She asked, frustrated. He pulled her back to the mirror.

"I'm making a point." He told her. "Answer the question." He told her gently. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"That fucking grenade." She spat out. She was getting frustrated and Don was glad to see her sass was returning.

"I need a bit more than that." He prodded.

"From Germany. My first day with you guys and a Nazi threw a grenade at me and Grady. I pulled us to the ground and got shrapnel in my side." Jack told him firmly. He smirked.

"What happened after that?"

"I drowned a Nazi in the mud." She told him. He prodded her to keep going. She brought her hand up. She had a scar on her palm. "I cut my hand, you gave me iodine. Almost was killed by another grenade but I got in the tank."

"Good. Now these." He told her while placing a hand over the bullet hole near her chest. The day he thought he lost her for good. She huffed. "Jack." He warned.

"Shot twice. You and I were talking. You thought I died, everyone thought I died." She told him. He pointed to her leg, the burn on her leg. "Burned in my first tank." He pointed to the bullet in her side. "Shot again, for the first time. I was going into shock and thought I was dying. Daniel was there. I couldn't save him when the tank was attacked."

"That's not what we are here for. Don't focus on Daniel." Don instructed. He had Jack walk him through every wound and scar. He reminded her she was taken by Nazi's and escaped, she saved her tank mates several times, he reminded her of her name. Don spun her slowly to face him.

"Jack. The first day I met you, you risked your life for some ass hole you didn't even know that well. You survived attack after attack. Do you know why we named you ghost?" He asked. She just looked at him, listening. "We named you that because no matter what they threw at you, you got back up. They couldn't kill you." Jack smirked to herself and dropped her head. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "On Norman's first day, I told him you were one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever met. I still stand by that." He said. Jack smiled softly at him. Don pulled her into a hug and held her close. She finally relaxed against him. She listened to his heart beat and he spoke to her quietly.

"Jack, you are brave. You are strong. You survived Germany and got us out alive. Do you think just anyone can do that?" he asked and rubbed her back. "You will get through this. We will get through this." He pulled her back and looked at her in the eyes. She met his gaze. "You are so much stronger than you think." He told her. She smiled softly and rested a hand on his face. Don kissed her tenderly for a few minutes and she kissed him back.

Before long, he pulled away. He told her to put something on so they could eat and left her to her own thoughts. Jack looked at her reflection. She looked over each scar and bruise. She was strong and she would get through this. She just needed to be reminded. How many times had she faced a German without her gun? How many times has she taken down a man twice her size? Daniel taught her how to fight, how to win. She felt strength and determination fill her as she promised herself, if Richard ever came near her again, she would fight back. And she would kick his ass.

She rummaged through her drawer and pulled out her dark green shirt she wore while in Germany and slipped it on. It fell just past her butt and was loose enough she could move. She suddenly remembered something she had told Norman when they first met.

"_Fear is normal. You gotta use it to keep you alive._" Fear is normal. It was ok that she was scared. She needed to use that fear to fight back. Next time, she wouldn't freeze up, next time she would protect herself and her home.

"Jack?" Don called, startling her out of her thoughts. "Jack, food's warm again." He called. Jack smiled softly and left the bedroom. She joined Don for dinner and they ate. The evening was calm and Don was glad to see she had begun to relax. She was smilng more and was less rigid. Jack was still tens but it was a different tense.

Today she was tense and agitated, frustrated. No she was tense as if she would have to jump inot action at a moment's notice, she was tense as if she was back in Germany. It worried Don slightly but he was glad to see her fighting spirit had come back. She was ready for a fight. Jack had been reminded of what she could do.

The next day, Sunday, Jack and Don went to the grocery for Betty. They helped restock her kitchen and Jack helped Betty prepare lunch after church. Everyone sat down and made pleasant conversation. Renee sat in between Grady and Norman. Jack caught the young boy's eye and winked with a soft smile, reassuring him, urging him to trust Renee and Grady. He smiled at her in understanding. Boyd sat on the other side of Jack and the two spoke quietly.

The mood was light and calm. The men from Fury would watch Jack when she wasn't looking. They would look for signs of distress, they had grown worried for her since she was attacked two days ago. She was slightly tense, but they saw that Jack was ok. Sunday passed without incident.

Monday, the two had work and Jack went about her day as normal. She hummed to herself and went about her day. The girls at work hadn't heard about her attack. She mentally thanked Betty for her discretion.

The day was coming to an end and she was finishing up putting her last stack of books away when Hellen told her she had a man waiting for her. Jack tensed and Hellen offered to finish putting the books away for her. Jack let her and made her way to the main entrance. To her surprise, Boyd was there, waiting for her.

"Boyd, what are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Hello to you too." He teased. She smiled and gave him a hug. He laughed. "Don called and asked I pick you up. He has to work late tonight and doesn't want you going home alone." He explained as the two made their way to his car. Jack nodded in understanding. She had no argument against it. She didn't want to be alone in the apartment either.

Boyd took her back to the motel where Gordo and Norman were sitting in the small sitting room. The two stood as she entered and smiled. She looked at them confused.

"Hey, guys. Norman, what are you doing here? Where's Grady?" She asked. Norman's smile fell.

"Grady is with Renee. They went out for dinner." He explained and Jack snorted and sat on the small couch as every began to sit again. Norman was on the couch next to her.

"Norman, have a little faith." She told him and nudged him. "Besides, Renee and I aren't happy we have yet to meet this lady friend of yours."

"Hey, man. How come you didn't tell us?" Gordo shouted and Boyd laughed. They sat around drilling Norman with questions and teasing him. Norman told them about his lady friend and Jack was excited to meet her. She insisted he invite her to the wedding.

Boyd began making dinner for everyone and was whistling to himself in the kitchen. Gordo, Norman and Jack were talking about the wedding. They still had to teach Grady how to dance. Jack had also learned that Norman needed to be retaught. He admitted to not being the best at dancing. Gordo pointed out a radio and turned it on.

Don walked in on Jack trying to teach Norman how to dance while Gordo watched and Boyd was finishing dinner. Don leaned against the door frame and laughed to himself.

"Guys, food's ready." Boyd called as he walked in. "Hey, Top." He greeted and watched as Jack and Norman tried to dance. "No, Norman, what are you doing?" He asked. Norman looked at him.

"I'm trying to dance." The poor boy was so confused. He was too rigid and kept looking at his feet. Jack was at a loss of how to help him besides practice. Don chuckled and moved forward.

"Let me show you." Don said and Norman stepped to the side. "You're too rigid, first of all." He pointed out and took Jack into his arms gently. Her hand in his, one hand on her back, pulling her close. Don looked to Norman. "You can't be afraid of your partner, pull her close to you." He explained and demonstrated. Norman rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. Jack won't hit you." Norman teased. Jack raised her eyebrows.

"Who said I don't?" Don teased. "She hits me all the time." He pointed out and Jack swatted his arm. "See?" He chuckled and Jack rolled her eyes, grinning.

"I also told him I'd rip his head off. Didn't think you'd take it seriously, Norman." She teased. He smiled and sat down, rubbing her face.

"Jack, the first day I met you, you beat a man's head in." He pointed out. Jack blinked. She had forgotten that was his first day with them. Boyd laughed and she glared.

"Norman, once you got your girl, relax and follow the steps. Don't look at your feet, it'll trip you up." Don told him and began to dance with Jack. Norman was always amazed at how easy they made it seem. They danced for a few minutes before Don stopped. "Ready to try again?" He asked Norman.

"Of course he is. He needs to learn so he can dance with his lady." She said and waved him over. "Come on Norman, don't get shy now! How long have you known me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, man. It's just Jack. She ain't gonna hurt ya." Gordo added in.

"You're the one who told me to be afraid of her on the first day." Norman pointed out and Gordo shrugged off the stares. Jack rolled her eyes and Norman approached. She held out her hands and the moment he got close enough, she jolted forward slightly and shouted boo!

Norman was startled and jumped back. Jack laughed and Don rolled his eyes. Norman was laughing too and she apologized. Norman tried to mimic how Don held her. Don helped him to fix how he held Jack and told them to start moving, telling Norman to lead.

Jack smiled at how much better Norman was now. She smiled at him and he began to relax. She told Norman how much he had improved and clapped for him when they stopped. Boyd ushered the group into the small kitchen for food. It was a nice evening and Jack had relaxed even more, being around her boys. Grady came home after dinner and was corned by Jack. He was going to learn how to dance.

Gordo had managed to bribe her to give him one more night. It was getting late and they had gotten out the bottle of Jack Daniels before Grady got back. Jack was a bit tipsy and would be no help to Grady.

Tuesday, she got him. But not until some other events occurred. Tuesday evening, Betty had gotten Renee to play the violin and Norman played the piano. IT took a lot of begging and pleading on Jack's part to get her to play.

Renee conceded only if Jack would sing. Jack didn't see that coming and was caught off guard. Norman laughed at the two and sat at the piano, looking at the music sheets, trying to find something for Renee to play. Jack sat next to him and renee sat on a chair, plucking at the strings absentmindedly. The rest of the group was sititng around, waiting. Grady watched as Renee's delicate fingers plucked each string softly, smoothly.

They finally settled on a song and Norman began to play after Renee looked it over. She stood behind Jack and Norman so she could see the chords. Grady watched her as she played. Renee seemed to drift off to another world as she played. Jack sang softly and Norman smiled at her as he played.

Don was smoking and watching the three, most of his attention on Jack. She was much more relaxed now. Jack had gotten her confidence back and was sure of herself. She remembered how strong she was. Her energy was radiating and she seemed to glow. She was beautiful.

The song ended and the small group clapped. Renee was blushing and Jack gently elbowed her.

"Play us another song." Boyd suggested.

"Yeah, man. You guys are good!" Gordo added in.

"Oh, come on, guys." Jack groaned. Norman just smiled and began hitting random keys. He stopped as he and Jack flipped through the music sheets, trying to find a song. Renee was playing the violin softly, making sure it was tuned. The phone rang and Betty went and answered it. Don could hear her talking in the other room. Betty returned and called to Norman gently.

"Norman, there is a Lily on the phone for you." He stated made Renee's playing screech and Jack startled. Everyone in the room froze. Jack and Renee looked at each other with dangerous grins. Everyone burst into action when Norman tried to stand. Jack bolted from the bench at the piano and ran to the kitchen, Betty laughing. Renne forced her brother back down on the bench as she passed and went to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jack asked. "Is this Lily? Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Norman's. Yes! That's me. I'm surprised he told you about me. Who else did he tell you about?" Jack asked as Renee came up behind her laughing.

"Let me talk to her!" She laughed. Jack handed the phone to her. "Hello, Lily? This is Renee, Norman's sister." She giggled into the phone as Norman came running in, pure fear on his face. He tried to get to Renee and take the phone but Jack held him back as the guys began to file in.

"Guys, come one. Let me talk to her. Give me the phone, Renee!" He called. Grady stood right behind Renee and got close to the receiver.

"Hey, is this Norman's girl?" HE called out loudly. Renee snorted and smacked his arm.

"Go away, Grady, I'm talking to her!" Renee told him.

"Hey, let us talk to her!" Gordo called loudly. Norman groaned. There was no way, Lily wasn't hearing them.

"Hey, Norman!" Boyd called loudly from across the room. "You make an honest woman of her, you hear? Don't be disappointing the Lord!" He teased and Don was chuckling. To Norman's horror, Grady had gotten a hold of the phone. Jack was laughing at the poor boy. Betty stood near Boyd with David and laughed.

Don decided he needed to step in. He made his way across the kitchen and took the phone from Grady. Norman had to sit down. Even Don was in on it. Jack laughed and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Hello, Lily, this is Don Collier. What are you doing this Saturday?" Don asked. "My sister is having us all over for lunch and I wanted to extend the invitation. Norman thinks he can keep you to himself and not introduce us to you. All of us are excited to meet you." Don told the girl smoothly while looking over at the group. Norman's face was in his hands and Jack was laughing. Don smiled at her. "No, it's no trouble at all. Norman and I will be there to pick you up. Good. Thank you. Now, here's Norman, sorry to keep you from him." He ended and held the phone out. Norman jumped and grabbed the phone.

"Lily? Lily, I'm sorry about them." He began. Jack snorted and Don and Betty ushered them into the next room. Everyone was snickering or giggling.

"We are horrible!" Jack said. "Poor Norman."

"I just can't believe Don invited her to dinner Saturday without telling Norman first!" Renee said.

"It's only fair." Betty interjected. "He won't bring her himself."

"I can't really blame him." Boyd teased. "Who'd wanna bring their girl around you guys?" He said motioning to Gordo, Grady and Jack. Jack glared at him.

"You brought Dolores to stay with us at the lake house." Jack pointed out. Boyd chuckled.

"Dolores can handle you guys." Boyd teased. Jack huffed and leaned back in her seat on the couch. Don put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"She sounded like a sweet girl." He mused. " Good for Norman. HE needs more gentle people in his life."

"Man, we're gonna embarrass the shit out of him." Grady laughed, elbowing gordo who laughed as well.

"Yeah, man." Gordo agreed with a big grin.

"Don't be too mean." Renee chided, trying to hide a smile. "Poor Norman what did he do to deserve this?" She laughed.

The group kept talking until Norman came back in, glaring at all of them. Everyone went silent as he dropped himself in a chair. tHE poor kid looked exhausted.

"Norman?" Jack asked as she sat up, concerned.

"She's excited to meet everyone." Norman mumbled. Gordo and Grady laughed loudly as Boyd put a hand of reassurance on his shoulder. Jack and Don smiled at him and Norman couldn't help the smile making its way across his face either.

"We're excited to meet her, too." Renee assured him. "And the boys will behave themselves." She added firmly, glaring at Grady. Grady stilled and held her gaze. Jack snickered, knowing Renee would win.

Betty began making dinner with the help of Renee, Jack and Norman. Don took David and was playing with him on the floor of the living room and him and the others from Fury sat around and talked. Dinner went well and was easy to make. Norman had picked up cooking quickly and was quite good at it. While he and Jack were cutting vegitables, Jack gently elbowed him.

"Gonna teach Grady how to dance after dinner. You want to play the music?" She asked him, grinning. Norman smiled and agreed. Norman would be playing the music.

It took them a while to get Grady to agree to let them teach him. In the end, Renee had to convince him to do it. everyone thought it was hilarious. He bent so quickly to her demands.

Before Grady knew it, he was standing in Betty's living room with Renee pulled against his chest. He was tense and rigid and Renee could tell. She smiled at him softly.

"Relax Grady. I'm not going to bite." Renee told him gently. Jack snorted at the comment and the two looked at her. Jack and Don stood next to them as examples. Grady glared at her and Renee just shook her head.

"Grady, do you remember what I taught you in Germany or were you two drunk to remember?" Jack asked honestly.

"No. ain't you supposed to remember?" He asked accusingly. Jack just looked at him funny.

"No. I was drunk. I was a shit teacher, why would you even let me teach you then?" She asked in a serious voice. Don could tell she was giving Grady a hard time.

"Jack." He told her quietly, warning her to behave. She rolled her eyes.

"Grady, try to remember the steps and don't look at your feet this time. Renee doesn't have thick boots on. You step on her like you stepped on me, it's gonna hurt." Jack instructed.

"Thought you said you didn't fucking remember." Grady pointed out aggressively. Don sighed.

"I fucking lied, Coon-ass." She bit back. They heard Norman sigh loudly from the piano.

"The fuck are you sighing for, Norman?" Jack called to him. "You're not even playing, yet."

"Oh my god, they are never going to get through this lesson." Betty mumbled to Gordo and Boyd. The two men nodded and sat back, sipping beers.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her drink." Gordo suggested. "You know how her and Grady go at it when they drink, man." He stated.

"I don't think Jack drank tonight." Boyd pointed out. Norman began to play and Don and Jack began to dance slowly. Grady and Renee began to do the same. They did the steps alright, but Grady was too tense for it to look natural. Renee, who was taller than Jack, rested her chin on Grady's shoulder.

"Relax, Grady." She whispered. Grady's arm tightened around her waist and brought her closer. He relaxed his shoulders and the two began to dance more smoothly.

"That's it Grady!" Jack told him and the four kept dancing. Grady was getting the hang of it. He would need to practice a bit more for it to look more natural, but he could do it.

The dance had to end when the phone rang. Betty stood and answered it. The four stood around, just talking as Norman sat at the piano. Everyone stayed where they were, not concerned until Betty came back, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don? Ryan's on the phone, says it's important." She said and Don went to the phone. Jack followed, confused. She sat t the table with Betty while Don was on the phone. He would glance over to her every now and then as he talked to Ryan. After what seemed like forever to Jack, Don thanked him and hung up. Jack stood and made her way over to him.

"Don?" She asked, resting a hand on his arm. He turned to her and rested his hands on her hips.

"After I picked you up from work today, Richard showed up, looking for you." He told her. Her hands flew to her mouth and she as about to start asking a million questions but Don calmed her and answered them. "Everyone is fine. He just threw a few books around. A guard escorted him out. He wouldn't leave so they called the police. He's being held for now on public intoxication but they can only hold him for the night. He's being released tomorrow."

"Oh my word." Betty said quietly and Don nodded at her. "She shouldn't go to work tomorrow. What if he's just waiting for her?"

"I can't just not show up!" Jack stated. Don pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head.

"Ryan is going to speak to the people at the library. He suggested you stay home for a few days." Don told her. Jack stepped back.

"And then what? Do they think he's just going to lose interest in a few days? What is me being gone going to do?" Jack asked, frustrated. Betty put a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know. Ryan's a police officer, he knows what he's doing." Betty told her. "Trust him and don't go to work for a few days. I'm sure he'll figure something out." Jack sighed and nodded.

"I can bring you here tomorrow before I head to work. I don't want you alone until this blows over." He tells Jack. She nodded, understanding and agreeing.

The three headed back into the living room. Jack and Don decided to head home. It was getting late and Jack was suddenly exhausted. Don held her close that night, assuring her that she was safe. He began to hum to her to calm her down. He would hum or sing when she was under a lot of stress. She slept well enough and didn't want to get up the next morning. She was comfortable and didn't want to move.

Jack clung to Don as he tried to get up. He laughed softly at her and leaned over to kiss her awake. She smiled into it nd let her fingers run through his short hair.

"Good morning." He said quietly. Jack closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. He laughed and kissed her nose. "Come one, we gotta get up." He said as he stood, tossing back the blanket. She grunted and rolled onto her stomach.

"We could both just stay here." Jack suggested lazily. "I don't want to get up." She said. Don laughed at her as he began to get dressed. Jack eventually got out of bed and got dressed. She through on some tan slacks and a light blue shirt. sHe did her make up and smiled at her reflection. She was feeling bold and put on a bright red lipstick with black eyeliner on her top eye lids. Her hair was curled and she liked the way she looked.

When they stepped outside into the rain, she wondered why she even bothered. Don laughed at her scowl as the two climbed into the car. By the time they got to Betty's, her husband was already off to work and David was still asleep. Betty had coffee waiting and breakfast on the stove. Renee was still in her pajamas and had a light blue bathrobe wrapped around her.

"Don, are you staying for breakfast?" Betty asked as Jack kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"No, I have to run. I'll get something to eat at the office." He said and kissed Jack goodbye before leaving. Jack at at the table and bid them good morning. They sat and ate and drank coffee and talked. They talked about the rain at first. Conversation then drifted to Renee and Grady. How were their dates? Was Grady being a gentleman? Those kinds of questions.

Betty and Renee began asking Jack if she was excited or nervous for the wedding. Jack admitted to both. However, the last few days, she hadn't been thinking about it. Richard's sudden appearance had really spooked her at first. Now she just wanted him gone.

"I am sick of the rain." Jack commented as she slouched in her chair.

"I don't mind it." Renee stated. " I miss it, we haven't gotten enough this year."

"All it did most of the year in Germany was fucking rain." Jack groaned. Betty laughed as she left to wake David up. Betty was taking him to a friend's house for the day. Betty and her friend would sometimes watch the other's child for the day and let the two kids play for a bit.

Jack and Renee just sat and talk for a little bit while Betty was out. Jack told Renee funny stories about Grady from the war. She even told Renee about her first day in Fury, where she saved her and Grady from a grenade. Renee laughed. When Betty returned and learned they were sharing stories, Betty broke out a photo album and started telling stories about Don when they were younger. By the time Betty returned, it was already close to noon and the rain still hadn't let up.

"Where are the guys?" Jack asked. "Do they not come over all the time?" Betty and Renee laughed.

"Lord no. We'd kill them if we had to see them everyday. Today it's just us girls." Betty told her. Jack smiled.

"Betty said something about doing dinner again tonight, though." Renee told her. "Hopefully Norman's class doesn't run late again." Norman's classes had started up and there was one that would run late sometimes, making him late for dinner every now and then. Norman was enjoying his classes so far, they were challenging, but not overwhelming.

"I think Don is picking Norman up today before coming over." Betty stated and stood. "Are you two hungry? I'm starving." She said and walked over to the refrigerator. Jack and Renee helped Betty make some lunch. The girls had fun just catching up and taking. They hadn't gotten much time to themselves lately and enjoyed just gossiping and being in a small group. It was a nice change. Jack was excited to have more embarrassing stories about Don. He was never going to live them down.

The day passed quickly and Betty went to pick up David as evening began to come around. When Betty returned the three women began getting dinner ready, talking, laughing, just enjoying their little time left before the men invaded the house.

"Mommy." David said, yanking on Betty's dress. "Mommy, wanna go outside!" He demanded. Betty looked out to the rain and looked at David.

"Stay on the porch." She told him and he began to pout. "If you don't you'll get sick again." She warned and David picked up his truck before heading outside. Jack laughed as the screen door shut.

"He hates the rain just as much as you, Jack." Betty teased and Renee snorted.

"Can't blame him." Jack added. They put everything on the stove and let the food cook. Betty pulled out a bottle of wine and popped it open.

"Figured we could have a bit before the boys get home." She explained and poured them all glasses. The women sat in the kitchen, sipping wine while the food cooked. David could hear them laughing from the front porch.

They drank slowly to savor it. It was a good bottled of wine and Jack adored the flavor. Betty said she would get her a bottle as a wedding present. Conversation stopped when they heard a car pull up outside and someone close the car door.

"I wonder if it's Don or your husband." Jack said with a smile.

"If it si my husband, I hope he brought flowers. The ones in the dining room are basically dead." Betty said and Renee and Jack laughed softly as David ran inside and into the kitchen.

"Mommy, there's a man outside!" HE said while tugging on her skirt. "Man wants to see Jackie." He said pointing to Jack. Jack froze for a moment and the three women shared looks. Jack put her glass down and began to walk forward.

"Betty, keep David inside." She said and walked forward. Renee gently grabbed her arm.

"Jack, no." She pleaded. "Are you crazy?" Jack offered her a smile, trying to be reassuring.

"IT's possible." She muttered. Renee sighed and looked at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said and walked away. Renee and Betty looked to each other. What do they do? Renee picked up the phone and Betty held David. She was going to call Grady.

Jack stepped up to the screen door and looked out. On the walkway, Richard stood, looking at her with a relaxed face. SHE glared at him and opened the door. She didn't want him to know she was afraid of him.

"Hi, Jackie." HE said to her with a smile. She leaned against the pole and crossed her arms. "Listen, I didn't mean to trash your place. I just wanted to sit down and talk. Let's sit down and talk like adults." He suggested with a disgusting smile. Jack didn't move. "Answer me!" He bit out harshly, without a smile. Jack cursed herself for flinching.

"What do you want?" Jack asked firmly. She had an idea and it pissed her off he wouldn't just give up.

"I'd love to be invited in and out of rain-" He started but Jack cut him off before he could take a step up the porch steps.

"Don't even think about it." She told him coldly. Richard glared at her. "What do you want, Richard?"

"I want my land. I want my money." He began to say but Jack stopped him. She stood up from leaning against the pole and glared.

"It's not your land and it's not your money. You were not a part of this family. My father never left you anything in his will. You were not welcome then, you are not welcome now." She told him firmly and shooed him. "Now leave." She ordered and turned to go inside. She was sick of him and was done with his bullshit.

Richard stormed up the steps and Jack knew what was coming. She tried to reach for the door but Richard grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the porch, dragging her across the yard.

"Get the fuck off me, you animal!" She screamed and Renee and Betty were at the front door, covering their mouths in fear for their friend. Jack grbbed his hand and yanked the fingers back sharply. She heard something crack and Richard let go with a roar of pain and outrage. Jack straightened up and saw Don's car pull up and she smiled at the sight of it.

"You fucking whore!" Richard yelled and caught Jack with a sharp backhand. IT almost knocked her over and she heard Renee scream at Richard. Don was out of the car and shouted at Richard. Jack regained her balance and looked at Richard, furious. She would fight back this time.

"Stay the fuck out of this. It ain't your business!" He yelled at Don as Don marched his way over to the two. Richard turned back to Jack and was met with a fist to his face. It knocked him off balance and something cracked. He began to sway and Jack's experience in Germany kicked in as she grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him down into the mud. She punched him in his face again and kneeled on his chest.

"Stay the fuck away from my family!" She yelled in his face and let her fist connect with his face again. Boyd's car pulled up as Jack had pulled him into the mud and the three men jumped out. Norman and Boyd went up to the porch and got the women inside. Boyd came back out and stood with Grady and Gordo near Don.

Jack was still punching Richard. He tried to shove her off but couldn't. Jack just kept punching him, telling him to leave. She finally stopped and held the colar of his shirt.

"You stay away! You leave and go back to PA! You stay away from me and you stay away from my family!" She yelled. "Got it?" She asked and shook him. He nodded and she stood. She turned and smiled at her guys before starting to walk over to them. Before she could take a step Richard rolled and grabbed her leg, pulling her onto the ground. HSe hit the concrete walkway and the mud.

Jack began screaming and kicking. She couldn't get him off and Grady and Don ran forward. Grady ran past Jack and slammed his boot into the man's foot and rolled him onto his back and stood on his chest, keeping him down. Don was crouched down, checking on Jack. Boyd came up behind them and Grodo went over to Grady. Gordo kicked the man in the ribs hard before the two picked him up and threw him in his beat up truck.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jack assured them shakily. She may have fended him off but she was still shaken. Don gently pulled her to her feet and checked her face. Somehow he didn't draw blood and Don couldn't tell if there was going to be a bruise. Boyd put hand on her shoulder and she jumped when Gordo slammed Richard's truck door closed. Don slowly pulled her to his chest.

"You with us Jack?" He asked. She nodded and held onto him. She gripped at his shirt, still watching the truck and winced.

"Ow." She said and Don let her go. Jack brought her hand up to look at it. It was sore and her fingers were stiff when she tried to flex it. She winced and Boyd started to laugh quietly. Don smiled and took her hand in his. It was going to be sore for a while.

"Hey!" Grady called. "Tossed him in his truck. He'll get the fuck outta here when he wakes up." He said as he and Gordo came up to the group. Don put an arm around Jack's shaking frame and they started to head inside. Don kept an eye on her, knowing she was going to freak out soon. He could see it in her face and the was she moved. She was stiff and rigid.

She made it halfway across the yard when she gasped nad put her hands up tot her mouth. She stepped back and looked at the truck.

"Oh, fuck! Oh my god." She started. "Oh god, I just beat up my uncle. Oh fuck! Shit." She started to say and fanned her face in a panicked motion. Don waved them inside and they took the hint. Don approached her slowly and gently grabbed her shoulders. He wasn't mad and he expected her to freak out.

Richard was a major point of stress for her lately. She feared him and for good reason. Don saw Richard next to Jack and wondered how she survived the visit to Pennsylvania when they first got back from Germany.

"Jack, your ok. It's ok, baby." He told her quietly and pulled her close. His hand wrapped around her and on hand cradled the back of her head. "You're ok. Try to breathe." She took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

"I just beat the shit out of my uncle." She told him. He nodded and smiled.

"I know. I saw." He told her and stepped back to look her in the face. "Told you, you could do it." He said with a smile. Jack blushed a bit and smiled back. He rested his head against hers. "See? You fought back. I told you you're strong." He teased. She smiled and tried not to laugh.

"I think he was a bit drunk today." She admitted. Don shrugged and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the house.

"That's his problem. Let's get you out of the rain and look at that hand." He said. Jack nodded and the two walked to the porch. He stopped her and kissed her gently before the went in. He rested a hand on her face, a thumb rubbing her cheek. Jack frowned at him confused. He looked like he was thinking about something serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He smirked.

"You look like shit." He told her. Jack laughed, looking at herself. She was covered in mud and soaked. He hand had blood on it, hopefully just Richards. Then she noticed she was barefoot. She laughed.

"I left my shoes." She giggled and Don snorted, walking off the porch. He found her shoes quickly and Betty came to the door.

"You two ok?" She asked calmly with a small smile. Jack looked at her and nodded, sniffing.

"Yeah. I lost my shoes in the yard." She told Betty with a bright smile. Betty laughed.

"You would lose your shoes. Oh, Jack you are soaked." She said and pulled her inside as Don came up the front steps. "You want to borrow a dress?" She offered as the three walked down the hall. Jack nodded and smiled and was almost knocked over when Renee bumped into her and wrapped her in a hug. Jack laughed.

"Renee, I'm fine. It's ok." Jack told her. Renee backed up and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. Jack are you ok?" He asked. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"I've been through worse." She teased and smiled. "Told you I'd be fine." Renee huffed and swatted at Jack's arm gently.

"You are crazy." Renee teased. Jack just nodded and agreed as they moved into the living room. Bible was playing with David and Norman was setting the table with Gordo.

Jack went and changed into dry clothes. She brushed her hair and dried it with a towel. She left her soaking shoes by the back door and came back to the dining room. Betty's husband was home and everyone was sitting down. She sat next to Don and Betty handed her two ice bags. One for her hand and one for her face.

"Put this on your face, it'll keep it from bruising. The other one is for your hand." She explained. Jack thanked her and held the pack to her face. The cold felt nice against the stinging skin. Eating was a challenge. She would rest her sore hand in her lap with the ice bag on top of it and set down the ice for her face to eat.

They had explained to Betty's husband what had happened and he was not happy. Apparently, he had a sister who married an abusive man. He was now living in California and his sister was in Delaware, happily remarried. Half way through dinner, they could hear Richard yelling at them in their front yard. Grady jumped to his feet.

"I've had enough of this fucking asshole." He said and stormed out. They could hear him shouting at Richard and Jack just sipped her wine.

"I hope Grady kills him." They hear her mutter and Boyd snorted as Don nearly spit out his drink laughing. Gordo and Norman laughed, nodding, secretly agreeing. Renee looked at her exasperated.

"I don't want him going to jail." Renee pointed out.

"Who says he'll get caught?" Jack asked teasingly. Betty rolled her eyes.

"He's not going to kill him." Betty said and they heard the truck drive away. Grady came back inside, a satisfied smile on his face.

"You kill him?" Jack asked. Grady smiled at her and walked past her, ruffling her hair, before sitting next to Renee again.

"Nah, just shook him up and sent him on his way." Grady told her and leaned back in his chair. "He shouldn't be back." Jack sighed and leaned back in her seat. Grady looked at her confused. Don saw and smiled a bit, resting a hand on the back of Jack's chair.

"She was hoping you'd kill him." Don said and Grady snorted.

"Jack, we can't do that here. We're not in Germany." Gordo teased. Jack snorted and sipped more of her wine. This was her third glass total and he was almost finished. Don considered moving the glass away from her reach but thought better of it.

Dinner was pleasant and light. Everyone's moods had gone up significantly. Jack smiled all night and laughed with the rest of them. Don watched her and saw that she was relaxed and unworried. His own worry slipped away, relieved to see she had found her strength and determination again.

Sorry the ending is abrupt. Im tired of writing this chapter. Sorry if its shitty and rushed. Let me know what you think.

GUESS WHAT FUCKING CHAPTER IS NEXT


	24. thinking out loud, ed sheeran

Wedding Day- Thinking out loud by ed sheeran

Jack woke up with a bit of a headache and it took her a minute to remember where she was. She wasn't at the apartment, she was in a house. She was at Betty's house. Why was she there? What day was it? Why was Betty opening up the curtains and Renee jumping on her bed like it was Christmas.

"Jack! Jack get up you need to get ready?" Renee told her with a big smile on her face. Jack groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Why? Lemme stay in bed." She grunted. Jack was tired and her head throbbed. Was She hungover? Think back, she could conclude she was. Her and Renee had been drinking last night with Betty but Betty stuck with wine.

"Jack, it's your wedding day. Get up you need to get ready." Betty told her. Jack froze before sitting up quickly, letting the pillow fall away. It was her wedding day. Betty laughed. "There's food in the kitchen. I'm going to go drop David off at the boys. Ill be back soon. Hurry up and eat." Betty instructed and left, grabbing David before heading out the door.

"Why aren't you hung over?" Jack asked Renee as they sat at the kitchen table. Renee laughed.

"Because I didn't drink as much as you and I had water before I fell asleep. You passed out on the couch." Renee told her with a smug smile. Jack rubbed her face and Renee laughed. "Eat, you'll feel better." She said, pushing a plate towards her.

"I know." Jack said with a small smile. "SO what are we doing first? Hair or makeup?"

When Betty returned, she went straight to work on Jack's hair. This gave Renee a chance to get into her dress and do her make up. Betty would help her with her hair while Jack was getting dressed. Jack's hair was curled into large ringlets before being pulled back and pinned up. Betty finished it up with the small bird cage veil. Renee had made the three of them lunch while Jack's hair was being done. Once she finished cooking, she slipped into her dress and put her face on. Renee looked stunning.

"Wow, Renee. You look amazing." Jack said. "Carefull, Grady might not be able to keep his hands off you." She teased. Betty yanked at Jack's hair hard enough to elicit a yelp. Betty and Renee Laughed.

"Behave." Betty ordered before adding the veil.

"Maybe we should to the make up before we put the veil on." Renee pointed out. Betty looked and nodded in agreement before taking the veil off again. "I'm going to go get dressed. I can do your hair after."

"Sounds good." Renee said. "So Jack, what were you thinking as far as what you want for your face?" Jack settled with simple winged eyeliner and bold red lipstick. She was going for a simple, clean look. Her dress was simple so she felt her makeup and hair should be simple. After the mascara was applied as the final touch. Jakc looked in the mirror and beamed.

"Renee, it's perfect." She said turning back to the girl. "Where would I be without you and Betty?" Renee laughed.

"Still in bed, hung over." Renee answered. Jack laughed, knowing that would be true. Betty came back in with her hair curled but she was not in her dress.

"Renee, she looks beautiful!" Betty stated.

"We make a good team, Betty." Renee told her.

"Come here, let me do your hair." Betty said, motioning to a chair. "Jack, go put your dress on." Jack rolled her eyes with a small smile and obeyed.

When Jack walked back into the room in her dress, Renee was working on Betty's make up. She stopped and her jaw dropped. Betty smiled at Jack. Jack felt herself blushing. She fiddled with one of her pearl earings. The earings matched the pear necklace that rested just under her collar bone.

"Jack, you look beautiful!" Betty told her.

"You've seen me in the dress before!" Jack stated.

"But not with your hair and ake up done!" Renee countered. "Oh, I'm going to cry!"

"Oh, stop, Renne." Jack teased with a smile. The three women stopped when they heard the screen door open and shut.

"Hello?" Hey heard Norman call out.

"In here!" Betty called. Norman walked back to the bedroom and stopped short when he saw Jack.

"Woah." He said quietly. Jack frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You look amazing, Jack!" He told her. "Wow, you look so different."

"Norman, you've been seeing me in dresses for about a year now." She told him.

"Jack, I met you when you were covered in mud and just got out of the hospital. Dresses are weird but this just takes the cake." He told her. Jack rolled her eyes with a small smile. Norman walked over and gave her a gentle hug. She hugged him back.

"Bet you never thought we'd end up here, hu?" She whispered to him quietly, almost sadly. Norman let her go and looked at her with the same sadness. He nodded.

"No, I never thought I'd go to my tank mates wedding." He told her. "Never even thought I'd be in a tank with a girl." He teased. She snorted and swatted his arm. He laughed at her.

Soon enough, everyone was ready to go and Norman took them outside to the car. He would be driving them to the church. Don had lent him his car. Boyd was driving everyone else. Jack didn't feel nervous. She was excited, something in her gut ws telling her this ws right. This was how it was supposed to be.

Jack waited with Renee, Betty and Norman behind the doors that lead to the church. Jack was grinning ear to ear and practically bouncing in her shoes with excitement.

Boyd was fussing with Don's tie hurriedly. Don coudlnt help but feel nervous. He didn't know why. He wasn't this nervous the first time he got married. Maybe that was sign that this one would be the right one. Deep in his bones he knew this was right.

The organ music started playing and Don swatted away Boyd's hands and turned to face the door. When Jack began to finally walk down the aisle, Don couldn't help but stare in awe. Jack saw and blushed. She looked down slightly and smiled softly. She was radiant. Norman noticed the interaction and smiled, leading Jack up to the alter. When the boys saw her, Gordo elbowed Grady who elbowed Boyd, who elbowed him back before elbowing Don. Gordo and Grady tried so hard to stifle their snickering. Don just let them be, his attention was all on Jack.

The wedding flew by quickly, and before Jack knew it, her and Don were kissing, ending the ceremony. She kissed her husband deeply and Don kissed his wife with as much enthusiasm. Jack laughed as people cheered and clapped. The two were lead outside to Don's car. Norman would be driving them to the wedding reception.

It was in a hall that had white canopies draped from the ceiling and wrapped around the pillars. The place was well lit and the ables had soft white cloth drapped over them. The whole room was beautiful and Jack couldn't help but smile. Jack and Don sat together, holding onto the other's hand. Both couldn't stop smiling. Boyd gave a wonderfull best man's speech and to Jacks joy, he omitted any parts about her being in Germany.

Jack danced with all the boys in her tank and took time greeting everyone. Dolores was able to make it and Boyd danced with his wife. Jack smiled at the love between them. She was thrilled to see McMurphy there. She danced with him and laughed when he asked if her injuries healed ok.

The food was amazing and the whole affair was spectacular. Norman brought Lily and Jack was pleased to see her again. She couldn't help but laugh at the first time she met Lily.

_Don and Norman rode together to pick up Lily. Lily was a beautiful young woman. She had soft red hair and warm brown eyes. Her smile was soft and her voice flowed like a lullaby. Don saw how she looked at Norman and saw the affection betweent he two. He couldn't help but grin to himself._

_ The introduction to Don went painless. Both were polite and Don held simple conversations on the ride back, asking how she was, about the weather, Norman's college plans. Norman didn't start to worry until they arrived at Betty's house. The boys were already there and he could hear Jack shouting at someone before they got inside. _

_ Norman looked at Lily and relaxed slightly when she smiled at him comfortingly. She looked relaxed and unbothered by the shouting and swearing. Don entered and pulled Jack away from and argument with Grady. Jack was startled by his arrival and grinned brightly at him._

_ Grady and Gordo and Jack spotted the new woman and were about to rush over to her and start drilling her with questions. Renee grabed Grady and Don kept his arms around Jack, not letting her move. Gordo made it over and to Norman's surprise, he offered his hand. Lily smiled and they went though introductions. Everyone was very well behaved to Norman's surprise. He went the whole afternoon waiting for something to happen, just waiting. _

_ The anticipation was excrutiating. But everyone was on their best behavior. Jack kept sending Norman sly looks as if she had something planned, but nothing happened. It set Norman on edge. They were halfway through lunch when Lily called them out on their behavior._

_ "I take it everyone is trying to behave because I am here." She stated, looking at Jack with calm face. Jack looked startled. "Either you are trying to act normal for Norman's sake, or you are doing it to scare him. I'm guessing you are trying to scare him."_

_ "How could you tell?" Jack asked after a long silence with a loud laugh. Boyd and Don started laughing quietly. Lily smiled brightly._

_ "I could hear everyone on the phone last week. From that and the stories Norman tells me, I know this isn't normal behavior for you all." Lily explained. _

_ "hey, she's a smart one, Norman." Gordo said, elowing the kid. "You gotta keep her man." He teased. Grady laughed and Renee elbowed him, trying not to laugh herself._

_ "Thank god, I was getting tired of trying to behave." Jack said and leaned back in her chair with a huff. She relaxed into the seat and Don laughed at her._

_ "You weren't really going to do anything?" Norman asked, surprised at the reveal._

_ "Please, watching you suffer in silence was enough." Jack explained._

_ "You should have seen your fucking face when Gordo introduced himself." Grady laughed. Norman looked at Lily incredulously when she started laughing along._

_ "He's right. It was pretty funny." She told him and rested a hand on his arm._

_ "Not as funny as when that big ass spider was in Jack's bed." Gordo said. Jack stopped laughing and frowned._

_ "I told you guys it was reall. Ya'll thought it was just the medicine." She defended. Lily laughed._

_ "What spider? Norman hasn't told me this story yet." Lily asked. Boyd took the time to tell the story. The rest of the afternoon actually went by smoothly and Lily even stayed for dinner. Nothing horribly embarrassing happened. Grady and Jack didn't even try to out drink each other. However, Jack did get Lily to drink a little. Jack thought the young girl was adorable and was surprised when she could keep up with Jack. Even after they stopped trying to be on their best behavior, they weren't even that bad. It made Norman realise he had nothing to worr about. Lily got along well with everyone._

_ It was really weird._

Seeing everyone and dancing with everyone was amazing and brought a smile to Jack's face and warmed her heart. However, her favorite part of the evening was the first dance with Don. It was just Don and Jack on the dance floor. He held her close and smiled down at her with pure love. She couldn't help but return the look. The rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of them dancing.

They danced and spun and smiled. Don ended the dance with sending Jack into a gentle dip before pulling her up and kissing her softly, letting her know how much he loved her. People applauding and Grady and Gordo hollering pulled them back into reality.

Norman was the first to come over and congratulate them. Jack hugged him gently. Hell, she hugged everyone. Grady picked her up and spun her, just like he always would.

The reception was beautiful but all good things come to an end. AS the party ended, Don and Jack went to his car and drove off. For their honeymoon, the two decided to just stay home for three days. After everything that had been going on the past few weeks, hell months, they just wanted to go home and be together. It had been a while since Jack and Don could just spend a day relxing together.

Don had stayed the night before with the boys in the motel. Richard and Jack's friends from the library had gone over and decorated.

Jack and Don smiled when they saw what was done. On the table was a basket holding deserts and a very expensive bottle of wine. It had been placed there about an hour ago, before the reception ended. Rose petals had been scattered around and a banner saying congratulations hung in the kitchen. The door man had lit the candles moments before they arrived. The lights were off and with all the candles and the small lanern on the table, they didn't need them.

Don closed the front door as Jack walked into the kitchen and smiled. Frank Sinatra was playing soflty from the living room. IT was laways frank Sinatra and Jack laughed softly. She undid the wine bottle and began pouring them each a glass. Don came up behind her and kissed her neck softly, sending shivers down her back.

"You're beautiful, baby." He whispered, letting his arms wrap around her. She turned and handed him a glass of wine.

"You look very handsome yourself, Sergeant Collier." Jack teased. Don smiled and kissed her, ignoring his glass of wine. He set it back on the table.

"I'm glad you approve, Mrs. Collier." He said and Jack giggled.

"I like the sound of that." She said. He msiled and went to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Uh-uh. You're gonna have a few sips of wine before you kiss me again. This is good wine, we aren't waisting it." She insisted. Don smiled at her and the two took a sip. It was really good.

"Wow." Don said and looked at the bottle. "What is this?"

"I don't know but it's amazing." Jack said and took another sip. Don took one as well. It was expensive for a reason. Don put the glass down and removed her birdcage from her hair. Jack took another sip of wine and smiled before setting her own glass down. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and looked up to him. He smiled before leaning down to kiss her. They kissed deeply. Don broke away from her soft lips and began to kiss down her face and to her neck. Jack let her head fall back as her _husband_ kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving little marks. She bit her lip when he bit her neck. She pulled at his short hair gently. She felt him tug at the zipper of her dress and she laughed before gently pushing him back.

"Let me take it off. I don't want to just leave it on the floor." She told him gently. Don back up and she walked away towards the bedroom. Don followed close behind, removing his jacket and tossing it on a chair. Jack turned to him. "Pick it up and put it where it belongs." sHe told him with a soft smile. Don grinned and just looked at her before picing it up and putting it on the hanger. Jack went about taking off her shoes, stocking and jewelry. She set them on her dress and reached back to get the zipper. She couldn't quite reach it.

"Don had already removed his shirts, shoes, and belt when he notice dher struggling. HE laughed softly and came up behind her. He moved her hands away and slowly unzipped the dress. Jack stepped out of it and turned to take it from him but he tossed it onto a chair neatly. Jack pursed her lips and crossed her arms, giving him a look. He laughed and took her face in his hands.

"So this is what married life will be like." He teased and kissed her softly. He could feel her smiling. He broke the kiss and began removing the pins from her hair. The dark curls fell about her shoulders. Her had gotten so long. Don looked at her for a small while, just looking at her. "Beautiful." He whispered before holding her waist and pulling her close, kissing her tenderly, slowly. Jack let her hands trace up his chest and to his neck. Don dropped his hands to grab her legs suddenly and picked her up. She squeaked and grabbed his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his middle. Jack laughed as he spun them and dropped them on the bed. Don kissed her as if he couldn't get enough of her, of her laugh, or her smile, or how her hair smelled when he buried his face in her neck.

Jack matched him in passion as she kissed him back, trailed her hadns over his chest and onto his back, and dragged her nails across the skin on his back as they loved. Jack had missed this, missed finding comfort in his arms like this, missed feeling safe enough to give him the attention he deserved. She missed loving him like this.

Don had missed it too. With the stress of the last few months, with the crash, the nightmares before that, the wedding, with Richard and his issues, Jack was unfocused and tense. But now she was relaxed, completely oblivious to the world. Don was relieved to have her back, to have her feel safe again in his arms.

Don loved his wife, and Jack loved her husband. There was no doubt about it.

Jack rested her head on her husband's chest, listening to his heart beat, listening to every breath he took, as Don ran his hand through is wife's hair. They lay there together, content, peacefull, happy. Jack couldn't help the butterflies rising in her stomach as she thought. She was lying next to her _husband._ She was married. She married the man she loved more than anyone she had ever loved before. And she was so happy. She couldn't fight the tears that rolled down her face. She brought a hand up to wipe them away and it caught _ her husband's_ attention.

"Jack?" He asked, sitting up slightly. "Jack, what's wrong, baby?" She sniffed and looked up to him smiling.

"I married my husband." She told him. He looked at her with a small smile. "I'm just, I don't know, I'm just so happy." She admitted. Don laughed softly and wiped away a tear. Her make up was running and her hair was a mess and she looked beautiful. He kissed her softly before pulling back and smiling at her.

"Iche libe dich." He told her. She laughed.

"I love you, too." She told him. She had the sheet pulled up to her chest and Don started tuggin at it.

"What are you trying to hide?" He teased and Jack giggled. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Jack laughed at him and swatted his hand away before frowning. Don frowned as well.

"You smell that?" Jack asked. Don nodded. "Is something burning?" She asked. They sat and sniffed at the air. In a heart beat, Don was up, pulling on his pants and out the room before Jack could even get up. She walked out of the room wrapped in the sheet. She went to the hallway where Don was putting out a burning decoration.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled. "What happened?" She yelled, trying not to laugh. Don put it out and chuckled.

"The candles." He said. We forgot to put them out." He explained and Jack giggled. Don began blowing them out and Jack lew out the ones in the kitchen after turning on a light. They stood laughing in the kitchen.

"We forgot about the music, too." Jack commented and went into the living room to turn it off. She came back to see Don had tucked the bottle of wine under his arm, grabbed the glasses and grabbed a box of chocolate covered strawberries. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smile. He grinned at her.

"I'm in the mood for some desert." He said and began walking back to the bedroom. "You coming?" He asked. Jack giggled and followed after him, grinning ear to ear.

Sorry it's so short. And that it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment. Don't worry the story is far from over. But all good things come to an end. It was fun writing all this happy stuff, but let's be honest, this is Jack we are talking about. Nothing stays perfect forever. Someone's gonna die.

Just kidding. I'm probably not gonna kill anyone. But


	25. Jet pack blues, Fall out boy

Before long, people had to go back home. Gordo and Grady returned back to their small town and Dolores and Boyd went home to their lives. Renee was living with a friend in a small town so she didn't have to live with her overbearing mother. To Norman's horror, the small town was right next to the town with Grady and Gordo. Jack swore poor Norman was going to have an ulcer before he's 25.

Jack and Don saw everyone off either at a train station or waving them off as Boyd drove away. Don and Jack fell back into normal life and a sense of bliss seemed to settle around them. Norman was back in classes and doing well. When October hit, Dolores had her baby. Don, Jack and Norman drove up to see them and the baby. Norman and Lily were getting along well and had even visited the Collier's for dinner a few times. Ife was good.

It was a week before Thanksgiving and saying Jack was excited was an understatement. She was thinking about inviting the boys back but wasn't sure if Dolores would be up for travel with the new baby. Maybe Jack would invite everyone for Christmas or New Years.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table looking through a cookbook she had checked out of the library. She was looking for some good thanksgiving foods. Maybe she would bake a pie tomorrow to test out a recipe. She flicked her cigarette ash into the ash tray next to her and flipped the page. It was a quiet afternoon and dinner was on the stove. Don would be home any minute.

When a knock sounded from the front door, Jack looked up and frowned in confusion. Fear flashed through her, what if Don was in another accident? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Jack stood, leaving her cigarette in the ash tray and moved to the door. The person knocked again.

"I'm coming." Jack called out softly as she moved down the hall. Jack smoothed out her brown dress and opened the door. Her face expressed confusion. There were three men in suits and Jack immediately felt in danger. She swallowed her fear and kept the door between her and the men. Where was Don? "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"We are looking for Mrs. Jacqueline Collier." The man in front said calmly. Jack nodded.

"That would be me. Who are you?" She asked, fear creeping into her veins. Something was wrong. She should shut the door and wait for Don to come home. One man she would be fine. Two, she could probably handle. Three? That was her limit. She would put up a good fight but she didn't want to risk it.

"My name is Detective Jones. Ma'am, please step out of the apartment." Jones ordered. Jack frowned.

"What is this about?" She asked. Jack wasn't leaving her apartment willingly.

"Ma'am, I'm asking you, please step out from behind the door." Jones said again, tone growing firmer. Jack shook her head.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She said firmly. Jones sighed and the man to his left rubbed his head at his answer. Before Jack could realize what was going on, Jones had reached out and snatched her wrist, pulling her out of the apartment. "Hey! Let me go!" Jack shouted and began to pull back. Jones spun her and pinned her against the wall face first and brought her hands behind her back. Jack struggled.

"Jacqueline Collier, you are under arrest-" Jones began but Jack cut him off.

"Let me go! What for? I didn't do anything!" She shouted. Jones pulled her off the wall and began escorting her down the hall. "Let go! You can't do this! I didn't do shit!" She yelled as she tried to rip her arm away from his grip. As they lead her out the front door, Jack her someone call out to her. She turned to see her husband running over.

"Jack!" He called out and she stopped. The detective tried to get her to keep walking. Don reached them and the two stopped him from reaching Jack. "Back off!" He shouted. "What the hell is going on? Where the hell are you taking my wife?" He shouted, outraged.

"Don, don't let them take me." Jack yelled out. She was terrified. She was handcuffed and she couldn't help but feeling like she did when the Nazi's took her. She was panicking. As Jones pulled her away she started screaming and calling out more franticly.

"Jack! Hey! Let her go!" Don yelled and struggled with the two men as Jack was shoved into the back of a car. "Who the hell are you, where the fuck are you taking my wife?" Don yelled at the men.

"Sir, we are taking her in for a few questions." One man said. "We will bring her home later this evening when we are finished asking questions."

"Just questions, hu?" Don challenged. "Why the fuck did you handcuff her?"

"She got aggressive. Took a swing at one of us, we had to restrain her." The second man explained. Don didn't buy it.

"She tried to hit you because you have questions?" Don asked, not believing them for a minute. The two men glanced at each other before the first spoke up again.

"Have a good evening Mr. Collier." He said as they walked back to the car.

"It's Sergeant Collier!" He yelled after them. The last he saw of Jack was her terrified face looking back at him through the rear window. Don couldn't remember the last time his felt this _helpless._ "Shit! Fuck!" He yelled and ran a hand through his hair. Three men just hauled off his wife and there was nothing he could do. He didn't know what to do. What does he do?

Don headed back to his car and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He smoked on the way to Betty's house. The moment he pulled up to the house, he was out of the car and running up the yard and the porch. He didn't even knock on the front door. He just opened it and blew through.

"Betty!" He called as he entered the living room and made his way to the kitchen. "Betty!" He called. He stopped turned the corner and entered the dinning room where Betty, Daniel and Betty's husband were sitting. Betty was standing but froze at the sight of her brother. His eyes were red and he looked like he was about to start crying. He couldn't speak and waved a hand in a direction as he tried to say something. All he could do was utter sounds. He ran a hand down his face and the only sentence he could get out was "Aw hell."

"Don, are you alright?" Betty asked as she walked over to her brother. "Don, what's going on? Where's Jack?" She asked as she rested her hands on his arms.

"I don't know. Betty, I don't know what to do. They took my wife. They took her." He said quietly. Betty looked taken aback. Her jaw dropped. They stood in silence for a few beats before her husband stood.

"I'll take David to bed." He said. "Come on, sport."

"Oh, I don't wanna!" David argued. David and his father left the room, leaving Betty and Don in the room. Betty lead Don into her living room and sat him on the couch. He rested his head in his hands and took in a ragged breath. He was barely keeping it together. How could he? His wife was just kidnapped and there wasn't anything he could do. He saw the badges, he couldn't punch a detective. Betty sat next to him.

"Don, what's going on?" She asked. Don lifted his head and looked at her.

"Three detectives." He said. "They took her away. Cuffed her and put her in the back of a car." Don rubbed his hands together slowly, nervously. "I couldn't do a damn thing. She was terrified, Betty. You should have seen her face. God, she hasn't looked that freaked since…" Don trailed off, not finishing the story. Betty put a hand on his back. He was really torn up about this.

"Don, if it's the police, she'd be safe, right?" Betty asked softly. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

"They said they had a few questions, but they cuffed her and dragged her away, Betty. Something is wrong, I can feel it." He said quietly as he looked at his sister. Betty looked at him.

"Did they say when she would be released?" Betty asked.

"Sometime tonight." Don said with a sigh and looked up to the ceiling. What should he do? "You should have seen her face. And I couldn't help her."

"You need to be there when she comes home." Betty said softly. She was worried for Jack, Don's story left so many questions that neither had the answer to. They would have to wait. "Do you want me to wait with you at the apartment?" She asked. Don shook his head and stood.

"No. I'll just go home and wait for them to bring her back." He said quietly. Betty stood and looked at her brother before heading down a hall towards the bedrooms. He could hear Betty and her husband talking. Don began walking to leave when Betty came running through the house.

"Wait!" She called as she put her coat on. "I'm coming with you. I don't want you in that apartment alone." She explained with a small smile. Don paused before hugging his sister, startling her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Let's get you home. Have you eaten yet?" She asked as they walked out to the car.

"No, Jack was making dinner." Don said. He remembered something. "I hope she took it off the stove." He said and Betty laughed softly.

"Let's get there quickly just in case."

Jack sat in a stiff chair at a table in a dark room that had one light. IT was a desk lamp and a man in a suit sat across from her, looking at two files. Her legs were crossed and she tapped her foot nervously as she smoked. They still kept her in the handcuffs. She had been there for an hour and no one had said a word to her.

The man cleared his throat and Jack froze, waiting for him to speak. He just shifted some papers around and kept reading as he sipped from some coffee. Jack smoked her cigarette and dropped the butt into the ashtray and drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. The man cleared his throat again and Jack looked up, worry lacing through her veins. She scowled when he just kept reading. Jack had enough.

Jack jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the desk, startling the man to look up to her, adjusting his glasses. Jack glared at him and he just lifted an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck am I here?" Jack asked. "I have been sitting in this damn room for an hour now. No one has told me what the fuck is going on, heaven knows what my husband thinks!" Jack shouted. Her voice grew louder as she got angrier. "You keep me handcuffed here, waiting for someone to fucking tell me what the hell is going on! And you, you sit there, clearing your damn throat and reading, ignoring me. You guys dragged me in here, do't just fucking act like I don't exist or I swear to God I will walk out this fucking door!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the desk again. The man smiled, finding something funny.

"I'd like to see you try." HE bluffed. Jack quirked her eyebrow before turning and walking to the door. The man was taken aback. She was actually going to try and leave? "Ah, wait. Ma'am, you can't do that." He said. She looked at him, determination blazing in her eyes.

"Watch me." She said and opened the door. She walked through only to be dragged back in by two more men. They forced her back into her seat and the man across from her could see murder in her eyes. He cleared his throat and she pinned him with a look of pure hatred.

"Mrs. Collier." He said as he organized the files again. "You were a soldier in the past war, is that correct?" He asked. She nodded. "You worked in a tank for the entirety of your time in Germany, correct?" He asked. Jack nodded. "I am also under the impression you speak fluent German. Am I right to assume this?" HE asked. Jack nodded again. He sighed and closed the files. "Mrs. Collier, we have reason to believe there is a large number of Germans trying to restart the Nazi party. We would like to send you and other agents to Germany. Your job would be to relay information between the American party that is currently occupying a section of Berlin and other agents in the field. Your job would be to carry messages to and from each agent." He explained. He paused here and let her take in the information nd judge her reaction.

Jack sat back in her chair and looked at the man in front of her. After all the time she spent in Germany, all the shit she had to deal with, she finally settled into life back in the States. And they wanted to send her back?

"Find someone else." She said firmly. "I'm done here, take me home." Jack ordered standing.

"Mrs. Collier," The man said quietly. "If you refuse to take this assignment, I will have you arrested for treason. You will be taken to a federal prison with no hope of seeing your husband again." Jack stared at him.

"How dare you-" Jack started. He cut her off.

"No, how dare you? A true patriot would jump at the chance to do something meaningful for their country." He told her. Jack's head nearly flew off her shoulders.

"Excuse me? I fought in the fucking war for this country!" She shrieked. "I planted my ass in a fucking tank, risked my life every damn day, lost friends, defended this country and you dare accuse me of being unpatriotic?" Jack yelled. "Where the fuck were you?" She asked. The man laughed quietly to himself.

"Sit down, Mrs. Collier." He said. Jack and the mn had a small stare off before Jack sat down. "You will be going to Germany or you will be going to jail. Understand?" Jack remained silent and settled for glaring at him. "Very well. Here is a list of our agents who are already over there. You will be working with them. You have three days to memorize their faces and aliases. You will be put on a plane in three days. Until then you are going to remain here where we will brief you on everything you need to know." He said. Jack's jaw dropped.

"I can't even say goodby to my husband?" She yelled, outraged as the man stood.

"Too risky. We don't want someone figuring out what you are doing." He explained. "Understand that if your cover is blown, you will most likely be shot on the spot by the enemy." Jack stared at him. She had no choice. She was being shipped back to Germany. She was going to have to be working with the same men she tried to kill when she was in the war. Wouldn't someone recognize her? Fear made her heart race. "Ma'am, if you right a letter, I will personally deliver it to your husband when I go to collect your clothes. We will be packing anything you will need for your journey."

"How long?" Jack asked, not looking at the man as he walked to the door.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, pausing.

"How long will I be there?" Jack asked quietly. When the man didn't respond, Jack turned to look at him. The man in the suit looked at her with pity before heading out the door. He had no idea. Jack rested her head in her hands. She refused to cry, she would not cry. She sat there for a few moments, thinking about Don. She couldn't bare the thought of how this would affect him. She prayed to god he would be alright.

Jack slowly lifted her head and reached for the pen and paper the man had left behind. She began writing her letter.

Don and Betty took turns sleeping on the couch or reading. No one came to the apartment. At around eight in the morning, Don woke up from his two hours of sleeping and walked into the kitchen where Betty sat with a cup of coffee and a book. Don rubbed his face.

"Betty, I don't think they're coming." Don said. Betty looked up to her brother with sad eyes.

"I'm going to go home and see David, get some sleep and change. I'll be back later to check on you." She said. She stared at her brother. "Don, get some sleep. We will figure this out. I promise." Don looked at her with sadness. Betty was crushed. She had never seen her brother so distraught. _How could she promise that?_ He thought to himself.

Don nodded anyway. Betty offered a small smile before leaving. When Don was left in the apartment, he was nearly overwhelmed with the silence. He showered, drank some coffee and got dressed. He needed to go to work.

The day was long and Don couldn't focus on his work. He kept nodding off at his desk, no matter how much coffee he drank. He needed sleep. No.

What he needed was Jack back safe and sound. But he couldn't do anything about it yet. Maybe he should call Ryan. Don thought the idea over for the rest of the day. He decided that once he got home, he would call Ryan, see what he can do. It wasn't much, but it was something. And it got Don through the day.

Don made it back to the apartment around dinner time and found it empty. He didn't expect her to be home, but he had hoped. He set his briefcase on the table and headed to the bedroom to take off his coat and tie. He was startled to see someone had gone through his and Jack's dresser. On top of it was two letters. He ran over. One was from Jack and one was blank. He ripped open the blank one first, making sure it wasn't some ransom note or anything.

He read it three times. Jack was recruited by a government agency that requested her help with an important task. She would be leaving the country and they are unable to determine how long it will take to complete the task. They would keep him updated on her well being and contact him if there is anything they feel he needs to know.

The letter was so fucking vague. Don felt the need to punch a wall in frustration. He ducked his head and breathed heavily. They took her and now they don't know when she'll be back? The fuck are they doing?

Don took a few minutes to digest the small letter before lifting the envelope from Jack. He held it in his hands before turning and sitting on their bed. He noticed that Jack's dog tags were gone from her nightstand as well. He flipped the envelope a few times in his hand before opening it.

_My Dear Husband,_

_Don, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I wish with every ounce of my soul I could tell you everything. Please, even though I cannot tell you everything, find comfort in the fact that I am safe and I love you will all my heart. I am so sorry to say I do not know when I can come home. Even worse, I will not be able to see you before I leave. I wish I could see you, just one last time before I leave. If I had a choice, I would be back home with you. _

_ It pains me to tell you, but I feel I must. I am returning to Germany. And I must confide in you, my husband, I am terrified. Don, I am so scared of returning to that hell. I fear the days ahead may be just as horrid as the days in the war and I will have no one with me. I will not have you and the boys to defend, I will not have you and the boys to protect me. I will be so alone and I am so, so scared._

_ But the hope of returning home to you, home where I am safe, gives me hope. I will come home again, I swear to you. No matter how long I am kept in Germany, I will come home. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't even know much more than this. _

_ Please let everyone know I love them and will keep them in my thoughts. I will reach out to you the first chance I can. They are going to regulate when I can contact you and what I can say, so I am unsure when I will be able to write you again. _

_ For now, I must go. I miss you and love you. Please take care and keep me in your prayers. I love you so much, my husband._

_ Love Always, Your Wife,_

_Jacqueline_

Germany. Jack was going back into Germany alone. Don sat on the bed, completely off guard. Jack was leaving for Germany and no one knew when she would come home. How does he react to this? What does he do? He needed to stay strong, he knew this. He had to stay strong for when she came home. If she came home.

Don was startled out of his thoughts when someone was knocking on the door. He stood and walked to the door, Jack's letter in his hand. He opened the front door to see Betty standing there. She smiled and stepped inside as he closed the doors. She saw how his shoulders had dropped and the letter in his hand.

"Did she some back?" Betty asked. Don shook his head and lead Betty back down the hall.

"No, either she or someone else came here and packed up some of her clothes. They left two letters. One from some government organization and the other from Jack. Here is the letter she left." Don said as he handed the letter to his sister. "You should sit." He said. Don made his way over to the stove and counter. The first thing he did was get a pot of coffee going before reaching for his ciagaretes. HE lit one and got dinner cooking.

It took Betty a few minutes to get through the letter. When Don turned to look at her, there were teas in his sister's eyes.

"Don, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she walked over to him. Betty hugged her brother tightly. "I am so sorry." Don hugged her back.

"She'll be ok. She said she was safe." Don said. "She'll come home soon." He told her, trying to reassure her and himself. Don thought how many times he would have to say this. Who would need to know? Norman, oh god, he had to tell Norman. When Betty relased him he grunted and headed to the phone.

"Don, who are you calling?" She asked. Don just looked at her before he had to talk on the phone.

"Norman, it's Don." He said ad paused as Norman spoke. "I'm alright. Are you in the middle of anything?" He asked. Norman responded quickly and Don spoke again. "Norman, I need you to come over when you can. It's no rush, I just have to talk to you. No, everyone is ok. Just come when you can." Don said before hanging up.

"You're going to tell Norman?" Betty asked.

"He needs to know. He's family." Don said. "I want to tell him before I tell the rest of the boys. Her leaving affects him directly."

"Maybe he should stay here in the apartment with you. I don't want you stuck in here alone when Jack's gone." Betty said. Don understood her concern.

"I don't need him here. He might be better off at the school with his friends and peers. They'll keep him busy." Don explained. "I'm not gonna stick him here with an old grump like me." Betty laughed a bit.

"Don, you're not an old grump." Betty said. "If you're old, that makes me ancient."

"You are ancient." Don teased bluntly. Betty smacked his arm and walked over to a cabinet. She pulled out a wine bottle and a few glasses. "Pour one for me. I'm gonna need it."

Norman sat back in his seat with a look of shock and loss. Don passed him a glass of wine. Norman took it and drank before speaking. He looked around, as if he was hoping Jack would pop out and it was all a joke.

"So she's really gone?" He asked, looking at Don. The look on Don's face reflected the same look of defeat on his first night in the tank, when they all thought they would die. Don sighed through his nose and looked at his sister before looking back at Norman. He nodded.

"She's gone for now. This is temporary. Jack will be back." Don said gently. Norman nodded and took a sip of the wine again.

"How long is she gone for?" Norman asked, looking at the siblings. The two looked at each other before answering Norman.

"We don't know." Don said. "No one knows how long she will be gone or what she will be doing in Germany." Don paused. "She said she'll come back home. I believe her. She's never gone back on her word and has always found a way back. She'll get through this and so will we. We just gotta be patient."

"She'll write when she can, right?" Norman asked. Don nodded. "Let me know when she does?"

"You'll be the first to know." Don promised and stood. "I have to call Boyd, Grady and Gordo. Tell them what's going on. Help yourself to more food." Norman nodded and stood, heading over to the food on the stove. He heard as Don spread the news. They didn't take it well. Boyd had actually decided to drive down that night. He would be there by morning.

"You should call McMurphy." Norman said when Don sat down again. Don looked at Norman. "They were close in Germany. He should know." Norman explained. Don looked at him before nodding and standing to go to the phone again. Norman stood as well. "Don, I can tell him." Norman said. Don shook his head.

"No, I need to tell him." He said. "Jack is my wife, I need to tell him." Don said as he went back to the phone.

The mood for the rest of the night was somber. You would think someone died. Although, that may not be far from the truth. Betty left after all the phone calls, she needed to go home to her family and Don wanted her to go be with them. Norman ended up staying on the couch for the night. He went back to his campus the next day and didn't go to his classes.

The sense of loss hung around everyone involved. Grady had told Renee and Boyd had told Dolores. When Boyd had arrived at Don's apartment, they sat and had lunch. Don hadn't gone in to work. He needed a day. He got Boyd some coffee and they ate together. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Boyd could read him like a book.

"It's not your fault." Boyd said, sipping his coffee.

"Bullshit." Don countered. "She was right infront of me and I didn't do anything to stop them."

"And if you had struck one of them, you would be in jail." Boyd pointed out. "She needs you here, carrying on. You can and you will get through this. God won't give you anything you can't handle. And we all know Jack is going to be fine. She's always fine." Boyd reminded Don. Don couldn't help but smile.

"She is. She always gets through." Don agreed with a grim smile before he let it fall away. "What if her luck runs out?" Don asked the question. _What if she didn't make it home._ Boyd looked at Don for a short while before he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"She'll come home, Top. You gotta believe that." Boyd said quietly.

Don tried, he really did. The first week was the hardest. He wasn't sure he would get through it but he did. And soon enough, another week passed. An another. He began to believe that he really could get through this. A month passed and he hadn't heard from Jack. Don figured hearing nothing was better than hearing bad news.

Don kept his head up and got by. He spent the holidays with his sister. Norman was there as well and the boys showed up for Christmas. But there was an empty hole no one but Jack could fill. But they got by.

There was total silence about Jack for a few months and Don was genuinely believing that Jack would be ok and she would be home soon. Things were getting better. Jack would be home soon. January was a hard month to get through, but the first month was harder. Don was standing infront of the calendar on the kitchen wall. Just a few more days and February would be over. Another month would be gone and he would be one month closer to Jack coming home.

Don turned when the phone rang. His heart stopped. Maybe it was about Jack. The phone rang again and Don ran across the kitchen and picked it up. His heart began to beat wildly as he answered.

"Collier." He said.

"Sergeant Collier. This is Detective Jones. I'm calling about your wife, Jacqueline." The man said. "I have good news. Jacqueline has finished her assignment and will be returning home in a week." Don couldn't believe it. Jack's coming home. Don couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh God, she's coming home. She's really coming home?" He asked.

"That is correct sir. We will call you again when we know what time her plane will be landing. Have a good day, sir. And thank you for your service." The man hung up the phone and Don put his phone down. Oh god, she was coming home. Jack was coming home. Don let out a cry of relief and ran to the door. He grabbed his keys and left. He would call Norman from Betty's house, but first he would have to tell Betty. Jack was coming home. She was finally coming home.

"Betty!" Don called as he burst through the house again, laughing. He met Betty in her living room and ran over to her, lifting her up in a hug and spinning her. "She's coming home! Betty! Jack's coming back! She's alright." Don said as he put Betty back on the floor.

"She's coming home?" Betty asked. Don smiled and nodde,d laughing in relief. Betty screamed and jumped in excitement and hugged her brother and the two were jumping together.

"I have to call Norman. I gotta call the guys." Don said and smiled. He was laughing and had to sit to catch his breath. He couldn't breathe from laughing. He has never felt more relieved, knowing that Jack was alright and that she was coming home.

Don had called everyone and the men from Fury had all decided to come down and welcome Jack home. They had a feeling she would be needing support and having them there would do loads of good. It always has. They all arrived a day early and checked into a motel. Dolores and Renee weren't able to make it but each had promised to call later that evening.

When the time came to head to the private airport, they all loaded up into their own cars and headed to the airport. The small group left tehri cars in the parking lot and gathered with the rest of civilians and families waiting. It was a decent sized crowd. Most of these people had nothing to do with Jack's reason for being in Germany. Many of these people were there for their relatives who had been prisoners of war that had just been released from any surviving hospitals. Some were there to collect the dead bodies of those who had passed.

They saw the plane land and they all stood in the cold, patiently waiting for the passengers to exit the plane. Betty stood next to don with a hand on his shoulder and the boys stood around him.

"I can't wait to see her fucking face when she sees us." Grady said as he elbowed gordo.

"Yeah man. She's gonna be tired though. I'm worried she might hit us or something." Gordo said. Jack could still pack a punch.

"I think she'll be too relieved to be home." Norman said with a small smile.

"I don't see her getting off the plane." Boyd pointed out. Don had noticed it too, but he waited patiently. She would be there. She had to be. They said she would be coming home. Betty's hand tightened on Don's shoulder as the passengers left and there was no sign of Jack. Where was she?

Don felt his heart sink when the last bit of people left the plane. Silence fell over the group as two men in suits go up the steps and into the plane. There was no sign of Jack.

"Where the hell is she?" Grady asked angrily.

"Don, I don't-" Boyd started but what could he say? Oyd saw Don press his lips into a firm line as he kept his gaze on the plane. Don's shoulders sank.

"Maybe she just got on the wrong plane." Norman offered.

"Man, I'm gonna aske someone. See what the fuck is going on." Gordo said and began to walk away. Don saw something at the door of the plane. It was the two men in suits and they had someone between them. The person was frail and small, emaciated and covered in bruises and cuts. He almost didn't recognize her. He let out a brief laugh of relief.

"It's her." He whispered quietly. Betty looked and gasped at the sight of her sister in law.

"Oh my god." Norman muttered. "She made it." Grady and Gordo laughed loudly and started shoving each other as Jack was escorted down the steps by the two men. She had an arm in a sling and bandages around her hands. Boyd hollered and his loud yell caught Jack's attention as she reached the ground. She looked around, searching for the familiar ruckus.

Jack's gaze fell on her group, on her family. Then she saw her husband. She stood in shock, letting the two men hold her elbows and shoulders. Don started walking forward in a brisk walk, leaving the group behind. His smile was as bright as the sun. Jack still wasn't moving, her mouth hung open.

When Don made it halfway, Jack began walking, shaking off the two men next to her and then began to run weakly. She pushed her shaky legs to run to her husband. As Don reached her, he could see tears in her eyes, but they never fell.

"Don!" She cried out as she reached him. She wrapped both arms around his neck and he held her close. "Don, oh my god, I'm so sorry." She breathed. Don released her and held her face before kissing her.

"It's not your fault." He told her and kissed her again. "God I missed you. Welcome home, baby. Welcome home." He said and pulled Jack into his arms again. His hand tangled in her ratty hair and an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. Jack gripped the back of his shirt tightly, clinging onto him desperately.

"God, I missed you, Don." She breathed. "I was scared, I was so scared." She breathed. "I didn't know what to do, Don I-" Don cut her off and looked at her.

"Jack, you're home, you're safe. That's all that matters, baby." Don said. He saw the look of agony on her face. Agony and fear mixed into her face. "Jack, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked. Jack bit her lip and looked away, fighting tears. "Jack, what happened in Germany?" He asked firmly. Jack looked at him.

"I haven't cried." She said. "I haven't cried since the first night in Germany. I never had a chance." Jack whispered and swallowed thickly. Don furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Jack?" He questioned gently. "Baby, what's going on?"

"They took me. I was a spy. I was supposed to carry information to and from a specific group of people. I was supposed to be a German woman and get info from agents who were undercover in the Nazi party. It's still there. I was supposed to just carry information, be a messenger." She explained. Don nodded.

"Alright. I understand so far." Don said. A tear fell down Jack's dirty face.

"I never had a chance to do that." She told him. On my third day, I was dragged into a back alley. They knew who I was and why I was there. Someone told them I was American. They took me prisoner again, just like in the war. Just like the war." Jack admitted. Don looked at her, digesting the information.

Jack had been taken and held as a prisoner for the last few months. She was held longer than before from the same group of bastards. She had literally relived hell and it was all because those fuckers in suits. Don felt pure hatred fill him.

"Don?" Jack's worried voice carried up to him. He looked down at her. "Don, say something." She begged.

"I'm here, Jack." He said as he pulled her in. "I'm here, baby. I'm here. You're gonna be ok." He told her as he held her close and kissed her head. Two men in suits approached and if Don wasn't already hugging Jack, he would swing a fist.

"Jacqueline Collier has suffered a bullet to the arm, broken ribs and burned hands. She had also been starved and beaten repeatedly for three months." One man stated. "She will need to check into a hospital as soon as possible to make sure she receives proper care for her injuries."

"Yeah?" Don challenged. "and how exactly did she get them? You guys said she would be safe!" Don started. Jack stepped back and looked up at him.

"Don, please." She asked quietly. "I just want to go home." She said. Don looked down at his bruised and battered wife. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home." He said as he lead her away. "You'll never guess who came to see you." He said to her quietly. Jack looked over ot the group and giggled. But Don could still tell she was on edge. She gripped his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"We could go home, they can wait another day to see you." Don said as he kept an arm around her. She was so thin she looked like a gust of wind could knock her over. Jack shook her head.

"I wanna see my boys." She said quietly, a small smile on her face. As they neared the guys ran over to her. Grady lifted her off the ground gently. Each person took turns hugging her and welcoming her home.

Jack couldn't help but feel relief. She was home, she was safe. The men in Germany were dead, they wouldn't ever see her again. She was safe. Jack knew she was safe. But she was tired. Jack was so tired. She just needed sleep. As each person greeted her and began talking to her, Jack felt dizzier and dizzier. She started to stumble and Don frowned, grabbing her gently.

Jack's legs gave out and her eyes shut as she dropped. Black had lined her vision and she could faintly hear concerned voices calling out to her. They quickly faded out.

Let me know what you think. Is it too choppy? Too abrupt?


	26. American Beauty American Psycho

Hell Hath None American Beauty/ American Psycho

**Warning: mentions of torture, gore**

Jack stood alone in her hotel room, taking in the silence. The past few days have been lonely and she missed Don. She wanted so badly to reach out to him, write to him, call him. They wouldn't let her. It could ruin her cover.

Jack was no longer going by Jack or Jacqueline. She was now Margot Bader, visiting her family to help after the war. She was unmarried with no children. Jack had to leave her wedding ring behind. She wished she could keep it with her for comfort. For some reason they let her have her dog tags. Jack didn't dwell on why.

Jack was order to wait until someone gave her the first assignment. She was free to go about Berlin as she wished, but she had to be extremely cautious. She couldn't talk to anyone for longer than a few minutes and she had to speak in German. The first day, Jack remained in her hotel. Once it had all sunk in where she was and what she was doing, a panic gripped at her chest. She couldn't breathe. She ran over and closed the curtains and locked herself in. she sat on her bed with her hands covering her face. Jack kept expecting a bomb to go off any minute and shake the building. There was nothing but the anticipation was eating away at her.

She didn't eat that night. Jack couldn't find it in her to eat. She wasn't hungry. She was scared. She just lay on the bed, and after a while, she began to cry silently. She thought she was finally done with this cursed country. She just wanted to go home and forget the war. It felt so wrong lying in a bed without Don. She cried herself to sleep, feeling so lost. She didn't know if she could do what they wanted.

The next morning, Jack dragged herself out of bed, but it was closer to noon. She showered and put on fresh clothes and brushed her teeth. She felt marginally better. She needed to get a grip. If she ever wanted to go home, she had to suck it up and do her job. She could do this.

Jack figured some fresh air would do her some good so she grabbed her purse and a hat and made her way out. Most of the buildings had been bombed or destroyed. Her hotel and a few other buildings were untouched. People walked about, cleaning, moving debris, trying to get back to a normal life. It had been over a year and Berlin was beginning to get back on its feet. Jack could see where new buildings had been erected and where people were working to make more. There was a small market two blocks away and Jack decided to go see if she could find some food.

Jack noticed the Amrican troops wandering around and briefly wondered if they were anyone she knew. As she looked, none seemed familiar. Jack kept to herself and found the area where she could buy food. When she was paying, Jack was startled at the cashier. She knew this girl and from the look on the girl's face, she recognized Jack, too. Where had Jack seen her before?

A few seconds later, Jack remembered. She took her food and began walking back to the hotel. The girl was the girl with the bike, from Norman's first day. She hadn't changed at all. Jack hoped to God the girl didn't recognize her from the tank. The girl seemed confused, as if she recognized Jack, but didn't know who she was. Jack hoped it would remain that way.

She didn't buy much, just some bread and fruit. If she wanted a meal, she would have to go to a restaurant. Jack didn't feel up for that and she still wasn't too hungry. But she knew Don would be pissed if she didn't eat. Jack opened one of the window curtains and sat at the small table, eating an apple. She looked out the window and watched the people below her. Jack tried to trick herself into think she was back home in her apartment. The rubble made it difficult.

Jack turned to look at the door when she heard a shuffling noise. An orange envelope had been slid under her door. Her heart beat wildly. It was her first assignment. She stood and walked over to the door. She picked it up and opened it.

She read the directions, studied the map and the picture of the man she had to meet. She followed her instructions and went to the bathroom. She stood over the sink and grabbed a box of matches. She burned the papers ad washed the ash down the drain. Jack wasn't allowed to keep the papers. Jack had destroy anything that give her away.

Jack had to wait until tomorrow to go meet the man. She had to walk six blocks to a small flower shop and ask for a blue rose. tHat was all they told her to do.

Jack sighed and stood in the bathroom for a minute. Why was she so panicked? The war was over, the Nazi's were not in power. She had no reason to be afraid. She was in the section that was occupied by American soldiers. Besides, all she had to do was get information from point A to point B. She wasn't actually a spy inside the Nazi organization.

She could do this. She had worked in a tank during the war and she survived. She could get through this. Jack just needed to relax and not be so worried. She had been through worse, and now, no one was trying to shoot her or blow her up. This should be easy.

Jack turned and decided to take a warm bath. She turned it on and let the tub fill up. As she let it fill, she slipped back into her room and headed for her small trunk of clothes. She dug out an old, worn out book. It was the copy of Frankenstien McMurphy had lent her. She never got around to giving it back.

Jack settled into the bath and opened the book. Jack tried to relax, and the warm water and the book helped, but she still couldn't completely relax. Eventually she put the book down and sighed. She let her head fall back and she looked up at the ceiling. Jack let her mind wander to her husband. How was he handling everything? Was he ok?

Jack missed him. She wasn't so sure when she had become so dependent on him and it annoyed her. She could handle herself, but Don meant safe. Jack could never feel relaxed or safe unless Don was there. She could get through this without him, she would have to.

The next morning, Jack was up and dressed, heading out the door, by seven in the morning. The cold bit at her and she couldn't help but think back to the winters during the war. It was bleak and cold and the sky looked like it would rain.

Jack made her way quickly down the streets, turning when she needed to. She kept an eye on her suroundings and made sure to walk quickly. She kept her head down and didn't look at anyone.

Three blocks down, Jack felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Jack looked over her shoulder and saw a man walking up the street behind her. He was too close for comfort. Jack walked faster. Her heart was racing. It was her first fucking day and she was already being followed? She walked two more blocks before she looked over her shoulder.

When Jack looked back, the man was gone. Jack stopped walking. She was confused, but she was also relieved. Where did he go? Does it matter? He wasn't following her at least. Jack sighed in relief and began walking again. She was about to reach a corner where she needed to turn, but a hand flashed out from an alley and grabbed her. Jack tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth as the man dragged her back into the alley. She bit his hand as hard as he could and he cried out, letting go of her face. She brought her elbow back as hard as she could and hit him in the stomach.

The man stumbled back and brought Jack with him. She let out a shriek and a cry for help before the man threw her to the ground and kicked her face. Jack cried out. Her hands flew to her nose. There was blood. She heard a click and looked up at the man. He had a gun pointed right at her. There was o way she could get out of this without a bullet going through her.

"Get up." The man growled. He had a thick German accent. Jack did as she was told. "Fucking American, think we wouldn't be prepared." Jack just stared at him. She kept her face blank even though she was terrified. How did he know who she was? She did everything she was told. There's no way they should know.

The man grabbed her arm and spun her infront of him. He kept the gun on her back and lead her out of the alley. There was a black car with two men inside already. They tossed her in. She was immediately handcuffed and a bag was put over her head.

Jack's heart was racing. She tried to focus on all the turns the car took and tried to map out their route, but it made no sense. They didn't speak so Jack couldn't figure out what was going on from them. She had no option but to sit there.

Her mind filled with all the horrible possibilities and terror flood her. She needed to escape.

The car drove down into a tunnel that led to a large opening. It looked like a hanger of some sort, They had removed the bag from Jack's head and began to lead her through the large open area. She was taken down a flight of steps and thrown in a cell. Three walls were stone and one was steel bars. No one had said anything to her yet.

Jack sat on the stone floor in the dark. She could hardly see three feet in front of her. She was startled when something furry ran past her hand. She jumped and stood. Her hands were still bound together and she looked around her cell. There was a rusty bucket in the corner and that was it.

Jack jumped when she heard a man screaming out in pain. She looked out of her cell but she couldn't see far. Jack felt her heart racing and her breath was stuck in her throat. She felt a sense of doom close in around her. Jack was back being held hostage with the Nazis. She was trapped in a cell. She had no idea where she was.

Her mind was racing and her breathe caught in her throat. It took every ounce of her strength to not let panic consume her. The man screamed for what seemed to be forever. Even after he stopped, the scream echoed in her mind.

A heavy door opened and Jack heard something being slid across the floor. Two men walked past her cell, dragging a bleeding man. His face was swollen and Jack could smell burning flesh. Her stomach lurched. _Not again._

The two men returned and stopped at her cell. Jack stepped back, startled. They unlocked her cell and one man stepped in, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled and jerked out of their grips. They grabbed her again and she rushed one of them, taking him off guard. She knocked him over and stumbled. The second man wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, dragging her away . She kicked and struggled. "Let me go! Get your fucking hands off me, you son of a bitch!" She hollered.

The man on the ground stood and the second man dragged her out of the cell. They closed her cell and she kicked and screamed and struggled all the way down the hall. The man pushed her onto a wooden chair. Jack sat and glared at the two men. There was a table in front of her and she could see blood on it.

Jack kept her jaw clenched shut. She would get through this. She's been held by these men before, she can do it again. She just had to stay strong.

The two men picked up the table and moved it to the side of the room. They then dragged over a large metal bucket that had been filled with water. A third man walked through a door on the opposite wall and sat in a chair across from her. The two men who brought her in stood on her left and right.

"hallo, Mrs. Collier." The man said. Jack kept her mouth clenched shut, but she was so confused. How did they know who she was? "It has come to my attention, that you have been employed by your country to be a messenger for men who have infiltrated our ranks." Jack said nothing but just glared at the man, trying to look braver than she felt. "You know the names of the men. I need them."

"Go to hell." She answered quickly. The man laughed and motioned to the men to bring her forward. Jack was shoved off the chair and onto her knees. The man leaned forward.

"Tell me the names." The man said quietly. Jack kept her mouth shut and glared at him. "Fine. Dunk her." Jack's head was forced into cold water. She was held under until her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Jack woke up back in her cell, her wet hair plastered to her face and the dirty floor. She coughed and rolled over onto her side. They had held her underwater and lifted her head back up, giving her a chance to answer. Each time she stayed silent and they held her under, increasing the time. She wasn't sure how long they had kept her at it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Jack coughed for a few minutes before she sat up. She had passed out while underwater and she was surprised she was still alive. In the corner of her cell, near the bars, was a tray. There was a cup on it that had been knocked over, and rats eating what little bread they had given her. She could go one day without food. She would just make sure to be awake the next time.

The water is what she was worried about. Jack wondered how the glass had gotten knocked over. She needed water more than she needed food. Jack shivered and scooted over to lean against the wall. It was cold and she wondered what time it was. Jack didn't hear anyone screaming, and she didn't hear voices. No one was walking around or dragging anyone down the hall.

In the dark cell, Jack sat alone with her thoughts. A realization struck her. She realized how alone she was. No one was coming to save her, no one even knew where she was, and she doubted anyone in America who knew she was missing cared. Their agents go missing all the time. They are just assumed dead. Jack wondered if they had told Don yet.

They would tell Don that she was dead. He would be crushed but he would get by. She just wished she could have seen him one last time.

Jack was going to die alone in that cell. She would have to accept that. But she'll be damned if she went down without a fight. Jack swore she would give them as much hell as she could. She might die here, but she was not going to make it easy on them. This thought of determination stayed with Jack as she fell back asleep. She was tired and she was afraid. But sleep promised her an escape, even if it's temporary.

Jack was woken up by cold water being splashed on her. It startled her awake, and they were dragging her away again. They did the same thing as before. They dunked her head into a basin. They drowned her until she blacked out. She woke up again in her cell, this time no tray. For what seemed to be hours, Jack heard men and women screaming in pain, or coughing up water. Blood left marks on the ground.

After a while, they stopped trying to drown her and just beat her. The two men from before would have free reign to beat her for a few minutes. Jack fought back. Even thought they kept her handcuffed, she kicked and clawed and punched. She got one of them on the ground and got her handcuffs around his neck and she began to choke him. She almost killed him had the second man not pulled her off and thrown her against a wall. They stopped that method.

Instead, the next time they saw her, the "ringleader" had a whip in his hand. Jack kept her jaw clenched shut. She would not give them the satisfaction. She would not cry out, she would not scream. She fought back tears and bit down so hard her tongue began to bleed.

They dragged her back to her cell and tossed her onto the dirty floor. Her back was bleeding and it stung. It hurt to move, but she needed to get her back off the dirty floor. She rolled onto her stomach and say the tray. This time, it looked like there was some soup. Jack got on all fours and crawled over to it. It seemed untouched and she lifted the bowl to her mouth. It was cold and it tasted horrible, but she drank it all. There was no water. Her head had started to hurt and she was thirsty. She needed water. At least the soup thing helped a bit with the hunger.

Jack didn't sleep well, her back stung too much. Instead she thought of her family. Her living family. She thought of Betty and Norman and almost cried at the thought of them. Boyd and Dolores had a child and she wished she could be there to see them. Jack prayed that Renee and Grady were still together and doing well. She hoped Gordo and Grady would be ok.

Jack thought of Don. She prayed to God that he would be alright. She hoped he would get through everything alright. Jack wondered if they held a funeral for her yet. Surely they told them she was dead. They would be burying an empty coffin. Her body would rot in Germany. She should have known better. She was always destined to die in Germany. She could never truly leave.

The dark made it difficult to see. Jack couldn't tell how long she had been in there. Jack had no way of knowing the difference between day and night. For all she knows, she could have been in there for two days. Every so often, they woud wake her, drag her away, and whip or drown her.

Jack still struggled and made it difficult for them, but she was weakening. Jack was shaky and couldn't get enough energy behind her shoved and kicks and punches. They hardly fed her and she wasn't sure how much sleep she was getting. She wish she could just see what time it was.

Time must have passed, because the open cuts on her back healed. They weren't too deep and they had stopped whipping her for a while. Jack figured she could hang on for a little longer with the wiping and drowning. It was taking a huge toll yes, but she had to stay alive. She didn't know why, but she just had to.

The day Jack changed her mind was the day they tried something completely different. When they got to the room, Jack was seated in the chair, but this time, one of the men grabbed her hair and the back of her neck and forced her to lean forward roughly. She grunted.

The second man roughly grabbed the bottom of her blouse and pulled it up, exposing her back. and most of her ribs. Jack sat in the chair, heart racing. What were they going to do? She shivered in the cold, her skin was still wet from the wake up call.

"Give me the names." The man said for the millionth time. Jack remained silent. Something like a poweder hit her skin and the moment it touched her skin, her back seemed to erupt in flame. To her horror, a strained cry escape and she couldn't close her mouth from the sheer amount of pain she was in. Jack grunted and tried to shift to get whatever was on her back off but it seemed to make it burn worse. She wanted to beg for them to stop, to put the fire out, but she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She sat in that chair with her back burning. Her eyes blurred with tears of pain and one or two fell.

After what seemed to be an eternity, someone dumped a bucket of water over her back, washing away the fire. The cold water shocked her body and she shook.

"Give me the names." The man said. Jack shook her head and more tears fell. The man sighed and her back erupted in flame again, this time a bit higher. Jack bit her lip t keep from crying out and she felt blood falling down her chin. They kept at it for a long while before they threw her back in her cell.

Jack thought of giving up the names just so they could kill her and be done with it all. She just wanted to die. But Jack didn't want to just quit and give up. The lives of those men and women depended on her ability to keep her mouth shut. She had to keep quiet.

Every so often they would feed her or give her water, just enough to stay alive. They would drag her out, beat her, drown her or burn her and through her back into her dirty cell. Some days the rats got her food before she could. Jack didn't know how long this cycle lasted. It seemed like she had been at it for years. She wondered if Don had moved on, found someone else. Jack thought about her friends and family often, but the thought made her want to cry. She couldn't cry. She would not give them that satisfaction.

They had begun beating her again, seeing as she was too weak to fight back. Now that they had begun whipping her again, they burned other areas. They didn't want her dead yet. Instead they burned her legs and arms. One day they poured the white powder on her chest, right on the bones. They burned the back of her hands and the blisters hurt.

Jack was tired. Jack was weak. She had stopped trying to eat, it wasn't doing her any good anyway. She just wanted it to end.

Jack's wish came true. After a while, the leader decided they weren't going to get anything from her. She was useless and it was time for her to go. The two men arrived at her cell and opened it. Jack watched them as they entered. One man kicked at her face hard. Her nose broke and she didn't have the energy to hold back the cry of pain. The other man stomped on her chest a few times and she cried out. She couldn't hold it back. It was a miracle she wasn't crying.

The two grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out. Jack closed her eyes, waiting to see what they would do to her today. When she found herself being forced up a flight of steps, she opened her eyes. She could see lights overhead. The men stopped at a door and opened it, pushing her through. She stumbled and fell onto the stone ground. She blinked at the harsh light as rain beat down on her. She sat up, still on her knees and looked at the walls that were also a grey stone. There was a mix of fresh and dried blood on the stones.

They were going to shoot her. She was going to die here. Jack didn't look at the man before her. Jack looked past the gun that was pointed right at her eye. Jack looked up into the sky. It was the last thing she would see before she died. It wasn't so bad. She just wished that maybe she could have seen blue instead.

Her mind flashed to her parents, her sister, baby Norman. She would see them again very soon. She hoped they were proud of her for surviving as long as she did.

A gunshot rang out and blood splattered onto her face as the man before her fell. Gunfire exploded overhead and Jack's instincts kicked in. She got on the ground and curled in on herself, trying to avoid the bullets. Her arm throbbed with a familiar pain. She had been shot by a ricocheting bullet and it buried into her arm. Her heart beat wildly and for the first time in who knows how long, hope filled her soul. Someone had come, someone had saved her.

When silence filled the stone courtyard, Jack peeked out to see a few men on a roof nearby. A heavy door slammed open and footsteps surrounded her and shouts of American and British voices mixed in, shouting. Jack couldn't understand them. Someone rolled her onto her back and the faces of soldiers entered her visions. A dark haired woman hovered over her.

"Mrs. Collier, my name is Peggy. Do you understand?" The woman asked. Jack blinked a few times before nodding her head. The woman smiled and gently grabbed Jack's hand. "Jacqueline, you are going to be safe now. Do you understand?" Jack nodded and Peggy smiled again. Peggy began to stroke Jack's hair out of her face. "You are very brave, Jacqueline."

"Jack." She croaked out . She could hardly speak. "I'm Jack." Peggy smiled and nodded.

"We are waiting for a medic before we move you." Peggy told her. Jack nodded. "Just hang in there." Jack nodded. Peggy kept asking her questions, trying to keep her awake, but Jack was so tired. Her eyes began to close and Peggy fought ot keep her awake. "Jack, stay with me. Jack, wake up, darling." Peggy said as the medic finally arrived. Jack's eyes shut as her vision blurred and founded out. Before long the voices of Peggy and the medic were lost to her.

But it was ok. Jack was safe. She was safe. Jack was finally going home. The relief that filled her followed her into her sleep. She was going home.

Jack woke up in a hospital and the Peggy woman was standing next to her with a man in a suit. They were talking and Jack couldn't make out what they were saying, but Peggy looked angry. The man stopped talking when he saw Jack watching them.

"Mrs. Collier. I am with the Central Intelligence Agency of America. We are the men who recruited you. First, I would like to thank you for your service and give you my sincerest condolences for the amount of pain you have been through." The man spoke. He did not give a name. Jack watched him and he continued. "It has come to our understanding that they were holding you for questioning. What did you tell them."

"Nothing." Jack croaked out. The man looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure there wasn't something that could have slipped?" He asked. Jack frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't tell them a damn thing." She told him. He nodded, seeming to trust what she told him.

"Very well. You will be on the first plane back once the doctors clear you. Thank you again for your service, and you have our deepest gratitude." He said before nodding to Peggy and leaving. Peggy sighed and sat on a chair next to Jack's bed.

"Jack, I was told you fought in the war, was a member in a tank." Peggy began. "I asked why you were back in Germany. They told me they didn't give you a choice." Jack nodded confirming.

"They told me I would be arrested for treason. I figured I would have more of a chance of going home if I came here." Jack told her.

"I am so sorry this happened to you." Peggy told her. "It is an honor to meet you, Jack." Jack nodded and gave the woman a small smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke up, shock widening her eyes.

"What day is it?" Jack asked, anticipation welling painfully in her gut. Peggy furrowed her eyebrows before answering slowly. Peggy took Jack's hand in hers gently.

"February twentieth." Peggy answered. Jack's mouth dropped and tears filled her eyes but she forced them back. "You have been gone for a little over three months."

"That's all?" Jack asked. Peggy nodded, sympathy clear in her face. "Does my husband know I am still alive?" Peggy nodded with a small smile.

"Your husband was called yesterday once you were in the hospital." Peggy told her. Jack smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She covered her eyes with her hand and smiled. She was going home. "Jack," Peggy said softly. Jack looked at her. "I must go, now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you, for saving me." Jack said quietly. Peggy smiled and nodded as she stood.

"I wish you safe travels Jack." Peggy told her. Jack smiled and nodded and the woman left. Jack found herself alone again, but she felt safe. She was going home. She made it. She survived.


	27. Hello, is it me you're looking for?

Hello my dear sweet readers.

I apologize but this is not another chapter. I am so sorry I have not been writing. I hit a writers block on everything and some family shit went down but I hope to be back to writing soon.

However, I did recently take a trip to Germany and I felt compelled to share this with you. I was able to vist Dachau. It was a powerful and moving experience and I am so grateful to hae been able to go. I was able to go into the crematorium and een walk through the gas chamber. It was eerie but calm and overall a very moving experience.

I am not sure if I have done this yet, (I wil do it again when the story ends) but I would like to take a moment to thank the men and women who have served for our country, who are serving for our country, and who will serve for our country in the future. I would also like to dedicate this story for those same people as well.

Thanks guys for reading this. When I visited Dachau I couldn't help but think of you guys.

I am actually about to start the next chapter now (I may edit th last one) I hope to have it up in a week max. (someone remind me in a few days)

Love you all and thanks for reading!


	28. Stay with me, Sam Smith

Hell Hath None. Just one Yesterday

Jack woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was white and filled with beeping noises and people walking around. She could hear their shoes on the tile, she could hear the wheels squeaking. She was still dizzy but her heart was racing. Where was she? What happened? Where was Don?

Jack bolted upright and swayed as the dizziness increased. There was a white blanket over her and there were tubes in her good arm. She ripped them out, causing the machines to scream wildly. Jack stood shakily and steadied herself on the metal rail that was attached to her bed. She looked down and saw she was in a light blue hospital gown.

Was she back in Germany? Did she just dream being home? Where was she? All the noises blurred together and her vision was almost fuzzy. She had to find Don. Jack yanked back a curtain and nearly fell. Two nurses walked over and took her arms gently. She struggled to get out of their grip and keep walking. They kept a gentle grip on her.

"No! Let me go!" She shouted hoarsely. God her throat hurt. "Let me go."

"Ma'am, we need to get you back in bed." One of the nurses said gently. "Come on." Jack struggled.

"No, no, I need to go, let me go, please!" Jack begged as she struggled. She slipped on the tile and her legs gave out. The two nurses kept her from falling. "I have to find my husband." SHe hated how needy she sounded, and she hated how hoarse her voice sounded.

The two nurses patiently helped her to stand again and began pulling her back to her bed. They were gentle with her, but were not going to let her run around.

"I can go get him. He's just out in the waiting area." The first nurse said as they sat Jack on her bed. "What's his name?" She asked. Jack looked at the woman.

"Don." Jack croaked out. "Don Collier." The nurse nodded and gave jack a small smile before leaving to go find Don.

"Alright, Mrs. Collier, why don't you lay down." The second nurse said gently. Jack shook her head, wanting to sit up. If she lay down, she risked falling asleep. She was still exhausted but needed to see her husband.

"Let me sit." Jack told her. The nurse sighed and thought about it. Jack really needed to rest.

"Alright. You can sit up, but you have to keep these in." The nurse said as she grabbed the tubes again. The nurse grabbed Jacks arm gently and began putting them back in. Jack felt frear creep through her again.

"What are they?" Jack asked quietly.

"One is an IV. It's giving you fluids. You are severely dehydrated." The nurse explained. "This one isn't a tube, it just tracks your pulse. We didn't want to put it on your chest because of the burnes." Jack lifted a hand and rested it on her chest. She could feel the welts and scars.

Before long, the nurse returned with Don. Jack smiled tiredly at him and the other nurse stepped away. They left the two for a moment alone. Don sat next to Jack and rested a hand on her face, letting a thumb brush against her cheekbone. It stuck out from her gaunt face. She looked like a skeleton but Don was just glad she was home. SHE rested a hand over his and he saw the bandages on her hands. It went up her arms as well. He wouldn't ask her about those yet.

"Hi, Jack." He breathed, smiling at her. Jack leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, breathing. She smiled.

"Hello, Don." She answered. "I missed you so much." She said as she struggled to speak. She heard her voice crack and almost grimaced. "I-I just..." she started to speak, almost unsure of what she even want to say. Don pulled her in for a hug and held her close. One hand ran through her hair. The other was wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's alright, baby." He told her quietly. "You're home now." He kissed her forehead and moved his arm so he could rub her back. She was tense and probably in a lot of pain. When his hand rested on her back, she flinched and pulled away from him slightly, while almost twisting away from his hand with a grimace n her face. She hissed in pain and Don frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Jack shook her head.

"Nothing. Just hurt." SHe admitted quietly. Don nodded and rested his hand on her knee. She was covered to her waist by a hospital blanket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He told her. Jack was playing with her hands in her lap, almost like she coudln't look him in the eye. He didn't take it personally though. She did just spend three months being held hostage. But he was still allowed to worry, right?

"Baby?" He said. She didn't move. "Jack?" He asked again and she stopped fiddling with her hands."What's wrong, baby?" He asked patiently, watching her, trying to see just how much damage was done.

"Don, I didn't think I'd come home." She admitted in a whisper and he could see tears gathering like storm clouds. "I thought I was going to die there. I was so scared.I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered at him, her hands moving to cover her mouth almost nervously. Don took her face in his hands and looked at her with a mix of loving softness, but also a firmness, making sure she listened to what he was going to say. Jack's small hands went to grab at his shirt. HE didn't mind.

"Jack, you did nothing wrong." He told her. "You did the very best you could."

"I missed you." She whispered after a few moments of silence. Don smiled.

"I missed you too, baby." He said as he pulled her close again. "Welcome home." Jack wrapped her arms around him and he held her close for a long while, just sitting there, holding his wife. He made sure not to touch too low on her back. The sight of her was shocking when she got off the plane. She looked like a skeleton and where her clean dress didn't cover, there was dirt and blood and bandages. Her weight is what scared Don. She wasn't even this emaciated that one time in Germany. She almost looked like one of the people from a concentration camp.

After Jack had been taken to a hospital after her collapse, a man from the Central Intelligence Agency pulled Don aside and told him what had happened. When Don heard the list of injuries she sustained, he saw red. His fist connected with the man's face and Don through him against the wall. Boyd had come up behind him and pulled him away. Don was shouting at the man as Boyd pulled him away.

Jack was out for two days. Color began to return to her skin and when he heard she was awake, he all but ran to her side. Her hair was still a mess, but they had cleaned her face of dirt and dried blood.

Don released Jack and dug through his pocket. He pulled out her ring and her Saint Christopher necklace. She laughed and took them, putting them on. Don was glad to see her smiling. God, he missed that smile. He wanted to pull her in and never let her go, but she needed to eat something. A nurse returned with a tray. On it was a bowl of soup, a cup of water and roll. Jack grimaced at the tray before her. Don had gotten her to lay back in her bed. He sat on the edge, facing her.

"What's wrong?" Don asked, looking at her face of disgust.

"Don't make me eat this." She said quietly. Don frowned. "All they gave me to eat while in Germany was cold, disgusting soup and stale bread." Don sighed. He wondered how often they even let her have that much. He rested his hand on her knee again.

"I'm sure this stuff tastes better." He said. "You need to eat and I don't know if you can handle anything heavier." He said to her quietly. Jack nodded and lifted a shaky hand to the spoon in the bowl. She slowly ate a spoonful before grimacing and swallowing. It was bland but at least it was warm. Don chuckled next to her and she shot him a glare.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." He teased, relieved to see she was still able to pin him with that glare.

"You eat it then." Jack said and picked up the bread. At least the bread tasted ok. "Go on, try it." She urged him. Don just gave her a look and lifted a spoonful to his mouth. He nearly spat it out and put the spoon down. "Told you." She said to him. Don stood.

"I'm going to go see if I can get you something else." He said and bents down, kissing her cheek. "Eat that bread." Jack nodded and took a bite. Don left to hunt down a nurse. Jack sat there, slowly chewing her roll. Before long it was gone, and Jack wondered if she could fit anything else in her stomach. She was full.

"Excuse me, you can't go down there." A nurse said.

"The fuck you mean we can't?" Grady's outraged voiced came from down the hall. Jack couldn't see past the curtain walls but knew her friends were there. She smiled.

"Yeah, man. Our friend's down there!" Gordo argued.

"I don't care. You can't go down this hall way." The nurse said. JAck had to give her credit. It was no easy feat standing up to Grady, especially when he had his crew with him. "If you would like to wait out in the hall, I'll talk to a doctor-" Jack heard her speak, but Norman spoke up.

"Look, we just need to see our friend." He said. "We won't be long, just a few minutes." He all but begged. She coudl hear the nurse sigh. She wanted to get up and go tell the nurse to let them through, but she doubted she would make it three steps.

"I'm sorry, but it's family only right-" The nurse was cut off again.

"WE are her family!" Norman shouted, startling both JAck and the nurse. She needed to step in.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to call security." The nurse threatened and Jack shakily stood. she brought the Iv with her as she shakily shuffled to the hall.

"Miss!" She called out, gaining everyone's attention. She offered a small smile. "Miss, it's ok. I want to see them."

"Jesus Christ." Boyd muttered at the sight of Jack and Norman pushed past the nurse to Jack's side, seeing her wobble dangerously. He reached her as her legs began to give out. He gently caught her and helped her steady herself. She was laughing nervously, holding onto Norman's arms as she looked at the floor.

"Thanks, Norman." She said quietly, her voices still soar. Norman smiled at her and hugged the small woman. She was like a sister to him, and he thought he lost her. Jack smiled and hugged him back. Her smiled widened as she saw the other three walking over to her. She slowly let go of Norman, but he made sure to keep a gentle hand on her arm, keeping her steady. Boyd reached her first and she hugged him. He seemed to sigh with releif.

"You gave us a scare the other day." He told her as he let her go. Grady waltzed over to her and dropped a heavy hand on her head, grinning ear to ear.

"You're one tough sum bitch, hu? Good to see you, ghost." He teased. Jack laughed a bit and swatted away his hand.

"Yeah." Gordo agreed and gently pat her upper arm, not wanting to injure her further. "Ain't no way some stupid Krauts was gonna keep you forever, man. No way." Jack smiled and laughed, making sure to keep a grip on Norman, keeping herself upright. Her back stung and her ribs throbbed from moving and she was getting more and more tired, but she smiled through it as her laughter shook her ribs. Seeing them right now was worth the pain.

"Jack, what are you doing out of bed?" Don asked with a small smile as he headed over to the group, a bowl of something in his hands. Jack smiled at him, happy to have him back in her presence. She had been gone for three months. She hated every second he wasn't in her line of sight.

"A nurse was yelling at them." She said, pointing to them. "They can't keep out of trouble without me. How are you all not in jail while I was gone?" She teased and turned to Norman. "Especially you, trouble maker!" Norman laughed at her and looked at his feet.

"Let's get you back into bed." Norman said and helped to lead her to the bed again.

"Trying to get rid of me, Norman?" She joked, but let him lead her.

"Trying to keep you from getting yelled at by the nurses is more like it." Boyd commented, motioning to the nurse watching them nearby. Jack stuck her tongue out at him and let them lead her back to the bed. She slipped in settled back against the pillows. She was uncomfortable in still in pain but she smiled through it. She didn't want them to see her in pain.

"Did they give you anything else for me to eat?" Jack asked Don as he sat on the bed next to her. She smiled and handed her a new bowl.

"Mashed potatoes. That's all they would give me." He said. Jack took it with a grin. She felt like a child being seeing excited over mashed potatoes, but it sounded so much better than soup.

"Yum." She said and dug in. It tasted amazing. "Yum." She repeated. Grady and Gordo snickered.

"Man, you really gotta be hungry to love hospital food." Gordo teased. Don looked at Jack with pure love and relief. Don couldn't stop smiling since she woke up.

"When they letting her out?" Grady asked. Jack stopped eating and blinked, the spoon still in her mouth. She looked at her husband.

"They'll let you out once they get enough fluids in you." Don told her. "They want to make sure you can keep food down, too. We don't want you getting sick." He said rest a hand on her leg. She hummed and started eating again.

"Dolores and I are going to leave tomorrow." Boyd said. "We need to get back soon. I don't have much time from work."

"Thank you for coming." Jack said with a smile. "I'm really glad you all came."

"Of course, Jack." Boyd told her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll see if we can stop by and see you before we leave." He promised. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." Jack said and looked at Grady and Gordo. "How long are you guys staying?" She asked. Gordo lost his smile, as did Grady.

"We could only stay until you woke up, man." Gordo told her softly. "We got a lot of work waitin' for us when we left."

"Yeah, I can't even imagine how much we gonna have now." Grady added. Jack smile.

"That's ok. I'm just glad I could see you boys." She told them. "And I'm still surprised they let you two monkeys work on cars, still." She teased. Boyd snorted at the comment and Don just grinned at her. Grady's smile returned a bit, as did Gordo's and Grady put a heavy hand on her shin.

"Good to have you back, JAck." He told her. Jack opened her mouth to respond, but a nurse came in, speaking softly with a small smile on her face. She had a small tray and put it on the medical table next to Jack's bed. Jack watched her, a bit tense at a stranger being present. Don sat on the bed still, a hand on her leg, a comforting weight, reminding her she was safe. The bed had been raised so she could sit up. On the other side of the bed, Norman stood, slightly leaning against the bed. On that same side, Grady was sitting, but he stood when the nurse came in to shoo them out. Gordo and Boyd stood at the foot of her bed.

Don seemed to notice Jack's tension at the sudden entrance of the nurse and gently squeezed her leg. She looked at him and tried to relax and lie back. It was going alright until she saw what was on the tray.

"Alright, the doctor let you gentlemen in, but now it's time for family only, i'm afraid." She announced, not sorry at all. Boyd, Gordo, Grady and Norman began saying thier good byes, but Jack was more focused on the nurse. Norman was about to reach down and give her a hug goodbye, but she wastoo occupied by the nurse.

"What is that?" SHe asked sharply as the nurse lifted a syringe. The nurse looked at her.

"It's only morphine." She told her, offering a small smile. "THe doctor decided you had enough fluids to start taking morphine. It'll help you rest." Jack just looked a the nurse, her stare bordering on a glare, until she was distracted by Don gently squeezing her leg again. She looked to him and he gave her a reassuring smile. Norman lingered behind her as the other three waited at the foot of her bed. THe nurse put the morphine in her iv drip.

"Alright. You should feel warm and sleepy. If you feel nauseated, there is a pan right here." THe nurse instructed. Jack nodded and she began to feel the warmth spreading in her arm. It was an odd feeling and Jack couldn't help but feel fear. She found herself feeling weightless and her sight began to blur as she fought to keep her eyes open. Her breathing quickened.

Don frowned, seeing her begin to panic. THe nurse frowned as well.

"Mrs. Collier, you need to relax, you're alright." The nurse said calmly. Jack was leaning against the bed that was lifted up to help her sit. She was so tired she couldn't lift her head.

"Don." She called out in a choked whisper, desperately. She reached out for him. "Don."

"I'm right here." He told her slowly and took her hand. "We're still here, Jack." He held her and tightly. She lifted her head up and it bobbed. She felt like she couldn't breathe, there was something on her chest. She tasted something metal. Was she tasting blood? Was she drowning? Jack felt like she was drowning. SHe concluded that she was drowning and tried to sit up in a panic. Norman gently grabbed her shoulder and Don leaned towards her, concerned.

"Don, I'm drowning." She choked out terrified. "Don they're drowning me." SHe told him, almost pleadingly.

"No one's drowning you, baby." He told her and rubbed his thumb over her hand trying to soothe her. She didn't seem convinced and struggled to sit up. Don used one hand to rest gently on her stomach as Norman and the nurse gently held her shoulders. "I'm right here, Jack. You're alright."

"No, no, no." She started saying desperately, her voice getting louder and more desperate. "No, don't let them drown me!" She begged. "Please no, no more water, please." She cried out, struggling more as her heart rate kept climbing up in her panic.

"I need you to keep her down." The nurse to Don quietly. "I'm going to give her a bit more to put her under." Don nodded and moved to stand where the nurse was. He still kept Jack's hand in his. Boyd moved to take Don's spot.

"Jack, Jack, we're still here and we aren't gonna let anyone drown you." Boyd told her. "You understand?"

"No, I can't breathe, make them stop." She told them. Don began stroking her hair.

"Jack, baby. It's the morphine." He told her. "You need to breathe in." He told her as the nurse got another needle ready. "Jack, breathe in." He ordered softly. She rolled her head to the side in his direction and took in a shaky breath. "Is that better?" Don asked and the nurse began administering more morphine.

"I don't know." Jack admitted, sounding more tired by the second. "Don, don't let them drown me." She told him and he kept stroking her hair.

"I won't let them." He promised.

"We got you, Jack." Grady told her. "you just rest up now, ya hear?" He asked. SHe swallowed thickly and nodded. She felt Don begin to move away and she tried to tighten her grip on his hand.

"I'm just sitting down again." He told her. "I'm not letting go any time soon." He told her. Norman let her go, feeling her slowly relaxing as the morphine kicked in. It was surprising she was even still awake. The nurse was quietly ushering the men out, leaving Don to sit with his wife.

"See you, Jack." Gordo told her softly as he stepped out.

"We'll stop by again tomorrow." Boyd told her. THey weren't sure she heard them, but htey still spoke to her anyway as they left. Her eyes were half lidded and focused on Don.

"You take care now." Grady told her. Norman smiled a bit at her.

"I'll see you later, Jack." He said before the nurse ushered them out. She didn't offer any acknowledgement as they left and eventually it was just Don and Jack. He held her hand and rubbed it tenderly. Her eyes were drifting closed and her head would nod as she struggled to stay awake. Don brought her hand up to his mouth and held it there in his. THey sat in silence for a few minutes until Jack grunted and squeezed his hand.

"Don?" SHe asked him, seeing if he was still there. She could hardly feel him there. "Don, don't go." She whispered tiredly in a breathy sigh. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack." He told her quietly. "I'll be right here the whole time. I promise." He told her. She hummed at him and gathered what energy she had left to speak.

"Don?" She started. "Tell me something." She said. Don frowned in confusion.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He asked. She just grunted before speaking.

"I wanna hear you talk." She told him. "I need to hear you talk." He smiled at that and chuckled a bit.

"Want me to tell you a story?" He asked. She hummed and gave him what little of a smile she could muster.

"I missed your voice." She admitted with a sigh as her words began to slur. Don smiled and kissed her hand.

"Alright, I guess I can tell you a story." He told her and she hummed. He thought about what story to tell. It took him a few minutes before he settled on one. "Why don't I tell you about the day I met my wife?" He suggested. Jack smiled. "did you know, when I first met my wife, I thought she was a man? Can you believe that?" He teased and watched as she started to grin. "And in that same day, she almost gets herself blown up twice? The first time, she actually saved one of my good friends. Maybe you know him." He teased.

"Grady." She said with a contented sigh, playing along. Don grinned.

"That's right." DOn said. Jack continued to relax and drift off as he talked about when he first met her. "And she decorated our tank for Christmas. You would have loved it." He teased at one point. It was one of the last things she remembered hearing before she drifted off into sleep. She didn't dream. She just sank in the darkness she was getting so familiar with.

Didnt think id have this up so quickly. but i have most of the next chapter planned out so I hope ot have it up in a week, just remind me. Also reveiw, i miss hearing from you guys. What did you think?


	29. Chapter 29 This is Halloween

Hell Hath None Halloween Special

Ok, so, sorry this is so late, and sorry it's not part of the actual story line. I just wanted to do a holiday special and give you guys a break from the sad stuff. Happy Halloween!

Also, if you haven't already, please, please, please, read my profile.

"Jack!" Don called from his spot in the hall mirror near the door, adjusting his tie. "Jack, baby, we're going to be late! You know how Betty gets!"

"Oh, I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called back as she left the bathroom, shutting off the light. Jack moved to the kitchen, smoothing out her black dress. The sleeves reached her wrists, so she wasn't going to grab a jacket. Instead, she grabbed her pumpkin pie from the table and made her way down the hall, smiling. Don approached her smiling and gave her a kiss.

"Ready to go?" He asked her as he handed Jack her black witch's hat. She set it on her head and smiled softly.

"Did you get the kitten?" Jack asked, teasingly. Don smiled and played along. He put a hand on his forehead, pretending to have forgotten something.

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" He said sarcastically. "I can't find her!" He joked, making Jack's grin widen. A small giggle came from the door and small feet padded down the hall. Don looked down at the small child tugging at his coat and giggling.

"Daddy! I'm here, daddy!" She giggled. Don broke out into a grin and reached down, picking her up.

"Ah! There she is!" He said, lifting her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The girl in his arms giggled louder and Jack smiled, looking at her husband and daughter fondly. "Now, we still have a chance of arriving on time."

"Aunt Betty, Aunt Betty!" Evelyn shouted as she ran up the walkway to Betty's house. People were already inside and Jack could hear music playing. The main door was open and Evelyn stopped and banged her hands against the screen door. "Aunt Betty! Aunt Betty!" Jack ran up the walkway and onto the porch. She gently pulled her daughter away from the door and smoothed out her curly red hair, careful not to move the cat ear headband.

"Eve, wait a minute." Jack told her kindly. "Let me open the door before you put a hole in it." She laughed and stood. Jack opened the door and Evelyn bolted in, running about the house looking for her aunt. Jack was laughing softly as Don came up behind her with the pie.

"She is just a ball of energy, isn't she?" Don asked as they walked inside. Jack hummed and took the pie as they made their way to the kitchen. They found Evelyn sitting on Betty's lap in the living room, talking excitedly.

"I'd rather have her running up the walls than how she was before." Jack told him, referring back to when Evelyn first joined their family. She was quiet and terrified of everyone. She was especially terrified of Don. She slowly warmed up to them, even was comfortable with Norman and Betty, but Jack really worked with her to bring her out of her shell. Jack did everything in her power to help Evelyn feel safe and loved. It took a while, but it worked.

"Betty," Don said as he walked over to his sister, Jack at his side. "Has Norman showed up yet?" Evelyn gasped and jumped off her aunt's lap and began tugging at her dad's coat again, shouting excitedly.

"No-man! No-man! I want Uncle No-man!" She shouted, wanting to see Norman. Betty laughed at her neice's antics.

"He's not here yet, sweety." She told the girl, getting her attention. "Why don't you go say hello to David, he's out back in the sandbox." Evelyn lookced at her aunt and beamed.

"I'm gonna go see David!" She announced and headed out back. Bety stood and smiled, embracing her brother and Jack.

"I'm so glad you three could come." She told them. Jack smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course." Jack assured her. "I figured you'd kill us if we didn't." She teased. Betty just shrugged. Yeah, no point denying it. "So, I take it Norman hasn't gotten here yet."

"No, but he did call." Betty explained. "He was picking up Lily before coming here."

"Oh, excellent." Jack stated. "I haven't seen Lily in a while. They're both so busy with school and their own lives. It'll be nice to see them again."

"So how is David?" Don asked.

"Uncle No-man, Uncle No-man! You came!" Evelyn shouted as she escaped from Betty's house and dashed down the walk way into Norman's waiting arms. He laughed as he picked her up, Lily coming to his side. "I know you come!" She declared.

"Of course I'd come." Norman told her smiling, as he walked over to Jack and Don. "You think I'd miss your first Halloween?" HE asked as he set her down on the ground.

"I'm gonna get David. David wants to come, too!" She explained and ran back inside, leaving the four adults outside.

"She does not need candy." Jack stated, looking at Don firmly. Oddly enough, Don was usually the lenient parent with Evelyn. Jack was the one who was usually firmer, standing her ground when it came to rules.

"oh, she's not that bad." Don told his wife, wrapping an arm around her. "It's good to see you again Norman. How are classes?"

"They're alright.I have so many assignments, I wonder if I'll ever finish them." He admitted and Lily took his hand.

"He's hardly had a break all month. I almost had to force him to come out tonight." She explained.

"Norman, you'll work yourself to death if you keep that up." Jack told him teasingly.

"Hold hand, David." Evelyn's voice sounded behind them and they turned, seeing her take his hand. "Hold hand, you gotta."

"Ok." He said as Evelyn led him to her parents and Norman. Betty walked behind them. They both had small bags for the candy.

"Everyone ready to go?" Betty asked as she reached the other four and they headed out. They took the kids house to house, letting them go up to the houses and ask for candy. Sometimes, the house would seem too scary for David, but Evelyn would just pull him along, telling him not to be scared. David would trust her and follow her up. Jack watched her daughter fondly and caught up with Norman and Lily. Children could be heard shouting, being startled, and others were laughing. Every so often they would bump into Betty's neighbors and talk for a few minutes before Evelyn and David pulled them along ot the next house.

Two hours later, they were at Betty's house, sitting in the living room with many other guests. People were scattered all about, eating, drinking, smoking, talking. Don was out in the backyard with a few other guests and Jack sat with Betty on the couch as their two children counted their candy on the floor in front of them.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she's still awake." Jack told Betty as she checked her watch. It was well past nine and Evelyn was usually in bed by now.

"It's all the sugar." Betty told her as she pulled David to her lap. He slid onto the couch spot beside her and settled down. Evelyn climbed up next to jack and leaned against her. "So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? Are you two going up to the lake house?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Jack admitted. "We have been so busy we haven't thought too much about it."

"Well, you know you are always welcome to join us." Betty told her and jack smiled as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair absentmindedly.

"We probably will be here for Thanksgiving." Jack assured her. "I hear this winter is supposed to be quite harsh."

"I heard that as well." Betty told her. "I really don't want to deal with all that snow again. I miss summer already." Jack laughed.

"It's hardly fall." Jack teased. She noticed David's drooping eyes. "Looks like someone's ready for sleep." She said and Betty looked at her son with a soft smile. She picked him up gently.

"Best go put him down." She said and indicated to Evelyn. "She looks just about done as well. I'll be right back." Jack looked at Evelyn and kept playing with her hair.

"Almost ready to go home, Eve?" Jack asked softly. It was getting late and she had noticed people were leaving. Eve just groaned. Before long, Don came back inside and sat next to Jack. He kissed her softly and smiled down at his daughter.

"Are you two ready to head out?" He asked. Jack smiled and looked at their daughter. "She looks like she's already asleep."

"She's awake, but just barely." Jack told him. "Betty went to go put David to bed. Do you have everything?" Jack asked. Don nodded and stood. Jack picked up Evelyn in her arms. The small child wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Can you grab her bag?" Jack asked. Don bent down and grabbed her candy bag as Betty returned.

"Leaving?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, looks like someone's ready for bed." Don explained and hugged his sister. "Always good to see you, Betty." He said. She hugged him back and hugged Jack.

"I'm glad you three came. Feel free to stop by more often." She teased as she followed them to the door. They each said goodbye and Betty watched as the two climbed into Don's car. If Evelyn wasn't asleep when they left, she was asleep by the time they got home. Don took Evelyn from Jack so she could get out of the car, and carried his sleeping daughter to their apartment.

They were quiet, trying not to wake her. Don set her on her small bed and Jack took off her cat ears and shoes. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, playing with her daughter's hair.

"I'm so glad we have her." She said softly. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. Jack let her hand reach up to grab his.

"Iche liebe dich." He said to her quietly. Jack opened her mouth to say it back, but instead of words, a small river spilled out and onto the bed. It started boiling as the soft purple sheets melted into the puddle and the grip on her shoulder tightened. She turned and saw it wasn't Don anymore, it was Richard. Jack leaned away from him and his arm left his shoulder. He began to disintegrate into a skeleton and the arm fell from her shoulder before it turned into insects. The bed kept melting and she tried to stand, but it stuck to her like glue and she couldn't stand. She was stuck.

Something jolted her and Jack opened her eyes. She was dreaming. It was a weird dream. She rolled over and saw her husband sitting up in the dark. He was breathing heavily and Jack sat up slowly.

"Don?" She asked softly. He looked to her. "Are you alright, baby?" she asked softly as he lay back down on the bed. His hand came up and rested on her cheek. She smiled softly.

"Just a nightmare." He told her. Jack rested her hand over his and looked at him. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek and just stared at his wife. Jack had an idea of which dream it was.

"I'm still here, Don." She assured him and lay back down next to him. She pulled him close and he let her. Don rested his head on her chest and listened to her breathing, listened to her heart. Jack held him and played with his hair, trying to show him that she really was there. She hummed softly and they both lay there in the quiet for a small while.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly. She hummed and shrugged.

"Not sure." She told him. "If you did, thank you."

"Nightmare?" He asked, his arms pulling her closer.

"No. Just a really weird dream." She explained. She sighed through her nose. "It started off like it was real life, then everything started changing and melting."

"What was it about?" He asked. Jack frowned.

"We had a daughter." She answered. Don leaned away from her and looked at her. "We had a little girl and we went trick or treating with Betty and David. It was actually quite lovely. But then things started melting together and physically falling apart." Don looked at his wife.

"That is an odd dream." He told her and there was an odd pause. "Jack?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked at her husband. "If you wanted, we could start looking into adopting a child. If that's what you want." Jack smiled softly at her husband and kissed him.

"It was just a silly dream, Don." She told him softly. "Go back to sleep."

Sorry it's so short, but happy Halloween! What do you think? I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I had lost it so I am starting over. I was almost finished to…..stupid virus. Any who

Please review! I love you guys

Happy Halloween!


	30. See you again

i LIIIIIIIIIIVE

I am alive and writting! Sorry this is so short. I haven't updated in a while. Mostly because of writters block. So i figured this has gone on long enough. Time to wrap something up. *claps hnds together* let's get to it, shall we?

And please for the love of god, PLEASE REVEIW

* * *

Jack wasn't aware of how long she had been sitting on the couch, staring at the wall across from her. Nor was she aware of what time it was.

Or what day it was.

Or what month it was.

She had been out of the hospital for a few months she guessed, and she almost never left the appartment. Or maybe she never actually did leave it. Jack was still pale and frail. She had spent most of her time sleeping and she could only keep down a little bit of food, if she was ever hungry which was rare. She was a mess, disheveled, hair a rat's nest. She doesn't remember the last time she bathed, and the idea of water in the tub terrified her. The sloshing water, the sensation of water covering her sent her into a panic.

There was water all the time. Everyday, maybe more than once. Each time her head was shoved under, she thought it was her last breath of air. Everyday was her last. Everyday, water. There was always water.

She could still hear it slapping against the sides of the bucket. Her hair was soaked, she couldn't breathe. She started to cough, was she under water? She could feel it dripping down her face and she could see the dark grey stones of the wall. Her knees were on the stone floor, hard, cold, unforgiving. She started coughing and crying. SHe was back, she never made it home did she? It was all in her head.

She was still there.

She was still trapped. Jack started sobbing hysterically, she should have known. Her breathing quickened, and she felt light headed. She could feel their hands on her arms, holding her tightly in their unforgiving grips, to force her under water. They shook her.

"Tell me!" He ordered. "Tell me, damn it!" HE shouted.

"No!" SHe sobbed and cried out. "No! Let me go!" Jack fought against the hands holding her weakly. Why did she even bother.

"Jack, tell me, please!" He begged her. He gently shook her again, trying to get her attention. SHe was sobbing and struggling. She tried to stand and push him away but he held her close instead. "Jack, please. Tell me what's wrong, baby." DOn begged. He stroked her hair.

"No more water, please no more water." sHe cried into his chest and he sighed. Don held her close until she calmed down. Thank God she didn't hyperventilate this time.

Jack lay in bed, late at night, staring at the wall. She was so tired but couldn't sleep. She was convinced she looked like she had black eyes because of her bags under her eyes. It was like this everyday it seemed. Was she actually home? Or was she still stuck in Germany? SOme days she didn't know. It was never ending. She was never going to get better. Don, his arm around her, had been doing all he could. He was still working full time and making sure she was getting the care she needed. He was careful with her, patient with her. He deserved better than her.

The morning came and DOn woke up, kissed her head and got ready for work. Jack just lay there like every other morning. SOme days, she stayed there. He was about to leave but stopped back in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to work." He told her quietly. Her eyes flicked to his. "There is breakfast on the table if you get hungry." She nodded. He rested a hand on her face. "I love you." He whispered to her. Jack closed her eyes and held his hand. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, he was gone and she wasn't in her bed anymore. She was on the stone floor and there was a big fat rat on her hand. She screamed and sat up. SHe looked around frantically. Her back stung to hell and she started crying again. She was in hell. She must have been in hell. She shuffled backwards and was startled when she fell onto something soft. SHe felt it with her hands. It was carpet. She lay there on the floor, sobbing.

How long had this been happening to her? GOd, why is this still happening? What was real? She couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't handle it. There was no way out. On one hand, she could still be in Germany, wasting away. On the other, she was wasting away and taking DOn down with her. She couldn't do that to him. SHe loved him so much. He should have someone better for him.

A new resolve pushed her up off the floor. She shuffled around the bed. SHe would free him. She would escape this cycle. It needed to stop. She was going to stop it. She opened the drawer. Her hand closed around something cold and familiar. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Jack made sure to load it. Slowly, bullet by bullet, until it was full. She looked at it for a minute, crying. She calmed herself down and breathed. This was it. No more of this. She closed her eyes and she could feel the cold metal of the gun in her mouth. No more.

Jack breathed in deep, it was her last so she took it slow.

"Jack?" A man's voice almost shouted in shock. It startled Jack and she jerked, ripping the gun from her mouth and looking to her husband with wide, fearful eyes. She looked back at the gun. What was she doing? She chastized herself with the thought. Don put his breif case down slowly. "Jack, please put the gun down, baby." he told her gently and moved towards her slowly, hand outstretched. Jack tossed the gun on the floor, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Don had reached her and picked up the gun. He emptied the chamber and dropped the gun again. He dropped in front of her and grabbed her arms. Her face was burried in her hands.

"Jack, why?" He asked. Jack looked at him, startled to see tears in his own eyes. How could she have thought this was the answer?

"I'm so scared, Don." She sobbed. "I didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do. Half the time I don't know if I'm here with you or if im back in that hell hole in Germany." She rubbed her face. "I'm so sorry, Don." She sobbed and tried to breathe. "Can you forgive me? I'm so sorry. I just cant keep doing this, DOn. Im tired. I'm just so tired." His hands rested on the sides of her face. "Will you ever forgive me?" SHe asked quietly, hopeful.

"Jack, I love you." He told her. "You are my wife. Whatever problems we face we'll face together. Of course I forgive you, there isn't anythign to forgive." He told her and wiped some of the tears. "You are the most important thing in the world to me, baby. I can't stand seeing you this way. I want to help you, but you gotta let me. Don't hide this from me. Let me in again. Please, Jack, I'm begging you. Can you try?"

Jack sniffed and nodded. And then, her lips twitched upwards in what was now an unfamiliar way. Don smiled gently at her.

"I love you." She told him as she slipped off the bed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. For the first time in months, she felt the warmth of his body, it actually registered. Something else entered her mind. Hope. Hope that everything was going to be ok.

It was late that evening. At Jack's request, he drew her a bath. It took her a good fifteen minutes to get into the tub, and even then she had to be holding onto Don tightly, lest she slip back to GErmany. Now, she rested in the warm water. She still could not put her head under water. Her eyes were closed and Don watched her breathing. The picture of her with the gun in her mouth terrified him and shook him to his core. If he had been just a minute late, she wouldn't be here with him. He wasn't going to leave her on her own for a while. Luckily, i was friday, so he had all weekend, but after that, he would probably have to get her out of the partment, or maybe Betty could visit her for a bit instead. Either way, Jack wasn't going to be left alone.

"How was work?" Jack asked quietly, trying to make conversation. Don squeezed her hand gently.

"Same as usual." DOn told her. "Boring as always."

"With our lives, boring is probably better." She told him with a ghost of a smile. It took DOn a second to realize she had made a joke and grinned. He let out a small laugh of releif. He hadn't heard her joke in what seemed to be ages. He nodded.

"Yeah. Definately better." He agreed with her.

"So we're agreed." She stated. "Coon ass is no longer allowed to visit." She stated and Don snorted. Jack looked at him and smiled softly.

"I've missed you." He told her quietly after he calmed down. "I've missed you so much." THey looked at each other lovingly but the mood was ruined when Jack's stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten all day. Did she even eat yesterday? Don chuckled and kissed her hand. "Let's get you out before you prune and gt you some food. Do you want anythign specific?"

"Honestly, I would very much enjoy a cake."


	31. Chapter 31

That Monday, Jack donned a greed dress, did her makeup and hair, and sat in the kitchen window, reading, while waiting for a cake to finish baking. When don came home, he had to stop and stare at her. Though she was still worryingly thin, she had color to her face, life to her eyes. She turned and smiled at him, a genuine smile.

That Tuesday, Jack wore a blue dress and white headband and decided to visit Norman. She hadn't seen him in a long while and he had finished classes for the day. Jack and Norman went to lunch and walked around the national mall. Jack didn't eat much, but she loved the feel of the sunlight on her skin.

Wednesday, Jack cleaned the apartment and made Don dinner. When he came home, the place smelled wonderful and she was singing along to a record. Don startled her, and it took her a few minutes to recover, but she did recover. With the spring air, the winow in the kitchen and their bedroom were open. Jack fell asleep with her head on Don's chest rather than with her back to him.

Thursday, Jack was washing dishes, but the slosh of the water in the sink sent her back to Germany. Don found her in hysterics on the floor in the kitchen She had cried and screamed and Don held her until she tired herself out.

Friday, Jack sat in the sunny living room, wrapped in a blanket, smoking. She would sleep and read. Her sleep was haunted by nightmares. She wasn't back on her feet until Sunday, and Don had to almost drag her outside. After a small while of walking out in the sunlight (and an icecream) Jack began to smile a bit, and the light in her eyes was fighting to get through.

Jack went through a cycle of recovery and nightmares, but as weeks went by, the nightmares started to lessen and she began being more active, more social. She got her job back at the library and went out with her new friends. They would do brunch every once in a while. She was almost back up to her regular weight and she was back to cooking. She visited Norman and Betty regularly and summer began to roll in. She started taking the phone calls from the boys more often as well. Through the colder months, she couldn't bring herself to hear their voices, shame and exhaustion keeping her from the phone. They spoke of visiting soon and she picked up writing to Rene again. She was getting back into a routine. Don would come home or pick her up, one or both of them would make dinner, they would relax and read or listen to the radio. Don would hold her close and look at her with such love and she would find herself being very thankful she hung in there for a little longer. She could handle water better, but she could not submerge her face. On the days where she flashed back, sometimes she could ground herself quickly. Other days, she would just sit, exhausted, but be up and about again relavtively quickly, not with as much energy as before, but it was an improvement.

It was late May and the two lay in bed with the windows open, welcoming the cool breeze that moved the thick humid air of Virginia. Jack lay next to Don, dozing, not able to fall asleep as she slept most of the day, just being lazy. It was too hot to be productive. She rolled over and faced the window, watching as the thin curtains waved in the breeze. It had started to rain a while ago and rain beat the fire escape. The wind wasn't blowing the rain in, so Jack left the window open. She heard the thunder roll towards them and it vaguely reminded her of her time in the tank. It rolled closer and grew louder. Lightning flashed and she could see the light from it. Jack was dozing off to sleep, and just about ot fall asleep when she felt something in her bed shift violently. She rolled over, frowning, and saw Don sitting upright in the bed, panting.

"Don?" She asked and sat up immediately, worried about her husband. He looked dazed and confused. She put a hand on his arm. "Don, you alright?" He looked at her and raised a hand to rest on her face. He sighed and relief took over his face.

"You're alive." He breathed. Jack's face softened and she pulled him to her and lay them both down. He lay ontop of her with his head on her chest, listening to her heart, to her breath. Jack ran her hands through his hair, trying to relax him. He would tense at the louder claps of thunder, probably about to jump up and start giving orders. He had done that a few times in his sleep, especially when they first came home. He would sit up and start shouting orders to get under cover. One night Jack had actually rolled off the bed, barely awake, and tried to duck for cover.

Jack snorted a bit at the memory. Don hummed, asking her what she was laughing at. She shook her head.

"Just a memory." She told him. "Remember that one night you started shouting, telling people to duck for cover, but we were just here?" He snorted. They lay there in silence, listening to the storm. After about an hour it started to fade away, and Jack knew the storm was almost over. Don still lay on her chest and she kept a hand in his hair. Both dozed off like that, waking a few hours later, hungry.

It was still humid, but it was a bit cooler that morning. Two cigarettes burned in the ashtray at their small table as sun shone in the room. A mug filled with warm coffee sat in Jack's hands. The smell of bacon filled the room as the grease crackled and popped in the pan. It was a quiet, calm morning. Jack flipped the paper of the magazine to finish reading the article she was reading. Don was whistling something as he cooked the bacon. The toaster popped up two pieces of toast. It was a good Sunday morning.

A knock at the door startled Jack. She glanced at her husband who glanced back at her briefly before making his way to the door. Jack sat still, staying in her seat. They weren't expecting anyone were they? What if it was those men again? She sat tense, ready to run to the bedroom for the gun. She wouldn't let them take her again. She heard the door open and shut as what sounded like several people entered. They filed down the hall and a loud voice boomed through the apartment. She knew that voice. Jack sat frozen in her seat, eyes wide as they came to the end of the hall.

Jack didn't have time to scream or protest as she was lifted out of her seat and thrown over his shoulder.

"Bet you thought you'd be rid o' us!" Grady shouted as he spun with her over her shoulder. Jack laughed and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Grady!" She shouted, laughing and he dropped her, only to have her wrapped in another man's arms, pressing her close to his chest. She laughed and tried to wiggle out. He just squeezed tighter. "Gordo, you wanna break my neck?" She teased and swatted at him. He laughed and released her. She leaned around him and saw Boyd standing there with his wife and a small bundle in her hands. Boyd met her with open arms and hugged her. "Is that what I think it is?" She whispered, indicating the tiny baby. Boyd laughed and Dolores nodded. Jack's smiled lit up the room. "How is she still asleep with Coon-ass screaming?" She cooed as she neared and looked at the tiny babe. She had rosy cheeks and the cutest nose. "She's so precious, oh Boyd you must be so proud."

"She looks sweet," Boyd told her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "but t two in the morning, she's a little demon." Jack laughed.

"Is Norman here, yet?" Gordo asked Don as he sipped Jack's coffee loudly. Don hummed nope as he sat down, smoking his cigarette.

"What's everyone here for?" Jack asked, looking at Don, confused. He looked at her with a smirk and picked up his newspaper. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Don?"

Sorry it's so short, but I needed to get something up. And I needed to let you guys know I am starting a new story. It's a Fury story. It's called Valkyrie. Go check it out!


	32. I'm coming home BOB

The train rocked as it flew down the tracks. Renee rested her head on the window and watched as the landscape rushed past. She wrung her hands together, finding herself nervous. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she suspected it had something to do with the man picking her up.

Grady had called her about a month ago telling her about the trip he and his friends were planning. He had invited her to go with them if she could get off work and had agreed to go to the lake house with them. HE had offered to pick her up from the train station, and she agreed. She had been out of town for a while and was returning around the time of the trip. They thought it easier to just have her take a train to Tennessee.

Grady stood at the train station and watched the large locomotive roll into the station. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his khaki slacks and watched as people got off the train. He was looking for Renee, hoping he was at the right landing. She was coming right? Grady didn't know why he was so worried, because when he caught a glimpse of her smiling as she climbed off the train, all his fears went away.

He watched her look around until her gaze fell on him. Grady waved at her as he started walking over. Renee grinned brightly and ran over to him. Grady picked her up in a hug and spun her around before putting her on the ground and kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. It was good to see him again.

"How was your trip?" He had asked her. She smiled up at him.

"It was fine." She answered. "Vermont is beautiful this time of year."* Grady snorted at her.

"Yeah, so is Tennessee." HE commented.

"Why do you think I'm here?" She asked and looked up at him, mischief shining in her eyes. "You didn't think I sat on a train for ages just to see you, do you?" She teased. Grady laughed to himself and picked up her suitcase.

"Let's get to the cabin." HE told her. "Jack's probably pitching a fit."

"What would she be upset about?" Renee asked, concerned.

"Who knows with that one." Grady laughed. "She's a crazy broad, she'll find something to be pissed about."

"Is Norman there?" Renee asked, excited to see her brother again.

"Yeah, we picked him up before we drove here." Grady told her, then grinned as they walked out of the train station. "He still aint happy we been seeing each other." Renee laughed.

"I'm not surprised." She told him. "Mother almost had a heart attack when I told her."

"I'm not that bad." Grady teased, knowing full well he was. "Besides, I'll make an honest woman of ya." He stated and smacked her ass. Renee blushed and yelped, whipping around to face Grady.

"Grady!" She shouted and smacked his arm as he laughed. "You thug!" She accused with a smile. He just laughed harder and stepped out of the way, evading her swatting hands.

"Don't hit me, I'll leave you here." He told her with a grin still on his face. Renee huffed and crossed her arms.

"Grady Travis, you are a scoundrel." She scolded and tried to fight the smile creeping on her face. Grady just shrugged and kept walking.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into, doll." He told her with a shrug. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, and quite frankly, neither could Renee. She had missed his teasing, she had missed him.

They had spent a lot of time together, them living in the same town made it easy, much to Norman's dismay. Grady loaded her trunk into the car and opened the door for her. He climbed in as well and they drove off to the lake house. Renee leaned against him, smiling softly to herself.

* * *

Dolores and Jack sat on the small lawn chairs, Jack holding the small baby. Little Judy slept soundly in her arms as the two women spoke. Norman was being drowned by Gordo as Boyd and Don sat on the dock, drinking beers.

"So she's not a good sleeper?" Jack asked.

"Not at night." Dolores told her. "She'll sleep through a hurricane during the day, but if you sneeze at night, she screams your ear off." Jack laughed at that and pressed her nose to Judy's.

"Are you a little monster?" SHe asked in a baby voice. "Yes you are, yes you are." She cooed. Dolores smiled and shook her head. "What time was Renee's train getting in?" Dolores looked at her watch.

"ABout an hour ago." She told her. "THey should be here by now, or at the very least in a few minutes."

"Maybe the train was late." Jack suggested and Dolores shrugged.

"How have you been, Jack?" She asked. Jack just shrugged and Dolores noticed she wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Jack? What's been going on?" Dolores asked. "I know we haven't spoken too much, but I want to help, if you'll let me." She said and put a hand on jack's knee. Jack smiled sadly and looked up at her, tears starting to well.

"I don't think you can." She admitted in a whisper.

"Let me try." DOlores almost begged. "You are a friend, and you are a close friend of Boyd, and a close friend of all the others. Jack, we are worried about you. Let us help."

"I'm just, I'm just stuck, Dolores." She admitted, her shoulder sagging. Jack sniffed. "Some days, I'm fine, I don't even think about what's happened. Then there are some days... It's like I haven't even come home." Dolores looked at her. "And then there are days where I can't help but sit there waiting for them to barge through the door again and drag me away."

"Jack, it's not something you're going to forget, but maybe you can put it behind you." She suggested as she gave Jack's knee a squeeze. Jack put a hand on hers and smiled, silently thanking her for listening.

"I don't know how." She told dolores. "I'm stuck, Dolores. I'm so afraid of doing anything. WHat if they take me away again?" Dolores looked at her small friend with sympathy and grabbed her hand.

"THen I believe you will do what you always do, Jack." Dolores told her and Jack looked at her in the eyes, confused. "You fight, you fight your hardest until you come back to us."

"I'm so tired of fighting." Jack admitted quietly and Dolores gave her hand a squeeze.

"Then if they come back for you, let us fight for you." SHe suggested. "God knows you've done enough fighting for all of them." SHe teased, gettign a grin out of Jack. THe two sat in silence for a small while before DOlores spoke again. "SO, when are you and Don going to think about children?"

"I can't have children." JAck told her.

"THere is always adoption." Dolores told her and Jack shrugged.

"I haven't even tried to talk to him about it." Jack admitted with a nervous laugh. "What if he doesn't want any?" Dolores looked at her, unconvinced.

"Jack, ever since we've gotten here, Don's spent more time with the baby than you have." She told her. Jack laughed. It was true, ever since they had arrived, Don had been holding the baby, bouncing her, making faces, everything. It was actually really cute.

"I guess I'll have to start talking to him about it." Jack answered with a nervous smile.

"You'll have to ask who about what?" GRady asked from the doorway. Jack turned and smiled up at him.

"Mind your own business, Coon-ass." Jack told him. "Where's Renee?" GRady pointed a thumb behind him. "SHe's unpacking, should be out in a minute."

"How are you two doing, Grady?" Jack asked as she patted the seat next to her, encouraging him to sit down. He shrugged and sat.

"Not bad. Haven't seen her much lately." He told Jack. "SHe was outta town for a while."

"You gonna mary her?" Jack asked with a sly grin. GRady met her mischievous look.

"Already looking for the ring."


End file.
